LOVE MATERIAL (Hope You Come Back, Sorry)
by Veyyeon21
Summary: CHAPTER 15 (ENDING) Wajah polos dan manis Jihoon bisa menipu Soonyoung. Pemuda manis itu hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Soonyoung, dan mempermainkan perasaan tulus sosok yang mencintainya ini. Begitu segala rahasia Jihoon terkuak, pemuda bersurai biru itu kecewa setengah mati. /SEVENTEEN FF/KWON SOONYOUNG/LEE JIHOON/HOSHI/WOOZI/SOONHOON COUPLE/HOZI/
1. Chapter 1

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter.1-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/ Seventeen's member.**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **Happy Reading^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Pemuda berbadan mungil itu berlarian di koridor kampus. Membuat tas besar di punggungnya terayun seiring hentakan kakinya yang melaju. Sesekali mata kecilnya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Dari lima menit yang lalu kelas Mr. Lim sudah dimulai, dosen berambut botak dengan kacamata yang selalu merosot nyaris menyentuh bibir itu terkenal sangat killer.

Dia berhenti sejenak, tangannya bertumpu pada lutut. Mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Dihapusnya buliran keringat menggunakan ujung kaus berlengan panjang yang ia pakai. Satu kali belokan lagi, ia akan segera sampai.

Biar bagaimana pun bimbingan dari Mr. Lim merupakan ilmu penting. Lagi pula, dalam kamus pribadinya~ membolos, suatu poin yang terletak di urutan paling akhir.

Bayangan wajah merah padam Mr. Lim berputar di benaknya, sesegera mungkin sosok ini kembali berlari. Berbanding balik dengan kakinya yang melangkah terburu, otaknya juga sedang bekerja memikirkan sesuatu—bagaimana cara supaya mendapat ijin dan dapat mengikuti bimbingan? Salahkan alarm yang sudah ia atur dari semalam namun tiba-tiba saja tak berfungsi seperti biasanya.

Alarm mini berbentuk katak itu mendadak mati dan tidak berbunyi pada pukul delapan pagi. Badannya kelelahan setelah pulang bekerja dari kafé. Lembur setiap hari membuat badannya serasa akan patah perlahan-lahan. Itulah salah satu faktor yang membuat tidurnya begitu lelap seolah tak ada hari esok.

Dan ya, sehingga ia menjadi kesusahan seperti sekarang ini.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas yang cukup luas. Ia rapalkan mantra sejenak, menyiapkan diri, sekiranya dia di ijinkan bergabung atau justru terdepak keluar. Kakinya sudah lelah dan gemetar, apalagi dia belum mengganjal perut dengan sarapan.

Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, pintu tinggi berwarna putih itu sudah terbuka lebih dahulu. Alhasil, dirinya yang masih mengatur napas, terkejut. "Oh, Jihoon-ah. Baru datang?"

Pemuda berambut merah jambu itu mendesah lega begitu mengenali sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Ya Tuhan. Kukira, kau Dosen Lim."

"Beliau ada halangan. Kelas diundur setengah jam lagi dan mungkin dua belas menit lagi akan dimulai," papar pemuda pemilik tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi taringnya.

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar lega."

"Kau selamat." Mingyu menepuki bahunya pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku berlari tanpa henti dari halte hingga kemari. Sialan sekali," Jihoon mengumpat dengan suara rendah.

"Aigoo, lihat siapa yang bicara? Bahkan, aku tidak jamin kau akan diusir dari kelas Mr Lim. Kau itu mahasiswa kesayangan," Mingyu tergelak keras begitu mendapat balasan wajah dingin dari Jihoon.

"Diamlah tiang! Sebelum tasku yang berat ini merusak wajah tampanmu." Si pemuda berkulit tan itu segera mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan terangkat di udara tanda menyerah. "Masuklah, kau bisa istirahat di bangku," Mingyu menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, memberi celah untuk temannya yang lebih mirip bocah sekolah menengah pertama itu untuk masuk.

"Lalu kau mau kemana, huh?" tanya Jihoon.

"Toilet. Ah, apa kau mau roti dan air mineral? Aku akan mampir ke kantin." Jihoon menggeleng. Teman tingginya yang satu ini memang bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana bisa makan dan minum sembarangan dalam ruang kelas? "Tidak, Mingyu-ya. Terima kasih."

Setelah melihat Mingyu mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh, Jihoon meraih kenop pintu. Memasuki kelas yang memang terlihat cukup ramai namun beberapa bangku masih terlihat kosong. Ia berpaling ke arah selatan, fokus pada bangku yang terletak di urutan ketiga. Ia tersenyum manis, hendak menyapa sosok tampan bersurai biru. Namun, pemuda yang ia tatap justru membuang wajah ke arah lain. Terlihat sangat jelas, enggan sekali beradu pandang dengan Jihoon.

Begitu duduk di bangkunya sendiri, kembali pemuda mungil ini menolehkan kepala ke arah sama. Lagi dan lagi, sosok pemilik mata berbentuk runcing itu abai pada Jihoon, lebih memilih memainkan ponsel silver miliknya di atas meja.

Jihoon terdiam. Beralih melambaikan tangan pada Junhui, sosok berdarah China yang kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Sosok yang duduk tepat di bangku belakang sosok berambut biru itu meninjukan tangan ke udara. Semangat, Jihoon-ah!

Jihoon mengangguk lantas balas meninju pula, semangat Junhui-ya!

Salah satu yang Jihoon suka di kelas Mr. Lim yakni karena dia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah membawa lari sebagian jiwanya. Seseorang yang senang sekali mencuri ciuman di pipi sebelum kelas dimulai. Seseorang yang suka sekali memberinya sekotak susu, bekal dan juga kertas puisi di siang hari.

Dan sayangnya itu semua sudah pupus, porak-poranda, yang dimana Jihoon sendirilah pelakunya.

"Seandainya..."

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 1-**

* * *

Kafé Gureum, tempat unik yang dikenal dengan nama Cloud café ini memang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Kafè yang cukup tersohor di Seoul ini memiliki bentuk bangunan unik dan letaknya berada di ketinggian. Jika kita kesana pada malam hari, kita bisa menikmati pemandangan Kota Seoul yang indah dan gemerlap bagaikan melihat pemandangan dari atas awan.

Tak ayal banyak sekali muda-mudi yang betah singgah di kafé megah ini untuk sekedar melepas penat dengan memesan kudapan manis dan secangkir kopi. Ada juga yang sibuk berkencan di meja yang terletak paling ujung.

"Jihoon-ah, pesanan meja nomor dua sudah kau antar?" Jihoon yang berdiri di depan kaca bening dengan nampan tipis di tangan, lamgsung menghadap ke sumber suara. "Sudah, hyung."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat kemari. Hyung harus mengantarkan ini semua."

"Melihat bintang, hahaha. Baiklah." Segera Jihoon berlari kecil ke etalase. Meletakkan nampan kayu ke tempat semula. Ia bersihkan tangannya dengan lap kain sebelum tersenyum pada seorang pelanggan yang sudah mengantri di depan. "Selamat datang, silakan pesan."

"Grape latte dua cup."

"Baik, 7.000 won." Setelah menerima uang, Jihoon pindah meraih dua cup gelas plastik dan mengisi minuman yang dipesan pelanggan dari mesin minuman. Menaburkan topping permen warna-warni, meletakkan sedotan, dan menutupnya dengan rapi.

"Selamat menikmati, terima kasih."

Pelanggan itu membalas senyuman Jihoon lalu berbalik pergi. Antrian yang lain maju, begitu seterusnya dan Jihoon melayani pesanan mereka dengan baik.

"Empat patbingsu akan segera diantar, mohon ditunggu. Silakan duduk di meja nomor sembilan." Pelanggan kedua berjalan pergi menuju meja, dan pelanggan lain maju ke depan. "Selamat data—oh, kau Soonyoungie?" Jihoon memekik dengan suara cukup keras, membuat sosok bermantel merah yang sedang menunduk bermain ponsel itu mengangkat kepala.

Syok! Pelanggan ini hanya terdiam dengan pandangan datar, menatap Jihoon tanpa ekspresi.

Jihoon mengerjap. Apa ia sudah salah ucap? Lalu mengulas sebuah senyum canggung. Pemuda di depannya ini merupakan seorang pelanggan dan dia harus melayaninya dengan baik dan sopan.

"Maaf. Silakan—"

"Dua coffemint dan dua blueberry pie, meja sebelah utara, nomor tiga." Tak hanya memotong sambutan Jihoon. Sosok tersebut segera meletakkan uang dan berbalik pergi menunggu di meja. Jihoon membatu, lidahnya kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata, baik mohon ditunggu.

Bukan hanya menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Soonyoung pun terlihat enggan bersuara di hadapannya. Sekejap Jihoon linglung, hatinya pedih. Sebisa mungkin Jihoon menahan sakit. Saat ini, seakan ada sebilah pisau tumpul tak terlihat tengah berusaha mengoyak hatinya dengan kasar.

Oh tidak! Ini lebih menyakitkan lagi. Terlebih saat Jihoon melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Soonyoung-nya, bukan... Kwon Soonyoung menciumi puncak kepala seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya. Sosok itu mengabaikan Jihoon yang berdiri di samping meja dengan nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Silakan dinikmati. Adakah yang perlu saya bantu lagi?" Soonyoung sama sekali tak meresponnya. "Tidak ada, kamsahamnida." Yang menjawab justru sosok lain dengan senyuman lebar.

"Baiklah, ini kembaliannya. Saya permisi."

"Nde."

Apa yang kau tanam, kelak itu yang kan kau tuai! Kesalahan yang kau lakukan di masa lalu, kelak kau akan mendapat balasan di masa yang akan datang. Karma itu masih berlaku Jihoon—adil, bukan? Jadi, jangan salahkan Soonyoung kini. Berkacalah, waktu itu perlakuanmu terhadap Soonyoung lebih hina daripada ini.

 _Kau tidak boleh minum kopi, Jihoonie._

 _Jihoonie, maafkan aku minumannya tumpah._

 _Ah, bajumu menjadi kotor. Maafkan aku._

 _Bagaimana ini noda kopinya tidak bisa hilang. Aku tidak sengaja._

 _Kekasihku memang baik sekali, saranghae._

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat manakala bayangan Soonyoung menari di kepalanya, bak sebuah kaset film rusak. Pandangannya buram, kelopak matanya sudah digenangi air mata. Ia menyeret kakinya pelan kembali menuju counter kafé.

Kau harus tahu situasi Jihoon—kau sedang berada di tempat kerja, maka sadar dirilah!

"Jihoon-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Jisoo yang kebetulan melintas di belakang. Jihoon mengangguk, menepuki apron hitam yang ia pakai.

Andai saja kau tahu—aku menyesal, Soonyoung.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Jihoon dengan cepat mengemasi lembaran-lembaran kertas tugas yang berserakan di atas meja. Kelas Mrs. Min baru saja selesai. Ada waktu kosong selama satu jam, sebelum kelas Mrs. Lie di mulai. Para mahasiswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Berjalan saling simpang, sebagian ke arah kanan menuju kantin, sebagian mahasiswa lagi lurus ke depan arah perpustakaan.

Jihoon berdiri dan berjalan dengan santai keluar kelas.

Hari ini tas di punggungnya tak terlalu berat, hanya berisi empat buah buku yang tidak tebal sebab hari ini hanya ada dua kelas yang Jihoon ambil. "Jihoon-ah, mau ikut ke kantin?" Tawar seseorang berpipi tembam, Boo Seungkwan.

"Tidak. Aku masih kenyang, Seungkwan-ah."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu satu jam lagi."

Jihoon membalas lambaian tangan Seungkwan. Bisa ia lihat sosok ber-sweater hijau itu berlarian layaknya anak kecil yang bermain di taman. Jihoon melajukan kakinya kembali, menuju tempat yang sering ia kunjungi saat kelas kosong. Atap fakultas seni.

Jihoon berdiri merentangkan tangan, menghirup udara yang tertiup sejuk. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru atap, selalu sepi. Senyum tipis di bibirnya menghilang. Mendudukkan dirinya di tempat biasa, ya—tempatnya dengan Soonyoung. Namun kali ini datang tanpa Soonyoung dan tak ada lagi alas kayu tipis.

Wajah Jihoom berubah muram; dari awal, tempat ini memang selalu sepi, tak ada satu pun mahasiswa yang melirik. Mereka tidak tahu betapa indahnya menyaksikan pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian gedung fakultas. Dia yang awalnya enggan pun menjadi ketagihan datang kemari. Rumah warga yang berjajar, gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang, lalulintas jalan raya yang terkadang macet dan lengang.

Ada yang kurang? Ya, seeperti apa yang dipikirkan Jihoon tadi, tempat sepi ini menjadi semakin sepi. Tak ada rengekan Soonyoung, tak ada canda tawa Soonyoung, tidak ada Soonyoung yang merayunya dengan suara aneh.

Benar-benar senyap.

Jihoon mengembuskan napas pelan lalu merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus roti. Ia terkekeh sendiri, mentertawakan hidupnya yang penuh drama. Tapi setidaknya, lebih baik begini dan Jihoon bersumpah tak kan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Memanfaatkan orang lain.

Membodohi perasaan orang lain demi kertas bernominal yang disebut uang. Itu kesalahan fatal yang mungkin tak termaafkan.

Jihoon membuka bungkus rotinya, lalu menggigitnya lamat-lamat.

Soonyoung... Apakah, apakah boleh aku menggunakan kartu ini untuk membeli buku?

Boleh aku memakainya untuk membayar tarif service laptopku yang bermasalah.

Aku harus membayar uang kuliah besok lusa.

Bibi Sul sudah menagih uang sewa flat yang aku tinggali, Soonyoung.

Aku ingin membeli baju baru.

Apapun... Kau boleh memakai blackcard ini sesuka hatimu Jihoonie.

Kilas kesalahan yang ia perbuat kembali berputar-putar di otaknya, membuat kepala Jihoon pening bukan main. Serat gandum di rongga mulutnya terasa hambar seketika. Jihoon tersedak sebab isakannya sendiri.

Ia mengusap air matanya secara kasar. Lebih baik begini Jihoon, kau harus bekerja keras untuk hidup. Jangan membuat orang lain terluka lagi. Bahkan, kau sekarang sudah menerima karmanya. Mempermainkan perasaan seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu dan pada akhirnya kau sendiri terjatuh dan hanyut dalam permainan itu.

Sakitnya dua kali lipat lebih menyiksa—ketika kau berbalik 'mengejar' orang yang sudah kau permainkan dan seseorang yang kau kejar untuk kembali itu tidak tertarik lagi walau hanya sekedar menatap ke belakang!

* * *

 **-flashback-**

Sosok mungil berambut merah jambu itu merengut dengan lucu. Menatap tangannya yang digandeng seseorang. Dengan malas langkah kakinya ia seret mengikuti kemana langkah kaki sosok di depannya itu pergi.

Cuaca sedang panas dan itu membuat Jihoon benci sekali untuk beraktivitas. "Kau membawaku kemana, Soonyoung?"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Jihoonie."

Jihoon kembali dibuat mencibir. Kakinya menapaki satu persatu anak tangga besi yang terlihat kotor dan berkarat. Dengan langkah kakinya yang terus menanjak, ia baru sadar bahwa Soonyoung membawanya ke atas atap fakultas seni. "Kenapa kemari?"

Rambut Jihoon tertiup angin, membuat beberapa helai bergoyang pelan. Soonyoung berbalik lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan sayang. Jihoon mengerjapkan mata, kebingungan. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Mwoya?"

"Ya, merindukanmu. Merindukan kekasihku." Ditangkupnya pipi Jihoon dengan kedua tangan.

"Bukankah tiga jam yang lalu kita sudah bertemu?" Soonyoung merengut. Beralih merapikan rambut Jihoon yang dipermainkan angin. Ia menyukai saat dimana wajah kekasihnya yang putih dengan pipi sedikit berisi itu terbias cahaya matahari. Menggemaskan!

Soonyoung sibuk memuja Jihoon dalam hati, sementara kekasihnya itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru atap. "Satu menit tidak bertemu denganmu rasanya sudah seperti satu minggu," Celetuk Soonyoung.

"Lihat, kau mulai membual." Soonyoung terkekeh, kedua tangannya berada di pinggang Jihoon. Menariknya pelan ke depan dan kembali ia peluk. Pilihannya tepat sekali, bermesraan dengan kekasihnya disini pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Tak perlu malu sebab disini hanya ada mereka berdua dan Soonyoung bisa bebas melakukan segalanya. Melakukan segalanya? Otakmu benar-benar perlu disapu Kwon Soonyoung!

Soonyoung mengeluh sakit kala satu sentilan mendarat di dahinya. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Soonyoung?"

"Ini sakit, Jihoonie." Soonyoung mengusap keningnya yang berdenyut. "Kau lambat. Cepat katakan?"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa sayang, aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Hah? Kau benar-benar sudah gila." Soonyoung terkekeh. Detik berikutnya dahi sosok ini mengernyit dan mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna putih dari sakunya. Mengelap dahi Jihoon yang sedikit kotor dan memerah. "Dahimu kenapa merah dan kotor begini?"

"Merah?"

"Ya dan sedikit membiru." Telisik Soonyoung sembari membersihkan dahi lebam itu lembut. "Minho hyung tak sengaja melempar bola basket, tapi dia sudah meminta maaf." Jihoon memperhatikan gerakan tangan Soonyoung di keningnya.

"Apa sakit?"

"Tidak sakit."

"Kau marah pada Minho hyung?"

"Tidak. Karena dia tidak sengaja dan sudah meminta maaf."

"Ah, kekasihku memang baik." Satu kecupan Soonyoung daratkan pada goresan memar di kening Jihoon. Si empu terdiam dengan pipi memerah. Ya Tuhan, perasaan apa ini? Gerutunya dalam hati.

Soonyoung mengulum senyum. Jihoon benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka. Jika saja kekasihnya ini saat marah tidak mengerikan, mungkin Soonyoung akan menyerang bibir chery itu sekarang juga.

"Ini untukmu, sayang." Soonyoung menggali isi tas hitam di punggungnya, mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna bening dan selembar surat beramplop biru tua. Ia letakkan di telapak tangan Jihoon.

"Jangan lupa makan siang. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku yang manis ini jatuh sakit."

"Lalu, surat ini?"

"Kau bisa membacanya saat aku sudah pergi."

"Hng?"

 **CUP!**

Persetan! Bibir Jihoon yang masih terbuka benar-benar menggoda Soonyoung. Sosok ini segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kekasih. Membasahi bibir bawah Jihoon, lalu mengulumnya beberapa detik.

Tubuh Jihoon kaku. Mata kecilnya sukses membola dengan kedua pipi kembali bersemu merah. Bahkan, saat Soonyoung mengangkat wajah, posisi Jihoon sama sekali belum berubah.

Soonyoung menyeringai puas. Mengusap pipi Jihoon, berharap wajah merah bak tomat segar itu segera pudar. Soonyoung merogoh kantung jaket, mengeluarkan satu kotak susu stroberi. Ia letakkan di tangan kiri Jihoon yang menganggur. "Jangan lupa dimakan, oke? Sebentar lagi kelas Mr. Kim akan dimulai. Kita pulang bersama sore nanti. Jihoonie, sekarang aku harus pergi."

 **CUP!**

Seusai mencuri kecupan kedua dan mengusak rambut Jihoon, lalu Soonyoung berbalik pergi. Lebih tepatnya melarikan diri sebelum kekasihnya itu mengamuk.

Jihoon baru sadar dari rasa keterkejutan yang menyerangnya ketika melihat punggung Soonyoung menjauh menuruni anak tangga. Tatapannya jatuh ke arah tangannya sendiri—kotak bekal, surat dan susu stroberi.

"Soonyoung! Ya, dasar Mesum! Hei!" Soonyoung yang sudah berlari menjauh masih bisa mendengar umpatan itu samar-samar. Dalam larinya ia masih bisa tertawa-tawa.

Dan sejak saat itu, atap fakultas seni menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Rutinitas Soonyoung memberi bekal dan surat yang berisi puisi penuh kata-kata jenaka. Surat dengan amplop berbeda warna setiap hari, namun isi puisi yang nyaris memiliki makna sama.

Setiap hari, di jam makan siang dan saat kelas kosong, Jihoon dan Soonyoung akan datang ke atap ini berdua. Sekedar memakan bekal bersama, lalu berbagi cerita. Walaupun yang lebih banyak berbicara adalah Soonyoung sementara Jihoon sebagai kekasih yang baik hanya menyimak.

Tidak hanya itu. Terkadang, lengkingan suara Jihoon terdengar nyaring saat Soonyoung berhasil mencuri kecupan-kecupan ringan dari pipi dan bibir Jihoon.

 **-flashback end-**

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 1 -**

* * *

Jihoon melepaskan tas selempang kecil dari bahunya. Ia lemparkan ke meja samping ranjangnya. Badannya ia jatuhkan begitu saja pada ranjang nyaman. Ini sudah pukul setengah dua pagi dan dia baru pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

Ia bangkit, melepaskan sweater tebal yang melekat di tubuhnya. Menyisahkan kaus putih polos membungkus badannya yang kini terlihat semakin kurus. Jihoon melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan wajah dan menggosok gigi.

Untung saja tugas dari Mr. Park sudah ia selesaikan sebelum berangkat bekerja tadi sore. Jadi, ia bisa langsung terlelap nyenyak setelah ini. Sebisa mungkin Jihoon menghindari mandi saat malam sudah larut dan hampir menjelang pagi. Risiko terserang penyakit akan besar. Jihoon tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Esok, dia memiliki jadwal dua kelas, di pukul sebelas dan pukul setengah dua siang. Setidaknya, Jihoon bisa tidur nyenyak hingga pukul sembilan.

"Saatnya tidur." Jihoon bergumam seorang diri, menarik selimut sebatas bahu lalu memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

Beginilah Jihoon yang sekarang. Tak kenal lelah untuk bekerja, tidak lagi bermalasan dengan menggantungkan diri pada seseorang.

Dulu, Jihoon cukup duduk diam, bebas bersandar dan mendapatkan suntikan dana. Bak tumbuhan yang bergantung hidup pada inang, parasit. Perubahannya sangat drastis memang. Sebelum bertemu dengan Soonyoung, ia juga pernah bekerja sebagai penjaga swalayan part time. Namun, untuk kali ini Jihoon rela bekerja lebih keras lagi.

Jihoon menyesal, kenapa tidak menyadari semuanya sedari awal? Mungkin faktor Jihoon sudah terlalu lama hidup seorang diri, pontang-panting menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan di bumi.

Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Jihoon yang notabene anak tunggal tak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi. Rumah kecil miliknya disita, perkara hutang kedua orang tuanya. Saudara dari ayah dan ibunya tak ada yang berkenan berbagi tempat tinggal. Siapa yang mau menampung? Jika mereka semua pun tidak pernah menganggap ibu dan ayah Jihoon keluarga.

Ketika itu Jihoon hanya bisa menangis sepanjang jalan, ia tak tahu kemana harus pergi, hingga jatuh pingsan di depan rumah seseorang kakek yang berprofesi sebagai penjual buah. Kakek yang tinggal seorang diri itu menyambut Jihoon dengan suka cita untuk tinggal bersama.

Empat tahun tinggal di rumah sewa bersama kakek Nam, Jihoon kembali ceria. Bersekolah, membantu menjual buah, mencicipi masakan kakek renta itu yang terkadang membuat Jihoon ingin muntah, semuanya—ia lakukan dengan senang hati.

Namun, penyakit kronis yang menggerogoti tubuh sang kakek semakin parah. Kakek Nam tutup usia di umur enam puluh dua. Jihoon kembali menjadi sebatang kara. Di usianya yang masih dua belas tahun ia harus menjalani kerasnya hidup seorang diri tanpa saudara dan siapa pun. Ia bekerja menjaga toko paruh waktu sepulang sekolah demi menyambung hidup. Tak jarang teman-teman di kelasnya juga meminta bantuan Jihoon untuk mengerjakan tugas, dengan upah sepadan sebagai imbalan.

Pernah Jihoon berpikir, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang kaya? Kemana-mana tak perlu membawa dompet tebal. Cukup dengan kartu kecil persegi empat. Sekali gesek, maka apapun yang diminta akan segera kau dapat saat itu juga. Waktu itu Jihoon hanya mencibir dan menyingkirkan pikiran konyolnya jauh-jauh. Ia ingin seperti mereka? Oh, bermimpi saja. Untuk kuliah saja kau belum tentu terlaksana. Pesimis memang, bisa di bilang menyerah sebelum mencoba.

Tapi, semuanya berubah—ketika keyakinan teguh di hatinya mendorong Jihoon untuk maju. Selama belum berusaha kenapa mundur? Setidaknya dia harus mencoba terlebih dahulu. Begitu lulus dari sekolah, ia meminta pihak toko untuk menambah jam kerja. Itu akan ia pergunakan untuk biaya kuliah.

Dan, semakin berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Sosok bermata nyaris terpejam, anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama. Soonyoung putra seorang konglomerat. Pemuda yang baru berkenalan dengan Jihoon dua minggu lalu itu tiba-tiba datang menyatakan perasaannya.

Salahkan Jihoon yang suka sekali berbicara tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Dengan mudah ia menjawab, "Baiklah." Tanpa berpikir jauh, apa yang harus ia lakukan ke belakangnya nanti? Bahwa komitmen membalas perasaan seseorang itu tidaklah semudah menjetikkan jari.

Ya—di sisi lain, Jihoon tak ingin mempermalukan Soonyoung yang berlutut di antara pengunjung festival. Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya saat carnival akbar di musim semi digelar.

Ketika mereka berada di luar area festival, Jihoon hendak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia jawab, namun begitu melihat sorot mata Soonyoung yang berbinar bahagia, nyali Jihoon menciut. Ia tak tega merusak senyum penuh makna nan bahagia sosok di depannya.

Sekali lagi, salahkan saja bibirnya! Awalnya, Jihoon benar-benar risih dengan adanya Soonyoung yang selalu membuntuti kemanapun 'kekasihnya' ini pergi. Selalu berceloteh ini dan itu, yang bahkan tidak Jihoon dengarkan dengan baik.

Jihoon terlihat lebih banyak menghindar dan diam, Soonyoung tak menyadari itu sebab Soonyoung mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sosok yang biasanya sangat malas pergi ke kampus itu mendadak berubah antusias. Karena dengan pergi ke kampus Soonyoung bisa bertemu kekasihnya, tentu saja.

Kepribadian Soonyoung adalah seseorang yang suka berbagi. Ia tak sombong dengan segala yang ia punya, Soonyoung juga terkenal baik terhadap siapa saja.

Suatu ketika, Soonyoung melihat Jihoon yang notabene sudah menjadi kekasihnya berjalan dengan menundukkan wajah. Tangan kiri Jihoon tampak menggenggam kertas beramplop putih. Dari logo yang berhasil Soonyoung lirik, tentu saja ia paham apa isi dari surat itu. Raut wajah Jihoon-nya pucat.

Bagaimana caranya agar bisa mendapatkan uang dengan cepat? Uang sewa flat saja Jihoon sudah menunggak selama tiga bulan. Jihoon masih bisa bersyukur, bibi pemilik flat yang terkenal baik itu bisa memaklumi dan tak mengusirnya pergi. Uang dan tabungan Jihoon terkuras habis untuk biaya kuliah. Sedangkan toko tempatnya bekerja belum memberi kenaikan gaji.

Kepalanya berat, terlalu banyak beban hidup yang ia pikirkan. Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dengan sayang, menenangkan. Ia berkata, apapun yang terjadi dia harus menjadi orang pertama untuk Jihoon berbagi.

"Aku bisa membantumu. Kumohon jangan sedih hanya karena masalah seperti ini." Begitu bibir Soonyoung berujar saat itu.

 _Sakitmu, juga sakitku. Kesedihanmu, juga kesedihanku. Senyumanmu, sumber kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaanmu—itu tujuanku._

 _Kau tidak sendiri, aku disini. Aku selalu berdiri di belakangmu. Aku orang pertama yang akan selalu ada di saat kau butuh sesuatu, apapun._

Di situlah, Jihoon menemukan titik terang. Ia menatap Soonyoung dengan mata kecilnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Ingat! Jihoon juga seorang manusia biasa yang mudah tergiur dengan hal yang menurutnya tak akan ada kesempatan kedua jika menolaknya. Awalanya, memang Jihoon menolak bantuan dari Soonyoung. Ia merasa sungkan dan merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Jihoon baru tahu bahwa Soonyoung adalah sosok yang keras kepala dan suka memaksa. Soonyoung memintanya untuk berhenti bekerja. Ia berdalih tak tega melihat Jihoon harus pergi kuliah dengan kantung mata menghitam sebab kurang tidur. Jihoon pulang kerja pukul sebelas malam, itu pun terkadang harus ditambah lembur. Belum lagi tugas yang sudah menanti sentuhannya di atas meja belajar.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja, Jihoonie. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung beban seperti ini, sungguh." Bahkan sejauh itu, Jihoon belum pernah bercerita kepada Soonyoung, bahwa sudah bertahun-tahun ia menjalani kerasnya kehidupan seorang diri. Yang sosok pendek ini lakukan hanya mengangguk dan menurut.

Soonyoung dengan tangan terbuka bersedia menanggung semua kebutuhan hidupnya. Soonyoung tak kan pernah membiarkan orang yang ia cintai hidup terlunta-lunta.

Jihoon memang tidak pernah menuntut lebih, meskipun Soonyoung berkali-kali menawarkan diri untuk mengajak tinggal di rumahnya. Cukup dengan biaya kuliah dan sewa flat sederhana saja Jihoon sudah sungkan setengah mati.

Lalu, bukankah sifat manusia memang susah ditebak dan mudah berubah? Yang pada awalnya menolak, kelak akan melunjak.

Itu juga yang terjadi pada Jihoon.

Sesal yang acap ia rasa kala menerima permintaan Soonyoung menjadi kekasihnya, kini berbuah indah. Dia yang pada awalnya sungkan dengan perlakuan Soonyoung kini sudah mulai terbiasa dan cenderung bergantung! Bahkan Jihoon sudah mulai gelap mata, ia tak lagi mengingat apa yang akan terjadi ke belakang.

Yang terpenting sekarang, ia menemukan seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran. Seseorang yang juga mencintainya. Ah—bahkan dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Soonyoung jika sampai pemuda itu tahu bahwa Jihoon sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

Wajah polos dan rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar pada Jihoon, membuat Soonyoung buta arah. Jihoon sendiri menikmati semuanya. Sikapnya terhadap Soonyoung memang tetap seperti biasa. Penurut, suka berteriak, terkadang acuh tak acuh.

Tak harus mencolok sebab Jihoon khawatir Soonyoung akan curiga padanya jika bertingkah manis dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Nerima banget kritik dan masukan^^

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 2-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/ Seventeen's member**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter.**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

 **Tanda -oOo- sama dengan Flashback.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Soonyoung membersihkan tangannya di wastafel, jemarinya benar-benar kotor. Bulpoin hitam miliknya rusak dan tintanya meluber kemana-mana. Beruntunglah hanya sedikit yang terciprat ke tangan dan tak mengotori kemeja putih bergaris cokelat yang ia pakai. "Tisu habis? Ash!" Ia mendesah kecewa begitu mendapati tempat gulungan tisu kini kosong melompong.

Soonyoung menggoyangkan tangannya, bermaksud supaya titik air segera berjatuhan. Tetap saja usaha itu tidak membuat tangannya lekas mengering.

"Ini, pakailah." Soonyoung berpaling pada seseorang berdiri dengan uluran sapu tangan hijau tosca. Tak berucap apapun, Soonyoung hanya menatapnya datar. Mengacuhkan. Menghadap kembali ke kaca. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Sosok di samping Soonyoung tersenyum maklum. Disimpannya balik saputangan tolakan Soonyoung ke kantung celana. "Ada jam kuliah lagi?" Tanyanya berbasa-basi. Diperhatikannya Soonyoung yang kini sibuk membenarkan kerah kemeja. "Soonyoung, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Hening.

Jihoon memainkan kain kausnya. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya sudah dia susun rapi berubah menjadi potongan puzzle yang berserakan dan Jihoon bingung bagaimana cara menyusunnya kembali. Toilet yang sepi benar-benar mendukung. Kedua insan ini sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Lee Jihoon yang bingung harus merangkai kata sementara Soonyoung hanya menatap bayang wajah Jihoon dari pantulan cermin besar.

Kini, Soonyoung menghadapnya lagi. Sosok itu memang tidak menjawab, tetapi Jihoon tahu Soonyoung memberinya ijin untuk bertanya. "Aku—"

"Lekas katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku tak suka berlama-lama disini." Soonyoung memangkas. Pemuda ini terlihat sekali keberatan meladeni dan sepertinya ingin segera enyah dari sana. Jihoon kembali di dera gugup, bibirnya terbuka akan tetapi dia tidak tahu harus memulai berbicara dari mana.

Ponsel milik Soonyoung bergetar. Dengan cekatan ia merogoh kantung, cepat-cepat menggeser display hijau begitu tahu siapa yang sedang menelpon.

Jihoon diam. Menunggu Soonyoung berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Jihoon menghembuskan napas pelan, setidaknya Soonyoung memberinya cela untuk bisa berpikir sejenak. Dia menebak, siapa kiranya yang sedang menghubungi Soonyoung? Kekasih barunya kah?

Beberapa menit lalu raut wajah pemuda itu berubah sumringah begitu melihat layar ponselnya yang menyala. "Tunggu aku disana, jangan... jangan kemana-mana, kau bisa tersasar. Kau bisa menyusahkanku. Hei kubilang jangan, sayang. Pastikan aku akan mencubit pipimu saat kita bertemu nanti. Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

"Badanmu itu masih tergolong kecil. Mana mungkin aku bisa menemukanmu di tempat seramai itu. Tunggu aku."

Jihoon mendelik. Ia menelan ludah susah payah. Siapa seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Soonyoung di seberang sana? Apakah Soonyoung benar-benar sudah melupakan dia dan sudah menemukan sosok lain? Tidak! Kepala Jihoon mendadak pening.

Kumohon beri aku kesempatan, Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sudah mengakhiri panggilan. Pemuda tersebut kembali memandang Jihoon dengan tatapan menusuk. "Jika memang tak jadi bertanya, aku permisi. Ada hal penting lain yang harus kulakukan."

Soonyoung melewati bahu Jihoon begitu saja. Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah jauh, Jihoon terlebih dulu mencekal lengannya. Kontak fisik pertama setelah malam dimana dia dan Jihoon berseteru.

Tangan Jihoon benar-benar dingin dan Soonyoung bisa merasakan itu. "A—apakah kau membaca surat yang kuletakkan di lokermu akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Jihoon terbata-bata. Raut wajah Soonyoung berubah total. "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dulu?" Jihoon berjingkat. Menarik tangannya kembali.

"Surat? Aku sudah bertukar loker dengan Junhui dari sebulan lalu. Jadi, aku tidak mengerti surat apa yang kau maksud. Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya langsung kepada Junhui, Jihoon-ssi?" Mata Jihoon berubah merah. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sorot teduhnya tak lagi menatap mata Soonyoung melainkan jatuh pada lantai keramik putih yang ia pijaki.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang akan Jihoon sampaikan. Soonyoung cepat berlalu pergi, meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya itu mematung di ambang pintu masuk toilet seorang diri.

Melihat punggung Soonyoung menjauh, senyum miris di bibir Jihoon terbit. "Benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untukku kah?" Setetes kristal bening jatuh dari mata Jihoon.

Kau itu kecil, Jihoonie. Mana bisa aku menemukanmu di antara lautan manusia sebanyak ini?

Aku suka seseorang yang bertubuh kecil, kenapa? Karena aku bisa memeluknya dengan leluasa.

Aku mencintaimu.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Tetesan air mata Jihoon tidak jua berhenti. Matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah dengan lelehan air mata mengaliri pipi putihnya.

"I-ini sakit, Junhui." Tangannya yang terkepal memukul dada. "Disini, sakit sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana?" Junhui membisu. Menatap wajah sendu Jihoon yang terduduk di lantai atap kotor.

Ini kali pertama Junhui menapakkan kakinya di atap fakultas seni. Ia melipir ke depan, ikut duduk di samping Jihoon. Beberapa surat berbungkus amplop warna-warni berserakan di sebelahnya. "Katakan. Katakan apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, Junhui? B-bagaimana caranya agar Soonyoung bisa menatapku seperti dulu? Aku menyesal, Jun-ah."

Junhui memeluk Jihoon, berharap temannya itu bisa sedikit tenang. Sejujurnya, ia pun merasa bersalah atas masalah ini. "Maafkan aku, Jihoon. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantumu."

Dalam hati Junhui mengutuk Soonyoung. Ingin mencekik leher sosok bersurai biru itu, yang secara tidak langsung ikut menyeretnya dalam masalah berbelit ini. Andai saja dia menolak untuk bertukar loker, mungkin tidak akan ada kesalahpahaman 'kan?

Setelah berbicara dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon lantas menemui Junhui dan menyeretnya kemari. Mengorek penjelasan, apakah benar ucapan yang ia dengar dari bibir Soonyoung? Dan, penjelasan Junhui berhasil membuat pertahanan Jihoon runtuh. Terlebih saat Junhui mengembalikan tumpukan surat yang masih rapi, Junhui mengikatnya dengan pita menjadi satu.

Itu surat-surat berisi kata kiasan yang Jihoon tulis setiap malam sepulang kerja dan ia letakkan di loker Soonyoung.

Pantas saja Soonyoung tak pernah datang. Dia selalu menunggu Soonyoung di tempat ini dengan memegang kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan pagi-pagi sekali. Juga satu susu kotak stroberi. Berharap Soonyoung membaca surat yang ia letakkan secara diam-diam itu dan berkenan menemuinya.

Berharap ia bisa mengulangi masa dimana dia dan Soonyoung memadu kasih. Jika dulu Soonyoung yang melakukan hal seperti itu, kini Jihoonlah yang berbalik melakukan semuanya. Tak apa 'kan? Dia benar-benar ingin mengubah keadaan.

Pada nyatanya, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Kesalahan yang diperbuat kelak akan ada waktunya untuk di sesali. Jika penyesalan datang di depan, itu namanya pelajaran. Pelajaran untuk kedepannya nanti agar tak ada kesalahan yang sama lagi.

* * *

-o Flashback o-

"Kau bisa 'kan memberikan ini semua di kelas?" Jihoon menggulung lengan bajunya hingga ke siku. Memasukkan surat ke kantung saku lalu membuka bekal pemberian Soonyoung.

Ia mendaratkan bokongnya di lantai tanpa ubin itu beralaskan papan kayu tipis yang cukup luas. Ditepukinya sisi sebelah kanan, tanggap Soonyoung segera duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau memberi di kelas, mana bisa aku mencium kekasihku? Mencium Lee Jihoon candu tersendiri bagi Kwon Soonyoung dan—" Kata-kata Soonyoung terpotong begitu saja saat sumpit di tangan Jihoon mendarat di kepalanya.

"Byuntae!" Jihoon memandang Soonyoung dengan sengit sementara sosok yang menerima pukulan di keningnya itu hanya mendesis kesakitan. "Aku serius, Jihoonie. Apa kau juga begitu? Ciuman dariku adalah candu bagimu?" Lagi. Pukulan kedua Jihoon layangkan; kali ini menggunakan tangannya sendiri dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gegar otak."

"Berhenti mengoceh dan ayo makan!" Jihoon menjejalkan telur gulung sacara paksa ke dalam bibir Soonyoung. "Kelas kosong?" Tanya Soonyoung dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

"Rencananya, aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur dengan nyaman. Tetapi ada orang gila yang memaksa dan menahanku kemari."

Mendengar itu, Soonyoung kembali merengut. Dua detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Dia berencana membolos kelas Mrs. Elena. Soonyoung ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kekasih hingga sore hari.

"Ucapanmu kejam sekali. Kau melukaiku, Jihoon." Soonyoung menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada, memasang ekspresi sesedih mungkin di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Kau menggelikan," Jihoon terkekeh, Soonyoung ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman menawan.

"Kau tidak ada kelas juga?"

Soonyoung segera mengangguk. "Nde, kelas kosong. Berterima kasih pada hari ini, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu luang dengan kekasihku hingga nanti." Soonyoung harus rela berbohong sebab ia yakin; jika dia menjawab dengan jujur, Jihoon akan marah dan tidak membiarkan dirinya membolos.

"Hah! Padahal aku malas sekali," Gerutu Jihoon dan mendapat tatapan sedih lagi dari Soonyoung. "Berhenti bertingkah konyol. Kemari, mendekat, kau kejauhan. Aku tahu, kau belum makan 'kan?" Sosok berkaus hitam itu mengiyakan. Semakin mendekatkan diri pada Jihoon.

"Makan dari tanganmu terasa jauh lebih nikmat sayang," gumam Soonyoung dengan cengiran.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah. Sebenarnya dia sudah kenyang dan barusaja selesai makan siang ditraktir oleh Minho dan Youngmi. Ia tahu Soonyoung kelaparan dan belum makan dari pagi. Jadwal kelas Soonyoung hari ini padat, Jihoon tahu itu karena dari pagi Soonyoung sama sekali belum mengiriminya pesan singkat. Rutinitas!

Biasanya Soonyoung akan selalu mengirim pesan berisi kata-kata semangat penuh kiasan. Bukan cuma dari pesan, Jihoon tau jelas jadwal kelas Soonyoung hari ini dari notebook milik Soonyoung yang sudah Jihoon intip tanpa sepengetahuan sang empu.

Jihoon pun tahu jika kini Soonyoung tengah berbohong. Tak ada salahnya sesekali ia membiarkan Soonyoung membolos pelajaran dosen seksi yang suka memakai rok mini.

"Aku kenyang dan mendadak mengantuk." Soonyoung menguap. Namun tangannya masih menerima sekotak susu dari Jihoon, meneguknya perlahan. Kemudian kembali menguap lebar. Ia melemparkan kotak susu yang sudah kosong itu ke sembarang arah. Tangannya terulur, menarik kaki kecil Jihoon membuatnya menjadi berselonjor. Tanpa ijin, Soonyoung merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jihoon.

"Ya! Tidak baik habis makan langsung tidur begini, Soonyoung. Pakaianmu bisa kotor!" Gertak Jihoon. Soonyoung menghela napas lalu mengubah posisi wajahnya menjadi menghadap ke perut Jihoon. Bahkan, dengan santai Soonyoung melingkarkan lengan di pinggang sang kekasih.

"Ya Tuhan. Soonyoung!" Jihoon kewalahan, badannya tak bisa bergerak bebas. "Biarkan begini, sayang. Aku lelah," pungkas Soonyoung yang tak mampu Jihoon dengar dengan jelas.

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru atap. Ia meletakkan kotak bekal begitu saja, lalu meraih buku dari dalam tas miliknya dan mulai membaca.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jihoon mulai merasa bosan. Perhatiannya jatuh pada Soonyoung yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, terbukti dari hembusan napas teratur terasa di kulit perut Jihoon yang dilapisi kaus tipis. Jihoon beralih menepuki kepala Soonyoung, memainkan rambut berwarna biru cerah itu dengan lamban. Alhasil, Soonyoung terbuai semakin lelap dalam tidur. Nyaman.

"Kwon Soonyoung, maafkan aku."

Jihoon merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan saputangan lalu membersihkan noda makanan yang masih tersisa di sudut bibir kekasihnya. "Jika kau tahu semuanya, akankah kau memaafkanku?"

Sekali lagi, Jihoon bergumam lirih. Rasa bersalahnya semakin menggunung tiap kali ia menatap Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit dengan tangan yang masih bekerja mengusak kepala Soonyoung. Cerah, sejuk, tak panas seperti biasanya. Setidaknya untuk Jihoon, suasana seperti ini cukup menghibur hatinya yang dilema.

-o Flashback end o-

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 2 -**

* * *

Malam ini suasana hati Jihoon sedikit membaik. Berkat sepasang kekasih yang kini mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting di depannya. Sosok tembam yang merengut dengan wajah lucu itu membuat Jihoon ingin tertawa lepas. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya, sedikit berat.

"Hei, Vonon. Kembalikan ponselku, bodoh. Sebelum gelas minuman ini pecah menjadi dua di atas kepalamu!" Pemuda berwajah barat itu mendengus. Tatapan dinginnya menusuk sosok berpipi bulat yang ada di sebelahnya. "Say, again?" Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada Seungkwan.

"Menjauh dariku, Vonon!"

Seungkwan memukul kepala sosok bertopi biru tersebut telak. "Aku tak berselingkuh, sungguh. Jadi, berhenti menggeledah isi ponselku. Aku bersumpah, yang kau temukan disana, semuanya, hanya isi pesan konyol darimu." Seungkwan menuding wajah Vernon dengan garpu salad yang dia genggam.

"Namaku Vernon, dear." Jelas Vernon dan meletakkan ponsel milik Seungkwan kembali ke atas meja.

Jihoon mengesah. Dia ingin mencari hiburan, setidaknya untuk mengurangi beban pikir yang membebat otaknya. Bukan malah mendengar perdebatan dua insan yang sedari tadi tiada henti ini. Jihoon sudah menghubungi Jisoo untuk meminta bantuan; menyuruh teman kerjanya itu memintakan ijin pada atasan bahwa Jihoon sedang tidak enak badan.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang bersama Seungkwan dan Vernon. Di kafé Miss Park. Duduk memutari meja kayu yang bulat, di bibir teras kedai yang luas.

"Yah. Jihoon-ah, bagaimana menurutmu? Si gila ini selalu saja mencurigaiku berselingkuh," Gerutu Seungkwan dengan bibir penuh. "Itu wajar saja, dia kekasihmu. Dan kau tidak perlu marah-marah, Seungkwan." Vernon menjetikkan jari, setuju dengan ucapan Jihoon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seungkwan memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

Jihoon pilih menyeruput milk shake miliknya lalu berseru, "Kalau memang kau sedang tidak berselingkuh kenapa harus marah? Biarkan saja Tuan bule ini bercicit sesukanya." Vernon melongo begitu mendengar celotehan dari bibir Jihoon yang selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Dia terus menerus mengekor dan bertanya ini itu. Aku sebal, sungguh—dan kau Vonon, aku benar-benar tidak berselingkuh. Hanya ada kau disini, percayalah." Seungkwan menepuk dadanya sebelah kiri.

Dapat Jihoon lihat wajah Vernon yang memerah dengan senyum sumringah. Menciumi pipi kanan Seungkwan dan pipi bulat itu merona. Bergantian.

"Bukankah kalian menggelikan? Beberapa detik yang lalu kalian masih berdebat lalu sekarang?!" Jihoon berdecih sebelum kembali menyesap minuman miliknya.

"Begitulah kami, aneh 'kan? Terkadang aku juga berpikir begitu, kenapa hubunganku dan Vonon menjadi aneh begini? Dia pecemburu, posesif sekali. Apa Soonyoung-mu juga begitu?" Seungkwan yang sadar salah bicara segera membekap bibirnya sendiri. Melirik Vernon yang nampak mengerutkan hidung, bingung. Ia merasa bersalah kala mendapati raut wajah Jihoon berubah muram.

Memang, hanya Junhui dan Seungkwan yang tahu bagaimana jalan asmaranya dengan Soonyoung. Hanya dua orang ini yang bisa Jihoon percaya dan hanya dua orang pula yang selalu menjadi pendengar setia ketika Jihoon berkeluh kesah.

Canggung, Seungkwan mengetuk pelan buku tangan Jihoon yang terkulai di atas meja. "Maaf Jihoon-ah, a—aku..." sosok berparas sendu itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis pada Seungkwan.

Pemuda bermarga Boo itu segera memutar otaknya mencari topik lain untuk membunuh keheningan. "Dan, satu lagi Jihoon-ah... Vonon suka kentut di sembarang tempat! Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana malunya aku saat pengunjung taman lain menghujani tatapan geli kepada kami?"

Seungkwan tetaplah Seungkwan, pemuda bertubuh sedikit berisi yang pintar sekali mencairkan bekunya situasi. Vernon tampak menganga syok mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya.

Pasalnya, dia tidak jorok dan dia tak pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

Seungkwan mendelik tajam saat Vernon mencoba menyangkal. Alhasil, sosok berwajah barat itu membiarkan kekasihnya berceloteh sesuka hati dan membuatnya terlihat sangat buruk di mata Jihoon.

Ia pilih melahap salad buah milik Seungkwan yang masih tersisa. Vernon tahu, Seungkwan tengah mencoba mencairkan suasana akward setelah melihat wajah Jihoon yang terlihat sedang sedih berat. Jihoon melukis senyum, sesekali tertawa kecil saat Seungkwan beralih membawa topik konyol lain.

 _Terimakasih sudah menghiburku, Seungkwan. Soonyoung? Ya, dia posesif dan sedikit pecemburu._

Jihoon bertumpu dagu. Matanya memang fokus pada Seungkwan, tapi pikirannya melayang pada perihal beberapa bulan yang lalu...

 _Soonyoung merengut, lalu berdiri dari bangku taman dan beralih melemparkan batu-batu kecil ke kolam. Jihoon yang duduk di sebelahnya kebingunan dengan tingkah laku Soonyoung. "Kau kenapa?"_

 _Soonyoung tak lantas menjawab. Sosok itu betah dengan posisinya membelakangi Jihoon dan sibuk melemparkan batu ke kolam._

 _Jihoon mendesah, sudah dari setengah jam lalu ia terjebak disini bersama kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat aneh sekali. Soonyoung bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan, tetapi hingga sekarang, satu kata pun belum menuncur dari bibir Soonyoung._

 _"Kalau begitu aku pergi."_

 _Gertakan Jihoon berhasil membuat Soonyoung berbalik badan lalu duduk kembali ke bangku taman, tepat di samping Jihoon. "Kenapa kau berbohong?"_

 _Jihoon mengerjap. "Berbohong apanya?"_

 _"Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Mingyu ke kafé. Kau bilang ada tugas penting, tapi kenapa kau pergi kesana? Kau tidak sedang berselingkuh 'kan?"_

 _Jihoon mendesah lagi lalu menarik tangan Soonyoung ke pangkuannya, "Kau salah paham."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Aku kesana bersama Mingyu untuk menemui Won... woo? Eh? Ya, Wonwoo. Wonwoo bekerja disana. Dan flashdisk milik Mingyu dibawa kekasihnya itu," Jelas Jihoon setenang mungkin. Ia sedikit lupa dengan nama seseorang yang kemarin dia temui bersama Mingyu. Dan Memang itu kenyataannya, ia hanya menemani Mingyu mengambil flashdisk yang berisi folder tugas mereka._

 _"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong, bukan?" Soonyoung kenal benar siapa Wonwoo. Boleh dibilang, mereka sangat kenal dekat. Bahkan, bersahabat. Mereka berada dalam satu kampus namun berbeda fakultas._

 _Wonwoo teman satu kelas saat Soonyoung menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas._

 _Jihoon mengangguk, lalu mengusap keringat yang membasahi leher kekasihnya. "Apa wajahku terlihat sedang berbohong?" Soonyoung menggeleng. Tidak, dia yakin Jihoon tidak berbohong. Kekasihnya ini selalu berkelakar jujur padanya._

 _"Maafkan aku sudah curiga yang bukan-bukan." Soonyoung merengkuh badan Jihoon ke dalam dekapan. "Kau tahu 'kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu?"_

 _"Aku tahu," Jawab Jihoon._

 _"Jangan pergi dariku." Soonyoung makin merapatkan pelukannya, menurunkan wajahnya untuk menjangkau bibir Jihoon. "Aku percaya Lee Jihoon tidak akan pernah berbohong. Besok aku menjemputmu jam tujuh, kita kencan, oke?"_

 _Jihoon setuju-setuju saja._

 _Setidaknya bagi Soonyoung beban yang kemarin membuat pikirannya kacau balau sudah menghilang. Berbanding balik dengan Jihoon, sosok mungil itu kembali merapalkan ribuan kata maaf dalam hatinya._

 _Lee Jihoon tak pernah berbohong, ya?_

* * *

Jihoon melirik ke kiri.

Berada di teras kafé membuat matanya bebas memandang sekeliling. Mata jernihnya terpaku pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sedan hitam. Mobil yang terparkir manis di depan kafé itu sangat ia kenal. Senyum di bibirnya terbit.

Jihoon melambai dengan girang. "Soonyoung..."

Seungkwan dan Vernon ikut berpaling ke belakang. Mendapati Seseorang berambut biru, mengenakan jaket kulit. "Soonyoung, kemarilah," seru Jihoon kembali.

Pemuda mungil itu sampai berdiri dari kursi dengan tangan yang masih melambai. Soonyoung hanya melirik dan tak membalas apapun. Senyum Jihoon yang cerah detik berikutnya berubah menjadi senyuman pahit begitu ada sosok lain yang juga keluar dari pintu kanan mobil Soonyoung.

Seungkwan meringis.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Seungkwan merasakan atmosfir berbeda, tidak nyaman dan canggung. Terlebih kini Soonyoung sudah berdiri disebelahnya dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenali. Tentu saja Jihoon mengenal siapa sosok yang nyaris berpostur sama seperti dirinya. Sedikit pendek, dia sosok sama dengan seseorang yang Jihoon temui di kafé tempatnya bekerja.

"Halo, Soonyoung..." Sapaan pertama terdengar dari bibir Jihoon.

"Hai, kalian disini? Boleh kami bergabung?" Itu balasan Soonyoung yang membuat telinga Jihoon menjadi panas seketika. Seungkwan mengulas senyum, jelas sekali itu senyum terpaksa. Vernon segera berdiri, memberi sebuah tos di lengan Soonyoung. "Tentu saja, hyung."

Sumpah demi Tuhan, Seungkwan ingin sekali menjahit bibir kekasihnya yang buta akan situasi. Kembali sosok berpipi bulat ini memeperhatikan Jihoon. Temannya itu membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman seadanya. Aku baik-baik saja, Seungkwan-ah.

Tolong ingatkan Seungkwan untuk mencekik Vernon sepulangnya dari sini.

"Annyeonghaseyo hyung-deul, Lee Chan imnida."

Seseorang di sebelah Soonyoung tersenyum sumringah. Manis dan terlihat sangat ceria. "Annyeong, Chan—" itu suara Seungkwan dan terdengar pelan. Seungkwan sedang memikirkan bagaimana perasaan pemuda menunduk di depannya. Seungkwan pribadi sudah merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin enyah dari sini.

Lantas bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Mungkin, kalau mereka bertukar posisi, Seungkwan akan menangis sekarang juga, dia yakin ini sangat menyakitkan. Soonyoung menggeser dua kursi dan segera bergabung dengan ketiganya. Ia duduk di samping Vernon, sedangkan Lee Chan duduk di samping Jihoon.

"Hyung. Kau yang bekerja di kafé waktu itu 'kan?" Suara renyah Lee Chan menggelitik gendang telinga Jihoon. "Benar, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Chan tertawa semakin lebar. "Aku senang berada disana hyung, lain kali beri diskon untukku bisa?"

"Tentu. Akan kumintakan diskon khusus untukmu."

"Kau dengar Soonyoung hyung? Aku akan diberi diskon khusus. Ajak aku kesana lusa, oke?" Chan menyela perbincangan Soonyoung dan Vernon. Si muda berwajah ceria itu terus berceloteh panjang lebar seolah mereka sudah lama saling kenal.

Bukankah ini berlebihan? Seungkwan ingin sekali menyumpal bibir sosok di seberang meja itu dengan kotak tisu. "Kalian dari mana?"

"Menemani dia bermain. Tak mau pulang sebelum mencapai skor tinggi dan membawa pulang sebuah miniatur action figur." Soonyoung yang menjawab. Chan tersenyum sungkan.

"Kau suka anime?" Tanya Vernon sambil mendorong piring kudapan pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, sayang sekali jika ditinggal pulang sementara skor yang kudapat sudah di puncak, jadi aku melanjutkan game dan mendapat hadiah." Soonyoung mencebikkan bibirnya. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk memandang Jihoon. Padahal, pemuda tersebut berharap Soonyoung akan memantau dirinya barang sekali.

* * *

Chan terlihat bahagia. Teman-teman Soonyoung menyambutnya dengan baik dan dia terlihat sangat antusias. "Kau masih sekolah?" Tanya Jihoon berbasa-basi. Ia membunuh rasa panas yang menggerogoti hatinya dengan menyeruput minumannya meskipun sudah tak dingin lagi.

"Nde, masih. Bulan depan ujian, hyung."

"Belajarlah yang giat." Jihoon sama sekali tak ingin terlihat jahat di mata Soonyoung.

"Nde hyung, aku akan terus belajar. Orang kolot itu sudah berjanji akan memberiku hadiah jika aku berhasil meraih nilai tinggi." Chan menunjuk Soonyoung.

Sosok yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Vernon itu tersenyum lalu merapikan anak rambut di kening Lee Chan yang tidak beraturan. "Jangan banyak bicara Chanie. kau belum makan sedari tadi. Pesanlah makanan."

"Kau benar hyung, aku memang sedang lapar."

Tidak tahukah Soonyoung? Seseorang di sebelah kursi Chan sedang menanggung rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Jantung Jihoon seolah diremas keras hingga dia kesulitan bernapas.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Seungkwan melirik Jihoon yang sedang menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Aku harus bagaimana Jihoon-ah?

Seorang pelayan datang membawa buku menu menghampiri meja mereka. Chan nampak bersemangat menunjuk gambar beraneka ragam kudapan yang ingin dia pesan. Jhoon menghela napas. Dengan gerakan cepat dirampasnya cangkir kopi milik Seungkwan lalu diteguknya cairan hangat berwarna pekat itu. Seungkwan hanya diam dengan mata berkedip. Berbanding balik dengan Soonyoung yang melotot kaget.

Jihoon tersenyum pada pelayan. "Sekalian kupesan yang seperti ini lagi. Ini enak. Seungkwan, maaf aku habiskan."

Selepas pelayan angkat kaki, Vernon ijin pergi ke kamar kecil. Beberapa detik berikutnya Soonyoung berdiri. "Aku harus pergi ke toko sebelah. Disini tidak ada permen 'kan? Chan jangan nakal," pesan Soonyoung dan pemuda bernama Chan itu mengangguk patuh.

Benar-benar seperti bocah! Gerutu Seungkwan dalam hati. Sesungguhnya, Seungkwan ingin sekali menyeret kekasihnya dan juga Jihoon untuk segera pergi dari sini. Namun ia tetap bertahan karena formalitas dan hitung-hitung menghargai Soonyoung yang notabene seorang senior di kampus.

Beberapa menit sepeninggal Soonyoung, berganti Jihoon yang berdiri dari kursi. "Aku harus pergi Seungkwan, Chan, sepertinya Jisoo hyung sedang butuh bantuan," pamit Jihoon sembari mengangkat ponselnya. Dia berbohong. Ponsel yang ia acungkan sama sekali tak menyala.

Jihoon cepat memanggul ransel lalu pergi dengan sedikit berlari.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 2 -**

* * *

"Soonyoung..."

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya kala suara familiar menyapa gendang telinga. Dia berdiri di dekat pohon tua yang tumbuh subur di sekitar sebuah minimarket. Membalikkan badan, menghadap seseorang pelantun namanya. Dia menemukan Jihoon berdiri dengan raut sedih.

"Ya?"

Jihoon yang menunduk, perlahan mulai memberanikan dirinya maju selangkah. Langkahnya terlihat berat, wajahnya pub berangsur memucat. Tangan kecilnya merogoh tas, mengeluarkan tumpukan surat yang dijilid menjadi satu menggunakan pita. "B—bacalah. Aku sendiri yang menulisnya untukmu."

Yang Soonyoung tangkap, suara Jihoon bergetar. Tampak menahan sesuatu.

Soonyoung kebingungan menatap tumpukan surat yang berada di tangannya. Jemarinya yang hangat bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan Jihoon yang dingin.

"Soonyoung, a—aku..."

Ekspresi wajah Soonyoung berubah menjadi panik saat sosok bertubuh kecil di depannya mulai merunduk menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

"Urgh..."

Soonyoung benar-benar dibuat kelabakan melihat Jihoon yang limbung ke aspal.

Sosok pucat itu berjongkok meremas kaus dibagian perut. Soonyoung tahu benar, lambung Jihoon sangat sensitif dengan minuman yang mengandung kafein tinggi. Tetapi pemuda ini justru meneguk kopi.

Jihoon benar-benar terlihat payah dengan badan banjir berkeringat dingin. Diaa mual tapi tidak ada yang berhasil ia muntahkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bukan? Jihoon-ssi?"

Jihoon memejamkan matanya rapat. Perutnya bergejolak dan kepalanya berputar-putar, dia diserang pusing hebat. Menit berikutnya Jihoon kembali mengangkat wajah, menatap tepat ke mata Soonyoung yang kini diliputi rasa khawatir teramat kentara. Jihoon masih bisa tersenyum dalam hati. Soonyoung mencemaskan dirinya~

Mata runcing Soonyoung bergerak gelisah sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengalir di kening Jihoon.

"Soonyoung." Tanpa banyak kata, Jihoon membenturkan diri ke dada Soonyoung. Mendekap tubuh tinggi yang sangat ia rindukan. Menghirup aroma tubuh Soonyoung dalam-dalam.

Jihoon merindukan tubuh hangat ini. Sangat-sangat rindu.

Soonyoung mematung. Diam, tak membalas pelukan Jihoon sama sekali. Bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jemari Jihoon bergerak menuju kerah leher kemeja yang Soonyoung pakai. Menariknya ke bawah, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Soonyoung. Hanya kecupan singkat.

Pipinya sudah basah akan lelehan air mata. Kulit putih itu terlihat sedikit mengkilat begitu terbias cahaya lampu jalan raya.

 _Jika aku mengembalikan semuanya, apakah kau akan kembali? Apakah kita bisa bersama lagi? Aku menyesal. Tunggu aku, Soonyoung... tunggu aku... kuingin kita bersatu lagi._

Air mata Jihoon memang mengalir deras tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat. Merasa tak kan ada tanggapan dari Soonyoung, Jihoon segera berdiri. "Kekasihmu, Lee Chan, dia lucu sekali." ucapan terakhir Jihoon sebelum pergi dengan langkah kaki gontai.

Jihoon meninggalkan Soonyoung yang berdiri dengan ribuan pikiran yang sulit di telaah.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Jelaskan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi? Erangnya dalam hati.

Ia layangkan tinju pada batang pohon tua yang berada di sebelahnya. Ranting pohon yang dia pukul itu cukup kuat dan tajam, alhasil kulit tangan Soonyoung sedikit terkoyak. Menuai luka sobek nan berdarah.

Air matanya merebak. "Jangan ceroboh, Jihoon. Jangan membuatku takut. Berhenti membuatku khawatir. Ini membuatku gila. Benar-benar gila, Jihoon, aku harus bagaimana?"

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 3-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Seventeen's member**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Merenung.

 _"Bibir ini, hidung ini, mata ini, semuanya milikku. Hanya milik Kwon Soonyoung."_

 _"Mengerti? Hanya aku yang boleh memiliki, saranghae. Aku mencintaimu Lee Jihoon."_

Dunia Jihoon segera berputar.

Ketakutan. Layaknya sedang dirundung musibah dan tertimpa bencana. Dia di dera rasa bersalah yang sangat besar tiap kali berusaha mengorek kenangan manis saat bersama Soonyoung. Sosok pendek ini meneguk ludah. Menepuk dadanya sendiri. Rasanya sangat sesak dan menyakitkan sekali. Ia terduduk seorang diri di bangku taman yang terletak di sudut lain Global Fair. Memakai sweater ungu dengan tangan menggenggam gelas kertas minuman. Pikirannya melambung jauh dan itu membuat otaknya terasa penuh.

Cinta?

Jihoon tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh. Tetapi dia ingat benar di tempat inilah pertama kali dia merasakan hatinya menghangat dengan jantung bertalu-talu. Jihoon tidak mengerti pasti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang dia rasakan saat itu ia benar-benar bahagia seakan tidak ada kebahagiaan lain yang akan menghampiri hidupnya. Kalian tahu 'kan? Bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini? Terlunta-lunta, sebatang kara.

Sekarang benar terjadi bukan?

Tak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang menghampiri dirinya. Ralat. Dia yang bodoh-sudah menyiakan seseorang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

Penyesalan tak kan ada artinya. Seperti halnya kaca pecah, kau akan kesulitan menyatukannya seperti semula. Lantas bagaimana jika Jihoon tetap tak berhasil dalam usaha mengumpulkan puing kebahagiaannya kembali?

Mencari sumber kebahagiaan lain memang mudah, tetapi Lee Jihoon hanya ingin Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang selalu menerima dia apa adanya.

Soonyoung yang selalu bisa menjadi tumpuan ketika dia lelah.

Soonyoung yang tidak pernah mengeluh ketika dia berulah.

Soonyoung, si bodoh yang selalu berhasil membuat dia tertawa.

Dan, si bodoh itu sudah membawa sebagian hatinya pergi, entah kemana.

Jihoon mendesah, "Aku belum terlambat 'kan? Aku harus terus berusaha, benar? Soonyoung, tahukah kau berapa banyak kata sesal yang sudah aku ucapkan?"

* * *

Merasa jenuh, Jihoon melempar bekas minumannya ia lemparkan dengan asal ke tempat sampah. Ia berdiri dari bangku taman dan berjalan ke arah kedai makanan. Kedai makanan yang sama seperti waktu lalu, tetapi kali ini dengan penjual berbeda.

Jihoon melirik bangunan persegi yang terbuat kayu tipis itu. Bangunan sama, bahkan sedikitpun belum berubah-sosok manis berambut sebahu menyambutnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jihoon berkedip. Menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. Kemana ahjumma bar-bar yang suka sekali bicara dengan gaya menepuk kedua tangan? "Saya ingin dakkochi," Jawabnya lirih.

Sosok di depannya berteriak, "Ahjumma, ada pembeli. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti berapa harga makanan ini?" Jihoon melongok ke belakang. Sosok yang dia cari muncul dengan baskom besar dan satu kantung penuh es batu di tangan.

"Halo, stroberi. Kau datang lagi?" Jihoon sumringah. Mengangguk antusias. "Ahjumma tidak lupa padaku? Padahal aku kemari hanya sekali."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau pemuda manis pemilik rambut stroberi. Em, dimana kekasihmu? Kau datang sendiri?"

"D-dia sedang sibuk," balasnya canggung. Wanita paruhbaya di depannya tersenyum, barang yang semula beliau bawa sudah terletak di tempat seharusnya. "Duduklah dulu, stroberi. Akan kubuatkan dakkochi spesial untukmu."

Mengangguk untuk yang ketiga kali, sebelum akhirnya Jihoon berputar badan mendekati sebuah kursi yang berjajar rapi.

"Hei, Jisoo-ya. Aku disini."

Jihoon yang hendak duduk di kursi, tertarik menoleh ke kiri begitu lengkingan sosok berambut sebahu tadi mengudara. Dia mengamati seseorang berkemeja hijau yang berlari kecil mendekati sosok tersebut. Melewati Jihoon yang kini sudah duduk tenang dengan bertumpu dagu.

"Jisoo hyung? Kau kah itu?" Ucapnya sedikit keras dan berhasil menarik perhatian dua orang yang sedang berbicara di depan etalase kayu. Sosok itu berbalik. "Jihoon-ah, kau disini?"

Benar dugaan Jihoon. Sosok ini adalah Jisoo yang dia kenal. Teman kerjanya ketika sore menjelang. Jisoo mendekati Jihoon setelah berpamitan pada seseorang, yang Jihoon yakini adalah temannya. "Han-ah, kutunggu disini." Jisoo melambai dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sosok yang sibuk melepaskan apron putih.

"Sendirian? Kau tidak ada jam kuliah?" Jisoo mengamati Jihoon yang sedang mengetukkan jari dengan kepala rebah di permukaan meja. Sosok mungil itu nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nde, sendirian. Tidak ada jam kuliah." Jari Jisoo bergerak menyentil pelan kening Jihoon yang sedang tidur beralaskan lipatan tangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!"

Jihoon menggosoki keningnya yang kini nyeri sedangkan sosok di depannya tertawa. Di mata Jisoo, Jihoon terlihat lebih menggemaskan jika sedang marah. "Jangan tertawa. Matamu terpejam!" Omel Jihoon yang justru membuat gelak Jisoo kian menjadi. "Hei. Kau tidak sadar? Matamu sendiri nyaris menghilang."

Mereka berhenti berdebat saat ahjumma datang dengan nampan berisi dua piring dakkochi panggang serta sirup anggur dalam satu pitcher ukuran sedang. "Kau teman Jeonghan 'kan? Keponakanku itu sering bercerita tentangmu. Dan stroberi, ini dakkochi pesananmu, habiskan."

"Nde. Hong Jisoo imnida, teman kuliah Jeonghan. Salam kenal, ahjumma-nim," Salam Jisoo, setengah berdiri dan membungkuk pada bibi pemilik kedai dengan sopan. Sosok paruhbaya bergelung tinggi itu bertepuk tangan. "Aigoo, kau tampan. Dan kau, stroberi, siapa namamu? Kau juga teman Jeonghan?"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia ikuti apa yang sudah Jisoo lakukan, "Lee Jihoon imnida."

"Ah, kau manis. Jeonghan akan segera kemari, tunggu sebentar, ya? Kutinggal ke belakang, silakan dinikmati." Perempuan yang menurut Jihoon sangat suka bicara itu kembali ke kedai dan melayani pembeli yang sudah menjubeli bagian depan etalase meja.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Aku baru bertemu dengan pedagang bar-bar seperti dia." Jisoo kembali tertawa. Tangannya yang sedang menuangkan minuman pada cangkir sedikit bergetar dan nyaris tumpah. "Kau tidak sopan Jihoon."

Sosok tampan di depan Jihoon ini sangat menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Jihoon mencibir. "Biar kutebak, dia pacarmu?" Mata kecil Jihoon tertuju pada sosok berambut sebahu yang melangkah kecil mendekati meja mereka.

"Bukan. Kecilkan suaramu, Jihoon!" Jisoo berbisik lirih, takut sosok itu mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Jihoon justru menyeringai, mengerjai Jisoo membuat mood-nya sedikit membaik dan sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Kau menyukainya 'kan? Katakan..." Selidik Jihoon, balik berbisik dengan suara rendah. Sadar tidak ada jawaban dari Jisoo, Jihoon mengetuk lidah. "Sepertinya kau tidak mau jujur padaku. Baiklah, aku akan berteriak bahwa kau menyukainya."

Sosok yang memakai sweater ungu itu sudah berancang-ancang untuk berteriak.

Tidak. Jihoon tidak benar-benar memiliki niat untuk berteriak, terlebih dia tidak mengenal Jeonghan; dia hanya menggertak.

"Berhenti bertingkah konyol, dasar pendek. Dia sudah punya kekasih," Di akhir kalimatnya, suara Jisoo terdengar seperti desisan. Beruntung posisi Jihoon sedikit condong ke depan dan dia bisa mendengar jawaban dari sosok pemilik mata sayu itu dengan jelas.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Kukira kau..."

"Gwenchana, Jihoon-ah, aku tahu niatmu bercanda," Pungkas Jisoo tetap dengan senyuman tipis yang tersemat di bibir, membuat Jihoon semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Lama, ya? Aku harus membantu bibi melayani pembeli dan sekarang sudah sepi," Sapa seseorang yang sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka. Dia menarik kursi dan terduduk manis di sebelah Jisoo.

"Temanmu, Jisoo-ya?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "Teman kerja. Jihoon, kenalkan ini Jeonghan, teman hyung kuliah."

Jihoon segera merubah raut wajahnya. Tersenyum tulus dan berdiri dari kursi, "Annyeonghaseyo, Jeonghan-ssi. Lee Jihoon imnida."

"Annyeong Jihoon-ssi. Yoon Jeonghan imnida, Senang berkenalan denganmu. Tidak perlu seformal itu. Sama halnya dengan Jisoo dan kurasa kau lebih muda dariku, kau bisa memanggilku hyung kalau kau mau." Jeonghan menepuk bahu Jihoon pelan, sematan manis di bibirnya tak pudar.

"Baik, Jeonghan hyung."

Mereka kembali terduduk.

Jisoo mendorong piring makanan pada dua sosok di depannya. "Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Jeonghan dan dijawab gelengan kepala. "Aku tidak suka ayam."

"Ini enak. Kau serius? Akan kuambilkan makanan lain." Jeonghan hendak berdiri namun tangan Jisoo menahan tangannya terlebih dahulu. "Aku sudah kenyang. Makanlah, temani Jihoon."

Jihoon melahap dua potong ayam dari tusukan kayu yang sudah dia pidahkan ke piring satu persatu.

Jeonghan mengendikkan bahu dan menurut.

"Kalian tidak pergi bekerja?"

Jihoon mengangkat wajah, "Masih ada waktu luang untuk dua jam ke depan, hyung."

"Apakah aku boleh ikut kalian kerja?" Pertanyaan Jeonghan membuat Jisoo yang sedang meneguk larutan anggur tersedak. Selanjutnya dia terkekeh, "Kau ingin bekerja? Yang benar saja Yoon, kau itu mudah lelah." Dihadiahi sebuah cubitan ringan di lengannya oleh Jeonghan.

"Kenapa hyung ingin kerja?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Ingin mendapatkan uang, tentu saja. Tidak, tidak, aku bercanda... aku hanya ingin membunuh waktu kosong."

Lalu tusuk kayu dalam genggamannya Jeonghan tudingkan pada Jisoo. "Aku tak selemah yang kau kira. Aku ingin bekerja. Aku ini kuat, Jisoo-ya.. mana bisa kau meragukan seseorang?"

Jisoo terpingkal dengan tangan bekerja menepuk meja. Jeonghan sangat percaya diri sekali. Dia ingat benar saat Jeonghan pertama kali mengikuti kegiatan basket. Pemuda berwajah feminim itu mendadak pingsan setelah melakukan pemanasan.

"Jangan tertawa Hong, atau tusuk kayu ini akan melukaimu!"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengalah."

Obrolan ringan itu berlanjut menjadi sebuah obrolan panjang. Hanya seputar perihal sederhana. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat mendengar ungkapan yang tidak masuk akal.

 _Aku tahu kau menyukainya, hyung. Tatapan matamu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Dia ramah dan baik. Pantas saja kau jatuh hati, tapi sayang sekali dia sudah memiliki kekasih._

Jihoon hanya menyaksikan dua orang yang sedang tertawa lepas di depannya. Didorongnya piring makanan yang belum habis. Perbincangan ini lebih menyenangkan.

Dan, Jihoon menyimpulkan, perasaan Hong Jisoo bertepuk sebelah tangan.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 3 -**

* * *

Pemuda pemilik mata tajam itu berjalan dengan tangan menenteng satu kotak hotteok panas. Langkahnya sangat ringan, ia memasuki perpustakaan dan terus berjalan mencari meja paling ujung tempat yang sering dia datangi akhir-akhir ini.

Pemuda berambut pekat ini tersenyum kala mendapati sosok yang dia cari tengah tertidur menggunakan lipatan tangan. Berbagai macam buku dan alat tulis berserakan di meja. Diletakkan kotak kue itu dengan pelan dan detik berikutnya dia menimbulkan sedikit keributan.

"Soonyoung, kau terlambat!"

Pemuda lain yang beberapa menit lalu masih berselancar di alam mimpi segera membuka mata sambil menegakkan badan. Si sosok bermata tajam tak tahan untuk tidak terbahak. Soonyoung menarik sebuah tas dan hendak berdiri. "Kemana?"

"Ke kelas," Jawabnya linglung.

Pemuda kurus itu semakin tertawa. Seseorang di depannya terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan wajah bodoh yang kebingungan. Rambutnya berwarna birunya nampak kusut, berantakan. Soonyoung kembali duduk, pandangannya kosong.

Nyawanya baru terkumpul beberapa menit kemudian. "Kau mengerjaiku, Wonwoo-ya?" Si pelaku kejahatan mengangguk sambil menahan tawa. "Ini tidak lucu! Aku benar-benar mengantuk." Tangan Wonwoo segera menyangga kepala Soonyoung yang hampir kembali rebah di atas meja.

"Selesaikan dulu tugasmu. Satu jam lagi harus di kumpulkan, dan kau sudah mengulurnya hingga setengah jam," Papar Wonwoo panjang lebar. Dia duduk di depan Soonyoung lalu mendorong buku besar.

"Baiklah, dosen Jeon!" Wonwoo bangkit, berjalan mengitari rak buku yang tak terlalu tinggi. Disambarnya buku tipis lalu ia berikan pada Soonyoung. "Disini banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari." Soonyoung mendongak. "Berapa banyak buku lagi yang kau sodorkan padaku? Kepalaku bisa pecah, sungguh."

"Jangan cerewet. Kau sendiri yang memintaku membantumu 'kan? Jadi kau harus patuh!" Soonyoung berdecak. Tangannya dengan malas memegang bulpoin. Tugas dari dosen Shin membuatnya stres setengah mati. Tugas dari tiga hari lalu dan seharusnya harus dikumpulkan hari ini pada jam sepuluh pagi.

Pengecualian untuk Soonyoung, dosen cantik itu memberinya dispensasi.

Beberapa hari ini pikirannya sedang tidak fokus. Memegang bulpoin saja rasanya malas. Mendengarkan materi di kelas dengan tak niat. Terkadang, matanya memang memandang dosen serius, tangan bergerak di atas kertas. Namun begitu kelas selesai yang dia dapat adalah coretan seperti lukisan abstrak di atas kanvas.

Beruntung dia mengenal Wonwoo, teman sekolah sekaligus teman kuliah. IQ Wonwoo benar-benar di atas rata-rata dan Soonyoung meminta bantuannya karena; dia yakin temannya ini dapat memberi solusi atas semua tugas yang membuat Soonyoung hampir mati berdiri. Meskipun berbeda jurusan, entah bagaimana bisa Wonwoo menyanggupi. Membantunya, mengajari dia dengan sangat mudah seolah sudah menghapal banyak materi di luar kepala.

Dia baru bertemu Wonwoo lagi beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat malam dimana dia mengendarai mobil dengan asal dan menghantam pagar rumah seseorang. Soonyoung lega luar biasa begitu tahu pemilik rumah kecil itu adalah temannya, Wonwoo. Teman yang dulu sering menempeli kemana pun dia pergi.

Soonyoung jarang bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Temannya ini terkenal sangat kutu buku. Hobi menghadiri forum pelajar dimana pun. Terakhir mereka bertemu satu bulan yang lalu sebelum Wonwoo mengikuti ajang pertukaran mahasiswa di negeri paman sam.

"Cepat kerjakan. Waktumu sisa dua puluh menit," Peringat Wonwoo. Soonyoung menurut. Jahat sekali dosen muda ini, gerutunya dalam hati. "Aku tidak jahat. Kalau aku jahat, mana mau membantu teman bodoh sepertimu!"

Mendengar itu Soonyoung terbengong. Tangannya berhenti menulis, dia terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Bibirnya baru bergerak saat satu hotteok masuk ke dalam rongga mulut. "Cepat kerjakan, atau kutinggal!"

Soonyoung terbahak lalu mengangguk.

Wonwoo benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

Wonwoo sosok pemarah, tempramental, dingin, namun berbanding balik dengan hatinya yang lembut, seperti sifat seseorang. Lee Jihoon.

"Bagi padaku." Ini suara Junhui. Pemuda itu datang tiba-tiba, duduk di samping Wonwoo lalu menarik kotak hotteok dan memakannya rakus. "Kau kelaparan?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mereka cukup kenal karena berada dalam satu lingkungan, rumah mereka berseberangan.

Soonyoung mengolok, "Kau itu abnormal!"

Junhui mendongak lalu menggeleng, "Sesama abnormal di larang saling mendahului, Kwon!" Detik berikutnya suara tawa ketiganya pecah.

* * *

Di sudut timur, ada dua orang yang mengawasi ketiga orang yang sedang tertawa ini. "Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya si pendek. Dia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi temannya.

"Kau juga berpikir dia kekasihku?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Mingyu. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi takut dan gugup setengah mati jika bertemu dengan pemuda pemilik rambut biru. "Aku selalu menunjukkan ketulusanku padanya. Berharap dia bisa membuka hati untukku dan menerimaku jadi kekasihnya. Tapi dia bilang, dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padaku. Ya Jihoon, apa menurutmu aku ini menyedihkan?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Apa aku harus menyerah saja? Wonwoo benar-benar susah untuk kugapai," decaknya. Jihoon menggeleng lagi.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di belakangku?" Mingyu menggeser tubuhnya namun ditahan Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu melayangkan deathglare, "Berani bergeser lagi, kau akan mati."

Mingyu tertawa, "Wae? Kau takut bertemu Soonyoung?"

"Aku gugup, sungguh."

"Masih belum berbaikan? Kau menghindar?" Dan Jihoon mengiyakan. Bohong sebenarnya, dia memang takut bertemu Soonyoung, di lain sisi dia suka mengekori kemana pun Soonyoung pergi. Bukankah namanya sama saja? Stalker, mata-mata.

Dia juga tahu, akhir-akhir ini Soonyoung sering terlihat bersama Wonwoo.

Jihoon menyeret tubuh Mingyu untuk menjauh. Mengitari pintu keluar perpustakaan dan berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Mingyu berjalan di depan Jihoon dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jins.

Jihoon berjalan lambat sambil berpikir, kenapa bisa kebetulan? Jisoo dan Mingyu, bukankah kedua orang ini memiliki kisah cinta yang sama? Bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terlebih dia, juga mengejar seseorang yang dulu ia permainkan. Jihoon memang hanya sekali bertemu Wonwoo, itu pun saat Mingyu mengajaknya ke kafé tempat pemuda itu bekerja. Boleh dibilang Jihoon memang belum berkenalan secara resmi dengan Wonwoo. Karena waktu itu dia hanya berdiri menunggu Mingyu dari meja berjarak jauh. Hanya melambaikan tangan saat Mingyu menunjuknya sambil bergumam, Aku bersama temanku, Jihoon.

Dia juga tidak tahu jika Soonyoung mengenal Wonwoo.

Melihatnya tersenyum dan bahagia, bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup, Jihoon. Kau, jangan sepertiku. Kau tidak boleh menyerah.

Ucapan Jisoo terngiang di otaknya.

Jihoon berlari kecil lalu menepuk punggung Mingyu. "Kau tidak menyedihkan. Dan kau tidak boleh menyerah, sama sepertiku." Mingyu terbengong, lalu terbahak, "Kau sedang membaca puisi? Oh Jihoon, aku benar-benar terharu."

Dipukulnya dengan keras kepala Mingyu. Sosok tinggi itu mengaduh sakit sebelum bergumam, "Aku tahu, kita sama. Kita memang tidak boleh menyerah. Baiklah, ayo pergi, kelas Mr. Lee akan dimulai."

Jihoon mendengus. Berjalan lebih dulu dan mengabaikan Mingyu. Dia paham benar, Mingyu menyayangi Wonwoo dengan tulus. Tatapan matanya sama seperti tatapan Jisoo pada Jeonghan. Cinta Mingyu pada Wonwoo sangatlah besar.

Apakah dulu, cinta Soonyoung padanya juga sebesar itu?

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 3 -**

* * *

Jihoon berlari kecil sepulang dari tempat kerja. Ini masih pukul setengah tujuh malam. Dia hanya bekerja selama empat jam dan tidak mengambil jam lembur. Ia berlari ke dalam salah satu departemen store untuk membeli barang yang dia inginkan.

Jihoon menerima gaji hari ini. Sesuai rencananya; menabung dan sebagian gajinya akan ia belanjakan barang yang sudah sangat diinginkan.

Namun langkah kaki Jihoon berhenti saat matanya menumbuk sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Disana, Soonyoung sedang berdiri dengan seseorang yang tidak begitu Jihoon kenal, Jeon Wonwoo. Pemuda bercelana putih itu berdiri sedikit menjauhi Soonyoung; lebih tepatnya sedang sibuk memilah sepatu.

Jihoon segera bersembunyi di balik rak platinum tempat jajaran berbagai macam topi. Hatinya berdentum-dentum tiap kali melihat Soonyoung. Terlebih sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Ralat, dia hanya tak punya nyali untuk sekedar lewat di hadapan Soonyoung setelah malam dimana dia terlihat lemah dan mencuri sebuah ciuman.

Soonyoung menderap sedikit mendekat pada rak tempatnya bersembunyi. Jihoon semakin minggir ke samping, sebelum dia mendengar suara indah Soonyoung yang dia rindukan. "Chan si pendek, suka sekali barang berwarna aneh. Aku dibuat bingung dengan style sepupuku yang satu itu. Aku menyesal sudah berjanji memberi hadiah. Terlebih hasil nilai ujian belum diketahui."

"Berhenti menggerutu, kau sudah seperti ahjumma. Akan kubantu Soonyoung-ah," Ini suara Wonwoo.

"Agassi, tolong bantu saya. Saya sedang mencari hadiah untuk adik saya. Dia menyukai warna gelap dengan sedikit perpaduan warna mencolok. Errrr, ya begitulah dan saya bingung." Sang pegawai mengangguk paham, lantas berjalan menjauh setelah sempat berbincang sedikit dengan si pembeli.

Soonyoung melihat-lihat berbagai jajaran sepatu di etalase yang sengaja di desain terbuka. Agar para pelanggan bisa dengan mudah untuk mencari size dan bisa langsung mencobanya. "Aku menemukan warna dan model seperti ini, Soonyoung?"

Wonwoo datang dengan sepasang sepatu berwarna hijau gelap. Soonyoung menimang lalu menggeleng. Ia terkikik geli membayangkan adiknya yang ceria itu memakai sepatu seperti ini. Soonyoung yakin, Chan akan terlihat seperti bayi. "Baiklah, sebentar. Kucari lagi." Wonwoo pergi mencari sepatu lain.

Soonyoung tetap di tempat yang sama. Pemuda itu mengetuk dagu sebelum akhirnya berjongkok, menjangkau sepatu yang terletak di jajaran paling bawah. Jihoon masih berdiri di sebelah kiri. Wajah terkejutnya perlahan berubah menjadi ceria. Senyum di bibirnya merekah, Jadi Chan dan Soonyoung itu hanya saudara?

Benarkah? Dia menepuk pipinya sendiri. Lalu mencubit lengannya. Nyeri, itu artinya dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Hatinya mendadak lega luar biasa. Hingga Jihoon sedikit melompat saking senangnya.

Sejenak Jihoon bergelut dalam hati, mengapa dia tidak memikirkan hal itu? Dia memang baru pertama kali bertemu Chan. Tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak berpikir, bahwa semua orang yang dekat dengan Soonyoung bisa jadi bukan kekasihnya. Ia terlalu mendahulukan perasaan.

Jihoon tersadar di detik berikutnya, saat kepalanya terantuk rak di belakangnya. Tak seharusnya dia bersikap kekanakan dan menjauh, bukan? Jika dia menyerah hanya karena hal yang faktanya tidak benar, mana mungkin ambisinya untuk membuat Soonyoung kembali bisa terwujud?

Jihoon merapikan bajunya yang sedikit terlipat, ia memberanikan diri mendekati Soonyoung. Tas di punggungnya bergoyang seiring hentakan kakinya yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar. "Kwon Soonyoung..."

Sosok yang sedang memilah sepatu itu menoleh ke belakang.

Alis Soonyoung bertaut, mendapati Jihoon tersenyum manis dan sedang berdiri di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut. "Annyeong. Kita bertemu disini. B-bagaimana kabarmu? Beberapa hari ini kita tidak bertemu," Sapa Jihoon. Jarinya ia remas. Soonyoung melongok ke belakang lalu ke samping dan menemukan Wonwoo berdiri di ujung etalase, sibuk berkeliling.

Dengan siapa dia disini?

Toko ini memang sedang ramai. Tapi Soonyoung tidak menemukan seseorang yang dia yakini menemani Jihoon kemari. "Soonyoung?" Lambaian tangan Jihoon di depan wajahnya membuat Soonyoung tersadar. "Kau melamun?"

Soonyoung mendesah setelahnya menyibukkan diri memilih sepatu di jajaran yang paling tengah. Ia mengelilingi rak besar di sebelah utara. Lucunya, Jihoon menggenggam erat tali ranselnya dan mengikuti kemana pun Soonyoung melangkah.

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit menahan luapan rasa bahagia yang meletup tiada henti. Dia senang dapat melihat Soonyoung dari dekat lagi. "Kau sedang mencari sepatu yang bagaimana? Mau kubantu?" Jihoon menggaruk lengan bajunya. Memikirkan bagaimana cara supaya orang ini mau menoleh barang sedikit saja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Soonyoung. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ulang Jihoon. "Bagaimana kabar Chan?"

"Sepatu yang ini bagus, Soonyoung." Jihoon terus berceloteh. Sebelah tangannya meraih sepatu berwarna cerah, menunjukkan pada Soonyoung. Melihat Soonyoung tidak juga berbalik badan, Jihoon meletakkan sepatu itu dan beralih pada sepatu lain.

"Atau yang ini?" Kali ini sepatu berwarna putih.

Berhasil! Soonyoung berbalik badan dan Jihoon nyaris saja kegirangan sebelum suara sosok tersebut terdengar. "Kau ingin tahu kabarku? Baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Dan, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Pergilah, aku bisa mencari sendiri."

Jihoon meringis pahit. "Bagaimana dengan kabar Chan?"

"Dia baik."

"Em, i-itu..."

"Ada lagi? Aku tidak suka diwawancarai." Jihoon terdiam. Otaknya berputar mencari alasan lain namun tak berhasil. Soonyoung melangkah pergi begitu saja. Dan Jihoon segera mengikutinya, berjalan mengendap. "Berhenti dan pergi. Aku tidak suka diikuti!"

Langkah kaki Jihoon segera beku.

Bertepatan dengan pegawai berpakaian hitam putih yang membawa empat kardus berisi sepatu. Pegawai itu mendekati Soonyoung dan menunjukkan beberapa macam model sepatu yang mungkin saja Soonyoung tertarik. Soonyoung kembali berjongkok. Membuka satu persatu kardus yang dibawa oleh pegawai tadi.

Tanpa sadar bibir Jihoon terbuka dengan sendirinya, "Yang di kardus sebelah kanan bagus, Soonyoung."

"Benar sekali, Tuan. Yang ini banyak sekali peminatnya." Tambah pegawai. Soonyoung bergulir ke belakang. Memaku Jihoon. "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Apa kau tidak dengar? Pergi!" Tekannya.

Kaki Jihoon mundur selangkah.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya saya tidak tertarik dengan ini, akan saya cari sendiri." Pegawai cantik itu hanya menunduk dan berbalik pergi, sadar sudah salah kata.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Jihoon-ssi?" Selidik Soonyoung. Jihoon menyangkal, "A-aku juga ingin membeli."

"Kalau begitu, carilah apa yang kau mau dan berhenti menggangguku!"

"Soonyoung, aku menemukan yang ini. Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Wonwoo datang sembari menenteng sepasang sepatu biru gelap dengan corak merah.

Raut Soonyoung berubah sumringah. Berbalik menghadap Wonwoo dan mengabaikan Jihoon yang masih termangu. Wonwoo sedikit melirik ke belakang lalu berbisik pada Soonyoung, "Itu Jihoon?" Lawan bicaranya mengangguk.

Mendengar namanya disebut Jihoon senang. Ia lemparkan sebuah senyuman, namun Wonwoo hanya menautkan alis dan tak membalasnya.

Bukankah mereka sudah pernah bertemu sekali? Saat Mingyu mengajaknya pergi ke kafé tempat pemuda putih itu bekerja? Dan, baru saja sosok itu menyebutkan namanya. Tapi kenapa Wonwoo diam saja seolah tidak mereka tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali?

"Dimana kau menemukan ini? Aku ingin mencari warna lain dengan model serupa." Soonyoung menggiring tubuh Wonwoo ke arah selatan. Meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian.

Wonwoo menunjukkan sebuah sepatu berwarna krim, "Kurasa ini cocok denganmu Kwon? Bagaimana?" Soonyoung menggeleng.

Wonwoo tergelak, "Seleramu seperti apa Kwon? Kau ini benar-benar mati gaya."

Soonyoung yang hendak merogoh kantung celana terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya. Dia segera berbalik dan kembali menemukan Jihoon yang masih menerbitkan sebuah senyum manis padanya.

Soonyoung mendengus tertahan. "Apalagi? Kalau kau terus mengikutiku, aku akan memanggil security karena kau sudah mengganggu pembeli," ancam Soonyoung setajam belati.

"A-aku hanya ingin minta nomor ponsel Chan, boleh?"

Jihoon mengangkat ponselnya tinggi, menyodorkan ke arah depan. Soonyoung tidak langsung menerimanya. Masih diam, menimbang. Ia menggali kantung jaket dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri. Mengotak-atik benda berlayar canggih itu lalu menunjukkan pada Jihoon. "Segera kau salin," Ucapnya.

Jihoon mengetik deretan digit angka dari ponsel yang Soonyoung acungkan. Setelahnya ia bergumam terimakasih dan pergi. Soonyoung mematikan ponsel dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam kantung jaket. Berjalan mendekati Wonwoo; berusaha membunuh rasa sesak dihatinya dengan bertanya hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali.

Wonwoo tahu, bahwa temannya itu terlihat sedang berusaha membendung sesuatu. Terbukti dari tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Soonyoung. Basah dan sedikit gemetar.

* * *

Jihoon mengantri dengan tangan menjinjing keranjang besi berisi dua potong pakaian dan sepasang sepatu. Berdiri di shaf meja kasir nomor tujuh. Sengaja dia memilih mengantri di sebelah sini karena Soonyoung dan Wonwoo juga mengantri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sekarang giliran Jihoon untuk maju.

Ia serahkan keranjang miliknya ke atas meja. Pandangannya jatuh pada Wonwoo yang kebetulan menoleh padanya. Jihoon melukis senyum, tapi sekali lagi tak ada balasan. Sosok itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jihoon bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Wonwoo memang selalu terlihat dingin dan minim ekspresi?

"Wonwoo-ya, keranjangmu?" Merasa diabaikan, Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo yang lurus ke depan.

"Hai." Jihoon melambai dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah kertas bungkusan.

"Ini Soonyoung. Letakkan saja di depan. Sebentar, aku mencari dompetku."

Segera dicegah oleh Soonyoung, "Kita jadikan satu." Wonwoo menolak tetapi Soonyoung keras kepala, sama sekali tak mendengarkan permintaannya. Dia menyerah.

"Kemeja pilihanmu bagus." Jihoon memperhatikan kemeja gelap yang terlihat halus berbahan brukat. Sudut bibir Soonyoung tertarik ke atas. "Kau lagi? Agassi, yang itu juga, tolong jadikan satu denganku." Dagu Soonyoung terangkat. Menunjuk barang milik Jihoon yang sudah rapi dalam satu bungkus cantik berwarna biru.

Jihoon menggeleng. Tidak! Dia tidak meminta Soonyoung untuk membayarkan barang yang sudah dia beli.

"J-Jangan." Kasir di depan mereka dibuat bingung. Tangan lentiknya menarik kembali barang milik Jihoon yang sudah pindah pada meja kasir sebelah.

"Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan? Tidak perlu basa-basi dan jangan sungkan." Soonyoung mendorong sebuah kartu persegi. Cepat-cepat Jihoon menarik barang yang sudah berada di depannya. "Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri. Aku memiliki gaji." Setelah menyerahkan uang, ia perlahan mundur dengan kepala menunduk.

Dihujani tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari pembeli lain yang sedang mengantri membuatnya merasa direndahkan. Jihoon ingin segera enyah dari sana. Hendak berteriak marah tetapi Jihoon sadar semua ini kesalahannya sendiri sedari awal. Tidak salah, bila kini Soonyoung mempunyai pikiran yang bukan-bukan.

Seandainya dulu dia tidak berbuat picik seperti itu, mungkin Soonyoung tak kan memperlakukan dia seburuk ini.

 _Boleh aku membeli yang ini?_

 _Menurutmu mana yang cocok denganku, Soonyoung? Aku bingung. Sebenarnya aku menyukai dua warna dan baiklah, pilihanku jatuh pada baju berwarna merah._

 _Jinjja? Aku boleh membeli keduanya? Terimakasih._

"Soonyoung, kau berlebihan," Bisik Wonwoo. Soonyoung tak merespon. Ekor matanya mengikuti langkah kecil Jihoon yang menderap menjauh. Ia berperang dalam otak dan berusaha meredam emosi yang mulai menjalar membakar hati; meskipun dia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa sensasi sesak ini jelas karena ulahnya sendiri.

Wonwoo menerima bingkisan paperbag dari pegawai cantik di balik meja. Bibirnya menggumamkan terima kasih lalu mengamit lengan Soonyoung. Mengajaknya untuk segera pergi. "Sepertinya kau butuh ketenangan. Mari kita pergi."

* * *

 _Apakah seseorang yang buruk di masa lalu tidak berhak berubah? Soonyoung, kumohon berhentilah berpikir buruk tentangku. Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki diri. Aku ingin kau menatapku lagi, sehangat dulu dan tidak sedingin ini._

Sosok yang bersembunyi di samping elevator itu membatin. Sorotan pilunya tak lepas dari kedua orang yang tengah dia amati. Ia cemburu pada Wonwoo-terbesit sedikit rasa benci terhadap sosok berkulit putih tersebut.

Seharusnya dia yang berada di samping Soonyoung. Bukan pemuda berwajah dingin yang memiliki aura mematikan.

Kepala Jihoon bergoyang, ini tidak benar. Dia tidak boleh egois 'kan? Mereka hanya berteman. Dan, dia tidak punya hak untuk cemburu apalagi melarang.

Tetapi hatinya berteriak, bahwa itu benar posisinya dan Wonwoo sudah merebutnya! Jihoon bergeming; batin dan otaknya saling menyeruakkan penalaran berbeda.

Ia mendesah kala melihat tubuh Soonyong dan Wonwoo mendekati eskalator dan berlalu turun ke bawah. Lidahnya pahit. "Ayolah Jihoon, kau tidak boleh lemah. Tunjukkan pada Soonyoung bahwa kau bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik. Tunjukkan bahwa kau pantas untuknya, kau mampu dan kau tidak boleh menyerah!"

Bohong jika hatinya tak sakit.

Bahkan ini sangat-sangat sakit.

Jihoon berbalik badan dan memasuki elevator, dia ingin segera pulang. Dihapusnya sebulir air mata yang mengalir di pipi. Pendirian teguh dia tanamkan dalam hati, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah apalagi dengan hal kecil seperti ini.

Jihoon tidak boleh menyerah.

Dan, Soonyoung harus kembali.

Ya, harus kembali.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 4-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Seventeen's member**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Pandangan kosong.

 _"Kau ingin tahu kabarku? Baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Pergilah, aku bisa mencari sendiri."_

 _"Ada lagi? Aku tidak suka diwawancarai."_

 _"Berhenti dan pergi. Aku tidak suka diikuti."_

 _"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Apa kau tidak dengar? Pergi!"_

 _"Kau lagi? Agassi yang itu juga, tolong jadikan satu denganku."_

Kejadian beberapa menit lalu berputar-putar di otaknya. Satu fakta menyenangkan yang ia dengar berubah menjadi sebuah musibah. Jihoon memang senang sekali mengetahui satu kenyataan bahwa Chan dan Soonyoung tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Tetapi menit-menit selanjutnya—bagi Jihoon laksana neraka.

Hatinya sakit. Kenapa Soonyoung setega ini? Dia bisa menerima ungkapan Soonyoung, tapi tidak harus di hadapan khalayak umum 'kan? Disini, Soonyoung benar-benar terlihat ingin sekali menguak sisi buruk Jihoon pada semua orang. Bodohnya lagi, kenapa Jihoon tak melawan? Seumur-umur Jihoon tidak pernah direndahkan seperti ini. Terlebih, yang merendahkan dirinya adalah orang yang dia cintai.

Kakinya menderap ringan.

Berbanding balik dengan kepalanya, penuh dengan pikiran yang bercabang. Makian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya tak Jihoon hiraukan. Memang dia berjalan lurus, namun pandangan matanya kosong dan setengah buram. Berkali-kali pula nyaris terjungkal saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan pejalan kaki lain.

Aku tidak lemah, aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku tidak lemah, aku tidak boleh menyerah... Kalimat ini, sudah ratusan kali ia teriakkan dalam hati.

Detik berikutnya badan Jihoon ambruk ke tanah. Bingkisan yang dia genggam terjatuh di sebelah. Air mata memang tak mengalir, tetapi Jihoon menangis dalam hati. Beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya menatapnya iba, Jihoon layaknya sosok yang kehilangan arah. Tapi dia tak peduli.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan... apa? Soonyoung, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Beberapa orang yang lewat di belakangnya tertawa, kini Jihoon benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila.

Dan sekali lagi, Jihoon tidak peduli. Di sergap petugas keamanan pun, baginya tidak masalah. Jihoon sedang membutuhkan seseorang, seseorang yang bisa ia tumpahi keluh kesah.

"Jihoon-ah."

Pantau seseorang yang sedang mengendarai sepeda. Seseorang itu menepi, meletakkan sepedanya sembarangan lalu melangkah mendekati Jihoon. "Kau benar Jihoon 'kan?" Sosok berjaket merah itu berdiri di depannya. Memastikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ji?" Jihoon baru tersadar saat sosok itu mengembalikan paperbag lusuh dalam genggaman. Jihoon mendongak, menemukan sosok tinggi yang menatapnya peduli.

"Junhui-ya," lirihnya. Junhui mengangkat sebelah alis. Pemuda pendek di depannya terlihat menyedihkan dan hancur. Miris. "Kau kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Junhui memaksa badan kaku Jihoon untuk melangkah. Memapahnya ke tepi, mendudukkan pada bangku plastik berukuran mini. Masih tidak membuka suara, Jihoon diam membisu. Menatap lurus ke bawah.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan sepatuku?" Pertanyaan Junhui memang tak berbobot tetapi berhasil membuat Jihoon menengadah. "Jun, kau mau mendengarkan aku bercerita?"

Junhui meringis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Jihoon? Dia benar-benar terlihat kacau. Menit berikutnya, sepertinya Junhui tahu apa penyebab temannya bermuram durja. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Junhui tak pandai menghibur seseorang. "Ceritalah, semuanya."

Jihoon memeluk bingkisannya lalu menghela napas, "Jun... aku..."

"Tunggu sebentar." Junhui mencegah kemudian mengangkat dagu, "Aku tidak suka mendengarkan cerita di tempat begini dan ini tidak gratis." Jihoon membatu. Sungguh dia sedang tidak bercanda tetapi sosok di depannya berhasil membuat Jihoon naik darah.

"Tidak ada kekerasan, atau aku pulang!" Junhui mundur ke belakang saat Jihoon berdiri dan berancang-ancang melayangkan pukulan.

"Aku serius Junhui," Ujarnya dingin. Junhui tersenyum, ini dia—Jihoon yang dia kenal. Sosok garang dengan wajah dingin dan bermata tajam.

Junhui maju. "Ini dia Jihoon temanku. Teman yang selalu bersikap keras kepala, bukan sosok yang terlihat sedih beberapa menit yang lalu." Ucapan Junhui membuat Jihoon tertegun. Ia menunduk, pikirannya kembali berkecambuk. Apakah dia terlihat semenyedihkan itu? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi? Hatinya benar-benar sakit, terluka. Sedingin apapun seseorang—mereka pasti memiliki batas, terlebih dia juga manusia biasa, memanipulasi ekspresi di wajah itu tidaklah mudah.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan di matamu?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Tapi benar-benar sangat menyedihkan, tambah Junhui dalam hati. "Jangan melamun. Ayo kita pergi, ceritakan semuanya di kedai sebelah sana. Kau memiliki gaji 'kan hari ini? Tentu saja ini tanggal tua. Tenang, aku makan sedikit dan akan membeli menu yang murah," cerocos Junhui.

Jihoon berdiri. "Jangan banyak omong. Dasar teman bodoh! Ayo..." Ditariknya lengan Junhui dengan kasar, menuju sepeda yang yang terparkir tidak jauh.

Junhui berlari kecil mendekati sepedanya. "Tersenyumlah Jihoon, aku berjanji akan mendengarkan semuanya. Jangan sedih, mengerti?" Dia sudah terduduk di sepeda. Menunggu Jihoon yang berjalan lamban menuju boncengan. "Kau janji? Meskipun aku bercerita banyak hingga pagi?"

"Ya. Asal makanan yang kau traktir memadai."

"Dasar! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Jun."

"Apa katamu saja. Cepat, aku sudah lapar dan sudah tidak sabar." Jihoon mendecih. Ia mendaratkan diri di backrack sebelum akhirnya Junhui mengayuh pedal dengan semangat tinggi. "Jangan kencang. Aku tidak mau mati sebelum bercerita." Tangan Jihoon yang menganggur bergerak memukul keras punggung Junhui.

"Pukul saja sesukamu... aku tahu kau ingin melampiaskan amarah 'kan? Dan sesampainya di kedai nanti aku akan berbalas dendam. Akan kupesan banyak makanan yang berharga mahal."

"Kau bayar saja sendiri."

Jihoon mendesah lega, malam ini dia bertemu Junhui. Dan dia bersyukur setidaknya ada seseorang yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya nanti. Dipeluknya erat bingkisan yang kini semakin nampak lusuh. Dia tersenyum, lantas menjatuhkan kening di punggung temannya.

Aku tidak akan menyerah, sampai kapan pun—Soonyoung, akan kutunjukkan padamu, aku mampu.

* * *

 **-o Flashback o-**

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Jihoon yang sedang melahap es krim dibuat terkejut dengan kalimat yang dia dengar dari sosok di sebelahnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi heran dengan sebilah sendok plastik yang masih dia gigit. "Apa maksudmu, Soonyoung? Tentu saja."

Cup es krim, Soonyoung letakkan di bangku sebelah. "Benar-benar bahagia?"

"Hng." Jihoon mengangguk dan kembali berujar, "Katakan apa yang ada di otakmu. Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, benar?" Soonyoung tersenyum sumbang lalu ikut berbalik badan, saling berhadapan. Menelisik mata jernih kekasih mungilnya yang berkedip polos dengan raut tanpa dosa.

 _Jika di pantulan bola matamu ada aku, akankah di hatimu juga?_

"Benar. Memang ada yang sedang aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini dan banyak hal pula yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Jihoonie."

Soonyoung terlihat sangat kacau dengan kantung mata menghitam. Jihoon menyadari hal itu, akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu. Setahu Jihoon, sebanyak apapun tugas yang harus pemuda itu kerjakan, Soonyoung tidak pernah terlihat seburuk ini.

"Katakan padaku, jangan bebani dirimu sendiri."

Soonyoung terdiam. Pikirannya bercabang, apakah ini saat yang tepat setelah tiga hari dia menyibukkan diri dengan bersembunyi? Soonyoung tak siap, tetapi dia juga butuh penjelasan. Hati Soonyoung hancur setelah membaca buku yang ia temukan di dalam tas besar milik Jihoon.

Buku tanpa sampul berisikan notes dan beberapa tulisan tangan Jihoon tentang kegiatan yang dia lakukan. Di halaman belakang, Soonyoung menemukan beberapa lembar catatan yang membuat pikirannya buyar. Wajah Jihoon yang polos membuat Soonyoung harus berpikir dua kali. Benarkah dia?

Dia yang kukenal baik dan aku cintai selama ini? Kalau boleh Soonyoung beralibi—dia ingin membuang satu fakta bahwa goresan tinta merah yang tertulis rapi di buku itu adalah milik Jihoon-nya.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Jihoon mengerjap. Kenapa harus pertanyaan yang sama? Pikirnya. "Ya, Soonyoung. Sebenarnya kau ini ingin bicara apa? Jangan berbelit."

Soonyoung mendesah, baiklah—dia juga ingin segera tahu titik terang. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jihoon membatu. Es krim di lidahnya mendadak berubah rasa. Ia pandangi Soonyoung dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Jantungnya berdebar, bukan karena pertanyaan Soonyoung. Tetapi ekspresi pemuda itu berubah serius dan memaku.

"Hanya ingin bertanya," Jawab Soonyoung ringkas. Jihoon mengatur napas, berusaha tak terlihat gugup, "Apa kau memiliki masalah? Sebenarnya kau ingin berkata apa?" Baiklah. Kalimat yang terdengar dari bibir Jihoon sudah menyimpulkan semuanya—berusaha menghindar dan tak berani menatap matanya.

"Jihoon, aku butuh jawaban, bukan balik pertanyaan." Mendengar hal ini, badan Jihoon sukses menegang. Dia tidak tahu, mengapa Soonyoung berubah aneh seperti ini.

"Ya," Jawab Jihoon pelan.

"Benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Y—ya."

"Kau bohong." Jihoon tertohok. Soonyoung mengunci tatapannya dan tak ada cela bagi Jihoon untuk membantah. "Apa maksudmu Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung terkekeh, mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Katakan kau mencintaiku, bisa? Bukan 'ya'! Kau jelas sekali tahu apa maksud dari ucapanku 'kan?"

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Eobsseo."

"Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa membaginya denganku."

"Apa kau tahu, Jihoonie? Pertanyaan yang aku tujukan padamu sama sekali tidak ada jawaban, kau malah melempar pertanyaan balik seolah-olah aku ini sedang bercanda. Aku serius—aku—sudah mengetahui semuanya. Buku yang kau simpan dalam tasmu sudah kubaca!"

Jihoon terkejut. Kulit tubuhnya berubah pucat. Buku? Buku yang mana? Bukankah semua buku miliknya terletak rapi di loker? Bagaimana cara Soonyoung bisa membacanya?

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya?" Soonyoung bertanya lagi, "Aku tahu kau tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padaku 'kan? Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Semuanya? apa maksudnya?"

"Semua kebohongan yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini. Tapi kesalahan? Kesalahan apa yang kau maksud di dalam kertas yang kau tulis? Aku tidak mengerti. Kuharap bukan kesalahan karena kau harus terjebak bersamaku." Ekspresi Soonyoung berubah sendu. Jihoon sendiri tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Dia tahu, hal seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan segera terjadi.

Telapak tangan Jihoon berkeringat dingin. "Aku tidak tahu buku apa yang kau maksud—" Soonyoung menyela, "Buku tanpa sampul yang memiliki pita pembatas warna ungu."

Tamatlah riwayatmu, Jihoon!

Sedari awal Soonyoung bersuara, sesungguhnya dia sudah paham benar masalah ini mengarah kemana.

"B—baiklah. A—aku tidak tahu darimana kau bisa membaca buku yang sudah kusimpan rapi. Dan, aku... beri aku kesempatan, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi."

"Aku tahu. Sudah kupikirkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ajukan. Uang? Jihoon, nominal won yang kuberikan padamu, aku sama sekali tidak meminta imbalan. Aku tulus, aku tidak ingin orang yang kucintai kesusahan hanya karena uang. Tidak perlu kau tulis secara rinci di dalam buku."

"Aku—aku... begini." Jihoon membasahi bibirnya sendiri. Lalu yang bisa dia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah mengesah dengan bibir bergetar. "Soonyoung, maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Aku tidak memintamu untuk meminta maaf. Cukup jawab, apa kau mencintaiku?" Jihoon bisu.

"Selama ini, kupikir kau benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Kau tampak menikmati kebersamaan yang kita lalui, aku tidak menyangka hal seperti ini terjadi, hahaha. Kau menyembunyikan semuanya dengan sangat rapi." Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku Soonyoung. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tak tega mengatakan 'tidak' di depan banyak orang. Kau terlalu baik, aku—"

"Aku terlalu baik? Hahaha dan terlalu mudah untuk kau curangi, benar? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh itu."

"Kau tidak bodoh. Aku yang..."

"...namun sangat-sangat bodoh 'kan? Kau bilang tidak tega? Tapi tahukah kau Jihoon—ini sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa kau setega ini mempermainkan perasaan seseorang? Sekarang, alibimu sudah aku balik menjadi sebuah pertanyaan." Pemuda berkaus putih itu gelagapan. Getaran di tangannya kian menjadi. Kau setega ini? Kau setega ini? Kau setega ini? Satu kalimat yang kini menyumbat otaknya.

Tangan Soonyoung bergerak meraih dagu Jihoon. "Akan lebih baik jika kau menolakku sedari awal daripada hal seperti terjadi, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Lee Jihoon."

"Dengarkan aku, Soon—"

"—apa sekarang aku terlihat menyedihkan? Menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang rela berpura-pura mencintaiku demi uang. Aku bukan pengemis, sungguh! Kau tidak tega membuatku malu di depan khalayak umum? Tetapi kau berhasil membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri."

Jihoon sudah melukai hati seseorang. Dia ingin berteriak, batinnya sedang berperang; tidak yakin dengan perasaan yang tengah dia rasakan. Hatinya tersayat melihat Soonyoung tampak tertekan. Ingin rasanya Jihoon membunuh siapa pun yang sudah membuat Soonyoung hancur seperti ini. Meskipun dia sadar sepenuhnya, penyebab Soonyoung hancur adalah dia sendiri.

Cengkeraman di dagunya kian mengeras, tetapi Jihoon sama sekali tak bersuara bahkan untuk sekedar mendesis kesakitan. Pemuda di depannya terlihat emosi. Jihoon pasrah. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu harus bertahan denganku selama ini. Aku dan kau, harus mengakhiri semuanya dari sekarang. Terima kasih atas semua kebohongan yang kau lakukan, Jihoon. Aku sangat terkesan."

Berakhir dengan Soonyoung yang berdiri dan melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terduduk di atas bangku. Ucapan dari bibir Soonyoung sama halnya dengan sidang, dimana Jihoon berperan sebagai tersangka dan dijatuhi hukuman mati.

Pikiran Jihoon berkelana—kunci loker? Kunci miliknya hilang satu dan sudah lebih dari satu minggu dia menggunakan kunci cadangan.

Apakah Soonyoung yang menemukan kuncinya? Lalu membuka loker dan menggeledah isinya? Tetapi dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Soonyoung bilang, dia menemukan bukunya di dalam tas besar.

Terlalu terlena dengan duniawi, Jihoon tidak pernah mempersiapkan jawaban yang tepat jika suatu hari hal seperti ini terjadi. Lihat? Dia seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Soonyoung lontarkan.

Ketika dia berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Soonyoung—satu hal yang baru Jihoon sadari, dia terlambat.

 **-o Flashback End o-**

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 4 -**

* * *

Wonwoo mengagetkan Soonyoung yang terduduk nyaman di bangku perpustakaan. Pemuda itu tengah memainkan bulpoin di tangannya, pandangan kosong menatap ke depan. Tak menyadari seseorang yang sudah mendaratkan bokong di kursi sebelah.

"Hei. Kau melamun lagi?" Dengan jahil, Wonwoo memukulkan buku tipis ke kepala Soonyoung. Sang empu mengaduh. "Biar kutebak, kau sedang memikirkan seseorang. Jihoon 'kan?"

"Aku hanya lapar," ujar Soonyoung dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Wonwoo kembali mengetuknya dengan buku. "Lapar itu makan bukan tidur." Lalu ia kumpulkan buku di depannya menjadi satu, setelahnya berdiri mengitari rak raksasa, mengembalikan buku yang sudah Soonyoung pelajari ke tempat semula.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini sudah keterlaluan?"

Suara Soonyoung menghentikan langkah kaki Wonwoo. Pemuda kurus itu meletakkan buku terakhir dengan cepat lalu kembali duduk ke tempat semula. "Yang kau maksud ini kemarin malam atau...?"

"Dua-duanya, Wonwoo-ya," Suara Soonyoung terdengar serak. Setengah menguap, bulpoin di tangannya ia lemparkan ke sembarang arah. "Untuk yang semalam—seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya padamu, kau itu berlebihan."

Soonyoung menimpali, "Berlebihan?"

"Nde. Untuk yang kedua, aku ragu sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan ini padaku? Dua kali, tiga kali, lima kali? Bosan, kau tahu?" Penggaris di tangannya, Woonwoo acungkan ke wajah Soonyoung. "Berapa kali juga sudah kubilang, untuk yang kedua ini kau tidak salah. Sangat wajar kurasa, sebab manusia memiliki batas kesabaran. Jika aku berada di posisimu mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Hal yang sama? Mengakhiri semuanya? Kau mengenalku cukup lama, kau jelas tahu kepribadianku ini seperti apa."

"Seperti apa? Kau seperti manusia, tentu saja."

Soonyoung ternganga. "Jeon, maafkan aku... kurasa semenjak kau kembali bergaul denganku, otak bodohku ini sudah menular padamu," gerutunya setengah hati.

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Aku bercanda. Ya, aku tahu benar kau ini bagaimana. Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah Soonyoung-ah, berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau ini manusia pemilik dosa terbesar di dunia." Tangan Wonwoo merogoh tas miliknya, mengeluarkan satu bungkus besar keripik kentang. Ia sodorkan pada Soonyoung. "Makanlah, kau bilang lapar 'kan? Aku hanya punya ini."

Soonyoung sumringah, meraih bungkusan dari Wonwoo dan membukanya. "Entah... Terkadang aku tidak paham dengan jalan pikirku sendiri, Wonwoo-ya. Apa yang ada di kepalaku berbanding balik dengan apa yang ingin aku katakan dan itu menyiksa. Apakah menurutmu ini masih wajar? Aku tidak gila 'kan?"

"Kau baru sadar? Kau itu sudah gila sedari dulu!"

Itu yang kusuka darimu Soonyoung... kau memiliki kepribadian baik, selalu merasa bersalah meskipun kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Orang yang sudah membuatmu terlukalah yang seharusnya menyesal.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, Wonwoo-ya. Jangan berteman dengan orang gila sepertiku."

"Bagaimana jika aku terlanjur nyaman berteman denganmu?" Ujar Wonwoo.

"Kuberi saran, jangan sampai tertular. Hahaha." Soonyoung kembali diam.

 _Tapi tolong kau ingat, semuanya memiliki batas._

 _Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya. Mungkin jika aku berada di posisimu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Kuharap kau tidak keterlaluan Soonyoung-ah._

Kalimat kedua terdengar sama seperti apa yang di ucapkan Wonwoo.

Mulutnya memang bekerja mengunyah makanan tetapi isi kepalanya kembali memikirkan ucapan Junhui beberapa jam lalu. Ini penyebab Soonyoung menjadi malas, bahkan untuk sekedar memegang buku. Kepala Soonyoung sudah penuh memikirkan satu masalah, ditambahi tumpukan tugas seperti ini membuatnya amat frustasi. Ia ingin tidur dan kalau bisa tidak ingin bangun hingga esok hari.

"Kau melamun lagi, hm? Ceritalah."

"Tidak," Jawab Soonyoung datar sebelum menambahkan, "Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau dia bukan kekasihku? Jadi, berhenti menggodaku."

"Dia tampan Jeon, kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" Mata Wonwoo sudah menatap Soonyoung dengan nyalang. "Dia itu, Mingyu—orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Kau tahu makanan ini? Yang kita makan sekarang, aku mempunyai dua bungkus lagi di dalam loker. Semuanya pemberian Mingyu, dengan beberapa bungkus cokelat yang sangat aku benci."

"Wow. Semuanya pemberian Mingyu? Perhatian sekali. Asal kau tahu, dia tidak ingin kau kelaparan. Lihat saja, tubuhmu hanya tersisa kulit dan tulang." Setelahnya Soonyoung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Berhenti tertawa. Ini kunci lokerku, ambil apapun yang kau mau. Ambil semuanya, habiskan saja aku tidak akan marah!" Wonwoo layangkan sebuah kunci pada Soonyoung.

"Kau yakin?"

"Wonwoo hyung..."

Keduanya menoleh ke kiri saat suara berat seseorang terdengar. Nampak pemuda berkulit tan mendekati mereka dengan langkah lebar. "Panjang umur, pangeranmu datang," bisik Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Annyeong, Soonyoung." Mingyu mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku sebelah Wonwoo. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas miliknya.

"Hei, kau memanggil Wonwoo hyung? Sedangkan padaku?" Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pengecualian."

Soonyoung mencebikkan bibir, menatap Wonwoo yang nampak tidak nyaman sejak Mingyu datang. "Hyung, kau bisa membantuku? Aku tidak mengerti, bagian ini dan ini." Jemari Mingyu yang menggenggam pensil bekerja membuat garis diagonal. "Bukankah kau sudah bertanya bagian ini dua hari yang lalu?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Aku lupa. Bantu aku, hyung. Kumohon." Sosok berkulit tan tersebut merengek. Wajah Wonwoo sudah merah padam antara risih dan kesal. Soonyoung ingin tertawa kembali tetapi dia tahan. Ia lebih memilih membereskan peralatan tulis miliknya, mengemasnya menjadi satu dan ia masukkan dengan asal ke dalam tas.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku pergi dulu, ini kuncimu. Aku lapar, aku harus ke kafétaria." Soonyoung langsung berlari pergi sebelum Wonwoo sempat mengatakan, jangan tinggalkan aku berdua dengan orang ini, Soonyoung-ah.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 4-**

* * *

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku senang sekali." Chan memeluk sweater hijau muda pemberian Jihoon. Bisa dibilang dia sedang meminta maaf secara tak langsung. Dia sudah salah sangka dan berpikir buruk tentang Chan. Andai dia tidak mendengar seruan Soonyoung di samping rak sepatu, bisa jadi, hingga sekarang Jihoon akan membenci dan menilai buruk seorang Lee Chan.

Mereka berdua duduk bersama di antara meja kafé tempat Jihoon bekerja. Jihoon mengenakan seragam kerja dengan apron hitam, sedangkan Chan masih memakai seragam sekolah. Disini Jihoon ingin menepati janji. Dia memberikan Chan sebuah hadiah. "Aku sudah berjanji 'kan? Akan memberikan diskon spesial untukmu. Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu membayarnya Chan, aku mentraktirmu."

Chan bertepuk tangan girang. "Serius? Terima kasih banyak Jihoon, hyung."

"Tentu saja dan sama-sama. Kudengar kau sudah selesai ujian, benar? Apakah susah?"

"Hyung, mendengarnya dari Soonyoung hyung?"

Jihoon menyeruput minumannya sendiri, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafé. Masih sepi, mungkin akan sesak pengunjung dalam beberapa jam lagi. Tatapan Jihoon jatuh pada Jisoo yang sedang merapikan gelas kertas di atas etalase kaca, temannya itu tekun dengan kedua earphone yang menyumpal telinga.

"Ya, dari Soonyoung."

Chan menyuap potongan kudapan manis di depannya lalu bersuara, "Sedikit hyung. Tetapi, aku tidak begitu kerepotan karena aku belajar sepanjang malam." Sosok muda ini terlihat sangat ramah—terbesit sedikit rasa sesal di hati Jihoon, di pertemuan pertama mereka dia sempat mengutuk bocah polos ini. Terlebih Seungkwan yang terus-menerus mendumal.

Selain Jihoon, Seungkwan adalah orang kedua yang tidak menyukai Chan. Dan Jihoon berjanji, akan memberi tahu sosok perpipi bulat itu bahwa Chan tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan. Sekarang dia sedikit tahu bagaimana kepribadian Lee Chan; caranya berbicara, senyumannya, antusiasnya saat bercerita, terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jihoon.

Mirip dengan seseorang—Kwon Soonyoung.

Omong-omong tentang Soonyoung. Sebenarnya dalam hati, Jihoon juga memiliki maksud lain mengundang Chan kemari. Dia ingin sekali menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Soonyoung yang belum dia ketahui. Miris sekali memang, beberapa bulan menajalin hubungan tetapi Jihoon tidak mengetahui latar belakang kekasihnya secara detail. Beruntunglah, Chan tangkas membalas pesan yang dia kirim.

"Hm, Chan?"

"Ya?"

Jihoon memilin ujung tali apron yang menjuntai. "Apakah, Soonyoung itu kakak kandungmu?"

Chan menggeleng. Menelan suapan terakhir. "Bukan, kita saudara sepupu."

"Sepupu?"

"Begini hyung, Ibuku dengan Kwon abeoji bersaudara. Jadi Soonyoung bodoh itu keponakan dari ibuku."

"Kalian tampak akrab sekali."

"Soonyoung hyung sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri, dulu dia sering menginap di rumah kami. Dia bilang tidak betah di rumah. Ayah Soonyoung hyung itu sangat keras kepala, asal kau tahu."

"Keras kepala bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Suka memaksa—ah tidak. Menurutku keduanya. Ya, kedua orang tua Soonyoung hyung memang keras kepala."

"Lalu, tidak betah?"

"Mereka sering bepergian keluar negeri, meninggalkan Soonyoung hyung seorang diri. Eng... ya begitulah."

Jihoon tahu sekarang; darimana sifat pemaksa dan keras kepala yang Soonyoung dapat. Tidak suka kalau keinginannya tak dituruti dan diabaikan. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum miris di bibir Jihoon terbit. Selama ini Sonyoung-nya kesepian, Soonyoung-nya selalu sendirian dan bodohnya lagi Jihoon malah menambahkan sebuah beban.

"Hyung, kau sudah lama berteman dengan Soonyoung hyung 'kan? Kau tahu siapa kekasihnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chan, Jihoon tak segera merespon. Jihoon mengusaki bagian belakang kepala, "Tidak juga. Kekasih? Entah, Soon—Soonyoung tidak pernah bercerita. Kenapa, Chan?"

"Aku selalu penasaran."

"Jelaskan padaku, penasaran seperti apa yang kau maksud."

"Ketika aku tinggal di asrama, Soonyoung hyung selalu pamer padaku. Hampir setiap malam menghubungiku, hanya untuk sekedar bercerita tentang kekasihnya yang selalu dia rahasiakan. Aku penasaran sekali, terlebih jam tidurku harus rela aku bagi." Benarkah seperti itu? Apakah seseorang yang tengah Soonyoung ceritakan pada Chan adalah dirinya? Bahagia dan nelangsa mendera hati Jihoon secara bebarengan.

Soonyoung pernah seantusias itu bercerita tentang dia kepada orang lain?

"Dia tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa padaku. Kami tak begitu akrab. Hanya dekat jika sedang di kelas."

"Ah, begitu?" Jihoon mengangguk. Chan memainkan ponselnya lalu ia tunjukkan pada Jihoon. "Beberapa menit lagi dia akan kemari."

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi. "Siapa? Soonyoung?"

"Nde. Aku meminta bantuannya untuk mengambilkan seragam basketku di rumah. Satu jam lagi aku harus kembali ke sekolah."

Seharusnya mereka bisa bertemu lain hari 'kan? Jihoon tidak tahu kalau Chan sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah. Dia merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Chan. Kau terlihat sibuk. Seharusnya kau tadi pulang ke rumah, istirahat sebentar lalu kembali ke sekolah."

Chan menggeleng. Ia bangkit dari kursi lalu berlari kecil memeluk Jihoon. "Ini sudah istirahat. Terlebih aku senang sekali, mendapatkan hadiah, kue, ditraktir, semuanya. Jihoon hyung—aku menyukaimu, kau baik sekali." Tangan Jihoon bekerja menepuk lengan Chan yang melingkar di leher.

Kau menyukaiku? Kuharap kau tidak menyesal seperti hyungmu. Maaf aku sudah berprasangka buruk terlebih dahulu.

"Duduklah kembali, habiskan ini." Jihoon mendorong piring pie apel yang masih tersisa setengah. "Aku kenyang. Kalau perutku penuh, aku tidak akan fokus men-dribble bola."

"Kau menyukai basket? Berebut bola oranye apa bagusnya?"

"Karena aku ingin tinggi."

"Tinggi?"

"Eh, maksudku begini..."

"Jangan bilang maksud dari ucapanmu, pantas saja tubuhku pendek. Chan, aku sangat membenci olahraga." Tawa Lee Chan sukses pecah. Sosok berambut cepak itu memegangi perutnya sendiri. "Bukan begitu maksudku hyung, sungguh."

Tatapan membunuh dari Jihoon, baginya tidak terlihat menakutkan. Justru suara tawanya terdengar semakin kencang.

* * *

"Oh. Soonyoung hyung! Aku disini." Chan melambaikan tangan.

Di ambang pintu masuk sebelah selatan, Soonyoung terlihat kebingungan mencari sosok Chan. Kafé memang lengang, tetapi Jihoon dan Chan memilih bangku yang terletak di sudut paling belakang. Terlebih letak meja yang mereka duduki sedikit tertutup furniture kayu yang tinggi menjulang.

Pada akhirnya Chan berlari mendekati Soonyoung. Menyeret paksa sosok tinggi yang masih berdiri dengan tas karton yang terjinjing. "Ayo duduk disana, hyung."

"Sebentar, Chan." Seretan kaki Soonyoung berubah kaku saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Jihoon. Sosok pendek ber-apron hitam itu segera berdiri dari kursi.

"Annyeong, Soonyoung."

"Duduklah disini." Chan mendorong badan kaku Soonyoung pada kursi kosong. Soonyoung mendesah, "Chan. Ya Tuhan." Pasalnya, Chan mendorongnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kamsahamnida." Chan merampas paksa tas karton yang kini talinya sudah putus sebelah.

"Soonyoung, kau pulang lebih awal? Bukankah kau masih ada satu kelas lagi?"

Hening.

"Kau sedang tidak membolos 'kan?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya percuma Jihoon berbicara hingga mulutnya berbusa sekalipun, sebab pemuda berkaus cokelat itu tak kan menghiraukan. Membolos atau tidak, ini bukan urusannya. Jihoon mengutuk mulutnya yang suka sekali bicara dengan lancang.

Chan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak menyadari perubahan atmosfir yang berasal dari kedua orang di depannya. "Hyung, Jihoon hyung baik sekali. Jihoon hyung sudah menepati janji, dia memberiku diskon spesial. Lihat, aku juga mendapat hadiah." Sweater hijau muda yang berada di meja, Chan pamerkan pada Soonyoung yang masih diam dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Soonyoung melirik sweater yang terayun. Sebelah alisnya terangkat; dia tahu benar sweater ini yang ia lihat dalam keranjang besi milik Jihoon kemarin malam. Bibirnya tertarik. Setelah Junhui, sekarang Chan? Apalagi yang dia rencanakan?

"Chan, teman hyung sedang ada di luar."

"Hng, nugu?"

"Nah! Itu dia, Wonwoo-ya, disini." Untuk kesekian kali Soonyoung mengacuhkan Jihoon. Berpura-pura buta bahwa ada sosok lain yang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh luka. Terlebih ketika Wonwoo mendekati mereka bertiga. Jihoon mengerjap, menata hatinya kembali. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia sangat senang saat melihat Soonyoung datang seorang diri. Tetapi sekarang? Sepertinya dia salah.

"Ponselmu tertinggal di mobil, Soonyoung-ah." Wonwoo menyerahkan ponsel milik Soonyoung. Menarik satu kursi dan mendaratkan bokongnya tanpa permisi. "Kau pasti Lee Chan, benar?" Chan hanya mengangguk, tak merasa kenal dengan sosok yang menyapa.

"Chan, ini Wonwoo hyung. Dia yang membantu hyung membeli sepatu aneh pesananmu." Satu jitakan Soonyoung hadiahkan pada Chan. Membuat sosok berwajah ceria itu menggerutu.

"Annyeong, Wonwoo hyung. Lee Chan imnida." Chan menundukan kepala sebelum sebelah tangannya bergerak meraih lengan Jihoon. "Jihoon hyung, akan kuambilkan kursi." Chan hendak berbalik badan tetapi Jihoon terlebih dulu mencegah, "Kau duduk saja. Hyung harus kembali bekerja. Kasihan temanku kerepotan, sepertinya sudah mulai ramai pengunjung."

Chan memantau etalase yang masih terlihat sepi. Kenapa Jihoon hyung berbohong? Pikirnya. Di etalase sedang tidak ada pembeli, bahkan Jisoo juga menghilang entah kemana. "Pemilik kafé sudah datang, Chan. Kau tidak ingin Jihoon hyung dipecat, bukan?" Mendengar bisikan Jihoon, Chan baru paham. Dia tidak ingin pemuda baik hati ini kehilangan pekerjaan.

Jihoon mundur, berlari ke belakang setelah memastikan Chan kembali duduk dengan nyaman. Dia berbohong memang—menjauh adalah pilihan terbaik, daripada harus menanggung risiko hatinya tercabik.

Lagi dan lagi bersama Wonwoo? Jihoon hanya bisa mendumal dalam hati. Dia sadar posisi, mereka pengunjung sedangkan dia hanyalah seorang pegawai disini.

Soonyoung terlihat senang berbincang dengan Wonwoo dan juga Chan. Tidak ada wajah kaku, apalagi suara tawa sumbang. Jisoo menghampiri meja mereka saat Soonyoung melambaikan tangan, sepertinya ingin memesan sesuatu. Jihoon terus memperhatikan Soonyoung yang nampak membantu Wonwoo dalam memilih menu.

Tangan pemuda kurus itu menyenggol bekas gelas minuman bekas Jihoon hingga sebagian mengotori kaus yang dia pakai. Lihat bagaimana cara Soonyoung membantu Wonwoo membersihkan baju? Sangat berhati-hati, manis sekali.

Seorang pegawai kafé mengamuk saat mantan kekasihnya berkunjung dengan orang lain. Hei—terdengar lucu, benar? Jihoon terkekeh. "Apa jadinya jika hal seperti itu terjadi? Wajahku ini bisa memenuhi kaca televisi seluruh negeri. Hahaha."

Ia menyibukkan diri dengan menggosok satu persatu gelas kaca yang sebenarnya sudah bersih. Jihoon sedang menghibur diri.

 **.**

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 5-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Seventeen's member**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Tempat favorit;

Cuaca siang ini benar-benar sejuk. Tidak seterik biasanya, ditambah lagi langit yang mendung. Benar-benar mendukung. Sosok pendek yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku itu terlihat sangat tenang, walau duduk tanpa alas. Ia tetap menikmati pekerjaan yang ia lakukan.

Sebagian rambutnya yang kini berwarna cokelat berhamburan tertiup angin. Tutup pena tertahan di cela kedua bibir. Ia gigit, petanda dia memang sedang serius. Sebuah buku kecil terletak di pangkuan. Ia tengah menyalin barisan angka nominal pada buku yang lebih besar.

Buku tanpa sampul.

Melingkari barisan kapital yang sebelumnya ia tulis menggunakan tinta merah. Matanya berbinar cerah. "Sedikit lagi. Ya, sedikit lagi maka akan terkumpul semuanya." Jihoon terlihat bahagia dengan buku yang ia peluk di depan dada. Buku kecil di pangkuan kembali dia lipat, lalu ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

Buku tipis yang di depannya terdapat nama Bank—ya, buku tabungan.

Jihoon merogoh tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu stroberi. Menikmati makan siangnya seorang diri. "Apa akan turun hujan? Mendung. Tapi kenapa tak konsisten? Sebelah sana tak mendung sama sekali." Menggelikan, dia berbicara sendiri.

Tatapan Jihoon teralih pada jari jempol kirinya yang menghitam. Menghitam akibat sengatan listrik sebab setrika kabel miliknya mendadak rusak. "Ingatkan aku untuk membeli yang baru, oke?" Bergumam lagi, sebelum akhirnya menyumpal mulutnya dengan gumpalan roti.

Rutinitas yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan, mengunjungi atap fakultas seni. Atap tua yang memberikan banyak kenangan indah. Jihoon berdiri, mendekati pagar pembatas yang dikelilingi teralis besi. Tak mendekat sepenuhnya. Besi yang berada di depannya berwarna cokelat, berkarat. Dan Jihoon tidak ingin pakaiannya ternoda.

Dia sedang cuti menjadi stalker Soonyoung. Empat hari disibukkan dengan tugas dan pekerjaan. Jihoon tidak memiliki banyak waktu lengang, berhari-hari sibuk di kafé dan perpustakaan. Merindukan Soonyoung? Tentu saja. Lusa, mereka memiliki satu kelas yang sama.

Jihoon berdoa semoga waktu dapat berputar dua kali lebih cepat agar kesempatannya untuk bertemu Soonyoung tak lambat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali melihat wajah sosok yang ia rindukan.

"Tapi aku melihat kau menggoda perempuan di dalam sana!" Lengkingan seseorang. Suapan roti terakhir sudah Jihoon telan. Ia melongok ke bawah begitu mendengar teriakan suara seseorang, seseorang yang familiar—Boo Seungkwan.

Pemuda mungil ini tertawa geli mengamati dua insan yang sedang beradu argumen di bawah sana.

"Aku tidak menggoda mereka, sungguh. Mereka datang padaku dan bertanya, sangat tidak sopan jika aku pergi begitu saja. Sayang, mengertilah." Pemuda berwajah barat itu menghadang langkah lebar sosok berpipi bulat di depannya.

Seungkwan emosi, "Dengar Vonon—aku jelas melihat semuanya. Kau menggoda mereka!" Telunjuknya bergerak menuding wajah sang kekasih. "Tidak, sungguh. Oh my god, percayalah kumohon."

"Kalau memang mereka hanya bertanya kenapa tidak kau hindari saja. Aku benci, asal kau tahu. Vonon, aku cemburu!" Suara Seungkwan berubah menjadi serak. Dan Jihoon yakin sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan. "Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Itu sangat tidak sopan, Boo... mengertilah." Berulang kali Vernon mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka, Vonon. Aku tidak suka dan aku marah!" Benar dugaan Jihoon, tangisan Seungkwan berhasil pecah. Vernon sukses dibuat kelimpungan.

Jihoon terkikik. "Ya Tuhan, Boo... kau selalu begitu." Dia terbatuk-batuk tersedak susu. Sebentar lagi drama dimulai, ujarnya dalam hati.

Vernon mencekal lengan Seungkwan yang hendak kembali melangkah. "Dengarkan aku dulu, jangan pergi. Semua yang kukatakan ini benar, aku tidak menggoda mereka. Baiklah... maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi. Ketika mereka kembali bertanya nanti, aku akan pergi, percayalah."

Benar-benar dramatisir 'kan? Kini Vernon berlutut di hadapan Seungkwan.

"Jangan halangi aku, menjauh dariku Vonon!" Sosok bermarga Boo itu berusaha melewati tubuh Vernon yang bersimpuh di bawah.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan." Seungkwan menimbang. Bertahan dengan air matanya yang masih berderai. Sosok bermanik perak kembali bersuara, "Hanya kau disini, kau percaya itu?" Vernon bergerak menepuk dadanya sendiri.

Ajaib, Seungkwan mengangguk. Setelah bermenit-menit betah berdiam diri, kini sebelah tangannya menyentuh dagu Vernon yang menunduk, "Ya aku percaya. Berdirilah."

Benar dugaan Jihoon, dari tragis berakhir manis. Dari omelan berakhir dalam sebuah pelukan. Wajah Vernon nampak bahagia. "Kalian benar-benar luar biasa aneh." Kotak susu kosong sengaja Jihoon lemparkan ke bawah. Mendarat dengan indah di kepala Vernon.

Ia segera merunduk, menutup mulutnya sendiri yang siap meledakkan tawa. Vernon menengadah ke atap, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lantas dari mana kotak susu ini berasal? Pikirnya. Mata jernihnya memicing lalu akhirnya merayu Seungkwan, "Jangan menangis, kau jadi tidak manis lagi. Kelas sudah selesai. Mari kita pergi, jalan-jalan."

"Belikan aku banyak makanan, itu hukuman!" Lalu menarik lengan kekasihnya pergi.

Jihoon kembali berdiri, mata kecilnya mengikuti langkah kedua sosok yang beberapa menit lalu berbaikan."Pasangan yang menyebalkan. Tapi—ya, aku iri pada kalian." Ia tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya aku kafétaria saja. Dua jam lagi ada kelas tambahan, jika berdiam disini aku bisa kehujanan." Jihoon meraih tas, memasukkan buku tanpa sampul miliknya yang masih teronggok di lantai atap.

* * *

Jihoon berjalan santai dengan tas yang ia peluk di depan perut. Beberapa mahasiswa yang mengenal dirinya nampak melambaikan tangan, menyapa. Jihoon membalas, sesekali menundukkan kepala.

Tepat di depan ruangan Profesor Lee, Jihoon berhenti, menarik tali tas miliknya ke bahu sebab dia ingin berlari ketika hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Pintu berkaca hitam di sebelahnya terbuka bertepatan dengan ia yang memasang kuda-kuda.

"Soonyoung?"

Lee Jihoon, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doamu. Tidak perlu menunggu lusa, lihat? sekarang kalian sudah bertemu.

Sosok bertopi hitam itu berpaling. Lalu kembali menutup pintu kaca perlahan. Ditelisiknya penampilan Jihoon dari atas hingga bawah. Noda karat terlihat jelas di ujung pakaian Jihoon yang berwarna putih. Badan pendek itu terlihat lebih ringkih. Pipinya yang semula bulat terlihat semakin tirus dari hari ke hari. Jihoon masih tersenyum hingga kedua pipinya menimbulkan sebuah lubang cekung.

Soonyoung mendesah, "Bisa kita bicara?"

Bicara denganku? Tuhan, aku tidak salah dengar bukan? Hatinya berbunga. Hujan yang beberapa detik lalu turun mendadak reda, ntah mengapa justru Jihoon berpikir, ini jawaban 'Ya' dari Tuhan. Ia remas kain kausnya sendiri. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk melampiaskan luapan rasa bahagia.

Soonyoung mengulangi, "Bisakah?" Jihoon mengangguk antusias. Dia nyaris melompat ketika Soonyoung menarik sebelah tangannya dengan gerakan cepat. Lengkap sudah!

Jihoon diam menurut selama Soonyoung menarik tangannya menuju taman belakang. Tatapan matanya lekat memperhatikan tangannya yang Soonyoung genggam. Perlahan bola matanya bergerak ke atas.

Aku senang sekali Soonyoungie. Senang setengah mati.

Ingin rasanya Jihoon maju selangkah dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang si pemuda tinggi. Ia terus tersenyum meskipun genggaman tangan Soonyoung sudah terlepas. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tetapi keadaan tetap tidak berubah. Seolah berjalan di tempat.

Hening, keduanya bergelung dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa tidak di atap saja?" Jihoon yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

Soonyoung meringkas, "Disini lebih baik."

"Ah, begitu? Kurasa di atap lebih nyaman. Tidak ada orang." Jihoon terkikik, berusaha membuat Soonyoung tertarik. "Aku tidak suka." Mendengar hal ini, Jihoon segera bungkam. Wajah cerianya berubah kecut, "Baik, maaf. Kau ingin berbicara apa?"

Mungkin memang sudah digariskan bahwa waktu Jihoon untuk berbahagia hanya dalam hitungan menit. Harapannya untuk membicarakan perihal hubungann dengan Soonyoung pupus sudah ketika pemuda tinggi itu buka suara, "Berapa harga sweater yang kau berikan pada Chan? Berapa juga harga makanan yang sudah adikku habiskan? Aku akan mengganti semuanya."

Jihoon menunduk. "Kau membawaku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan ini?" Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Menghindari tatapan Soonyoung dan lebih memilih menatap tanah basah. Menggoyangkan kaki hingga sebagian tanah mengotori sepatunya.

"Tentu. Maaf baru bicara sekarang, karena waktu itu kau terlihat sibuk melayani pelanggan. Dan sekarang aku akan mengembalikan semuanya. Kau tinggal katakan saja berapa jumlahnya."

"Apakah di matamu, aku seburuk itu?"

Soonyoung yang sedang memeriksa isi dompet, kembali menatap Jihoon. Sebelah bibirnya tertarik, "Seharusnya pertanyaan itu tidak perlu kau tanyakan lagi." Membenarkan letak topi di kepala sebelum melanjutkan, "Jauhi Chan, aku tidak ingin kau... kau, ah—kau pasti mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Soonyoung, aku tulus memberikan hadiah untuk Chan. Sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud lain, dia baik dan aku menyukainya."

"Baik? Ya, adikku memang baik dan dari sinilah... aku ingin kau menjauhi dia." Sejenak Jihoon menelan ludah. Dia sudah salah bicara rupanya. Soonyoung terlihat santai saat mengucapkan hal ini. Mungkin, Soonyoung tidak ingin Jihoon menyakiti Lee Chan. Mungkin Soonyoung takut adiknya dimanfaatkan orang. Banyak kemungkinan lain yang tidak dapat Jihoon jabarkan. Ada benarnya juga, orang baik tidak seharusnya dilukai.

Dan Jihoon, kenapa kau tega sekali?

Jihoon memejamkan mata sejenak. "Ya. Aku sadar, aku salah. Dulu—" Jihoon membasahi bibir bagian bawah, "Aku jahat padamu, A—aku gelap mata. Tapi Soonyoung, setidaknya beri aku kesempatan... Kumohon, hargai usahaku, aku benar-benar ingin berubah." Gugup, tapi Jihoon bersyukur dapat mengucapkan kalimat ini walau dengan suara tersendat.

"Hargai? Bagaimana jika kubalik, apakah dulu kau pernah menghargai aku?" Mata Jihoon sukses terbuka. Soonyoung menyeringai, "Memikirkan perasaanku saja sepertinya kau tidak pernah."

"Jika di masa lalu aku seburuk itu, bisakah untuk sekarang sedikit saja berpikirlah baik tentangku?" Pinta Jihoon dengan sorotan sayu. Tatapan mata yang memancarkan kerapuhan, kesakitan.

Soonyoung bungkam. Mencari objek lain, tak berani membalas tatapan Jihoon.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir buruk tentangmu? Oh ayolah. Aku muak, asal kau tahu. Aku berbicara denganmu sama sekali bukan karena masalah ini, ucapkan saja berapa nominalnya dan aku akan pergi."

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan ini. Sekali lagi Soonyoung, aku tulus memberi hadiah untuk Chan. Aku tidak mempunyai maksud seperti apa yang kau pikirkan," ujar Jihoon.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Baguslah. Dan, berhenti bersikap munafik. Itu yang kau butuhkan, bukan? Apalagi kalau bukan uang? Aku tahu, kau sudah menemukan yang lain, benar? Lantas, apakah uangku berbeda dengan yang dia punya?"

Jihoon tergagap. Berusaha membuat tameng saat ribuan pisau yang tak telihat berebut cela untuk mengoyak hatinya. Pedih. Soonyoung-nya berubah. Pemuda tampan ini dulu tak pandai berkata kasar seperti ini. Tetapi sekarang? Inikah yang Jihoon tanam? Semua ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir Soonyoung sangatlah kejam.

Jika sedari awal dia tidak terlebih dulu menggoreskan luka, mungkin Soonyoung tidak akan menyakitinya.

Jihoon maju, menatap pupil Soonyoung lekat-lekat, disentuhnya bagian pipi Soonyoung. "Kau tidak sendiri, aku disini. Aku selalu berdiri di belakangmu. Aku orang pertama yang akan selalu ada di saat kau butuh sesuatu, apapun itu. Kau ingat? Setiap hari aku selalu berharap, suatu saat kau akan mengatakan hal ini kembali."

Untuk sesaat Soonyoung terlarut pada sentuhan tangan dingin Jihoon di pipinya. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan perlahan mundur selangkah. "Hanya orang bodoh yang siap jatuh pada lubang yang sama."

Telak! Dinding rapuh yang Jihoon bangun susah payah runtuh seketika. Hatinya Sakit.

"Aku benci membahas hal ini, sebaiknya aku pergi." Hanya itu yang mampu Soonyoung ucapkan sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kaki.

Aku? Aku hanyalah setitik noda hitam di matanya. Warna pekat yang tidak dapat menghilang meskipun sudah kucoba melakukan segala cara.

Tidak dihargai.

Aku harus terus berusaha menunjukkan padamu. Lihat aku, Soonyoung—aku berusaha menjadi sesuatu yang berguna untukmu. Meskipun harus menelan kenyataan. Pada akhirnya nanti, aku dihilangkan dan dilupakan.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 5 -**

* * *

Dibanding perpustakaan sebenarnya Soonyoung lebih menyukai mengerjakan tugas di dalam kamar. Terlebih kamar miliknya pribadi. Selain bisa sambil bermalasan, dia juga bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hati. Seperti sekarang; musik dengan volume di atas rata-rata, memekakkan telinga.

Jika di lingkungan perpustakaan kampus? Jangan ditanya lagi. Si penjaga bertubuh tambun itu tidak akan segan menendang siapapun yang sudah membuat kegaduhan. Maka dari itu Soonyoung suka sekali memilih meja paling belakang, alasannya; ketika dia bergurau maka suaranya akan terdengar samar.

 _Cause I got dough, ever since you walked in._

 _Slap my foreign, slam my door._

 _You know I know that you been on it._

 _But I been on it, on the low YEAH!_

Alunan musik RnB benar-benar memenuhi seluruh ruang kamar Soonyoung. Terlalu keras hingga kaca jendela ikut bergetar. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak merasa pusing. Bibir tipisnya ikut bernada, membuat telinga siapapun yang mendengar pasti berdenging. Tangannya bergerak memukuli meja layaknya seorang drummer.

Soonyoung mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sebelum akhirnya berteriak saat seseorang dari belakang menarik sebelah telinganya hingga memerah. "Sakit, kau tahu? Telingaku panas."

Sosok yang kini sedang merapikan buku itu mengesah, "Telingaku jauh lebih panas. Aku benci musik yang membuat kepala pecah. Matikan!"

Sambil menggosok telinganya Soonyoung menolak, "Tidak. Aku suka mendengarkan musik seperti ini." Bulpoin di tangan Soonyoung letakkan di meja. Memijit bagian belakang kepalanya. Membuat gerakan patah ke kiri dan kanan. Tubuhnya pegal.

Soonyoung merentangkan tangan lebar. "Akhirnya yang terakhir selesai. Aku siap tidur hingga besok pagi. Gomawo, Wonwoo-ya." Dia berjalan memutari ranjang, mendekati nakas dan meneguk sisa minuman.

"Kenapa tidak mendengarkan musik lain saja. Yang lebih lembut, misalnya? Bagus untuk otakmu yang sedang bermasalah."

Soonyoung merengut. "Terserah apa mauku. Ini kamar siapa? Kamarku, tentu saja. Aku bebas, lagi pula mendengarkan musik ballad itu membuat mata mengantuk," dia membela.

"Aku pusing, Kwon! Musik yang kau putar sama-sama menyebalkan seperti Mingyu!"

"Woah, Mingyu? Si tiang itu lagi. Masih mengganggu?"

Wonwoo mendesis, "Tanpa aku jawab pun sepertinya kau sudah tahu."

Jika ada olimpiade orang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia. Wonwoo ingin mendaftarkan Mingyu menjadi salah satu peserta. Tapi sepertinya, tanpa perlu diadu sekalipun Mingyu sudah juara. Juara membuat dia uring-uringan, yang terkadang harus menghidar dengan berlarian. Bersembunyi di dalam bilik toilet kampus. Sosok tinggi itu tidak pernah berhenti menampakkan diri di hadapan Wonwoo.

Dan bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu sudah seperti hantu.

Soonyoung terbahak, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Dia itu perhatian."

"Perhatian, kau bilang? Aku risih. Dia sudah seperti bayi kerbau yang selalu mengekori sang induk. Tingkahnya yang berlebihan membuatku kenyang!"

"Kau induk kerbau dan Mingyu anakmu, begitu? Bagaimana tidak kenyang? Makanan yang dia letakkan di loker milikmu nyaris segudang."

Wonwoo tercengang, "Soonyoung-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Saranmu tempo hari, sepertinya harus segera aku turuti? Berteman denganmu lama-lama otak pintarku ini bisa terkontaminasi."

Pemuda kurus itu menggerutu lalu akhirnya mendekati meja belajar milik Soonyoung. Meneliti tugas yang temannya kerjakan. Benar saja ada bagian kertas yang nampak lusuh. "Ini tidak rapi, Kwon. Gantilah dengan kertas yang baru. Bekas penghapus membuat kertas menghitam. Kau lihat 'kan?"

Soonyoung yang sedang memainkan gelas kosong dibuat mendongak. Memperhatikan buku yang ditunjuk Wonwoo. Dia tahu, teman kurusnya itu sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia yang memulai 'kan? Dia juga yang pertama kali membahas Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak pernah berubah. Baiklah, dituruti saja.

"Biar saja. Profesor kepala pitak itu mana tahu, dia tak akan teliti memeriksa, matanya minus sebelah." Setelah berucap demikian, Soonyoung mundur ke belakang. Wonwoo melempar sebuah buku kecil padanya.

"Jaga bicaramu, bodoh!" Wonwoo menutup tugas milik Soonyoung. Tanpa sengaja tatapannya tertarik pada sebuah foto berukuran mini yang terlipat di dalam laci. Tak bermaksud lancang, tetapi entah mengapa tangan Wonwoo bergerak sendiri. Kertas berukuran mini itu ia jinjing tinggi. "Ini di Global Fair?"

"Nde. Kenapa kau ambil? Aish, segera letakkan kembali." Soonyoung berjalan menuju Wonwoo. Merampas kertas polaroid berwarna yang temannya genggam. Melemparkan kembali ke dalam laci, lalu ia tutup rapat.

"Maaf. Kau masih belum bisa melepaskan dia sepenuhnya, ya?"

Soonyoung membenarkan letak kursi yang semula bergeser ke samping. Alisnya bertaut. "Siapa? Jihoon?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?" Wonwoo melompat. Merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang besar milik Soonyoung, bergelung sambil memeluk guling. "Aku suka, disini dingin. Apakah Jihoon tamu pertama yang tidur disini?"

Soonyoung terdiam. Kegiatannya membuka kancing baju terhenti. Memperhatikan Wonwoo yang kini tertidur menyamping dengan kepala ditumpu sebelah tangan, menunggu jawaban. Alih-alih marah, Soonyoung justru tersenyum. "Ya, dan kau tamu kedua yang tidur disana."

"Ah, aku yang kedua? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau pikir aku orang yang hobi membawa tamu ke dalam kamar? Kamar itu privasi, mana bisa aku membawa orang sembarangan masuk kemari."

Wonwoo mencebik, "Cara bicaramu sudah seperti orang tua. Bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi, Soonyoung. Aku memiliki janji dengan Mr. Kim. Jangan lupa, mengerti?"

Soonyoung lekas melompat ke ranjang, mengoyak tubuh Wonwoo. "Siapa yang mengijinkan kau tidur disini, hah? Berdiri, berdiri. Bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi, katamu? Aku bukan pembantu, berdiri."

Suara tawa Wonwoo menggema. Tetap bertahan sambil memeluk guling. Tidak jatuh sama sekali meskipun Soonyoung sudah berusaha keras membuat agar jatuh menggelinding. "Jahat sekali. Seharusnya kau itu berterima kasih padaku yang sudah membantumu. Tidak adakah niat untuk membelikan aku makan? Aku kelaparan."

"Minta saja pada kekasihmu, Mingyu." Soonyoung menghindari Wonwoo yang sudah bersiap mencekik lehernya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya melepas kancing kemeja. "Aku akan mandi, setelah itu akan aku belikan makanan enak untukmu. Tenang saja, aku tak kan tega membiarkan kau kelaparan. Aku bisa dibunuh si tiang!"

Guling yang Wonwoo peluk berubah melayang, beruntung dengan cepat Soonyoung menghindar. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kwon. Biarkan aku tidur dan jangan mengganggu." Wonwoo menarik guling lain. Membenamkan wajah hingga terkubur sepenuhnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Daging? Capcay? Huh?" Sadar tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang sedang bergulung di ranjang, Soonyoung melongok ke depan. "Sudah tidur? Hebat sekali kau Jeon, ck!"

Jangan mengganggu? Ini kamar siapa sebenarnya. Seharusnya Soonyounglah yang bicara seperti itu. Bahkan jika Soonyoung tega, dia bisa saja menyeret Wonwoo hingga keluar rumah. Tetapi pemuda itu lebih memilih menarik gulungan selimut dan menutupi badan Wonwoo. "Tidur yang nyenyak Dosen Jeon. Mimpi indah..." Dua tepukan halus ia daratkan di kepala Wonwoo. Selanjutnya berbalik pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup, mata kelam Wonwoo balik terbuka. Yang bisa dia tangkap hanyalah kegelapan, sebab posisinya masih tetap memeluk guling dengan wajah terbenam.

 _Kau belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Jihoon, benar?_

 _Jika saja waktu itu aku tidak meminjam alat tulis—buku yang berada di dalam tas milik Jihoon tak kan pernah kau baca 'kan? Bisa jadi kalian tidak akan berpisah seperti sekarang._

 _Aku tamu kedua yang tidur disini? Ya kah? Dan kau melupakan—siapa orang pertama yang masuk kemari ketika kau sakit bahkan nyaris tak bisa berdiri._

 _Aku yang pertama Soonyoung-ah... hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya._

 _Ya, siang ini aku akan mimpi indah._

Jemari Wonwoo meremas kain selimut dengan erat.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 5-**

* * *

Sepulang dari kafé, Jihoon meminta bantuan Jisoo untuk mengantarkan dia ke toko elektronik. Dia ingin membeli benda pelicin pakaian. Toko elektronik lengkap yang terletak di tengah kota Gangnam. Dia masih memiliki sisa gaji dan Jihoon ingin menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli benda yang berguna. Jihoon juga ingin membeli lampu tidur mini yang baru. Lampu miliknya sudah lama rusak dan pecah.

Jihoon antusias bertanya-tanya pada pegawai dari setiap merk benda yang hendak ia beli. Jihoon orang teliti dan dia harus benar-benar memastikan barang yang ia ambil adalah barang yang memiliki kualitas bagus. Percuma membeli yang murah, jika beberapa kali digunakan rusak? Jatuhnya sama saja.

Di depan kasir berwajah manis, Jihoon dibuat kebingungan. Pasalnya ketika hendak membayar, dompet miliknya tidak ia temukan dimana-mana. Dia baru sadar, dompet miliknya tertinggal dalam loker tempatnya kerja. Mendapati tatapan sebal dari sang kasir, Jihoon menjadi salah tingkah. Dia malu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meminta maaf, sesekali menggigiti kuku.

Kemudian sosok tinggi dari antrian belakang bergerak maju, mendorong kartu persegi mini, seraya berkata, "Barang yang dia beli jadikan satu dengan milikku." Jihoon baru dapat menghela napas lega. Berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sama-sama, senang bisa membantumu." Begitulah ucapan sosok tampan yang sudah membantunya. Dari pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, Jihoon tahu sosok tersebut bukanlah orang biasa. Jas mahal licin membalut badannya yang tegap. Jihoon terus membuntuti langkah pemuda yang sudah membantu tersebut. Hingga di depan emperan toko dan Jihoon diberi sebuah kartu nama.

Choi Seungcheol.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida Seungceol-ssi, saya berjanji akan menghubungi anda secepat mungkin dan menggantinya."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Tidak perlu. Aku tulus, membantumu. Lain kali jangan terburu saat pulang kerja, pastikan barang milikmu sudah masuk ke dalam tas semua."

"Ya, terkadang saya ceroboh. Terlebih ketika berangkat kemari saya meminta bantuan teman, jadi saya terburu takut dia menunggu."

Seungcheol melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Jihoon-ssi. Kekasihku mungkin sudah menunggu benda menggelikan ini." Jihoon terkekeh mendengar lisan Seungcheol. Pemuda itu terus menerus mengatakan benda pengering rambut itu menggelikan karena bentuknya yang panjang.

"Baik, silakan." Seungcheol yang hendak melangkah kembali buka suara, "Mau pulang bersama? Mari—aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Benar-benar sosok baik dan berwibawa.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya harus mampir kembali ke tempat kerja, sepertinya berlawanan arah."

Seungcheol menyela, "Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempat kerja."

Jihoon menolak dengan sopan, "Sungguh saya bisa berangkat sendiri. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Seungcheol-ssi." Seungcheol segera mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, Jihoon-ssi."

"Sampaikan salamku pada kekasih anda. Saya akan mengganti ini dengan segera, bawalah dia berkunjung ke kafé geureum. Diskon spesial untuk kalian berdua."

Seungcheol yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi dibuat tertawa. "Pasti. Semoga malam-mu menyenangkan."

Mobil metalik itu melaju pergi. Tangan Jihoon terus melambai mengiringi desingan mobil milik Choi Seungcheol. Ia mendesah, beruntunglah masih ada yang mau membantu dirinya ketika kesusahan seperti tadi. Jika tidak ada Seungcheol, Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bisa saja dia pulang dengan tangan kosong dan perasaan yang luar biasa malu.

Siapa pun kekasih Seungcheol, dia pasti sangat beruntung. Lihat bagaimana sopannya dia? Bagaimana caranya menawarkan bantuan? Untuk menganggukkan kepala saja, rasanya Jihoon sangat sungkan. "Akan kuhubungi kau dengan segera. Bawa kekasihmu menemuiku, jangan lupa. Penolong baik."

Jihoon berbicara dengan kertas kartu nama.

* * *

Setengah tersenyum, Jihoon mulai melangkahkan kaki. Menderap santai di samping kiri. Menatap takjub bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang berjajar rapi, toko-toko megah yang menjual segala macam benda. Bibirnya melantunkan lagu dengan suara pelan. Bungkusan besar di tangan kanannya terayun-ayun ketika ia berjalan.

"Wow. Lihat, kita bertemu disini." Interupsi seseorang dari seberang membuat langkah kaki Jihoon berhenti. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Soonyoung bersama seseorang ber-beanie putih.

"Annyeong, Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung mendekat dan langsung berucap, "Kau sudah menemukan yang baru?" Jihoon kaget. Kedua alisnya bertaut, apa maksud pemuda ini?

"Yang baru, apa?"

"Dia, siapa lagi?" Imbuh Soonyoung.

Jihoon yakin Soonyoung sudah berdiri disana dan mengamati dirinya berbicara dengan Seungcheol cukup lama. Jihoon mengangkat bungkusan besar berisi benda yang dia beli. "Oh, dia? Kami barusaja bertemu. Dia membantuku, dompetku tertinggal."

Jihoon terkikik dalam hati. Jika begini— apa itu artinya Soonyoung cemburu? Benarkah, Soonyoung cemburu?

"Begitu? Bukankah dia yang baru?"

Kening Jihoon berkerut. "Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?" Dia bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Benar apa kataku di taman tempo hari. Apa dompet yang dia miliki lebih tebal? Uang kami sama saja 'kan?" Mendengar itu, Jihoon segera tahu.

Semakin lama hal yang mereka bicarakan ini semakin jauh dari apa yang dia pikirkan. Bayangannya tentang Soonyoung yang sedang cemburu sekatika buyar, berganti dengan perasaan takut. Takut Soonyoung berpikiran buruk. Dan, sekarang dia paham apa maksud dari ucapan sosok di hadapannya. Siapa dia? Uang berbeda? Yang baru?

 _Soonyoung, Ini salah!_

"Bukan seperti itu, sungguh. Kau salah paham, Soonyoung."

"Dompetmu tertinggal?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan kekehan tertahan. Melihat Jihoon mengangguk, gelak tawa Soonyoung kian menjadi. Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak ngilu.

Soonyoung seolah mengoloknya, Jihoon kau cukup cerdik ternyata.

"Bukankah dulu—kau juga meninggalkan dompetmu?" Kata-kata Soonyoung terdengar mengintimidasi.

Dia tidak lupa, justru masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dimana dia yang kerepotan mencari dompetnya di seluruh kantung pakaian juga di dalam tas, namun tak menemukannya sama sekali. Persis seperti kejadian beberapa menit di dalam toko tadi, namun dulu berada di toko berbeda. Toko roti.

Waktu itu, Soonyounglah yang dengan berbaik hati membantunya membayar aneka kudapan manis yang sudah dia beli. Klasik tetapi unik.

"A—akan aku jelaskan," Jihoon terbata-bata. Sama sekali tak ingin Soonyoung terus-menerus berpikir buruk tentang dirinya.

"Kau. Hahaha. Aku sudah tahu benar bagaimana tabiatmu, Jihoon-ssi." Soonyoung masih terkekeh dengan sebelah tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Kepala Jihoon menggeleng. Dia ingin menyangkal tetapi bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar terbisik, tidak. "Kau salah paham, dengarkan aku." Soonyoung mundur ke belakang saat Jihoon hendak menjangkau lengannya. Menghindar!

Bibir Jihoon terkatup kala kedua tangan Soonyoung terangkat ke udara. Tanda lelaki itu tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan apapun darinya. "Hei, santai saja—aku hanya bertanya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan apapun padaku. Dan aku pun tidak perlu mendengar penjelasanmu."

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya pada Soonyoung. Ingin rasanya Jihoon kembali mengejar sosok yang tadi membantunya dan mengembalikan semua barang yang sudah pemuda itu bayar.

Untuk yang kedua kali; Soonyoung mundur selangkah saat tangan kecil Jihoon hendak menjangkau lengannya. Pemuda pendek itu menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang seolah dihinggapi borok hingga Soonyoung tak mau dia sentuh sama sekali. "Asal kau tahu, aku... aku benar-benar ingin berubah. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Yang kupikirkan? Aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Hei, kau bicara seolah aku sedang cemburu pada kekasihku. Kau lupa? Kita sudah bukan siapa-siapa. Dan, aku tak butuh penjelasan darimu Jihoon-ssi. Tak butuh sama sekali!"

Jihoon membatu. Barang yang sudah dia beli jatuh berserakan di tanah. Tidak peduli lagi barang elektronik dalam bungkus tipis itu menjadi rusak dan terpecah belah. Hatinya terkoyak, kata-kata Soonyoung mampu memukulnya telak.

Ia ingin sekali menampar Soonyoung, kalau bisa. Jika saja pemuda tinggi di depannya ini bukan sosok yang sangat ia cintai, mungkin Jihoon akan segera memukulnya berkali-kali hingga mati.

 _Tidak, Soonyoung. Kita harus kembali bersama._

Kepala Jihoon mendadak pening saat Soonyoung mengingatkan sebuah fakta bahwa mereka bukan lagi siapa-siapa. Matanya merah dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal tak beraturan. Bibirnya mendesis, Jihoon terlihat kacau dan sedang menahan tangis.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari saat langkah kaki Soonyoung perlahan maju. Berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit condong lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "Alasanku mencintaimu sekarang telah berubah menjadi penyebab kelelahanku." Soonyoung kembali menegapkan tubuhnya. Berbalik badan dan segera pergi berlawanan arah.

Kaki Jihoon serasa seperti jelly. Ia terjatuh ke bawah setelahnya.

 _Kau lelah? Kau lelah, Soonyoung? Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan._

Air matanya tumpah.

Sebelah telapak tangan bekerja menepuk dadanya sendiri. Jihoon tidak tahu sudah berapa sering dia memukul dada seperti kini? Yang jelas, dengan cara inilah rasa sesak di dalam sana bisa sedikit berkurang. Matanya terbuka saat dua pasang kaki berlapis sepatu cokelat berdiri di antara tubuhnya yang masih lengser di tanah.

Ia melupakan seseorang yang berperan sebagai penonton dalam perdebatan beberapa menit lalu. Jihoon menengadah. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sosok tinggi berkulit putih, pemilik sorot mata tajam dan berparas dingin. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia lihat bersama Soonyoung.

Sosok itu merunduk, menepuk bahu Jihoon. "Kau menyesal? Harusnya kau memikirkan matang-matang dari awal. Karma itu ada dan kau tidak boleh lupa!" Setelah berujar demikian, sosok ini pergi dengan langkah lebar, mengejar Soonyoung.

Kepala Jihoon berat, terlalu banyak pikiran yang membebani otaknya. "Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau berkata seolah kau tahu semuanya? Wonwoo, kau itu siapa?"

 **.**

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 6-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Seventeen's member**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Di ruang petak mungil itu, tiga sosok anak manusia sedang bergelung dalam pikiran masing-masing. Salah satu di antaranya, sosok bertubuh paling kecil tertidur di sofa dengan wajah basah. Mata sayunya terpejam, tapi lelehan air mata di kedua onyx kembarnya terus mengalir.

Seungkwan menatap cemas keadaan temannya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa? Pandangannya beralih pada kekasihnya yang diam di sudut meja. Sosok bermata perak itu tetap sabar menunggu perintah, 'mari makan' dari Seungkwan.

Beberapa menit lalu, sepasangan kekasih yang hendak menikmati jajangmyeon itu dibuat terkejut ketika pintu flat digebrak dengan kasar. Jihoon pelakunya—pemuda itu datang dengan wajah sembab dan napas tersengal. Berdiri diam meskipun Seungkwan sudah membukakan pintu. Sedikit kerepotan, Seungkwan membawa Jihoon masuk ke dalam.

Keterkejutannya berlipat ganda tatkala Jihoon bersusah payah membuka bibir untuk bercerita. Hatinya ikut ngilu begitu mendengar aliran kalimat dari bibir Jihoon. Yang berhasil Seungkwan tangkap, bagaimana bisa Jihoon menjadi sebodoh itu? Mungkin, jika Seungwkan berada di posisinya, dia yakin akan lebih pilih menyerah. Mendadak Seungkwan dilema; antara kagum dan kasihan!

Jihoon berkenan mengorbankan harga dirinya di injak-injak demi membuat Soonyoung luluh. Dia sudah seperti pengemis ulung yang rela jungkir balik mengharap belas kasihan. Menjatuhkan harga diri itu tidaklah mudah. Bahkan, sebagian manusia menganggap itu hal paling menyedihkan.

Mata Seungkwan berkaca-kaca begitu mengingat semua hal yang sudah Jihoon lakukan. Teman pendeknya itu terlalu teguh dalam berpendirian.

Seungkwan menghela napas, "Aku tidak pernah paham jalan pikiranmu Jihoon."

"Hei—" Ia memekik mendapati Vernon berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengoyangkan tubuh Jihoon. "Ya Vonon, biarkan dia tidur!" Bola matanya membulat ketika Vernon dengan gerakan pelan menarik tangan Jihoon untuk bangun.

"Duduklah. Makanlah dulu." Jajangmyeon hangat yang ia beli beberapa menit lalu, Vernon berikan ke pangkuan Jihoon. "Aku memang tidak mengenalmu secara detail, tapi yang kutahu selama aku bersama Seungkwan dan berkenalan denganmu... baru pertama kali aku melihat kau sekacau ini."

Sudah berapa kali Jihoon mendengar kalimat yang sama namun dari orang berbeda?

"Ada kami disini, kau tidak perlu bersedih."

Jihoon segera mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghapusi jejak air mata di pipinya. "Menyingkirlah. Kekasihmu bisa cemburu, nanti."

Melihat wajah Vernon memucat, Seungkwan buka suara, "Tidak apa-apa." Entah mengapa justru dia merasa bangga pada kekasihnya. Manisnya cara pemuda itu membujuk temannya, membuat Seungkwan semakin yakin bahwa Vernon, sosok tanpa cela. "Aku tidak cemburu."

Vernon mendesah lega. "Ayo makan, Ji. Temani Seungkwan." Seungkwan nyaris berteriak heboh. Ingin melompat dalam dekapan Vernon. Beberapa menit yang lalu kekasihnya itu merengek kelaparan, berlari keluar rumah dan kembali dengan dua bungkus makanan.

Tapi sekarang? Vernon rela memberikan makanan miliknya pada Jihoon? Luar biasa.

"Maaf. Aku kerap merepotkan kalian, benar? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menyeret kalian dalam masalah ini 'kan? aku minta maaf."

Seungkwan mendekat, meraih sumpit kayu itu lalu mematahkan menjadi dua. "Berhentilah bersedih. Kita teman, bukan? Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

Jihoon menatap dua sosok di depannya bergantian. Ah, dia menyesal pernah mengumpati pasangan yang menurutnya labil ini. "Seungkwan-ah, sepertinya aku memang harus mendengarkan saran darimu. Terima kasih."

Seungkwan mengangguk setelahnya, kembali duduk di sebelah Vernon. "Baiklah. Karena sudah larut, berhenti membicarakan hal ini. Mari makan, aku sudah lapar. Dan Jihoon, kau bisa bermalam disini."

Si pipi bulat itu antusias berbagi makanan dengan kekasihnya. Jihoon menggigiti benda kayu di tangannya. Dia iri? Ya, sedikit.

"Makan yang banyak, aku tidak ingin kekasihku sakit."

 _"Soonyoung aku benci sayuran ini, kenapa kau memaksa?! Kau makan saja sendiri, aku pergi." Pemuda berwajah ceria itu menarik ujung baju Jihoon. Sosok yang hendak melangkah itu serta merta jatuh ke bawah, dengan sigap Soonyoung mendekap tubuhnya._

 _Tertawa-tawa ketika tubuh kecil dalam pelukannya berontak. "Lepaskan aku, ya! Lepas."_

 _"Tidak mau, harus makan dulu." Soonyoung bersikeras mengukung tubuh Jihoon yang terus menggeliat tidak nyaman._

 _"Aku tidak mau makan, ak—" Jihoon ternganga begitu Soonyoung menyumpal bibirnya dengan sebuah kecupan._

 _"Mau berteriak lagi?"_

 _"Ya! Aku tid—" Kecupan lagi._

 _"Soon—" lagi._

 _"Berhenti, aish!" Sebelah telapak Jihoon menutupi bibir Soonyoung. Mencegahnya untuk kembali mendaratkan ciuman. "Ya, aku akan makan."_

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Pertanyaan Vernon penyebab lamunan Jihoon berhamburan seketika. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jihoon mengaduki mie hitam di pangkuannya tanpa minat.

Euforia yang berlebihan terkadang dapat membuat seseorang tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Terlalu larut dalam hingar bingar kehidupan, lupa akan hal yang sudah berada di ambang nalar.

Kelak jika sudah gelap mata dan melewati batas, yang dapat dilakukan hanya bergumam sesal dan maaf. Pontang-panting berusaha kembali menyusun keadaan seperti sedia kala. Meraung pada Tuhan, berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Manusia?

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 6-**

* * *

Jihoon sudah berdiri di ujung tangga. Menunggu seseorang dengan mulut mengunyah sosis panggang. Tusuk kayu yang menyisakan sebagian makanan berbahan daging itu ia putar.

Selama bibirnya bekerja mengunyah makanan, ia berpikir, apa ini tindakan benar? Jihoon bukan orang yang terbiasa berbicara dengan orang yang belum benar-benar dikenalnya. Otaknya bekerja menyusun kalimat, setidaknya dia tidak perlu bertele-tele nantinya. Harus bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan tidak setengah-setengah.

Menit ke sembilan belas, sosok yang Jihoon tunggu muncul dari ruangan Dosen Kang. Dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, beberapa tumpuk buku disangga dengan sebelah tangan di depan dada.

Jihoon segera mendekat, membuat langkah kaki berlapis sepatu putih itu sukses berhenti. "Annyeong, Wonwoo-ssi, maaf mengganggu. Bisa kita bicara? Em, aku janji tidak akan lama." Tusuk kayu sudah Jihoon buang ke belakang. "Kumohon, sebentar saja."

Wonwoo melirik jam di pergelangan tangan lalu berujar, "Sepuluh menit cukup 'kan?"

Sesuai dugaan Jihoon, pemuda ini benar-benar irit bicara. Baiklah, sepertinya Jihoon benar-benar harus merangkum kalimat seringkas mungkin agar waktu yang sudah Wonwoo ucapkan tidak terulur lebih lama.

"Kurasa kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, ya? Lee Jihoon imnida." Uluran tangan Jihoon tak mendapat sambutan. Pemuda di depannya hanya melirik, mata kecil bergerak dari wajah ke tangannya—begitu beberapa kali.

Stay cool, Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon bersumpah, jika saja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini teman yang dikenal, Jihoon ingin membenturkan kepala sosok ini ke lantai. Harapannya bukan seperti ini. Dia pikir, Wonwoo jauh berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin. Jihoon salah besar rupanya.

Mengingat bagaimana senyum Wonwoo malam itu, tepukan di bahunya yang Jihoon rasakan, seruan bibir Wonwoo yang ia dengar—itu murni bukan sebuah dorongan, cenderung terdengar seperti Wonwoo berkata 'rasakan'.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Hanya dua kata yang terdengar dan tak ada niat untuk berjabat tangan, segera Jihoon menarik tangannya kembali. Sial. Pemuda pendek itu mengumpat dalam hati.

Wonwoo berdeham, "Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Delapan menit tersisa dari waktumu sebelumnya."

Alis Jihoon bertaut, angkuh sekali orang ini. Batinnya. "Boleh aku bertanya, apa kau berteman dengan Soonyoung dari lama?"

Wonwoo menyeringai, seolah sudah tahu benar apa yang akan Jihoon pertanyakan. Dan Wonwoo sudah siap menjawab semuanya, jawaban di luar kepala. "Em, Soonyoung? Kurasa hampir tujuh tahun." Kepala Jihoon mengangguk. "Cukup lama, ya? Apa kalian teman sekolah?"

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak melepaskan kacamata, ia selipkan di antara kerah kemeja. "Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada Soonyoung? Ya, kami teman sekolah, bisa dibilang cukup dekat."

Jawaban Wonwoo sedikit membuat Jihoon terkejut. Dekat? Apa Jihoon tidak salah dengar? Yang benar saja? Selama dia menjalin hubungan dengan Soonyoung, sosok pemilik mata segaris itu tak pernah bercerita tentang Wonwoo sama sekali.

"Kau berpikir, kenapa Soonyoung tidak pernah bercerita tentangku?"

Jihoon kaget, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku memang jarang bertemu Soonyoung, terlebih aku sering mengikuti forum ke luar negeri. Kita hanya bertemu sesekali, jika dia ingin bercerita."

Kembali kedua alis Jihoon bertaut, "Bercerita apa? Dan kapan?"

"Dia selalu mengirimku pesan. Kami sering bertemu di kafé tempatku bekerja ketika dia merasa bosan. Bercerita banyak hal." Jihoon menelaah setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Baiklah, ini bisa diterima. Bisa jadi, memang mereka berteman cukup lama, kemudian sibuk dan jarang bertemu.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau masih berstatus menjadi kekasihnya? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu kegiatan apa saja yang kekasihmu lakukan?"

Apa ini? Kenapa Wonwoo bertanya seperti itu.

Jihoon mulai waspada, kali ini ia berani membalas tatapan dingin dari Wonwoo. "Ya, karena aku bukan tipikal orang yang hobi ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Aku tidak harus tahu kegiatan apa saja yang Soonyoung lakukan. Aku takut dia merasa dikekang."

Wonwoo sukses terbahak. "Orang lain? Dikekang? Hahaha, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu, Jihoon-ssi. Adakah pertanyaan lain? Aku harus menemui Dosen Nam." Puluhan umpatan Jihoon layangkan dalam hati. Bodohnya dia, bagaimana bisa salah bicara?

"Bisa aku bertanya apa maksud dari ucapanmu dua hari yang lalu?"

"Kenapa tidak to the point saja? Oke, disini ada dua pertanyaan yang belum kujawab. Pertama, jika kau bilang tidak tahu kegiatan Soonyoung—kau bohong. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika dalam otakmu yang ada hanyalah nominal won? Soonyoung? Sama sekali tidak kau perhatikan."

Jihoon mendesis, tangannya nyaris saja bergerak menyentuh pipi Wonwoo. Urung, ketika sosok itu kembali berbicara, "Dua—maksudku adalah kau menyedihkan! Menyesal setelah melakukan kesalahan."

Jihoon bungkam.

"Kau tidak sadar? Kesalahanmu itu sudah tidak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Bagaimana bisa kau berusaha membuat Soonyoung kembali, sementara usahamu? Hahaha. Aku yakin, bocah sekolah menengah pun bisa melakukannya. Kau terlambat."

Jihoon melangkah ke depan. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk berpetuah di hadapanku. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab seadanya, itu saja. Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau tau segalanya, kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Mendengar lisan Jihoon, Wonwoo segera menambahkan, "Jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku tidak mungkin bicara. Dan, kenapa kau bertanya pada orang yang jelas-jelas kau anggap tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Baiklah Jihoon, kau sudah terlihat bodoh dua kali di hadapan manusia es ini. Mendapati Jihoon kalah dengan wajah memerah, Wonwoo puas. "Kurasa tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi. Aku pergi." Dia menderap dengan senyum mengembang. Jihoon jelas tahu benar arti senyuman yang Wonwoo terbitkan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Wonwoo-ssi. Terima kasih."

Langkah kaki Wonwoo berhenti sejenak, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar menganggukkan kepala.

Jihoon pikir, mereka harus berbicara lagi di lain hari.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 6-**

* * *

Kim Mingyu.

Pemuda jangkung itu tengah bersembunyi di balik belukar semak. Berjalan mengendap-endap dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Pakaian serba berwarna hitam membalut tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Tudung jaket ia pakai, terlihat seperti seorang pengintai yang sedang mengikuti sang korban.

Memang, beberapa meter di depannya, sosok lebih pendek terlihat sedang berjalan santai dengan kedua earphone menyumpal telinga. Kepalanya dilingkupi beanie warna merah.

Mingyu mendumal ketika keningnya terantuk ranting pohon menyimpang. Nyaris saja di berteriak sakit, sebelum sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan diri. Setengah mendesis, lelaki jangkung itu mengusak keningnya yang mungkin sekarang memiliki luka memar. Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati, berbaur dengan pengguna jalan lain. Mengekori langkah kaki sosok di depannya secara diam-diam, berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi gesekan sepatu pada aspal.

Sosok di depannya berhenti.

Mingyu turut berhenti. Ia berbalik badan dan menabrak seorang ibu yang sedang kerepotan membawa bahan makanan. Isi dari bungkusan karton itu berserakan. Hamburan tepung terigu dan pecahan telur mengotori sepatu Mingyu.

"Telur-telurku. Ya! Berjalan yang hati-hati. Bagaimana ini? Kau lihat, barang belanjaku rusak. Aku bisa dipecat!"

Mingyu membungkuk, "Jeosonghamnida, ahjumma-nim... maafkan saya." Tangannya merogoh saku celana. "Ini untuk mengganti bahan makanan anda. Maaf, saya tidak sengaja."

Wanita tambun di depannya berkacak pinggang, "Ya kurang ajar! Apa ini? Tiket bioskop, yang benar saja. Kau mau membodohi orang tua, hah!" Mingyu mendelik, kembali meraih dua lembaran kertas itu. "Maaf. Saya salah. I—ini... maafkan saya sekali lagi, saya permisi."

Ia mengganti kertas berwarna kuning itu dengan beberapa lembaran won. Setelahnya Mingyu berlari pergi. Menulikan telinganya dari makian Wanita paruhbaya di belakangnya. Mingyu menderap lebar-lebar, lalu bersembunyi di tikungan jalan. "Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Ceroboh sekali." Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lutut.

Mingyu kembali mengantungi dua kertas itu dan kembali ingat akan rencana sebelumnya. Dimana Wonwoo? Apa pemuda itu sudah jauh? Kembali Mingyu berlarian.

Dia tersenyum cerah begitu retina matanya menangkap bayangan Wonwoo beberapa meter di depan. Gigi taringnya terlihat kala tersenyum, bayangan manis di otaknya berputar—dia ingin mengajak Wonwoo pergi kencan.

Berharap Wonwoo mau menerima ajakannya, menghabiskan waktu berdua. Wonwoo kembali berhenti. Kedua mata Mingyu membola dan berbalik badan sekali lagi.

Tidak, tidak ada Wanita paruhbaya memang, melainkan seorang anak kecil yang terjerembab ke belakang. Sosok kecil berseragam sekolah itu jatuh sambil menangis sesenggukan. "Hei tampan, berhenti menangis. Hyung ada permen, kau mau?"

Sambil berjongkok ia mencuri-curi pandang ke belakang, Wonwoo sudah kembali berjalan.

Mingyu membantu anak kecil itu berdiri. Memberikan bungkusan cokelat. "Maafkan hyung, ya? Hyung tidak sengaja." Bocah berambut cepak itu mengangguk. Mengusap matanya yang basah, menerima uluran tangan Mingyu.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah? Tidak dijemput?"

"Aku selalu pulang sendirian, rumahku di sekitar sini."

"Belajar yang giat, ya? Hyung pergi."

Mingyu berbalik badan hendak kembali membuntuti Wonwoo tetapi sebuah lengan kecil menarik ujung busananya. "Hyung, sepatumu kotor." Sosok kecil itu berjongkok di bawah, membersihkan noda tepung di sepatunya.

"Terima kasih jagoan."

* * *

"Kemana Wonwoo hyung pergi?" Mingyu merutuk, menendangi bebatuan kecil yang terserak di sekitar aspal. "Hyung kau kemana? Langkah kakimu cepat sekali?"

"—aku di belakangmu. Kau mengikutiku?" Mingyu menelah ludah ketika suara rendah dari belakang menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan kaku ia perlahan menolehkan kepala, menemukan Wonwoo yang berdiri di pelataran toko buku.

"H—hyung itu... aku."

"Kau menguntit?"

"Itu—hyung aku tidak bermaksud. Eh..." Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo. Daun telinganya terasa panas. "Hyung, dua hari ini kau kemana? Aku tak melihatmu di kampus."

"Seperti yang kau lihat? Aku ingin membeli buku. Dua hari aku memang tidak datang ke kampus dan kurasa alasannya tidak perlu kau tahu."

"Baiklah. Maaf, hyung. Aku tak bermaksud menguntit. Setiap kali bertemu denganku hyung selalu menghindar, jadi aku terpaksa melakukan—"

Wonwoo menyela, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Mingyu menunduk. Tak hanya di kampus, di lingkungan luar pun Wonwoo tetap dingin dan irit bicara. Mingyu merogoh kantung celana. "Hyung, hari minggu kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama, aku mempunyai dua tiket film terbaru. Dan dua tik—"

"Maafkan aku Mingyu, hari minggu aku mempunyai janji dengan rekan kerja."

Hei, bahkan tangan Mingyu belum sepenuhnya menggali kantung celana, sudah ditolak ternyata.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengulas senyum, tapi raut kecewa di wajahnya jelas kentara. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sepulang kerja bisakah, hyung? Kita ke Lotte Night Festival?"

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. "Temanku ada yang mengambil cuti. Maka dari itu, aku sudah berjanji mengambil jam lembur." Itu artinya, tiket yang sudah ia beli dengan susah payah sia-sia. "Tidak masalah, aku maklum. Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Aku harus pergi Mingyu, sampai ketemu." Wonwoo segera menjauh, meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih berdiri gusar.

Bermenit-menit diam, pada akhirnya sosok semampai itu ikut mengekor di belakang Wonwoo. "Kau bilang membeli buku, tetapi aku tidak melihat kau membawa buku sama sekali?"

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Aku harus ke toko buku seberang, karena di toko sebelumnya tidak ada. Bisakah berhenti mengikutiku, sehari saja?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut ke toko buku?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, Wonwoo kembali menderap dan berlalu begitu saja menyeberangi jalan raya. Dia risih—dan tidak suka di ikuti.

"Hyung—"

 **BRAK!**

Mengejar langkah Wonwoo baginya lebih penting, hingga Mingyu benar-benar tuli akan suara klakson mobil yang berkali-kali berbunyi nyaring. Benda raksasa beroda empat itu menghantamnya dengan keras. Alhasil badannya terseret cukup jauh, Mingyu berguling-guling beberapa kali sebelum kepalanya menghantam sebuah batu.

Wonwoo mematung, kaku.

Dia kembali mundur ke belakang, menerobos kerumunan orang yang berjajar. Menemukan Mingyu terlentang kesakitan. Setengah panik ia merangsek maju. "Kau terluka? Sakit? Ya! Mingyu jawab aku."

Itu Wonwoo, benar? Dia sedang tidak berdelusi, bukan? Wonwoo terlihat khawatir dengan wajah ketakutan. Sungguh, rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lenyap seketika. Mingyu bahagia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung... jeosonghamnida." Mingyu duduk dan menundukkan kepala. Membuat kegerombol manusia seketika membubarkan diri. Mobil yang menabraknya sudah tidak terlihat, menghilang tanpa jejak.

Wonwoo membantunya berdiri, membawa Mingyu duduk di tepi jalan yang sepi. "Jangan diam saja, mana yang luka? Ya Tuhan, kepalamu berdarah." Mingyu mengulum senyum. Jika dengan begini Wonwoo bisa panik, kenapa dia tidak terjatuh saja sedari tadi.

"Tidak ada hyung, hanya ini dan ini." Tangannya terangkat ke udara, menunjukkan lima jemari basah yang bernoda darah. Luka memanjang di pipi kanan terlihat mengerikan. Telunjuk Wonwoo mendorong kasar kening Mingyu. "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, hah? Aku belum memberimu ijin untuk ikut. Kau terluka sekarang!"

Di telinga Mingyu, teriakan Wonwoo terdengar seperti sebuah nyanyian. Dia mengaduh, "Sakit, hyung. Mataku berkunang." Sebelah tangan Wonwoo menyangga kepala Mingyu yang nyaris tumbang. "Jangan mati disini, ya! Kita ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Hyung, kau bisa membantuku mengobati luka ini 'kan? Kumohon." Anggukan Wonwoo membuat hatinya berbunga. Sosok ber-beanie merah itu berlari ke ujung jalan memasuki sebuah apotik.

* * *

Dalam diam Mingyu berdoa pada Tuhan, jika memang kesialan beruntun berapa menit yang lalu berakhir indah seperti ini—dia sangat berterima kasih.

Memang tidak ada luka lain, beruntunglah dia memakai pakaian tebal berlengan panjang. Jika memang Wonwoo menolak ajakannya minggu depan, diganti dengan waktu bersama di hari ini tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Meskipun hanya sepenggal moment mengobati luka, setidaknya mereka hanya berdua. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini, jika bertatap wajah dengan dirinya, Wonwoo kerap menghindar.

Tetapi,

Tidak semua doa dapat Tuhan kabulkan. Harapan Mingyu lenyap ketika sosok yang ia cintai itu berdiri, mengemasi bekas kotoran kapas dan kain perban, melemparkkan pada tempat sampah. Bersuara setelahnya, "Aku pergi dulu, Mingyu-ya. Kau pulanglah, dan—kuminta padamu, berhenti mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka. Aku merasa sedang diawasi dan itu membuatku risih."

Mingyu mendongak, menyipit kala pupil matanya tidak dapat menatap wajah Wonwoo dengan baik. "Tapi hyung, kumohon jangan menghindar lagi. Aku sering bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan? Aku tulus hyung, aku benar-ben—"

"—tidak ada, kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Maafkan aku, hanya saja aku—ah, aku harus pergi."

"Sampai kapan, hyung? Kapan, kau bisa membuka hati untukku?" Wonwoo bungkam. Tetap dengan posisi memunggungi Mingyu.

Jangan tanyakan itu, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Wonwoo melangkah kemudian. Menjauhi Mingyu yang masih berada di tepi jalan.

Seiring mengecilnya tubuh Wonwoo, pandangan Mingyu semakin buram. Ia merenung, mungkin ini memang jalan dari Tuhan. Mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga memang harus penuh perjuangan.

"Sakit, hyung." Hatinya jauh lebih sakit sekarang. Di campakkan, bahkan ketika dia sedang terluka. Manis sekali hidupmu anak muda.

Sosok yang kini berwajah pucat itu menyandarkan bahu pada sebuah dinding bangunan toko tua. Nyeri di kepalanya tak tertahankan lagi. Detik berikutnya, Mingyu lengser di depan emperan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 6 -**

* * *

Si pendek bersepatu merah itu berlarian di koridor kampus. Peluh sudah membanjiri kening, sedikit tersengal ia merangsek masuk begitu saja dalam bangunan mewah. Bertanya pada seseorang, "Soreum-ssi, apakah buku yang kutanyakan kapan hari, sudah ada?"

Si penjaga perpustakaan bertubuh tambun meneleng. "Siang tadi baru kembali. Maafkan aku, aku lupa menyimpannya untukmu. Coba kau cari di rak nomor dua dari sebelah utara."

"Baiklah, akan kucari. Terima kasih." Jihoon meneruskan langkah ke belakang. Mencari-cari buku tebal yang ingin ia pinjam. Minggu lalu buku itu baru saja Jihoon kembalikan. Tetapi sekarang? Ia dibuat kelimpungan untuk mendapatkan buku itu kembali.

Banyaknya mahasiswa yang berebut buku sama membuat Jihoon berkecil hati. Buku berharga mahal itu tak kan mampu ia beli. Jihoon hanya mampu mengandalkan id card mahasiswa sebagai jaminan. Jihoon meraih botol minuman dari cela tas kiri. Meneguk isinya dengan rakus. Berlari dari halte menuju kampus itu cukup menguras energi. Jihoon menoleh ke samping begitu merasakan tusukan halus di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ya, Junhui." Sosok yang ia teriaki hanya menyunggingkan senyum tiga jari. "Hahaha, maaf. Aku hanya ingin bicara—Jihoon, resleting celanamu terbuka, pfttt."

Jihoon ternganga. Segera ia benarkan resleting celananya dengan pipi merona.

Junhui terpingkal-pingkal di atas lantai, menarik perhatian mahasiswa lain. "Diam bodoh! Diam." Jihoon menyumpal mulut pemuda itu menggunakan buntalan kertas yang ia temukan di bawah rak perpustakaan, lalu kembali berjalan ke tempat tujuan. Sial sial sial, Jihoon merutuk sepanjang langkah. Bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh ini? "Apa itu artinya selama berlari kemari, aku—aigoo, aku malu sekali."

Jihoon mengusap wajah, beruntunglah Junhui segera memberitahu. Jika tidak? Mungkin rasa malunya berlipat ganda di setiap waktu.

Jihoon teliti menelisik satu persatu buku yang berjajar di atas rak tinggi. Mendesah dan was-was, khawatir buku yang ia cari tidak ada di tempatnya. Detik ketika matanya tertuju pada satu buku yang berada di letak paling ujung, ia bertepuk tangan riang, "Woah, akhirnya!"

Lengkingan suaranya berhasil membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang mengisi petak-petak meja terganggu. "Maafkan aku."

Onyx kembarnya bertemu tatap dengan sosok tampan berkaus biru, Soonyoung. Pemuda itu berada di sudut paling kiri. Di depannya, ada Wonwoo yang sedang menulis sesuatu pada buku. Jihoon melemparkan senyum kecil lalu berbalik menghadap rak.

"Tinggi sekali."

Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus meraih buku itu dengan segera sebelum mahasiswa lain datang dan bersaing. Tatapan Jihoon kembali memaku Soonyoung. Pemuda itu masih memperhatikan dia yang kebingungan. Jihoon menunduk, menghindar. Memainkan botol kosong di tangannya, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan benda plastik itu pada tempat sampah.

Setelahnya berjalan menuju tempat Soonyoung. Berjalan beberapa langkah saja bagi Jihoon sudah seperti berjalan di atas pecahan kaca. Harus berhati-hati, lamban dan ya—dia ragu-ragu.

Soonyoung yang duduk di tempatnya cuma diam memperhatikan. Menghitung setiap langkah kaki Jihoon yang terlihat berat. Wonwoo yang sadar Soonyoung tak lagi menorehkan tinta di buku, ikut menengadah. Mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung.

"Apa dia ingin kemari? Berbicara denganmu lagi?"

Soonyoung membalas, "Mungkin."

Di luar dugaan. Jihoon berjalan lurus melewati Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Sosok pendek itu berhenti tiga langkah di belakang tubuh Soonyoung, meraih tangga lipat yang bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu. Jihoon berlalu begitu saja dan kembali menuju rak semula. Diaturnya letak tangga tepat berposisi pada buku yang ingin ia raih.

Jihoon mendesah sebal. Meskipun dengan bantuan tangga, buku bersampul hijau itu tetap tidak bisa ia jangkau. Dia turun lagi ke bawah. Mengusak kepala begitu tahu mahasiswa lain sudah pergi. Hanya tersisa Soonyoung dan Wonwoo di bangkunya. Pada siapa Jihoon meminta bantuan?

Mata Soonyoung memicing, jika diperhatikan; Jihoon terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mencoba menghindar. Terbukti dari tingkahnya yang tidak biasa. Bukankah setiap kali melihat Soonyoung, si mungil itu akan menyapa dengan mata bersinar dan suara ceria? Tapi hari ini berbeda. Soonyoung melipat tangan di meja kala melihat Jihoon kembali melangkah ke arahnya.

"Dia kenapa?" Mendengar monolog Wonwoo, Soonyoung segera menambahi, "Mencari perhatian, kurasa."

"Kau, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan. Aku disini bisa melihatmu dengan jelas, tidak perlu bersusah payah bertingkah." Langkah kaki Jihoon macet. Ia membalas tatapan Soonyoung lalu tersenyum. "Kau bicara denganku?"

"Ya."

"Maaf Soonyoung, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku melangkah kemari hanya ingin menuju pintu." Jemarinya menunjuk pintu di belakang Soonyoung. "Mungkin ada seseorang di dalam sana, aku ingin meminta bantuan."

Alis Soonyoung bertaut, "Bukankah itu pintu ruang kosong?" Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, Jihoon segera tersadar. Ia malu, terlebih melihat Wonwoo mulai menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan; menahan tawa. "Ah maaf, aku lupa."

Jihoon mendesis—kau benar-benar tolol Jihoon. Pasrah, ia berbalik badan dan kembali menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Soonyoung kembali terpekur diam di tempatnya. Menghela napas dan balik menyibukkan diri dengan bertanya banyak hal pada Wonwoo.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Tidak fokus. Perhatiannya tersedot dalam satu sudut, Jihoon yang sesekali melompat di tumpuan tangga lipat. Dengan matanya yang telanjang, Soonyoung menyaksikan badan kecil itu limbung ke belakang. Ketidakseimbangan membuat tangga yang Jihoon pijaki bergoyang dan menutup.

Kedua bola mata Soonyoung melebar.

Begitu halnya dengan Wonwoo, ia terkejut begitu mendengar suara debaman benda jatuh.

Jihoon terlentang di lantai dengan tubuh tertimpa tangga. Buku tebal sukses jatuh menghantam wajahnya. Bersusah payah ia berdiri, menyingkirkan tangga di tubuhnya. "Maaf, maafkan aku sudah membuat kegaduhan."

Jihoon tergesa dan berlari pergi. Langkah kakinya terseok sempoyongan, tangan menenteng buku dan sebelah tangan lain menyangga pinggang. Tangga malang itu di biarkan terlantar.

"Soonyoung-ah, dia terjatuh..." Suara Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

"Dia kurang hati-hati, Wonwoo-ya."

Bibir Wonwoo segera merapat. Soonyoung terlihat biasa saja. Apakah itu artinya pemuda ini benar-benar sudah tidak mencintai Jihoon lagi? Jika pepatah tertulis, bahwa tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain itu dosa. Tidak bagi Wonwoo—dia suka.

Tatapan Soonyoung berubah kosong. Apa yang baru saja terjadi membuat otaknya tidak dapat lagi berpikir baik. Soonyoung tergugu. Kedua kakinya yang berada di kolong meja itu gemetar.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 6-**

* * *

Kafétaria memang salah satu tempat favorit bagi para mahasiswa. Dua sosok lelaki tinggi itu nampak fokus melayani para pelanggan yang sudah membentuk antrian panjang. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat meracik berbagai macam pesanan minuman. Jihoon duduk di salah satu meja. Pemuda mungil ini sibuk mengamati. "Cara kerja mereka cepat sekali. Akan aku coba nanti."

Tangannya kembali menari di atas keyboard laptop. Setidaknya sekarang dia memiliki kesibukan, ketimbang memperhatikan meja sebelah selatan. Meja bulat yang kini di isi oleh dua orang; Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

Dua orang itu datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bohong jika Jihoon tak mencuri pandang pada meja nomor sembilan. Bahkan nyaris tanpa jeda, terus menerus mencuri kesempatan melirik Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sedang bercengkrama, entah membicarakan apa.

Kau tidak harus merendah seperti ini.

Bukan. Bukan maksudku untuk menyuruhmu berhenti. Hanya saja Jihoon, aku tidak terima melihat kau tersiksa. Pikirkan dirimu juga.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau menggantung harapan tinggi dapat kembali bersamanya. Tapi kumohon, batasi dirimu. Cobalah bersikap biasa di depan Soonyoung. Dan lihat bagaimana reaksinya—aku benci melihat kau diperlakukan buruk seperti ini.

"Bahkan ini baru beberapa hari mencoba, tapi aku tidak bisa Seungkwan-ah. Bagaimana? Aku bersikap biasa pun reaksi Soonyoung sama saja."

"Aku tidak ingin menyerah." Jihoon menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Jihoon-ah!"

Kepala Jihoon segera terangkat. Tingginya furniture keramik menghalangi pandangan Jihoon untuk melihat siapa yang datang dari pintu depan. Sosok tinggi menjulang. Kim Mingyu, si tiang berjalan. Dahi Jihoon berkerut, "Dia kemari? Tidak biasanya."

Mingyu melangkah ringan dengan senyuman mengembang. Begitu sampai di tengah barisan meja, sosok ini menoleh. "Oh, Wonwoo hyung, kau disini?" Berbalik menghampiri meja nomor sembilan. Menarik satu kursi lalu mendaratkan bokongnya disana.

Jihoon menguap. "Sudah kuduga."

Mingyu termasuk orang yang paling jarang memasuki kafétaria, sosok jangkung itu lebih suka terdampar di kantin Lee ahjumma dengan alasan makanan disana lebih murah. Tapi sekarang? Jihoon berani bertaruh—Mingyu hanya ingin mendekati si pemuda putih berwajah salju.

Jihoon memutar bola mata jengah. Setengah menunduk ketika Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Lain hal dengan Mingyu—menampilkan wajah tanpa dosa di hadapan dua orang yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

Soonyoung mengusap bagian bibirnya menggunakan tisu usai menikmati kudapan. Sosok sipit ini nyaris terbahak begitu melihat Wonwoo yang memasang wajah sebal.

"Kau terluka?" Itu suara Soonyoung.

"Ya."

"Apakah parah?"

Mingyu mengabaikan, "Hyung, kau disini? Woah, kebetulan sekali." Sosok bermata tajam di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk. Giliran Soonyoung kembali bersuara, "Kami sering datang kemari memang."

Mingyu membalas, "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Soonyoung." Mendengar umpatan Mingyu, Soonyoung tertawa lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Mingyu hampir saja bersorak sebelum sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya menambahi, "Tunggu aku, Soonyoung. Aku juga harus kembali bertemu Dosen, Mingyu aku permisi."

Bibir Mingyu terbuka lebar ketika dua sosok yang beberapa menit lalu duduk di kursi itu kini menjauh pergi, digantikan dengan seorang pegawai yang memungut piring kotor. Bahunya merosot ke bawah.

* * *

Mingyu berpindah tempat ke meja Jihoon.

"Ditolak kawan?" Jihoon mencibir.

"Sama halnya denganmu teman," Balasan Mingyu membuat Jihoon menggeram. Jihoon meraih gelas minuman dan menyesap isinya.

"Kau terluka teman?" Mingyu menunjuk plaster yang melekat melintang di pangkal hidung Jihoon. Si pendek itu mengangguk, "Lebih parah luka yang kau punya, dasar bodoh!"

"Bukankah kita sama-sama bodoh?"

"Kau yang bodoh dan aku tidak." Dengan cekatan, Jihoon menampik tangan Mingyu yang hendak meraih piring berisi jajaran greentea pie miliknya. Mingyu mendengus, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Jihoon-ah, aku lelah." Lirihan Mingyu menuai perhatian Jihoon. Ia menutup benda lipat miliknya, lalu memperhatikan Mingyu yang kini memejamkan mata. "Lalu?"

Mata Mingyu terbuka, sebelah tangan menumpu dagu. "Kau bilang aku tidak boleh menyerah bukan?" Jihoon mengangguk.

Jentikan jari Mingyu terdengar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama. Kau tahu, bukan? Aku ingin mendapatkan Wonwoo dan kau ingin kembali pada Soonyoung, sementara mereka berdua selalu bersama. Bagaimana bisa kita mendapat kesempatan kalau begini? Jadi mari bekerja sama."

"Membuat mereka berpisah?"

"Benar sekali, Lee Jihoon."

 **TAK!**

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Mingyu.

"Sakit, Jihoon. Luka di kepalaku bisa kembali berdarah."

"Biar saja, itu agar otakmu dapat kembali normal. Oh, ayolah... jangan berbuat picik seperti ini. Ini realita Mingyu, bukan untuk telenovela maupun novel cinta. Jadi tolong, singkirkan rencana konyolmu itu." Mingyu mendesah kecewa dan kepalanya kembali rebahm "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku bisa frustasi."

Mingyu mengusak rambutnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dengan seringai bodoh lelaki itu berkelakar, "Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak bersama saja? Kita kencan, Jihoon-ah." Spontan Jihoon memukuli kepala Mingyu.

"Ya, ya, ya, sakit."

"Mimpi saja. Aku bersama orang sepertimu? Yang benar saja, hah!" Dengan percaya diri tinggi Mingyu menambahkan, "Kenapa? Aku tampan, bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari—ya, jauhkan tanganmu." Mingyu tak jadi bicara kala tangan Jihoon sudah berancang-ancang di udara.

"Berhenti bicara! Karena acara menenangkan diriku sudah kau ganggu. Maka makanan ini harus kau yang membayar, Kim Mingyu!"

"Aku? Mana bisa? Baiklah, baiklah... aku yang akan membayarnya. Pesanlah apapun yang kau mau, kau puas?"

"Kita harus berjuang, tak boleh menyerah. Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon, fighting! Pelayan!" Mau tak mau Mingyu dibuat tertawa dengan tingkah Jihoon.

Si mungil yang berusaha terlihat tegar di hadapan semua orang. Tetapi Mingyu tahu, onyx kembar itu tak pandai menyembunyikan kebohongan. Terlihat payah menyembunyikan sebuah fakta; bahwa sang empu tak mampu menutupi lubang menganga di hatinya.

"Tidak pesan kopi?"

"Kopi?" Ulang Jihoon. Mingyu mengangguk, dan Jihoon menggeleng. Bukan, bukan karena lambungnya yang bermasalah. Tapi entah mengapa, mendengar kata 'kopi' membuat Jihoon ingat akan insiden dimana ia mencium Soonyoung di sisi jalan raya.

Mendadak pipi Jihoon berubah warna. Ia berdiri dari kursi. "Mingyu aku harus ke toilet dulu."

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 6 -**

* * *

Sore itu, Soonyoung melangkah seorang diri di samping jalan raya. Terlihat diam, dengan otak yang sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, jalan pikiran Soonyoung kacau balau. Ia ingin berbagi cerita pada Wonwoo tetapi urung—ia lebih memilih menyimpannya sendiri.

Bagi Soonyoung, ia sudah terlalu merepotkan Wonwoo. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh membebani orang lain dengan kisahnya; yang menurut Soonyoung sudah mirip seperti drama.

Kepalanya nyeri luar biasa.

Yang menjadi beban Soonyoung ada satu; dia tidak pernah paham dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang ada di otaknya selalu berbanding balik dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Berat sekali, Ya Tuhan."

Dua hari ini dia juga tidak dapat memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Bayangan Jihoon yang jatuh dari tangga lipat selalu menghantui Soonyoung tiap malam. "Ah, kau. Bisakah berhenti muncul di pikiranku?" Seperti orang bodoh, sosok itu merutuk sepanjang jalan.

Seorang diri.

Setelahnya angin berhembus dengan kencang.

Soonyoung menengadah, mengamati langit sore yang menghitam. Sudah memasuki musim hujan memang. Dan, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak membawa perlengkapan penghalang air hujan; payung misalnya. Soonyoung tak khawatir, lagi pula dia selalu membawa mobil, jadi mana mungkin bisa basah.

Pengecualian untuk hari ini. Jika memang hujan akan turun membasahi bumi, Soonyoung tidak akan berlari. Ia ingin merasakan air dingin dari langit jatuh mengguyur tanah. Membasahi tubuhnya, melunturkan segala beban yang sudah membebat kepalanya.

Alih-alih air yang turun.

Justru anginlah yang semakin kencang berhembus.

Menerbangkan debu jalanan hingga membentuk buntalan kabut. Dedaunan kering berhamburan. Sebagian pejalan kaki segera menutupi wajah menggunakan tangan, menghalangi debu yang berlomba memasuki mata. Saling berlarian mencari tempat tertutup untuk berteduh.

Soonyoung masih terduduk di samping jalan, sambil menutupi kedua matanya yang sudah terkontaminasi debu. Pemuda itu mendesis, matanya sakit dan dia tidak dapat melihat keadaan sekitar dengan baik. Soonyoung berjalan sembarangan dan berakhir tersandung batu hingga kembali jatuh. "Perih sekali. Ash, mataku." Matanya terpejam, sesekali Soonyoung menggosoknya dengan brutal.

Bukannya pergi, rasa sakit di matanya justru kian menjadi.

Soonyoung kembali berjalan dan membentur tempat sampah, kontan mengumpat ketika dagunya terantuk penutup besi. Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan halus membantu tubuhnya berdiri, membawanya yang kesusahan berjalan untuk bernaung di tepi jalan. Soonyoung menurut, diam.

Meskipun sosok asing yang membantunya itu tak bersuara, tetapi Soonyoung tetap mengikuti kemanapun sosok itu menuntun tubuhnya. Soonyoung bisa merasakan tangan halus itu mengusapi wajahnya yang dikotori tanah.

Lalu kemudian suasana berubah lengang.

Soonyoung yang masih terpejam, tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Chogiyo, apakah anda masih ada disini? Chogiyo." tangan Soonyoung terulur, berusaha menjangkau tubuh sosok yang sudah membantunya—tidak ada.

"Eung?" Soonyoung tersentak kala seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari depan. Mendekapnya erat. Sangat erat dan nyaris membuat Soonyoung sesak napas. "Chogiyo, bisakah anda menolong saya sekali lagi?" Ketika tangan Soonyoung kembali bergerak ke depan, sosok yang tak ia kenal melepaskan pelukan.

Membuka tangan Soonyoung dan meletakkan sebuah kain—sapu tangan. Berikutnya kembali hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru angin.

Kedua alis Soonyoung bertaut. "Apa anda masih ada disini? Ya Tuhan, mataku sakit sekali." Soonyoung menyumpalkan sapu tangan itu ke matanya, berharap pedih yang ia rasakan bisa berkurang. "Siapapun anda, saya harus berterima kasih." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chogiyo—"

"—aku masih disini, Soonyoung-ah."

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat Soonyoung kenal.

Kini Soonyoung merasakan tangkupan tangan hangat di kedua pipinya.

Dia bergumam, "Jeon Wonwoo?"

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **To All** Terimakasih banyak yang udah luangin waktu baca dan kasih review. Entah, saya rasa ini story makin ambigu, feelnya terbang *bow* Karena jarang update, ini udah kupanjangin. Panjang sendiri dari chap lain, maafkan kalo ada typo. Jangan sungkan kasih kritikan :) Chapter ini ringan kok, ringan *digibeng*

 **Zahrxo** : Thankseu buat kamu yg udah kasih support. Malem-malem jam setengah tiga kirim DM ke IG xD makasih udah ngajakin ngobrol, sayonk~ Pas ide mampet, males ngetik, ternyata ada moodboster. Setidaknya saya gak bosen, dewean dalem kamar. Dia curhat, kebawa baper katanya :') dikasih permen gak mau tapinya. Minta Jihoon sama Mingyu dibuat mati, biar Soon sama Wonu gembira :'v *bercanda ding*

 **Rie** : Kenapa di FF saya Jihoon selalu menderita? Kujawab disini ya :) Ide FF kebetulan munculnya begini. Dan saya suka pairing dua curut ini, ditambah idenya itu nongolnya Jihoon yang kudu jadi pihak tersakiti *bohong* Sebenernya saya suka tipe-tipe story uke dinistai ngahaha xD Mungkin kalo saya nulis Jeongcheol, yang saya nistai ya jelas Jeonghan. Ah, intinya saya suka menistai samwan(?). Maaf kalo misal kurang srek ya~ makasih udah ngikutin ini story. Aku cinta kamu *telunjuk jempol kelipet*

* * *

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 7-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Seventeen's members**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _"Aku tunggu disini saja, Mingyu. Kau yang kesana. Jangan lama, waktu kita sudah tidak banyak." Jihoon mendumal di depan pintu sebuah kafé. Sedikit geram dengan ulah temannya yang ceroboh. Mana mungkin bisa flashdisk berisi rangkuman tugas yang mereka kerjakan berada di tangan orang lain?_

 _Tubuh kecil itu diseret paksa oleh si pemuda tinggi. "Tidak. Disini panas, setidaknya kau harus ikut berteduh di dalam. Soonyoung bisa marah jika tahu kekasihnya berjemur di depan pintu."_

 _"Sial!" Pada akhirnya Jihoon menurut, ikut masuk ke dalam. Terduduk di kursi kemudian. "Kutunggu disini, titik!" Mingyu menghela napas. Si tampan berkulit tan itu menggerutu, "Padahal aku ingin mengenalkan kau pada Wonwoo hyung, terserahlah. Kau ingin minum apa? Akan kupesankan minuman."_

 _Jihoon mendelik. "Kita kemari untuk mengambil flashdisk, bukan untuk bersantai. Dan Wonwoo? Dia siapa? Kekasihmu? Kita bisa berkenalan lain waktu."_

 _"Baiklah, aku kalah." Mingyu mendengus pasrah. Ia menjauh dengan langkah lebar. Mendekati sosok berkulit pucat yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan. Sosok bermata kecil yang mempesona. Oh, hanya dengan melihat senyum ramah di bibir sosok itu saja hati Mingyu sudah berbunga._

 _Mingyu berdeham, "Wonwoo hyung."_

 _Si pelayan manis terusik, meraih buntalan kertas yang sudah ia siapkan di kantung celana. "Ini. Lain kali, jangan kau ulangi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu flashdisk ini berada di dalam kotak pensilku."_

 _Mingyu menggaruk kening, beruntunglah Wonwoo tidak tahu bahwa Mingyu sendiri yang dengan sengaja meletakkan flashdisk itu ke dalam kotak pensilnya. "Maaf, hyung. Lain kali aku tidak akan ceroboh, terima kasih. Hyung, besok bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Ada tugas yang tidak aku mengerti."_

 _Raut wajah Wonwoo berubah jengah. "Aku tidak janji," tuturnya. "Banyak tugas juga, ya hyung? Kita kerjakan sama-sama bagaimana?"_

 _"Bukankah kau bisa mengerjakan bersama temanmu?"_

 _Slap! Hati Mingyu ngilu. Itu jelas penolakan dan Mingyu berpura-pura bodoh dengan berdalih, "Ah, ya, benar juga. Aku kemari bersama temanku, hyung. Dia disana, Lee Jihoon namanya."_

 _Mingyu menunjuk Jihoon. Dan yang sedang ditunjuk pun cukup peka; menerbitkan sebuah senyuman ramah, tak lupa dengan tundukan kepala. Apa yang Wonwoo lakukan? Hanya diam. Jihoon heran, kenapa tundukan kepalanya tidak dibalas?_

 _Wonwoo memalingkan wajah, kembali menghadap Mingyu. "Kasihan temanmu sudah menunggu lama, segera kerjakan tugasmu. Besok, tugas yang tidak kau mengerti bisa kau tanyakan padaku."_

 _Mingyu diusir atau bagaimana? Tetapi otak pemuda tinggi itu terlalu bebal. Hanya dengan mendengar kalimat terakhir Wonwoo saja dia sudah bahagia. "Baik, hyung. Kau janji 'kan? Harus janji. Besok kita bertemu, annyeong." Mingyu berbalik mendekati Jihoon yang masih terduduk manis dengan tangan memainkan ponsel._

 _Selanjutnya, keduanya melangkah keluar dari kafé._

 _Ekor mata Wonwoo terus mengikuti pergerakan dua orang yang berlalu hingga tertelan pintu kaca. Sosok berkulit pucat ini keluar dari meja pantry setelahnya. Ia tertarik dengan satu objek yang tertinggal di atas meja. Meja yang beberapa menit lalu Jihoon singgahi. Tergeletak sebuah kunci dengan gantungan plastik daun semanggi._

 _"Kunci loker?" Wonwoo bermonolog._

 _Ia jelas tahu kunci itu adalah kunci sebuah loker, kunci serupa seperti yang ia punya. Wonwoo sangat-sangat tahu, Jihoon itu siapa?_

 _Orang yang sudah menjadi pemicu pupusnya harapan Wonwoo untuk bisa bersama Soonyoung._

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 7 -**

* * *

 _Lee Chan send message: Hyung, datanglah ke rumah. Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu~ Ayah dan ibuku dari London mengirimkan sesuatu._

 _Reply message: Hyung tidak tahu alamat rumahmu Chan. Dan, bagaimana bisa kau mengirimku pesan pukul sekian? Kau tidak sekolah? Hati-hati ponselmu tersita. Simpan dulu, lanjutkan belajar._

 _Lee Chan send message: Aku sedang tidak bersekolah hyung, tanganku cidera. Pihak sekolah sudah memberiku ijin, sebenarnya aku ingin berkunjung ke tempat hyung bekerja tapi eomma melarangku keluar rumah. Otte? Hyung sibuk? kalau sibuk lain kali saja aku akan kesana._

 _Reply message: Kau cidera? Berlatih basket harus hati-hati, Chan. Hyung akan kesana sepulang kerja, kirimkan alamat rumahmu, oke? Lekas sembuh~_

Jihoon kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana. Melirik jam dinding, lalu mencari-cari Hong Jisoo. "Hyung, aku pulang jam tujuh dan tidak bisa menambah jam lembur, kau tidak keberatan? Temanku sedang sakit, aku ingin menjenguknya."

Jisoo yang sedang menghitung beberapa stock karton berisi kopi segera menanggapi, "Tidak masalah, santai saja. Hyun Ji dan Nam Yeol berada di shift dua. Yang sakit, apa temanmu kuliah?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Bukan. Hyung tahu siswa yang beberapa bulan lalu kemari bersamaku? Dia cidera, terlalu bersemangat berlatih basket."

"Aku ingat. Yang datang kemari bersama pasangan kekasih, bukan? Salah satu di antaranya ada yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman?"

Kekasih? Jihoon yang sedang meneguk segelas air segera tersedak. Pemuda pendek itu terbatuk-batuk hingga matanya memerah. Jisoo terkejut dan langsung membantu memukul pelan punggungnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Heh?"

Jihoon mengibaskan apron miliknya yang kejatuhan butiran air. "Tak apa, kita lanjutkan bekerja." Jihoon tidak sedang mengalihkan topik, memang benar beberapa pelanggan sudah mulai berdatangan.

Jisoo balik badan, menyambut pelanggan yang sudah berbondong membuat antrian panjang.

Jihoon menghela napas, Jisoo hyung tidak harus tahu, ya benar! Tidak harus melibatkan orang lain lagi dalam masalah yang rumit! Diletakkannya bekas gelas minumnya ke tempat pencucian lantas bergabung dengan Jisoo, sebelum pemuda bermata teduh itu kewalahan.

* * *

Kedua pegawai ini sibuk melayani antrian pembeli yang semakin banyak dari waktu ke waktu. Meja dan kursi bahkan nyaris penuh.

Jisoo sedang berkutat dengan mesin krim pastry yang tiba-tiba saja mati. Pemuda itu segera membetulkan listrik penghantar yang terbelit. Lain hal dengan yang sedang Jihoon lakukan, sosok ini serius menjajar gelas-gelas kertas. Menuangkan minuman beraneka ragam rasa yang dipesan pelanggan.

"Silakan dinikmati, kamsahamnida," ia selalu menerbitkan senyum ketika gelas minuman yang ia racik berpindah tangan.

"Hyung, serbuk vanila disini sudah habis. Stock baru apa sudah kau siapkan? Karton yang mana?" Jihoon bingung memandangi karton berisi serbuk minuman yang berbaris dan memiliki bungkus sama.

"Di sebelah sana, karton putih yang kecil sendiri." Jihoon segera mengikuti arah telunjuk Jisoo, meraih bungkusan yang terletak di bagian tengah. "Mohon tunggu lima menit noona... silakan, anda bisa menunggu di meja nomor tiga." Dua pelanggan cantik itu mengangguk, lalu berbalik menuju meja yang Jihoon tunjuk.

Jihoon kembali berkutat membuka bungkusan vanila. Sebelum menengadah ketika ia mendengar suara asing memanggil namanya. "Jihoon-ssi."

Jihoon menelisik satu persatu pelanggan. Dan matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu bertemu di tengah malam. "Seungcheol-ssi?"

Pemuda tampan itu datang dengan seseorang. Dan bola mata Jihoon melebar begitu mengenal siapa yang berdiri di sebelah Seungcheol, dia—Yoon Jeonghan.

"Jisoo-ya!" Si manis berambut sebahu itu berlari kecil mendekati meja melingkar berisi dua pegawai. "Hai, Jihoon-ah." Jeonghan dengan senyuman lebar berdiri di depan meja setelah pelanggan terakhir pergi.

Jisoo ternganga, tiada pernah menyangka Jeonghan berada disini? Dengan siapa? Setahu Jisoo, temannya yang satu itu buta arah. "Kau kemari? Bersama siapa? Kau tidak tersasar?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bersama Seungcheol."

Jisoo menelan ludah. "Seung—Seungcheol, kekasihmu?" Jeonghan mengangguk. Jihoon diam di tempat. Melirik takut-takut ke arah Jisoo lalu kembali fokus pada Seungcheol yang mulai melangkah mendekat.

"Annyeong Jihoon-ssi, aku datang. Sesuai janji, bersama kekasihku." Sosok itu merangkul bahu Jeonghan. Menoleh ke kanan kemudian, "Annyeong, kau pasti Hong Jisoo. Jeonghan sering bercerita tentangmu, senang bisa bertemu." Seungcheol menundukkan kepala dengan senyum menawan yang masih saja bertengger di bibirnya.

"Annyeong, Seungcheol-ssi. Jeonghan juga sering bercerita tentang betapa tangguh kekasihnya ini." Jisoo menerbitkan sebuah senyum balasan. Demi Tuhan, jantung pemuda ini sedang tidak karuan. Antara bahagia dan ngilu, ya—ada sedikit rasa cemburu.

Jeonghan meraih pinggang Seungcheol. "Jihoon. Hyung tak pernah tahu, bahwa yang di maksud oleh pria ini adalah dirimu. Malam itu dia bercerita tentang seseorang yang kebingungan karena dompet miliknya tertinggal."

Jihoon buka suara, "Ya begitulah, hyung. Seungcheol-ssi sudah menolongku, mungkin kalau tidak ada kekasihmu, aku sudah malu." Jisoo segera mendekati Jihoon. "Ji, vanila latte yang ini akan hyung layani. Antarkan Jeonghan dan kekasihnya ke meja."

Senyuman Jeonghan, lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Seungcheol, wajah yang terlihat senang. Jisoo mendesah dalam hati, ia harus tahu diri! "Yoon, duduklah. Akan aku buatkan minuman istimewa untuk kalian berdua."

Dengan langkah berat Jihoon menurut, keluar dari meja pantry dan menggiring kedua tamu yang datang memenuhi undangan pribadi darinya. Mereka singgah di antara meja persegi dengan kursi berlapis sutera. "Seungcheol-ssi, aku senang sekali kau datang, terlebih bersama Jeonghan hyung." Jihoon duduk tidak nyaman. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke belakang, melirik Jisoo yang romannya tekun menaburkan topping di atas potongan kue.

Jihoon memang menginginkan Seungcheol bersama kekasihnya datang berkunjung, tapi ini? Kejutan apalagi?!

Kekasih Choi Seungcheol adalah Yoon Jeonghan; sosok yang Jisoo kagumi secara diam-diam.

Mendadak Jihoon tak enak hati. Ternyata masalah ini lebih rumit daripada bercerita tentang kebenaran dua sosok yang Jisoo anggap sebagai pasangan kekasih. Dia tahu rasanya 'kan? Saat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain, rasa yang teramat sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku baru saja selesai meeting dan ya, si manja ini menghubungiku. Memintaku untuk menjemputnya dari kedai bibi. Aku membawanya kemari, daripada jenuh tidak ada pekerjaan lain." Seungcheol benar-benar sosok sopan. Dapat dinilai dari gaya bicaranya yang lugas dan santai, pun cara duduknya yang sangat beraturan.

Kekasihnya, Yoon Jeonghan melayangkan sebuah tinju. "Aku tidak manja, dasar!" Mau tidak mau Jihoon tertawa. Mencoba menutupi raut waswas di wajahnya yang mungkin saja dapat terbaca.

"Untuk kedua tamu spesial." Jisoo datang dengan nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dan beberapa potong hidangan ringan. Ia letakkan di atas meja satu persatu.

"Spesial katamu? Cih! Spesial kalau ini gratis Hong," Sembur Jeonghan.

Jisoo terbahak, "Seungcheol-ssi, kekasihmu ini terkenal sangat pelit." Ucapan Jisoo menuai tawa Seungcheol dan Jihoon, sedangkan Jeonghan diam dengan bibir terbuka. Merasa kurang terima.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Jihoon, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena pelanggan sudah tidak seramai tadi dan bisa kuatasi. Kau, Yoon—berhentilah mendumal."

"Terima kasih, hyung." Lantas mendapat tepukan halus di atas bahu. Ah, dia semakin merasa bersalah. Jeonghan hendak menahan lengan Jisoo untuk ikut duduk disana, tetapi pemuda itu cukup paham dan dia tidak ingin temannya kehilangan pekerjaan dengan kasus mengabaikan pelanggan.

Pada akhirnya ketiga sosok yang duduk melingkar di sudut ruangan ini terlibat sebuah obrolan. Hanya obrolan ringan diselingi suara tawa yang sesekali terdengar. Jeonghan nampak antusias bercerita bagaimana ia bisa berkenalan dengan Jihoon pada kekasihnya. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dunia terlukis sesempit ini? Orang yang dibantu oleh Seungcheol malam itu adalah orang yang ia kenali.

Dan, setengah jam kemudian saat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berpamit pergi dengan alasan; Seungcheol memiliki schedule bertemu klien di sore hari. Jihoon segera mencari keberadaan Jisoo saat sadar pelanggan sudah mulai sepi. Menemukan sosok tersebut sedang berkutat dengan kotak makanan, duduk santai di samping pintu kulkas. "Apa ada pelanggan, Ji?"

"Tidak ada. Hyung, aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau—" Jisoo menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, heh? Kemari, ibu membawakanku banyak makanan. Kita makan bersama."

Jihoon menyela, "Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya, hyung. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Jisoo menghela napas, "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Bukankah pernah kubilang? Jeonghan terlihat bahagia." Jihoon mengangguk. Ia mundur selangkah. "Hyung makan dulu. Aku akan berjaga di depan, setelahnya kita bisa bergantian."

"Baiklah, akan kusisakan banyak untukmu."

Senyuman Jisoo setidaknya dapat meringankan rasa bersalah Jihoon beberapa waktu lalu. Dan sekali lagi, di matanya—Jisoo adalah sosok yang patut ia contoh. Jisoo bisa? Kenapa Jihoon tidak? Sedikitnya mencoba dulu tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

Jika memang Soonyoung bahagia bersama orang lain kenapa Jihoon harus marah?

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 7 -**

* * *

Malam itu, berbekal sebuah pesan balasan dari Chan, Jihoon berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar. Rumah megah berpagar tinggi, Jihoon berdiri bingung dengan tangan kanan menenteng beberapa bungkusan plastik berisi makanan. Tiada seorang pun yang berjaga di depan rumah.

Jihoon menengadah ke balkon lantai dua dan tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda ada orang di atas sana. Jendela besar itu tertutup rapat. Jihoon beralih mengamati langit yang gelap. Mendung. Ia mainkan teralis besi yang menggantung di ujung pagar.

"Annyeong haseyo. Lee Chan, hyung datang."

Beberapa kali Jihoon memainkan teralis besi tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ketiga kalinya teralis besi itu berkemricing nyaring, barulah jendela besar di lantai dua terbuka. Sosok berwajah ceria berdiri disana, melambaikan tangan.

"Hyung, aku akan turun." Jihoon tersenyum lega.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu rumah kayu mahogani itu terbuka, Chan nampak berlari kecil, tangan kirinya terbebat perban tebal. "Hyung, maaf tadi aku sedang berada di kamar mandi." Dipeluknya erat tubuh Jihoon menggunakan sebelah tangan begitu pagar raksasa itu berhasil ia geser.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Lihat, dagumu juga terluka." Yang diberi pertanyaan hanya terkekeh lucu, "Aku tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatu, ya beginilah akhirnya. Beruntunglah tangan kananku tidak ikut patah, mari masuk."

Jihoon mengikuti langkah kaki sang Tuan rumah."Chan-ah, ini nanti kau makan, aku membelinya di kedai langganan." Bungkusan yang berada di tangannya Jihoon serahkan pada Chan.

"Terima kasih, seharusnya hyung tidak perlu membawa ini. Hyung datang saja aku sudah senang sekali. Ayo ke kamarku, aku memiliki sesuatu." Lee Chan menarik lengan Jihoon menyusuri ruang tengah.

Jihoon mendesah takjub, ruang tengah ini lima kali lipat lebih luas dibanding kamar flat yang ia sewa. "Aku tidak sendirian, hyung. Ibu dan ayah memang pergi bekerja. Tapi mereka sudah meminta Soonyoung hyung untuk menemaniku di rumah."

Langkah kaki Jihoon berhenti mendadak. Dia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Soonyoung berada disini?

Disini?

Keraguan itu terjawab kala kedua mata Jihoon menemukan sosok yang tertidur di sofa. Itu Soonyoung. Meskipun posisi tidurnya menyembunyikan wajah pada bantalan, tetapi postur tubuh itu sudah sangat Jihoon kenal.

"Kenapa, hyung? Dia tertidur, biarkan saja. Ayo!" Jihoon ketakutan, dia ingin pulang sekarang juga. Balik menghadap Chan dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, "Chan, apakah bisa kutunggu di luar saja? Hyung belum istirahat."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Jihoon hyung bisa beristirahat disini. Ayo! Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Pada dasarnya memang Chan tak tahu apa-apa. Tidak paham dengan kaitan benang melintang di antara Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Yang sosok berwajah ceria itu tahu; mereka berdua ini berteman.

Disini akan muncul banyak kemungkinan; Satu, Chan akan curiga dan melayangkan banyak pertanyaan. Dua, jika Jihoon lelah kenapa harus datang? Bisa jadi Chan akan merasa bersalah. Tiga, jika Jihoon langsung pulang begitu saja Chan pasti kecewa. Jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah masuk ke dalam kamar Chan dengan segera.

"Baiklah, ayo ke kamarmu." Jihoon sudah mempersiapkan hati. Dia tidak akan bertemu Soonyoung jika bersembunyi di kamar Chan sebab mereka berada di berbeda ruangan.

 _Semoga pemuda itu tetap terlelap hingga aku pulang nanti._

* * *

Di dalam kamar rapi itu Jihoon duduk di bentangan permadani tebal. Sosok pendek ini tidak mau duduk di sofa mini yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang. Duduk dengan kaki terlipat menurutnya akan lebih nyaman. Dia harus tahu tata krama dan sopan santun saat bertamu.

Kamar Chan sangat besar dan bersih, perabotan terletak manis sesuai tempat. Cat dinding biru gelap perpaduan putih—bohong, jika Jihoon tidak menginginkan kamar seperti ini.

Beberapa bungkusan makanan terserak di depan Jihoon. Chan juga sudah membuka bucket ayam yang ia belikan. Mereka makan bersama ditemani tayangan plasma yang volume suaranya diatur rendah.

"Ini, kuberikan padamu khusus, tak boleh ditolak—dan ini harus diterima!" Tekan Chan ketika bibir lawan bicaranya hendak terbuka. Jihoon memandangi sebuah kardus persegi. Kardus yang berisi sepatu, jam tangan dan dua guci keramik seukuran botol minuman.

"Kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Jihoon hyung baik dan aku suka. Kuletakkan disini, sekarang kita makan lagi. Hyung pasti lelah, ya? Belum istirahat. Apa pelanggan ramai?"

Jihoon tidak tahu, ini memang salah satu ciri dari Chan atau bagaimana? Sosok dengan tangan berbalut perban itu hobi sekali merenteng pertanyaan menjadi satu. Tangan Jihoon terulur, membersihkan remahan makanan yang tertempel di pipi Chan. "Hei, bertanya itu satu-satu. Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali dan aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu?!"

Chan tergelak, "Maaf hahaha, maaf."

Cara Chan tertawa Ya Tuhan, benar-benar mirip seseorang. Jihoon terpekur sesaat.

Keduanya larut dalam obrolan hangat, nampak sangat akrab. Jika diingat lagi, mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa kali. Tetapi Lee Chan terlihat sangat nyaman berbincang dengan Jihoon, tak canggung bercerita banyak hal. Bak sudah mengenal pemuda itu dari lama. Entah apa yang menarik dari Jihoon, yang jelas Chan terlihat sangat menyukai pemuda ini. Aku senang memilki dua orang kakak berhati mulia, itu jawaban Chan ketika Jihoon bertanya; apa yang kau suka dariku?

Obrolan keduanya berhenti kala pintu kamar Chan terbuka, lalu muncul sosok tinggi berjalan sempoyongan dengan kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidungnya. Jihoon kaku, diam tak bergerak.

Bola matanya melebar, terlebih ketika suara pemuda itu terdengar, "Di luar hujan, Chan. Aku tidur disini." Sosok itu melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, meraih guling dan mengubur wajahnya kemudian.

Chan hanya mencibir, kembali mengunyah makanan. "Mata Soonyoung hyung iritasi, memerah. Dokter bilang, harus pakai kacamata untuk beberapa hari. Kau lihat sendiri hyung, dia bahkan tidak tahu temannya ada disini."

Jihoon merasa jantungnya sudah jatuh ke perut. Ia kalut bukan main, makanan di tangannya ia buntal kembali. Tampak gugup meraih gelas yang bahkan isinya sudah tandas. "Hyung? Kau melamun?" Tanya Chan manakal sadar raut wajah sosok di depannya berubah.

"E—eh, melamun?"

Chan meringis, "Itu, airmu sudah habis. Gelasmu kosong sedari tadi." Jihoon gagap. Mengamati gelas kosong yang masih saja ia genggam. Astaga, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal ini. "Kemarikan, hyung. Akan kuambilkan air lagi di dapur." Bodohnya lagi, Jihoon menurut dan mengulurkan gelasnya begitu saja. Tubuhnya memang tetap berada di lantai tapi tidak dengan nyawanya, entah kemana.

"Kutinggal dulu, Jihoon hyung..."

Detik ketika pintu kamar Chan tertutup, kedua mata Soonyoung terbuka. Pemuda ini tercengang. Nama yang baru saja adiknya sebutkan, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Jihoon?

Lee Jihoon?

Tapi benar, Soonyoung nyaris memekik terkejut ketika ia berhasil menangkap bayangan seseorang dari cela guling yang ia peluk. Ia bisa melihat Jihoon disana. Duduk di bawah dengan pandangan lurus menatap dirinya.

Sepasang mata kecil yang semula sayu itu berubah membola saat Soonyoung menyingkirkan guling yang menghalangi wajah.

"Kau disini, Jihoon-ssi?"

Jihoon gelisah. Hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum tipis sembari menganggukkan kepala. Onyx kembar di balik bingkai kacamata itu menghunuskan tatapan tajam. Dan Jihoon berharap lantai keramik yang ia singgahi dapat membuat tubuhnya tertelan.

"C—Chan yang memintaku datang."

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Jauhi adik—"

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun? Ada temanmu disini dan kau tertidur, tidak sopan!" Kedatangan Lee Chan membuat kata-kata Soonyoung tertahan. Kepalanya meneleng ke samping, teman katanya? Yang benar saja.

Untuk yang kedua kali, ucapan Soonyoung tersendat di tenggorokan ketika Jihoon terlebih dulu angkat suara, "Chan, ini sudah malam dan sepertinya hyung harus segera pulang. Kau perlu istirahat total, bukan? Semoga lekas sembuh."

Jihoon berdiri tanpa menerima gelas berisi minuman yang Chan bawa. Diraihnya kardusan benda yang terletak di sebelah ranjang, bersiap untuk melangkah. "Tunggu dulu. Di luar hujan, akan aku ambilkan payung."

"T—tidak perlu Chan." cegahan Jihoon tak berhasil, Chan sudah terlebih dulu berbalik pergi. Jihoon memejamkan mata, mereka kembali berdua.

Ia mundur ke belakang ketika Soonyoung mulai berdiri dari ranjang. Sosok berkacamata itu berjalan pelan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kenapa menghindar, Jihoon?" Yang diberi pertanyaan sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi terhalang dinding.

Jihoon terpatah lidah, "Aku tidak menghindar, hanya ingin pulang."

"Bohong!"

Soonyoung menghambur cepat. Menghimpit tubuh Jihoon. Pemuda itu mendesis sakit kala tempurung kepalanya terantuk dinding belakang. Jihoon menelan ludah, rela berebut oksigen saat lengan kekar Soonyoung bertengger menekan dadanya.

Kardus yang ia bawa jatuh hingga dua guci yang berada di dalam sana berbunyi nyaring, mungkin pecah. Sosok di hadapannya terlihat berang dan Jihoon tidak buta dengan sklera mata Soonyoung yang memerah parah. "Adikku tidak pantas berteman dengan orang sepertimu."

"Sebesar inikah rasa bencimu padaku?"

"Ya! Aku tak kan membiarkan adikku terluka, terlebih merasakan hal yang sama. Kebaikan yang kau lakukan hanyalah topeng untuk mengiba timbal balasan."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, kau sangat membenciku. Tidak bisakah sedikit saja kau percaya bahwa kini, aku ini sudah berubah?"

"Cih! Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku hampir lupa, ada seseorang yang kutemui dan berkata dia ingin berubah. Tapi yang aku lihat sekarang—em?" Soonyoung melirik ke bawah. Menunjuk kotak persegi menggunakan ujung dagu. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kau berubah? Di kepalamu ini sudah penuh dengan tiga opsi... materi, materi, dan ma-te-ri."

Jihoon mengepalkan tangan. Hal inilah yang sudah ia pikirkan sedari tadi, Soonyoung salah duga. Soonyoung mengira dia hanya memanfaatkan adiknya.

Wajah Jihoon berubah padam, rahangnya mengeras. "Lepaskan aku." Mendengar hal ini, Soonyoung nyaris terkekeh. "Kubilang lepas!"

"Kenapa? Apa ucapanku salah?" timbre suara Soonyoung terdengar mengintimidasi. Pemuda itu mengamati bekas luka kecil di pangkal hidung Jihoon. "Aku benar, bukan?"

"Lepas!"

 **BUGH!**

Sebuah kepalan tangan Jihoon hadiahkan di pelipis Soonyoung. Pukulannya cukup keras hingga tubuh Soonyoung terhuyung ke belakang, kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya jatuh terpental.

"Kau boleh menyakitiku, Soonyoung. Tapi kumohon jangan dengan ucapanmu. Disini..." Jihoon memukul dadanya sendiri. "Disini sakit sekali, kau tahu? Sakit. Aku sadar—pernah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Dan aku tidak berhak melarangmu berbalas dendam. Lakukan, lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu senang. Aku tahu ini karma—ya, karma."

Soonyoung sedikit terkejut, tapi tak ada niatan untuk balas memukul Jihoon. Hanya tatapan membunuh yang ia layangkan. "Tidak akan ada akibat jika tidak didasari sebab! Kaulah penyebab aku menjadi seperti ini, Lee Jihoon! Apa kau tak sadar, hah?"

 **BUGH!**

Pukulan kedua, di bagian yang sama. Pun Soonyoung masih tak membalas. Pemuda tinggi itu terperangah.

Air muka Jihoon meredup setelahnya.

"Soonyoung, saat kita bersama dulu—pernahkah aku memaki? Pernahkah aku berkata sekasar ini padamu? Pernahkah aku berteriak di hadapanmu? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit." Napas Jihoon tercekat, "Sampai kapan kau menyiksaku seperti ini? Segala upaya yang kulakukan selalu kau lihat sebelah mata. Aku berusaha memperbaiki diri berulang kali, tapi apa yang kudapat? Hanya tawa remeh dan kau pandang rendah!"

Genangan air di pelupuk mata Jihoon nyaris tumpah. Ia menempel pada dinding dengan tangan bergetar hebat yang meremas juntaian kain.

Soonyoung membeku.

"Baik, baiklah. Aku akan menjauhi Lee Chan sesuai keinginanmu. Soonyoung, aku tidak memiliki niatan buruk terhadap adikmu. Sedikit pun! Seperti apa yang kau katakan, aku selalu mengiba imbalan. Aku bisa menjauhi Lee Chan asal kau memberi timbal balik padaku. Hargai usahaku, bisa? Mana mungkin, ya 'kan?" Memberi jeda, "A—aku bercanda, hahaha. Aku berjanji akan menjauhi adikmu dan kumohon berhentilah membenciku, maaf."

Jihoon mengusap kasar kelopak matanya. Lalu melangkah dengan tergesa, terkejut ketika mendapati Chan berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. Si ceria itu mematung diam dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah buntalan.

"Jihoon—hyung..."

Jihoon menarik kurva bibirnya paksa. "Chan, maafkan aku."

Dengan ransel yang terayun di punggung, Jihoon melangkah turun ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan kotak yang Chan berikan padanya. Berlari pulang menerjang hujan. Tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

Langkah kakinya perlahan melambat dan berakhir ambruk di samping jalan.

Ia bertumpu lutut dan kepala menunduk, Jihoon memandangi tangannya yang masih saja gemetar. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan, Tuhan?" Membiarkan tetesan air hujan berlomba membasahi tubuhnya.

Siapapun, jika memikul sesuatu yang cukup dibilang berat pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Mana mungkin sanggup berjalan tanpa berhenti sementara sebuah beban sudah bertengger di atas pundak?

Setidaknya memberi sedikit jeda untuk perjalanan selanjutnya. Tapi, jika seseorang itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perjalanan berikutnya, maka hal yang sering dijumpai adalah melepaskan beban di tengah jalan.

Mundur perlahan. Menyerah kemudian.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 7 -**

* * *

Sosok yang hobi memakai baju kebesaran itu berjalan santai di koridor kelas. Juntaian rambut cokelat pekatnya dipermainkan angin. Dengan dua buku tebal berada dalam dekapan, sebuah masker tipis menutupi bagian hidung dan bibir.

Langkah kaki yang sangat-sangat lambat. Detik berikutnya, sosok itu menepi. Merosot di lantai, kaki lurus ke depan. Buku tebal itu ia letakkan di pangkuan.

Lee Jihoon tampak tak berdaya.

Masker tipis itu ia lepas, saluran pernapasannya tak lagi terhambat. Jihoon mendesah kala rasa nyeri kembali menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia pusing. Wajahnya pucat serta tubuh berkeringat dingin. Beruntunglah koridor sudah sepi dan Jihoon tidak harus malu bertemu mahasiswa lain dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kondisi dimana dia terlihat lemah, menyedihkan dan payah!

Jihoon menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding keramik, beristirahat sejenak sebelum akhirnya nanti pulang ke rumah, berbenah diri lalu berangkat bekerja.

Tubuhnya menegak ketika gendang telinganya menangkap sayup suara seseorang.

Soonyoung disana, berjalan dengan Wonwoo. Tertawa berdua, melangkah berdampingan dengan wajah berseri, saling bertukar obrolan. Soonyoung masih memakai kacamata. Pemuda berkaus putih itu terlihat tampan dengan topi baseball menghiasi kepala. Wonwoo nampak ceria dengan sebuah sapu tangan dalam genggaman. Sapu tangan yang sangat Jihoon kenal, kain tipis bermotif garis vertikal.

Jihoon mengesah, _Wonwoo mungkin kau menang dan aku mundur!_

Dulu—

Dia bahkan abai dengan segala hal yang bertentangan dengan Soonyoung. Oh salah, dapat dikatakan ia melakoni drama. Bermuka dua! Berpura-pura peduli di depan tetapi abai di belakang. Bohong, jika Jihoon tidak pernah mengumpat ketika Soonyoung mulai bertingkah lebih. Meskipun terkadang ia merasa bersalah sudah memperdaya Soonyoung dengan kilah 'mencintai' yang tentu saja hanyalah dusta.

Bodohnya lagi, Soonyoung percaya begitu saja pada mantan kekasihnya ini. Pemuda pemilik mata segaris itu tak berhati-hati.

Jihoon tertawa.

 _"Kau pasti lelah 'kan sayang? Tidak apa-apa kau istirahat saja. Acara keluarga nanti malam, aku akan datang sendiri." Soonyoung tak pernah memaksa jika memang Jihoon tidak berkenan untuk datang._

 _"Jihoonie, apa menurutmu aku pantas berpakaian seperti ini? Apa tidak terlalu mencolok? Aku tidak nyaman, astaga." Meskipun pada akhirnya Soonyoung pasrah ketika Jihoon mengacungkan dua jempol ke udara. Pemuda itu rela memakai setelan busana pilihan Jihoon dalam acara keluarga._

 _"Kau itu milikku. Milik Kwon Soonyoung, jadi jangan berdekatan dengan mereka lagi, aku tak suka." Lisan inilah yang sering membuat Jihoon mendumal dalam hati. Soonyoung terlalu over protektif dan Jihoon benci._

 _"Jangan telat makan, arrachi? Hari ini aku memiliki tiga kelas, jangan merindukanku. Kita bisa bertemu di perpustakaan, sayang. Tapi, jika kau lelah jangan memaksa, langsung pulang saja."_

 _Merindukannya? Hei, yang benar saja?! Mengandalkan senyum manis dan setengah hati Jihoon berujar, "Aku akan menemuimu di perpustakaan."_

 _"Apapun yang kau inginkan Jihoon, katakan padaku. Jangan sungkan, jangan membuat dirimu kesusahan seorang diri. Ada aku disini, kita bisa berbagi beban."_

 _Kata-kata inilah awal dimana jurang dangkal yang semula Jihoon remehkan menjadi semakin licin dan ternyata memiliki ruas curam._

Perhatian Soonyoung, kasih sayangnya, cintanya... bandingkan dengan balasan Jihoon;

 _"Soonyoung, maafkan aku, seharusnya kuminta ijin dulu padamu. Maaf, aku sudah lancang. Lebih baik kartu ini kukembalikan." Dengan berpura-pura sedih dan mengulurkan sebuah blackcard saja Jihoon tidak akan mendapat omelan. Pemuda tinggi di depannya justru memberikan pelukan hangat. "Belajarlah yang giat, aku tahu kau butuh keperluan ini."_

 _"Aku sedang banyak tugas. Kita disini saja, kencan kita tunda lain kali." Yang mana Soonyoung hanya menganggukkan kepala. Pemuda itu menurut dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Jangan lupakan pakaian yang sudah rapi dan moment manis yang sudah ia bayangkan berakhir pupus._

 _"Soonyoung, ayolah jangan seperti ini... aku ada kelas beberapa menit lagi. Janji, saat jam makan siang kita bertemu di atap." Dengan suap sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi, Soonyoung dengan gampangnya melepaskan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang sang kekasih._

 _"Bagaimana? Sebenarnya aku menyukai keduanya. Tapi salah satu di antara mereka mana yang menurutmu bagus, Soonyoung? Itu yang akan kupilih." Pada akhirnya Soonyoung merampas kedua benda yang Jihoon acungkan. "Kau ambil saja semuanya."_

 _"Aku pulang lebih awal, maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu. A—aku memakai kartumu lagi untuk membayar kuliah dan tunggakan sewa rumah. Ini yang terakhir, aku janji. Besok aku akan mencari pekerjaan."_

 _Berakhir dengan Soonyoung yang mendumal. Tidak setuju dengan gagasan yang Jihoon ucapkan. Bekerja katanya? Dia bahkan tidak keberatan dengan nominal won yang sudah Jihoon pakai._

* * *

Jihoon tertawa lagi, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Tawa paksa yang menyebabkan ia terbatuk hingga wajahnya memerah.

Sebuah perbandingan yang menakjubkan!

Terlebih jika mengingat kemarin malam.

Jihoon kembali menyandarkan punggung, mencoba menormalkan napasnya yang tidak teratur. Matanya merapat seperti orang tertidur.

"Yo! Jihoon, kau belum pulang? Apa kau ada waktu? Aku mendapat pesan dari saudaraku, mau menemaniku?" Mingyu berlari kecil, mendekat. Lalu mendaratkan bokongnya di depan Jihoon.

Dahi Mingyu mengerut begitu berhasil mengamati mata Jihoon yang terpejam rapat. "Ji, kau kenapa?" Kegiatannya memainkan ponsel berhenti seketika. Ia guncangkan pelan bahu Jihoon dan berhasil. Kedua kelopak indah itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris kelam yang berkaca-kaca. Tangan Jihoon terangkat menuju pelipis Mingyu. Memberikan usapan halus disana, membuat sang empu bertanya-tanya, "Jihoon kau ini kenapa?"

Mingyu bergeming. Membiarkan jemari Jihoon menelusuri kulit wajah lalu menjalar ke area matanya. "Soonyoung, apakah sakit? Maafkan aku." Pemuda semampai itu tertegun.

Keterkejutan Mingyu bertambah kala onyx kembar Jihoon berubah memerah. Lalu perlahan buliran kristal bening mulai berjatuhan. "Soonyoung, jangan hanya diam." Jihoon tersenyum dan di mata Mingyu—senyum yang Jihoon terbitkan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Mata kecil yang bersimbah air mata, Mingyu dapat melihat rongga kerapuhan disana.

"Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon meremas kerah pakaian Mingyu, menjatuhkan kening. Mendekap tubuh tegap itu erat-erat. Mingyu diam. Memberi peluang Jihoon untuk membuat bajunya basah. Teman yang memeluk tubuhnya itu kini menangis tanpa suara.

"Jihoon, ini aku, Kim Mingyu."

Ucapan Mingyu mampu membuat getaran di bahu Jihoon berhenti. Menengadah kemudian. "Soon—" Belum rampung berbicara tetapi Jihoon sudah terlebih dulu limbung dalam dekapan sang teman. Terjatuh tak sadar.

"Jihoon, Jihoon!" Mingyu mengayunkan lengan Jihoon yang terkulai lemah. Suhu badan sosok berbaju tipis itu panas luar biasa. Mingyu menarik kesimpulan, temannya sedang tak enak badan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini, Ji? Kau memberiku banyak petuah tapi nyatanya kau sendiri berada di titik yang tak jauh berbeda denganku. Kita sama, kau tahu?" Entah Mingyu bicara dengan siapa? Melihat Jihoon terpuruk seperti ini, dia iba.

Penyebab Jihoon sakit jelas tidak jauh dari tindak tanduk seseorang, seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu namanya Jihoon gumamkan.

Kwon Soonyoung sudah sangat keterlaluan!

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 7 -**

* * *

Kim Mingyu.

Sosok ini bersandar pada kap mobil seseorang. Berdiri dengan gagah, kedua telapak tangannya tenggelam dalam saku celana. Tas ransel menyampir di sebelah bahu. Bibirnya bergerak lamban, mulutnya bekerja mengunyah sebuah gumpalan kenyal.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang sudah Mingyu tunggu datang. Pemuda yang menderap menuju tempatnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah mobil yang terpakir indah. Sosok itu nampak sibuk menggali isi tas, menenteng sebuah kunci kemudian, lalu kunci mobil itu dimainkan.

"Oh, Mingyu?"

"Ya, ini aku."

"Mencari Wonwoo? Dia masih ada satu kelas lagi dan kita tidak pulang bersama hari ini."

"Bukan mencari Wonwoo hyung. Tapi aku ada perlu denganmu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Aku?" Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Tidak biasanya, masalah apa?"

Mingyu menegapkan tubuh. Merapikan letak tasnya yang sedikit merosot ke lengan. "Jihoon sedang sakit," lapornya ringan. Mingyu tidak berniat basa-basi.

Soonyoung mengangkat sebelah alis. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Mingyu berdeham, jawaban Soonyoung sama sekali tidak membuatnya terkejut. "Hanya begitu reaksimu? Aku takjub."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Soonyoung-ssi, sebenarnya aku tak berniat berpetuah. Begini, Jihoon itu mantan kekasihmu, setidaknya tunjukkan sikap pedulimu sedikit saja meskipun ya—aku tahu, mungkin berat bagimu terlebih ketika mengingat bagaimana perilakunya."

"Hei, kita sedang membicarakan hal apa sebenarnya? Kurasa, tanpa kujawab sekalipun kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak harus tahu dengan hal apapun yang menimpa dirinya lagi, seperti apa katamu—aku dan Jihoon sudah bukan siapa-siapa." Soonyoung tertarik dengan topik yang Mingyu bawa. Ia berdiri di depan Mingyu, menantang pemuda tinggi itu untuk bertukar argumen.

"Mungkin jika aku berada di posisimu, aku juga melakukan hal itu."

"Kau orang ketiga yang mengutarakan kalimat sama."

"Woah, benarkah? Siapa saja? Kurasa aku beda dengan dua orang ini. Aku mungkin melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tidak untuk selamanya. Jika memang sudah terjadi kenapa harus disesali? Maka, aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pengalaman supaya tidak terulang."

"Kau bijak, tetapi asumsi yang kau ucapkan terdengar rancu jika tidak pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Orang awam memang sering beranggapan sama, bahkan tanpa terlebih dulu mengorek fakta!" Soonyoung mendesah, "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menyampaikan kabar ini padaku. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu, dia sudah bukan urusanku."

"Hahaha. Jangan lupakan satu hal, 'dia' yang kau maksud adalah orang yang pernah kau cintai."

Soonyoung mendapat kartu mati.

Mata Soonyoung memicing. "Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang kau bahas! Kau terlalu berbelit, Mingyu. Jika memang kau memiliki maksud lain, katakan—apa karena Jeon Wonwoo?"

Tidak ada jawaban justru tawa Mingyu yang semakin terdengar, "Kau atau aku yang berbelit disini? Sejak awal bicara, aku hanya membawa nama 'satu orang' tak ada yang lain. Caramu mengalihkan topik kurang efisien, bung!"

Soonyoung nyaris terbawa emosi. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan Mingyu, karena memang benar kenyataannya. "Katakan apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

"Tidak perlu ragu dan katakan jika memang kau jantan!"

"Wow, nyatanya kau sendiri jauh dari kata jantan! Soonyoung, kau terlalu larut dalam pesakitan dan dendam! Kau tidak pandai memahami landasan hatimu sendiri. Kau terlalu gamblang mengurai kesimpulan!" Jeda sesaat, "Kau lamban! Ini yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Ucapan Mingyu berhasil membuat Soonyoung merasa tertampar. Belati tak terlihat mata sukses menghunus hatinya hingga titik dasar.

Soonyoung tak menyadari Mingyu yang mengikis jarak lalu menepuk bahunya kemudian. "Pikirkan baik-baik." Sesudahnya Mingyu berbalik, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih mematung dengan kedua mata lurus mengikuti pergerakannya.

Pemuda itu berusaha angkat suara, "Kau bahkan tak piawai mencari jalan keluar untuk masalahmu sendiri, apa kau pikir pantas berbicara seperti ini?"

Mingyu menoleh. "Tapi setidaknya, aku bukan orang sepertimu!" Lalu kembali melangkah menjauh.

Kalimat yang Mingyu ucapkan segera berjubelan, berebut tempat mengisi otak Soonyoung yang kini mulai meradang.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 8-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Seventeen's member**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _Lee Jihoon berjalan mengitari barisan etalase kaca berisi jajaran kudapan manis menggugah selera. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas yang berisikan kalimat-kalimat promosi. Brosur berwarna biru terang itu ia dapat dari seberang jalan ketika ia hendak pulang ke rumah. Jihoon tertarik datang dengan sedikit sisa gaji yang ia punya dalam saku celana._

 _Sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungi istana makanan yang ia suka, makanan manis dengan taburan topping warna-warni. Membayangkan krim kudapan itu memenuhi rongga bibirnya saja Jihoon sudah senang sekali._

 _"Permisi." Mengandalkan tubuhnya yang kecil ia mencari cela untuk bisa sampai di etalase depan._

 _Toko kue yang baru buka ini cukup ramai pengunjung. Beberapa dari mereka nampak menggenggam kertas yang sama dengan milik Jihoon. Si pendek ini sumringah melihat beraneka bentuk kue yang ia sukai memenuhi kotak kaca di depannya. Tanpa ragu tangannya terulur ke bawah, "Agassi—saya ingin yang ini."_

 _Sosok anggun di depannya memberikan nampan lengkap dengan pencapit pada Jihoon. "Silakan, anda bisa memilihnya sendiri."_

 _Segera saja Jihoon memindahkan buntalan tepung itu pada nampan yang ia bawa. Lima yang dia pilih, dua untuknya dan tiga untuk anak tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah rumah. Tiga gadis kecil yang sering bermain sembunyi batu di depan teras._

 _"Ugh?" Terlalu bersemangat, pencapit yang ia turunkan ke arah red velvet salah arah ke jari-jari seseorang._

 _"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja." Jihoon merasa bersalah, pasalnya jemari orang asing itu kini dikotori lumeran krim merah. Kue tak bersalah di depannya menjadi rusak. "Maaf, kue rusak ini saya yang akan membayarnya."_

 _Sosok di depannya tersenyum, "Ya, tidak masalah."_

 _Jihoon membungkukkan badan dan perlahan mundur, memandangi nampan yang kini berisi enam makanan dan salah satunya berharga lumayan. Jihoon berinisiatif untuk mengembalikan dua dari kue yang ia bawa, dia khawatir uang dalam dompetnya kurang untuk membayar._

 _Namun belum sempat ia meletakkan kue-kue itu ke tempatnya kembali, ketukan halus di bahunya membuatnya berjingkat. "Aku saja yang menggantinya, aku yang tidak berhati-hati." Sosok tinggi dengan mata segaris itu dengan santai memindahkan makanan koyak dari nampan Jihoon ke nampan miliknya._

 _Si pendek ini cepat-cepat melangkah menuju kasir. Dan ia harus kepalang dua kali lipat malu, saat sadar dompet miliknya tidak berhasil ia temukan dimana pun. Dengan telinga panas Jihoon mencoba berbicara pada kasir cantik yang berdiri di balik meja. "Agassi, bisakah saya titip sebentar. A—ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan. Setengah jam lagi saya kembali, janji."_

 _Perempuan di depannya melongo. Wajah gelisah dengan tangan tidak berhenti meraba saku celana, jelas pegawai ini hapal dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana tidak? Makanan disini bahkan sudah diberi diskon. Kalau tidak membawa uang kenapa harus membeli? Apa 'adik kecil' ini lupa meminta uang saku dari ibu dan ayah? Itu pikirnya._

 _"Agassi, bisakah?"_

 _Suara halus membalas, "Apakah anda lupa membawa uang?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Jihoon semakin malu, menjadi sorotan dari pengunjung yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Dengan setengah hati, perlahan Jihoon menganggukkan kepala. "Dompet saya tertinggal, maaf. Eung, bisakah?"_

 _"Baiklah, adakah kartu siswa? Silakan anda tinggalkan disini, bingkisan ini saya simpan dan anda bisa kembali lagi."_

 _Kartu siswa? Sekolah? Jihoon ingin marah, sungguh. Dia bukan pelajar lagi, dia mahasiswa dan sudah bekerja. Disini ia tidak dapat berkutik. Logikanya, jika pegawai ini menganggap ia seorang siswa, setidaknya ini kesempatan untuk ia bisa pulang dan mengambil dompet yang entah tertinggal dimana. Tapi sekarang? dompet saja tidak ada, apalagi kartu siswa?_

 _Jihoon gelisah._

 _"Itu—begini agassi..." Ucapan Jihoon tertahan kala merasakan sebuah beban bertengger di bahunya, "Hai, kita bertemu lagi. Agassi, jadikan satu denganku."_

 _Jihoon syok dengan tangan kaku menggantung di udara. Untuk bermenit-menit larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sebelum sosok di sebelahnya mengayunkan jari. "Halo, jangan melamun," Kelakarnya sambil tersenyum._

 _Jihoon segera tersadar. "N—nde, kita bertemu lagi. Maaf menyusahkan, beberapa menit lalu saya menyebabkan tangan anda kotor lalu sekarang—saya, saya berjanji akan menggantinya." Sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Yang jelas Jihoon sangat menyesali keputusannya mampir kemari. Jika dia tidak datang, mungkin 'insiden memalukan' ini tidak akan terjadi._

 _Seharusnya ia pulang lalu mandi, tengkurap di ranjang dan tidak merepotkan orang yang tak ia kenal._

 _Pemuda di sebelahnya tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja."_

* * *

 _Jihoon berpikir, mungkin syaraf bibir sosok tinggi ini sudah bermasalah. Tersenyum dan tersenyum, sesekali mencuri pandang padanya. Terus begitu._

 _Alhasil, Jihoon salah tingkah. Dengan gugup mulai meneliti penampilan, menggosok kedua tangan perlahan. Takut-takut ada yang salah dengan kaus yang ia pakai._

 _"Oh, kita satu universitas," Ucap Jihoon spontan ketika melihat sebuah kartu persegi terselip di lipatan dompet milik sang penolong._

 _"Benarkah?" Dompet kulit berwarna hitam itu semakin tersodor ke depan. Sosok ini dengan senang hati menunjukkan kartu mahasiswa miliknya. "Kau mahasiswa disini?"_

 _"Benar. Saya mahasiswa disana, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi." Jawab Jihoon sembari mengeja barisan nama._

 _Untuk sejenak lupa dengan kasir yang kini kebingungan memandangi keduanya—dari Jihoon ke Soonyoung, begitu bergantian. Orang yang dia pikir adik kecil ini seorang mahasiswa? Yang benar saja? Fisik mereka bahkan jauh berbeda. Mendadak kasir cantik ini merasa tidak enak hati. Dia sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada pelanggan._

 _"Totalnya sekian, Tuan." Uluran kertas mini segera Soonyoung terima lalu ia ganti dengan beberapa lembaran won. Diraihnya dua bungkusan besar yang salah satunya ia berikan pada Jihoon._

 _"Milikmu. Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Lee Jihoon imnida. Kamsahamnida." Jihoon membungkuk dalam dan Soonyoung tertawa, "Hei, tidak perlu seformal ini. Jika kau bilang kita satu universitas, itu artinya usia kita tidak jauh berbeda bukan?"_

 _Jihoon mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin. Maaf, bisakah saya meminta nomor ponsel anda, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi? Untuk mengganti ini semua. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya yang sudah merepotkan."_

 _Soonyoung terkekeh, melangkah keluar toko dengan Jihoon yang masih mengekor di sampingnya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan formal. Berikan nomor ponselmu. Aku yang akan menghubungimu nanti." Dengan bodohnya Jihoon menerima uluran ponsel dari tangan Soonyoung dan mengetikkan digit nomor miliknya. Mendapati senyum tiga jari lagi setelahnya, "Aku pergi dulu Lee Jihoon. Sampai nanti."_

 _Si pendek ini hanya mengangguk ketika Soonyoung menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku dan melangkah menjauh. Di langkah ke enam, pemuda itu berbalik badan. "Kuharap kita bertemu di kelas Dosen Lim." Kemudian Soonyoung berlari ke seberang jalan._

 _Jihoon masih berdiri dengan buntalan rapi tergantung di tangan kiri. Dosen Lim?_

 _Bibir Jihoon terbuka setelahnya. "Ya Tuhan, dia pernah bertemu denganku? Begitu? Berada di kelas yang sama? Aigoo, harus aku letakkan dimana wajahku ini?" Jihoon gusar setengah mati._

 _Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa mereka sering berada di satu kelas yang sama. Salahkan dirinya yang susah sekali bersosialisasi, dalam kelas yang berisi puluhan mahasiswa itu ia hanya mengenal beberapa. Sekarang bagaimana?_

 _Jihoon harus bagaimana?_

 _Ini salah! Ya, ini salah! Seharusnya dia tidak memberikan nomor ponsel, seharusnya Soonyoung yang memberinya nomor ponsel. Bukankah, jika Soonyoung yang terlebih dulu mengirim pesan—sama halnya dengan Soonyoung menagih utang? Kau bodoh Jihoon, umpatnya dalam hati._

 _Seharusnya ia tahu terima kasih, setidaknya nanti mengirim pesan dan menanyakan kapan pemuda itu memiliki waktu luang, barulah ia temui dan mengembalikan apa yang sudah ia pinjam. Atau mungkin, menunggu jadwal kelas Dosen Lim—lalu mereka berjabat tangan, saling sapa sambil mengatakan, kita benar-benar bertemu lagi, hai..._

 _Intinya sama saja._

 _Tapi, Jihoon merasa opsi kedua lebih baik dari pada opsi yang pertama dan ketiga._

 _Membayangkan orang yang baru saja ia kenal mengirim pesan berisi, 'Hai Jihoon, ini aku Soonyoung. Kapan kau mengembalikan uangku?' Lalu dengan pertemuan di dalam kelas, 'Halo Jihoon, kau mengingatku? Bagaimana dengan dompetmu, sudah ketemu?' Oh, ini tidak lucu!_

 _Berakhir dengan Jihoon yang melangkah pulang dengan pola pikir tak karuan. Sesekali menggerutu, mengumpati dirinya sendiri. "Bodoh! Jihoon memang bodoh sekali."_

* * *

 _Seperti apa kata Soonyoung, pertemuan pertama mereka sama persis dengan 'peristiwa' ia bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Klasik tapi unik. Tak salah jika Soonyoung berpikir yang bukan-bukan saat ia bertemu Seungcheol beberapa waktu lalu. Sebab dari sinilah, garis jalan mereka dimulai._

 _Dimana Soonyoung yang antusias mengirimi ia pesan, setiap malam. Tidak hanya pertemuan kedua saat Jihoon berniat mengembalikan uang. Ada pula pertemuan ketiga, keempat, seterusnya—bahkan, di pertemuan minggu kedua, mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih._

 _Soonyoung mengutarakan isi hatinya di hadapan para pengunjung festival akhir tahun, dimana di tengah perhelatan karnival akbar itu, Jihoon berdiri kaku di tengah dinding manusia dan Soonyoung berlutut di bawah kakinya._

 _Jihoon dengan wajah merona siap untuk melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Soonyoung sebelum suara rendah sosok yang bersimpuh di tapakan tanah itu terdengar, "Aku mengagumimu sudah dari lama, lama sekali... dan mungkin ini terhitung bulan ke tiga."_

 _Jihoon dengan bibir terkatup rapat mencoba menelaah ucapan Soonyoung, bulan ke tiga? Setahu Jihoon mereka baru bertemu dua minggu. Si pendek itu diam memandangi satu persatu orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya, wajah-wajah cerah dengan harap-harap cemas menantikan nasib Soonyoung, diterima atau justru ditolak._

 _"Jihoon, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kumohon."_

 _Yang Jihoon lakukan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Itu pertama kalinya ia mendengar ungkapan perasaan dari seseorang._

 _Terlebih ucapan Soonyoung beberapa detik lalu sulit dicerna akal, tiga bulan? Bayangkan—apa itu artinya Soonyoung sudah lama 'mengamati' Jihoon? Sudah lama mengaguminya secara diam-diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu ketika pertama kali berkenalan?_

 _Jihoon tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada pemuda ini, bahkan ia terkesan risih! Semenjak dia memberikan nomor ponsel, Soonyoung tak henti mengiriminya pesan. Bertukar suara terkadang._

 _Dan, secara enteng lisan manis meluncur dari bibirnya, "Baiklah."_

 _Berakhir dengan Soonyoung yang berdiri dan merengkuh tubuhnya. Dihujani suara riuh dari dinding manusia yang menjadi saksi. Jihoon kembali membisu, memilih menenggelamkan wajah dalam pelukan Soonyoung._

 _Apa keputusannya salah? Jihoon resah._

 _Jika dia menolak Soonyoung, kemungkinan besar pemuda ini akan merasa terhina setengah mati. Di hadapan khalayak umum, ditolak mentah-mentah? Yang benar saja?! Baik, nanti Jihoon akan membicarakan masalah ini._

 _Tapi nyatanya dia lupa! Lupa dengan apa yang hendak ia jelaskan pada Soonyoung—bahwa ia terpaksa!_

 _Salahkan Soonyoung yang dengan polosnya percaya begitu saja. Terlalu bahagia hingga ia tidak menyadari ucapan Jihoon sebelumnya... bukan, aku mencintaimu juga. Satu kata itu dapat memiliki makna ratusan, bahkan bisa jadi ribuan._

 _Begitu halnya dengan artian 'baiklah' yang Jihoon katakan._

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 8-**

* * *

Kwon Soonyoung berjalan di samping Jeon Wonwoo.

Berdua, mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku kayu. Masing-masing tangan menggenggam kaleng soda. Soonyoung nampak terlihat lelah, si tinggi ini sesekali menguap. Kepalanya terasa sedikit ringan setelah berceloteh banyak hal pada Wonwoo. Tentang hal yang menghantui pikirannya beberapa hari ini, hingga untuk tidur saja rasanya berat sekali.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Wonwoo?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Lakukan saja sesuai apa kata hatimu Soonyoung, itu usul dariku."

Soonyoung terkekeh, mengusap wajahnya secara kasar.

"Sejujurnya aku ragu dengan keputusanku sendiri. Kau tahu? Mungkin kau bosan jika aku mengatakan apa yang ada di otakku selalu berbanding balik dengan apa yang kulakukan. Kau sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali, benar? Jeon—apa menurutmu aku perlu ke psikiater?" Sebuah tepukan mendarat di atas kepala Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mendesis, "Hati Soonyoung, hati. Semuanya berasal dari sini—" Telapak putih itu menepuk dada Soonyoung. "Jika memang kau sudah benar-benar jera, lepaskan. Berhenti memaksakan kehendak yang membuat dirimu sendiri kesulitan. Begitupun sebaliknya, jika kau masih mencintainya, ingin memberinya kesempatan, maka—lakukan."

Akhir kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Wonwoo terdengar sedikit berat.

"Begitu?"

"Tapi ketahuilah Soonyoung, kau harus siap menerima toleransi. Kau meniti di antara dua kemungkinan; dia benar bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik seperti apa yang kau harapkan. Juga, tak menutup kemungkinan kesalahan yang sama dapat terulang."

Wonwoo benar-benar berharap Soonyoung paham dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Paham dengan makna, bahwa dia—tak rela.

"Terima kasih, Woonwoo. Ucapanmu sukses membuat kepalaku makin berat sebelah." Soonyoung mendesah. Mengacak-acak sebagian surainya yang memang sudah berantakan kini semakin tidak karuan.

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut, meletakkan kaleng kosong di sebelah bangku, lantas menepuk lipatan lutut. "Soonyoung, kemarilah." Diraihnya kepala Soonyoung, lalu ia rebahkan di pangkuan.

Soonyoung menurut, pemuda ini meluruskan kakinya pada sebagian bangku yang tersisa. Menantang langit cerah. "Terima kasih, Jeon."

Wonwoo tersenyum, mengusapi kepala Soonyoung dengan gerakan lamban. "Kau bilang susah tidur? Sekarang istirahatlah sejenak."

"Dosen Jeon... kau benar-benar baik sekali. Kau satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini."

Jemari tangan Wonwoo bergerak menelusuri kelopak mata Soonyoung. "Jangan berterima kasih. Hei, ini belum sembuh ? Kenapa kaca matamu tidak kau pakai?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih lagi untukmu dosen Jeon—Jika saja sore itu kau tidak membantuku, aku yakin sekali mataku bisa terinfeksi parah dan harus rela memakai eye patch kemana-mana. Sekali lagi, kau baik, angel Jeon."

"Geli bodoh!"

Wonwoo terkekeh kala merasakan ujung hidung Soonyoung menggesek lapisan kain di bagian perutnya. Pemuda itu tertawa-tawa dengan sebuah kaleng masih dalam genggaman, Wonwoo meraihnya lalu kaleng kosong itu tergeletak di samping kaleng miliknya. "Tidur Soonyoung, waktu tidurmu sudah tidak banyak lagi, kakiku pegal nanti."

"Aku menyayangimu teman."

"Aku pun sama, Soonyoung-ah."

Teman, ya?

Ya, teman. Wonwoo menghela napas, kemudian tatapannya lurus memandang beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian di seberang. Untuk saat ini teman—dan Wonwoo berharap suatu saat nanti status mereka bisa lebih dari ini. Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi bukan? Seperti; aku menyayangimu teman, menjadi aku mencintaimu sayang.

Sadar atau tidak, memikirkan hal indah itu membuat Wonwoo tertawa sendiri.

Jari telunjuknya bergerak mengikis keringat di dahi Soonyoung. Pemuda itu sudah terlelap. Wonwoo merunduk, mencuri satu kecupan cepat tepat di bibirnya.

Air wajahnya meredup.

 _Tidakkah kau sadar, Soonyoung, ada seseorang yang sudah mencintaimu dari lama. Lebih lama daripada Lee Jihoon yang kau cintai dan nyatanya kau dimanfaatkan, dijadikan ajang pendapatan. Aku yang mencintaimu terlebih dulu, aku tulus. Sesekali menolehlah ke belakang Soonyoung-ah, ada seseorang yang mengharapkanmu—dan orang itu adalah aku._

Wonwoo mencuri kecupan kedua.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 8 -**

* * *

"Maafkan aku, ruangan ini kecil."

Jihoon yang rebah di atas ranjang perlahan bangkit, menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan meminta Seungkwan untuk duduk disana.

Sosok berpipi tembam itu datang menjenguk Jihoon yang tengah sakit, tak lupa dengan seorang bodyguard tampan yang berdiri diam di sudut pintu, Chwe Vernon. Pemuda beronyx perak itu berdiri bak patung, memandangi kekasihnya yang kini duduk serampangan di ranjang milik Jihoon, jangan lupakan sekaleng biskuit manis dalam pangkuan.

"Vernon, kemarilah... duduk disini." Jihoon menepuk ruang lain yang masih kosong. Merasa tak enak hati membiarkan seorang tamu berdiri. Rumah yang ia sewa tidak besar memang, hanya terdiri dari tiga petak ruangan; satu kamar mandi, satu kamar tidur, satu ruangan lagi Jihoon gunakan sebagai dapur.

Sederhana tapi bersih dan rapi.

"Aku disini saja." Vernon menarik sebuah kursi lapuk yang teronggok di sudut ranjang. Kursi yang biasa Jihoon gunakan untuk meletakkan barang-barang.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, tempat yang kusewa membuat kalian tidak nyaman."

Seungkwan tak setuju, "Aku nyaman, Jihoon." Ia arahkan kepingan biskuit ke bibir sang teman, "Buka bibirmu, ini enak."

Jihoon menolak, "Aku sudah kenyang, Boo. Barusaja selesai makan."

Dan lengan di udara itu Vernon raih, mengarahkan makanan renyah itu ke bibirnya sendiri. "Kau tidak sopan! Itu untuk Jihoon, Vonon!" Seungkwan menggerutu. Yang mendapat ocehan tak peduli. "Kau juga tidak sopan, sayang. Cara dudukmu!"

Seungkwan segera mengubah lipatan kakinya, masih dengan wajah tidak terima. Jihoon memijat pangkal hidung, pasangan ini benar-benar!

"Jihoon, disana aku membelikanmu makanan juga, tinggal kau hangatkan jika kau lapar nanti. Aku juga membeli buah, mau? Akan aku kupaskan untukmu." Tawar Seungkwan, menunjuk buntalan plastik yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

"Aku masih kenyang," ulang Jihoon.

Kali ini Seungkwan mengangguk, "Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" pertanyaan ini lagi dan sudah Jihoon jawab berulang kali.

"Sudah tiga kali kau menanyakan hal sama, Boo. Sudah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik daripada sehari yang lalu. Mungkin besok aku sudah bisa kembali bekerja."

"Kalau masih sakit jangan dipaksa. Kau ingin kehujanan lagi, lalu pingsan di tengah jalan? Tidak ada yang menolong hingga berjam-jam. Kedinginan, kaku, dan aku tidak mau—tidak mau temanku sakit lagi." Kaleng biskuit dalam dekapan Seungkwan berpindah tangan pada Vernon. Seungkwan melompat lalu mendekap tubuh kecil Jihoon. "Perlu kubelikan payung? Agar kau tidak kehujanan lagi nanti. Ah tidak, tidak. Vonon, kau harus mau menjadi sopir Jihoon dalam beberapa hari."

Gerakan tangan Vernon yang mengaduk isi kaleng berhenti.

Jihoon terkekeh, "Tidak perlu. Dan, Vernon segera tutup mulutmu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Seungkwan, malam itu aku lupa membawa payung dan ya—terlambat mencari tempat berteduh. Beginilah akibatnya setelah berlarian di jalan raya."

"Jangan ceroboh." Dirogohnya saku celana, Seungkwan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. "Minggu bilang akan kesini. Minggu kesini, dia baru pulang dari restoran ibunya. Kau ingin apa? Akan aku pesankan padanya."

Jihoon tidak menjawab, justru suara lainlah yang menyahut, "Doritang."

"Bukan kau, Vonon!"

"Tapi aku lapar," Jawab Vernon datar. Jihoon benar-benar tergelak. Mengabaikan nyeri yang samar ia rasakan menghantam kepala, si pendek ini merapikan selimut berbelit kakinya. "Vernon, makan saja makanan yang kalian beli tadi, aku masih kenyang."

Seungkwan segera berdiri, setengah berteriak, "Tidak! Tidak! Itu untukmu, untukmu! Kau harus memakannya nanti dan Vonon kau sudah makan tadi."

"Makananku kau habiskan, aku hanya makan sebagian."

Seungkwan sadar setelahnya, "Baik, baiklah akan aku pesankan makanan lain pada Minggu."

"Namanya Mingyu bukan Minggu!" Vernon meralat cepat.

"Kenapa memang? Namamu Vernon dan aku memanggilmu Vonon, kau keberatan?"

"Tidak."

Jihoon semakin tergelak. Dia bersumpah, jika ditemani dua makhluk aneh ini sepanjang hari, maka ia akan cepat pulih. Betapa tidak? Kelakuan yang unik sudah mendarah daging pada kepribadian keduanya. Jika yang satu dingin dan irit bicara, yang satu lagi banyak tingkah dan tamak berkata. Jika yang satu pendiam, yang satu lagi? Jangan ditanya.

Untuk sesaat, Jihoon melupakan perkara menyedihkan yang membebani ruang berpikirnya dalam beberapa hari.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 8 -**

* * *

Kwon Soonyoung, barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi. Berpakaian santai, sehelai kain berada di atas kepala, sesekali Soonyoung menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah.

Dia mematut diri di depan kaca panjang sudut ruang kamar. Dari pantulan benda bening itu ia dapat melihat bayangan seseorang yang membuka pintu lalu melangkah ke dalam. Lee Chan disana, berdiri gusar dengan ponsel menggantung di tangan.

Soonyoung balik badan. "Kenapa Chan?"

"Hyung... jangan melarang Jihoon hyung untuk bertemu denganku!"

Kulit dahi Soonyoung sukses terlipat. Ia lupa—terhitung dua hari, pemuda pendek itu tak mau bertegur sapa dengannya, semenjak malam dia bersitegang dengan Jihoon. Dimana Chan yang kebingungan hendak mengejar Jihoon dan Soonyoung dengan segera menghadang langkahnya; memaksa si muda untuk menurut dan tak turut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan melarangku bertemu Jihoon hyung! Jihoon hyung baik, aku menyukainya. Aku tahu dia bagian dari masa lalumu, tapi kau tidak berhak melarangku."

Soonyoung meletakkan handuk tipis itu sembarangan. Menyisir rambut dengan jemari lalu bertutur, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, menurutlah."

"Aku tahu hyung, aku tahu. Tidakkah kau merasa sudah keterlaluan? Kau egois hyung! Jangan sangkutpautkan aku dengan masa lalumu. Biarkan aku berteman dengan Jihoon hyung. Jangan libatkan aku dalam duduk masalah kalian."

Chan gugup, tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Yang jelas ia ingin protes pada Soonyoung, semenjak malam itu—panggilan maupun pesan yang ia kirimkan pada Jihoon sama sekali tak mendapat balasan. Sudah dua hari ia berkunjung ke kafé tempat pemuda itu bekerja, tapi Jihoon tak ada.

Ia sudah terlanjur nyaman berteman dengan Jihoon dan dia tidak ingin hal yang ia sukai jadi kacau berantakan hanya karena kisah klasik kakaknya yang tak kunjung menemui titik terang.

Sedianya memang Chan pernah berharap Jihoon akan menjadi kekasih kakaknya. Berangan-angan Jihoon menjadi milik Kwon Soonyoung yang keras kepala. Karena Chan tahu, Jihoon sosok berhati rendah dan pengertian; Chan yakin, Jihoon pasti mampu menyelami sisi lain Soonyoung yang kesepian.

Kenyataannya, tak semua realita berakhir sama seperti apa yang diharapkan. Soonyoung dan Jihoon bukan seorang teman. Harapan Lee Chan terkabul? Ya benar. Tapi itu dulu—sebab sekarang Lee Jihoon dan Kwon Soonyoung bukan lagi sepasang kekasih.

Nelangsa dan bahagia, Chan tidak bisa membedakan keduanya—orang yang dulu Soonyoung elukan setiap malam adalah Jihoon, sementara ia baru mengetahuinya setelah hubungan mereka berakhir.

Miris!

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Chan. Kutanya padamu, siapa yang kau kenal terlebih dulu? Jihoon atau aku? Kau baru mengenalnya, kau belum tahu bagaimana dia yang sesungguhnya!"

"Hyung, semua orang pernah melakukan salah. Kubalik bertanya padamu, apakah hyung sendiri tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan? Sama sekali? Pernah bukan? Lalu apakah orang yang hyung sakiti bertingkah kelewatan batas seperti ini?"

Kelewatan batas?!

"Chan, berhenti kubilang!" Lee Chan terperanjat mendengar seruan keras dari sang lawan.

"Kau, Chan... baru pertama kali ini kau berani membantah hyungmu sendiri. Kau membelanya, yang bahkan kau belum tahu benar perangai Jihoon seperti apa?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu benar apa yang sudah Jihoon hyung lakukan. Tapi aku tahu hyung kesakitan—jika hyung memilih tenggelam dalam kesedihan maka selamanya masalah yang hyung hadapi tidak akan pernah menemukan jalan keluar!"

Disini siapa yang lebih tua? Tapi hakikatnya, pemikiran Lee Chan lebih dewasa.

Soonyoung bergeming. Masih berdiri tegas di depan lemari tinggi, meremas kuat juntaian rambutnya yang sebagian tak basah lagi. "Chan, sebaiknya kau keluar, kembalilah ke kamar!" Seru Soonyoung setengah menggeram.

Chan mencelos, menyadari satu hal; disini, kakaknya terlalu naif!

"Aku akan pergi. Satu lagi hyung—kau harus ingat, siapa sosok yang kau puja dan kau sanjung di setiap malam waktu itu."

"Chan!"

Lee Chan benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Soonyoung seorang diri. Dimana pemuda tinggi ini terlihat sangat frustasi, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Kwon Soonyoung menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, dia mendapat dua pukulan telak yang sukses membuat ulu hatinya nyeri. Pertama dari Kim Mingyu dan yang kedua, adiknya.

Tak tahukah mereka? Disini Soonyoung juga terluka! Jika ada yang harus disalahkan—maka Jihoonlah orangnya. Ya, Jihoon yang memulai terlebih dulu. Tidak akan ada akibat jika tidak didasari sebab. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, pasti sebelumnya terdapat beberapa hal yang menjadi pemicu.

Hanya satu orang yang paham benar bagaimana dan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, Jeon Wonwoo. Kenapa hanya Wonwoo yang bisa memahami masalah yang sedang ia hadapi?

Jalan pikiran Soonyoung sangat impulsif!

Tidak semua orang yang pernah berbuat salah itu hina. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka-mereka yang pada akhirnya benar-benar bisa berubah? Begitu pula sebaliknya, orang baik bukan berarti tidak pernah berbuat salah. Jika memang Soonyoung menganggap hanya Wonwoolah sosok yang bisa memahami hal yang ia hadapi. Hanya Wonwoolah sosok baik yang mengerti bagaimana kalutnya ia saat ini.

Jadi, bagaimana jika diuraikan?

Wonwoo baik? Bagaimana jika dia juga pernah berbuat salah? Bagaimana jika nyatanya Wonwoo datang dari lingkup kelam dan berhasil berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik sekarang? Opsi ini tidak menutup kemungkinan! Atau bisa jadi si baik akan berubah menjadi jahat suatu saat. Kembali saja pada sebab dan akibat—berapa kali pun diurai hasil akhir tidak akan jauh dari pokok pertama.

Terlampau banyak 'bagaimana' yang harus Soonyoung telaah.

Dan, rupanya bukan hanya karena gelintiran kata 'ubah' yang Soonyoung permasalahkan disini, pemuda itu sudah terlanjur sakit hati.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 8 -**

* * *

Sore itu, Lee Jihoon berdiri di ujung tangga. Tangga yang sama seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

Hari ini pun Jihoon rela sudah berdiri lebih dari setengah jam hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang kedatangannya belum pasti sebab ia tidak tahu benar tempat mana yang sering sosok itu kunjungi. Disinilah Jihoon, berharap mahasiswa dengan kacamata baca itu lewat dan ia dapat mencegahnya, meminta sedikit waktu untuk bicara.

Jihoon meletakkan tasnya ke bawah, mencari-cari letak botol air mineral yang ia beli. Bibir merapat menyimpan beberapa butir obat, lalu ia telan dibantu beberapa kali tegukan air. Merasa lebih baik bukan berarti abai dengan obat-obatan yang boleh dibilang masih sisa sebagian. Jihoon masih terlihat lemah, seperti halnya sekarang; kulit pucat dengan buliran keringat membasahi wajah.

"Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon memutar kepala begitu mendengar alunan suara memanggil namanya. Disana, berdiri sosok yang sama seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Sosok berwajah salju.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Balasnya dengan timbre rendah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Sosok berkaus merah tua itu sedikit meneleng, memperhatikan garis wajah Jihoon yang sayu. Menarik kesimpulan setelahnya, Lee Jihoon sedang tidak baik.

"Aku menunggumu. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Jihoon berusaha menegapkan tubuh dan tidak lagi bersandar pada dinding. "Kau tidak keberatan, bukan? Wonwoo-ssi?"

Wonwoo melepaskan kaca mata, mendekati Jihoon kemudian. "Tidak keberatan sama sekali." Seperti sebelumnya, dingin dan irit bicara. "Kau tahu 'kan? Bagaimana aku di saat pertama kali kita berbincang waktu itu? Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Karena aku tidak suka ucapan yang berbelit."

Baik, ini peringatan untuk Jihoon. Pemuda pendek ini mengangkat sebelah alis, tertantang. Bibirnya tertarik ke samping. "Kau tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan? Kalau kau mampu menerka, maka aku berjanji akan langsung membawa inti dari apa yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Wonwoo mendesis, "Kau... bahkan belum apa-apa sudah berbelit seperti ini. Kau pikir aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk meladeni orang sepertimu Jihoon-ssi?" Wonwoo terkikik lalu menambahkan, "Tentang sapu tangan?"

Jihoon tersenyum, "Bukan. Jeon Wonwoo. Aku merasa tak pernah berbuat salah padamu, kenapa kau selalu menatapku benci seolah aku pernah melakukan kejahatan di masa lalu?" Kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin Jihoon selipkan ke dalam saku celana. Kata-kata tegas yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo angkat kepala.

"Apa karena Soonyoung? Kau menyukai Soonyoung?"

Jihoon tertawa dalam hati begitu melihat raut wajah Wonwoo berubah, rahang kaku yang bergerak gelisah. Tidak ada raut terkejut ataupun wajah memucat, yang Jihoon dapati justru sebuah seringai remeh. "Kau tahu? Baguslah. Untuk pertanyaanmu—itu karena kau sudah mempermainkan perasaan orang yang kusukai, Jihoon-ssi. Kau memperlakukan Soonyoung layaknya mainan."

"Sungguh hanya karena itu? Bukan karena Soonyoung lebih memilihku dan tak menyadari perasaanmu?"

Wonwoo dibuat bungkam. Pemuda pemilik mata tajam itu hampir saja maju dan menghadiahi Jihoon sebuah tinju. Namun Wonwoo sadar sekarang, Jihoon tak bertele-tele, subjek yang sosok itu bawa benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Jika beberapa waktu lalu Wonwoolah yang berbicara seolah tiada hari esok untuk memojokkan Jihoon, hari ini peluang berbalas dendam ada dalam genggaman sang lawan. "Ternyata prasangkaku benar. Kalau salah, reaksimu tidak akan seperti ini." Jihoon kembali mengulas senyum, senyum yang membuat Wonwoo semakin naik pitam.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah menjadi batu sandung dalam upayamu mendapatkan Soonyoung. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat seperti itu."

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan hal yang kau ucapkan ini baik-baik? Tidak berniat, kau bilang? Nyatanya kau berada di lingkup kemunafikan! Kau menikmatinya, demi uang."

Jihoon mundur, kembali menyandarkan kepala pada dinding. "Ya, kau benar. Dan, aku menyesal sekarang." Si pendek ini menghunus Wonwoo, menunggu jawaban apa lagi yang akan meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Terlambat! Kau, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Soonyoungku lagi. Tidak akan, sampai kapan pun—kupastikan kau tak kan bisa mendapatkan dia kembali."

Jihoon sukses terbahak, "Percaya diri sekali. Soonyoungmu? Soonyoungmu? Lalu kau yang akan berdiri di sisi Soonyoung sebagai penggantiku? Nyatanya kau pernah kalah satu langkah dariku—dimana aku yang tak perlu bersusah payah menarik perhatian Soonyoung, dia sendirilah yang datang dan berkata mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Bandingkan denganmu, Wonwoo-ssi?"

Napas Wonwoo menderu, kalimat Jihoon merupakan hantaman keras yang berhasil mengoyak dinding hatinya.

"Setidaknya, aku tak berperangai busuk sepertimu. Aku tulus mencintai Soonyoung—sama sekali tidak mempunyai maksud lain. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini dia kerap menemuiku, sering bersama menghabiskan waktu." Dalam hati Wonwoo berharap lisan yang keluar dari bibirnya ini dapat membuat Jihoon meradang, tapi faktanya pemuda tersebut masih menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kau jangan lupa, kedekatan kalian juga karenaku—sapu tangan yang kau gadang-gadang itu milikku. Aku yang membantu Soonyoung, bukan kau!"

"Lalu, kau berniat menemuni Soonyoung dan meraung padanya? Berkata kaulah yang membantunya sore itu, bukan aku?"

"Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu, tidak berbelit. Dan ternyata kau sendirilah yang terjebak dalam semua pertanyaan yang kuajukan. Kau menanggapinya dengan senang hati dan... penuh emosi."

"Sialan!"

Jihoon mendesah lirih, lalu memungut tas dan kembali memakainya. Ia mendekat, mendaratkan tepukan pada lengan sosok yang berdiri angkuh dengan wajah merah padam.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwo-ssi. Aku memang busuk, seperti apa yang kau tuduhkan. Aku menyadari satu hal, penyesalan memang sudah tidak berguna lagi untuk aku gumamkan. Cintai Soonyoung..." Diam beberapa saat, "Jangan buat dia terluka, buat dia bahagia. Satu lagi yang harus kau tahu, aku benar-benar mencintai Soonyoung. Ya—aku terlambat menyadari perasaan ini, maafkan aku sudah membuat orang yang kau cintai terluka, maafkan aku sudah membuat orang yang kau cintai menderita. Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti apa yang kulakukan padanya. Wonwoo-ssi, aku percaya padamu."

Jihoon menjauh.

Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang diam dengan otak membeku, komponen rumit dalam kepalanya itu seperti tersumpal sesuatu.

"Bulshit, Lee Jihoon!"

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 8 -**

* * *

Soonyoung berlarian di koridor sepi. Menyadari benda miliknya tidak ada dalam kantung kemeja maupun kantung celana, ia yakin ponsel miliknya tertinggal di dekat wastafel toilet. Setengah terengah ia berbelok ke kiri, mencari jalan patas untuk bisa segera sampai tempat tujuan dan menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Soonyoung mengerang lega begitu benda tipis itu berhasil ia temukan dan masih baik-baik saja, tidak mengapung dalam genangan air. "Kau selamat, eh? Syukurlah, aku bisa mati dengan segala tugas yang kurangkum dan belum kupindahkan dari tubuhmu, ponsel pintar." Dia bicara seorang diri, kemudian Soonyoung menyimpannya ke dalam tas.

Beralih mendekati kaca, mengamati wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan lalu ia memutuskan untuk memutar keran.

Membasuh wajah.

Menit berikutnya Soonyoung dikejutkan dengan munculnya seseorang dari salah satu bilik toilet. Lee Jihoon melangkah keluar dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah. Pemuda pendek itu nampak sibuk menunduk, membesut noda makanan di ujung bajunya. Tak menyadari tatapan Soonyoung yang mengamatinya dari sudut ruangan.

Merasa ada yang janggal, barulah Jihoon memutar bola mata, bertemu tatap dengan Soonyoung melalui pantulan kaca.

Jihoon terpaku.

Untuk beberapa menit, ia larut dalam manik jernih sosok tinggi yang berdiri memunggunginya itu. Sosok yang tiga hari lalu ia hadiahi hantaman di pelipis hingga menimbulkan jejak ruam.

Kwon Soonyoung, sosok yang ia rindukan.

Setengah gugup Jihoon berani angkat suara, "Soonyoung, bisakah besok kita bicara?"

Soonyoung putar badan, meraih gumpalan tisu dan menyeka tetesan air yang masih berjatuhan dari ujung dagu. "Bicara denganmu?" Tanyanya.

Jihoon mengangguk, balasan dengan suara jemu sudah sering ia dapati, ia kebal. "Kuharap kau bisa menemuiku esok sore, di atap."

"Hal apa? Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Karena aku harus pergi bekerja."

"Bagaimana jika aku tak datang?"

"Kumohon."

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu luang," Tambah Soonyoung kemudian.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu," ujar Jihoon dengan suara parau.

Tidak ingin mendengar penolakan maupun melihat gelengan kepala. Maka, Jihoon cepat-cepat berlalu keluar begitu selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa hingga terpeleset genangan air dan hampir saja tergelincir.

Jihoon menepuk dadanya sendiri—masalah rumit ini harus segera di akhiri.

* * *

 **-TBC-**


	9. Chapter 9

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 9-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/ Seventeen's member**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Suara rendah alunan musik dari audio system yang terletak di langit-langit ruangan terdengar menenangkan. Tempat mewah dengan arsitektur indah. Membuat siapapun akan betah berlama-lama bertahan diri di dalam sana. Sama halnya dengan dua insan yang duduk di antara meja cantik berbentuk oval.

Mereka sudah berada disana kurang lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan adalah saling membisu. Sosok yang lebih muda tak hentinya membasahi bibir dengan kerjapan mata gelisah.

"Kudengar, hyung sakit? Sudah merasa baik? Aku menunggumu berhari-hari, hyung."

"Maafkan aku. Seperti yang kau lihat, sekarang hyung sudah sehat."

Sosok berwajah manis itu meremas jari, mencuri-curi pandang pada sang lawan. Begitu terus, berulang-ulang. Sesekali meraih gelas kristal lalu meneguk isinya. Larutan berbahan buah itu nyaris saja tercecer dari bibir ketika timbre halus menyapu gendang telinga. "Chan, kau sudah lama berdiam diri. Katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

Iris pekat itu membalas tatapan Jihoon, sorot jernih penuh rasa keingintahuan tinggi, namun dari bahasa tubuh cenderung ke arah gugup dan takut. Lee Chan menjauhkan gelasnya. "Aku tidak ingin tahu apa-apa."

"Lalu?"

"Itu—hyung..." Jihoon diam, sebab ia tahu Chan akan segera menambahkan. "Kita masih bisa berteman, bukan? Hyung tidak membenciku? Jihoon hyung tidak akan menjauhiku? Aku memang saudara Soonyoung hyung, tapi percayalah aku ada di pihakmu dan tidak membelanya, sungguh. Hyung percaya padaku 'kan? Aku akan membencinya jika sampai Jihoon hyung menganggapku musuh," ungkap Chan sengau.

Itu yang dia takutkan selama hampir lima hari penuh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja kita masih berteman. Kau tidak ada kaitannya dalam masalah kami. Ucapanku malam itu anggap saja tidak pernah kau dengar, mengerti? Aku kakakmu, bukan? Seperti apa yang kau bilang. Chan, maafkan aku, aku sudah berbohong lama sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya. Mungkin juga kau sudah mendengar hal apa yang membuat hubungan kami menjadi berantakan."

Chan menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Hyung, aku tidak pernah mau tahu apa penyebab kalian berpisah. Aku berterima kasih, setidaknya apa yang pernah aku inginkan benar terjadi."

"Maksudmu?"

Lee Chan menunduk, "Aku tidak tahu harus sedih atau bahagia saat tahu bahwa orang yang Soonyoung hyung ceritakan setiap malam waktu itu adalah kau. Yang bahkan, aku pernah berharap jika memang hubungan Soonyoung hyung dengan kekasihnya tak selamat, aku ingin kau yang menjadi penggantinya. Aku ingin Jihoon hyung yang berada di sampingnya. Melengkapi sisi lain Soonyoung hyung yang kesepian."

Jihoon melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Mencari benda lain sebagai objek pandang. Terlambat mengetahui Soonyoung yang kesepian adalah salah satu kesalahan fatal yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Hyung, kurasa aku akan sangat kejam jika berharap kalian segera kembali bersama. Aku memang tidak tahu duduk masalah kalian apa, tapi aku paham kalian sama-sama terluka. Chan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik... aku menyayangimu, menyayangi kalian. Dan jika memang sudah tidak bisa, kuharap di antara kalian tidak ada lagi tatapan jengah."

Jihoon tersentuh dengan luncuran kalimat dari bibir pemuda manis di depannya. Chan memang tipikal sosok manja, serampangan, banyak bicara, tapi siapa sangka sosok pemilik senyum lebar itu mempunyai cara berpikir yang sangat dewasa.

"Terima kasih, Chan. Di antara kami, aku dan Soonyoung... aku yang pertama kali menorehkan luka, menyakiti Soonyoung, aku yang salah."

"...kalian sama-sama salah, lambat memperbaiki keadaan. Hyung, akan sangat rugi jika kau tak menggali makna dari pokok masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi. Maaf jika aku lancang, itu yang sering ibuku bilang—jadikan final perkara ini sebagai pelajaran."

Chan berdiri dari kursi, kemudian dipeluknya tubuh Jihoon. "Jangan sedih, hyung percaya pada Chan? aku selalu mendukung kalian."

Ucapan Lee Chan semuanya benar. Untuk keadaan, Jihoon sudah sangat ingin memperbaikinya dari lama. Rasa-rasanya hanya dia seorang yang rela jungkir balik, terpontang-panting berusaha mengembalikan situasi seperti sedia kala. Tidak dengan Soonyoung yang sibuk melarikan diri, bahkan permintaan Jihoon dari beberapa hari yang lalu tak pemuda itu tanggapi.

Dua hari ia menunggu, berharap Soonyoung bersedia setidaknya beberapa menit untuk bertukar kata. Tapi nihil, pemuda itu tak datang.

"Siapa yang sedih, eh?" Jihoon mengelak, menutupi kelopak matanya yang basah. "Baiklah Chan, hyung tidak bermaksud mengusir. Pulanglah, istirahat, kau pasti lelah."

Mata Jihoon turun ke arah seragam Chan yang berantakan, sedikit kotor dan ya—termasuk lilitan perban tebal di tangannya. Chan kembali ke kursi, mengulurkan buntalan yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di bawah meja.

"Jangan ditolak, memang salah satunya pecah. Tapi ini milikmu, aku pamit pulang. Hyung sudah berjanji tidak menjauhiku, aku adikmu. Sampai nanti." Si sosok manis itu bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Raut wajah berbinar menegaskan bahwa Lee Chan sedang bahagia sekarang.

Hembusan napas lelah Jihoon mengudara, pemuda ini berdiri dan membawa serta bungkusan pemberian Chan. Ia simpan di samping tempat pencucian.

"Hyung, ponselmu berbunyi. Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu, akan kugantikan."

"Ya."

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 9 -**

* * *

Jika memang penduduk asli Korea Selatan, pastinya paham perubahan musim dengan menghapal bulan. Seperti sekarang, saat cuaca sedang tak bersahabat. Dimana kota besar itu tengah diguyur hujan lebat.

Lee Jihoon yang notebene sejak bayi lahir di negeri ginseng tidak pernah sekalipun peduli dengan variasi musim yang sering ia jumpai. Entah semi, gugur, hujan dan salju sekalipun—baginya sama. Jangankan payung atau jas hujan, benda transparan pelindung ponsel saja dia tak punya. Terbiasa berlarian menuju halte, bernaung selama berjam-jam, terkadang jatuhan air pun ia terjang.

Hong Jisoo yang baru saja pamit undur diri tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari kafé. Mendekati temannya yang berdiri sendirian dengan tangan terulur, menadahi butiran air hujan.

"Kau bisa sakit lagi, bodoh!" Jisoo menarik tubuh kecil itu ke belakang. Lalu menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna terang pada Jihoon. "Pakai. Kau tidak mungkin menunggu di halte, sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus ikut aku pulang, paham?"

Jihoon memandangi benda di tangannya dengan bibir bergerak tanpa suara. Merah muda? Ini milik siapa? "Aku tidak mau, hyung ini menggelikan."

Buntalan jas hujan itu Jihoon sodorkan kembali ke Jisoo. Jelas ocehan sepanjang ekor kera yang ia dapat. Pemuda pemilik mata sayu di depannya berkacak pinggang, ribut sendiri. "Itu punya Hyun Ji, tertinggal di meja counter. Pakai, Jihoon! Apa perlu tanganku yang bekerja? Oh, oke baiklah."

Segera saja Jisoo meraih benda di tangan Jihoon lalu ia buka.

"Hyung, akan lebih baik aku berlari pulang. Aku bisa menggunakan tas sebagai pelindung."

"Berani melangkah, maka tanganku ini akan membawa tubuhmu berendam dalam kubangan air keruh, agar kau tahu rasa! Aku serius, mau coba?" Kedua mata Jihoon melebar. Kemana Hong Jisoo si pemuda berhati kapas yang ia kenal?

Yang berdiri di hadapannya ini sosok banyak bicara dan pemaksa!

"Hyung, ayolah... aku pamit pulang, annyeong."

"Lee, apa susahnya memakai benda ini sebentar? Kau lebih mengutamakan penampilan daripada kesehatan? Kau baru sembuh Ji, kau betah berlama-lama di rumah, apa tak bosan? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi, itu saja." Mendengar hal itu, Jihoon batal angkat kaki.

Mengurangi langkah, kembali ke tempat sebelumnya.

"Hyung, terima kasih." Sebuah senyum cerah yang ia terbitkan. Dia tahu, petuah dari Hong Jisoo—itu semua bentuk dari rasa perhatian. Jihoon memilih menurut, memakai jas hujan milik teman kerjanya. Kemudian turut serta mendaratkan bokong pada boncengan sepeda.

Mungkin Jisoo benar, hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Harusnya Jihoon bersyukur Jisoo sudah mempersilahkan dia untuk berbagi tempat menginap.

* * *

Dalam ruang tengah sederhana itu, sembari menunggu si pemilik rumah yang sedang mandi, Jihoon merebahkan tubuh di lantai. Lantai bersih tanpa lapisan permadani. Berbantalkan tas miliknya, dia terlihat nyaman. Mencoba mengatur jalan pikir yang simpang siur; masalah tak berujung, pertemuan dengan Soonyoung sudah dua kali gagal, ocehan Seungkwan, penjelasan dari Lee Chan.

Jihoon menutup matanya, berusaha mendinginkan kepala.

Diiringi nyanyian alam yang masih saja bersahutan. Mengacuhkan dua sosok asing yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya, masing-masing kaki bersila, makhluk yang menurut Jihoon pantas diberi predikat idiot.

Beberapa waktu lalu, saat ia turun dari sepeda milik Jisoo, ada dua sosok asing mendekat, menatap Jihoon dengan sorot menguliti seakan-akan dia itu orang jahat.

"Kau siapa? Namamu? Rumahmu dimana? Bagaimana bisa kau pulang bersama hyung kami?" Jihoon disambut serenteng pertanyaan konyol.

Kalau saja Jihoon tidak sedang kedinginan, mungkin dua hantaman ringan pantas dipersembahkan sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Dia temanku. Teman kerja, bukan orang jahat. Berhentilah bertingkah, sadar usia."

Menuai decakan tidak terima dari sosok yang tak Jihoon kenal. Namun pada akhirnya dua sosok ini tetap membuntuti mereka, turut masuk ke dalam rumah Jisoo.

"Tidakkah kalian memiliki kegiatan, selain menatapku seperti tadi? Aku risih." Entah bagaimana bisa Jisoo betah bertetangga dengan orang-orang menyebalkan seperti ini? Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Jihoon.

"Ini kegiatan kami, menjaga Jisoo hyung karena ahjumma tidak ada di rumah," Jawab si pemilik mata bulat.

Kepala Jihoon seketika berdenyut. Ia lemparkan tatapan menghunus pada keduanya "Jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi, aku tidak suka atau ini..." Jihoon menunjukkan kepalan tangan, "Akan mendarat di pipi kalian"

Kedua sosok di depannya saling pandang, setelahnya berteriak, "Jisoo hyung... temanmu jahat hyung..."

"Bisakah tidak perlu berteriak? Aku pusing! Ji, kemarilah—akan lebih baik kalau kau membantuku menyiapkan makanan."

Jihoon melenggang kangkung begitu saja.

Menggulung lengan pakaian, siap membantu menghangatkan nasi lengkap dengan beberapa sisa lauk yang sudah Jisoo keluarkan dari lemari pendingin.

"Kau tidak sakit kepala bertetangga dengan orang-orang seperti mereka?"

"Sudah terbiasa. Ibu hanya pulang dalam satu minggu sekali, pekerjaan yang harus membuat ibu menetap berhari-hari. Mereka berdualah yang kerap menemaniku di rumah."

"Jika aku jadi dirimu, mungkin aku akan segera pindah ke tempat yang jauh," Jihoon terus berceloteh dengan tangan bekerja memindahkan piring-piring tipis ke atas meja makan.

"Aku sudah menganggap mereka saudara, kami sudah saling kenal dari kecil."

"Tapi mereka ajaib."

Dimana kalimat dengan suara mendayu itu masih terdengar nyaring. Menuai pekikan kasar dari sudut lain, dua sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan muncul dari balik pintu.

Si pemilik hidung panjang pertama kali buka suara, "Ajaib? Magic? Hei pendek, kau bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Aku bisa saja melangkah kesana dan mematahkan lehermu."

"Dan aku tidak keberatan menancapkan garpu ini di atas kepalamu," Balas Jihoon.

Jisoo segera menengahi, "Jangan berdebat! Lee Seokmin, sopanlah sedikit. Dia lebih tua darimu, dan Minghao jangan kau tiru." Itu peringatan atau ancaman? Pada dasarnya memang Jisoo sosok berhati lembut kerena dua menit setelahnya ia kembali bersuara rendah, "Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kalian berkenalan saja?"

Seakan tersihir, si pemuda bermata bulat berani mendekat lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Minghao, maafkan aku, oke? Mulai sekarang kita berteman. Hyung siapa?"

Oh baik, denyutan nyeri di kepala Jihoon kian menjadi-jadi. Hyung? Yang benar saja! Tak ingin di anggap bengis, setengah hati Jihoon meraih uluran tangan itu. "Lee Jihoon."

"Kau tidak ingin berkenalan? Kalau jawabanmu 'ya' maka pulang saja, jangan harap aku mengijinkan kau kemari lagi."

Yang mendapat ancaman ini hanya meneguk ludah. Lantas terkekeh, "Lee Jihoon, ya? Aku Lee Seokmin. Kita saudara, brother." Si bodoh itu mendekati Jihoon, merangkul bahunya.

"Brother, gigimu!"

Seokmin mendengus, "Galak sekali."

Jihoon hampir saja meladeni Seokmin. Ingin melanjutkan berdebatan, terlebih saat ini suasana hati dan otaknya sedang mendukung. Tetapi Jisoo lebih dulu menyela, "Kau tahu, Ji? Aku sangat merindukan Lee Jihoon yang sekarang, rindu sekali."

"Eh?"

"Ini dia teman yang kukenal, Jihoon yang kusayang. Lee Jihoon yang keras kepala, pemarah, kasar dalam bertutur kata."

Sinar mata Jihoon meredup, dia tahu kemana arah perbincangan ini. Sangat tahu sekali. Tak sadar bahwa Jisoo yang notabene hanya bertemu di tempat kerja tanggap akan gelagatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Apakah kentara? Apa perilakuku selama ini terlihat sangat mencolok? Itu pikirnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, tetaplah jadi Jihoon yang seperti sekarang." Berikutnya pemuda bermata teduh itu beralih pada Minghao dan Seokmin, meminta bantuan kedua orang ini untuk memindahkan teko minuman dan tempat nasi.

Jihoon masih termenung. Hanya bola matanya yang berputar-putar, mengeja langkah tiga orang di depannya. Hingga kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya lengser sendiri di kursi. "Mari makan, jangan melamun. Maaf jika ucapanku membuatmu tak nyaman."

"Tidak hyung."

Ia mengikuti alur setelahnya, menikmati makan malam bersama. Bertukar cerita. Tak jarang Jihoon memekik saat Seokmin dan Minghao bertengkar, berebut makanan, berbagi daging udang.

Teman Jihoon bertambah, dia senang. Meskipun harus diawali dengan insiden beranggar lidah, ia percaya pada pepatah; tak kenal maka tak sayang. Buktinya, sekarang ia dapat berbaur dengan orang idiot—ralat—menyenangkan.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 9 -**

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo dibuat gelisah dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan tidak mau beranjak pergi dari rumahnya. Pemuda jangkung yang betah berdiri dengan kedua tangan sebagai ganjalan kepala. Bersandar punggung pada dinding.

Bibir Wonwoo terasa kebas, terlalu banyak mengumpat dan mendumal. Sementara kakinya masih bergerak tak tentu arah, berputar-putar di lantai ruang tengah. Bertolak pinggang, lalu kembali mengoceh, "Bagaimana bisa dia tahu rumahku? Maniak! menyebalkan sekali."

Wonwoo kembali menyingkap kelambu, ekor matanya bergerilya ke sekitar, memastikan pemuda dengan tubuh semampai itu sudah pulang atau justru masih bertahan? Dan, opsi kedualah yang benar. "Ck, kenapa tidak pulang saja!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Persilakan temanmu masuk, kasihan dia."

Mendengar suara ibunya dari arah belakang, Wonwoo segera mengurut dada. "Eomma, mengagetkan saja."

Sang ibu mendekat. "Buka pintunya. Persilakan dia masuk—dia tamu, kau tidak sopan sekali bertingkah seperti ini." Melihat putranya diam saja, perempuan paruhbaya itu menghela napas berat. Lalu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo, membuka flat kayu itu dengan segera.

Menyambut tamu yang bahkan tidak beliau kenal, "Kau teman Wonwoo? Masuklah."

Mingyu terhenyak, membungkuk kemudian. "Annyeong haseyo ahjumma-nim... Nde benar. Wonwoo hyung ada di dalam? Saya sudah menghubunginya, tapi hyung bilang masih ada keperluan di luar, jadilah saya menunggu disini saja."

Mendengar hal itu ibu Wonwoo tersenyum lembut. Pemuda ini sopan dan tahu tata krama, tapi kenapa Wonwoo enggan menemui?

"Dia baru saja pulang lewat pintu belakang, masuklah."

"Kamsahamnida."

Mingyu membuntuti langkah sang Tuan rumah. Tak berani mendekati sofa sebelum ibu Wonwoo mempersilahkan dia mendaratkan badan. "Jangan sungkan, duduklah. Wonwoo, buatkan minuman. Eomma harus berangkat sekarang, kau dengar? Wonie?" Perempuan cantik itu bersuara sedikit lantang lalu tersenyum manis saat buah hatinya memberi sebuah balasan, "Nde eomma, hati-hati di jalan."

"Itu dia, kurasa dia sedang ada di dapur. Menyediakan minuman untukmu, mungkin. Ahjumma harus pergi, ada acara dengan teman lama. Berbaiklah dengan Wonwoo, arrachi?"

Mingyu berdiri dari sofa, untuk yang kedua kali ia membungkukkan badan. "Hati-hati di jalan ahjumma-nim." Anggukan kepala yang ia dapat, kemudian ibu Wonwoo melenggang pergi.

Rasa-rasanya Mingyu ingin melompat girang di dalam sana. Ingin berlarian mengelilingi sofa yang tengah ia duduki. Dia bahagia bukan main. Mingyu tahu benar dengan alasan Wonwoo 'ada keperluan di luar rumah' itu bohong, tentu saja. Pertama, halaman rumah Wonwoo dikelilingi satu pagar dengan satu pintu yang mana artinya datang dari arah manapun seharusnya Wonwoo melalui pintu itu.

Kedua, ibu Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba saja meminta putranya membuatkan minuman tanpa mengatakan siapa yang datang. Kata-kata, 'Wonwoo temanmu berkunjung, buatkan minuman' sepertinya terdengar lebih masuk akal.

Berterima kasih pada Ibu Wonwoo yang secara tidak langsung mempermulus peluang untuk bisa bertemu si manis yang ia rindukan.

"Kau gila, hah? Tersenyum sendiri!" Hardik seseorang yang muncul dari ruang belakang.

Sosok bermata kecil tengah bersendekap di sebelah buffet raksasa. Tiada nampan berisi segelas air maupun sejenisnya, yang ada—tatapan menghunus dengan raut tak bersahabat. "Kenapa tidak pulang saja? Sudah kubilang bukan, aku memiliki urusan."

"Hyung, apa kabar?" Wonwoo menghela napas pendek, "Baik. Sekarang kutanya, atas keperluan apa kau menemuiku kemari? Tidak cukupkah dengan membuatku berlarian di aula kampus? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali."

"Aku tidak memintamu berlari 'kan hyung? Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

"Dan aku tidak berkenan dengan hal itu!" Menyadari jawaban yang ia berikan terlalu sarkastik Wonwoo berdeham, "Kau jelas tahu, bagaimana aku? Sekali tidak, maka seterusnya akan tetap sama."

"Aku tahu itu hyung. Begitupun dengan aku, sekali berupaya maka seterusnya akan sama." Meskipun hatinya sakit, setidaknya jawaban yang Mingyu luncurkan terdengar baik.

"Terserah apa katamu saja. Ada keperluan apa?" Ulang Wonwoo.

"Hari ini hyung tidak memiliki jadwal apapun, bukan?" Melihat gerak kurva Wonwoo yang hendak protes, Mingyu segera menambahkan, "Ah, ya, ya aku paham. Jadwal kerjamu masih beberapa jam lagi—bahkan di sore hari. Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat, bersediakah hyung? Bukan taman, bukan juga gedung bioskop seperti yang kau tolak. Kumohon, sekali saja."

Seolah dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, dua kali Mingyu mendapatkan 'keajaiban' hari ini. Anggukan cuma-cuma dari sosok berwajah salju itu sudah membuat ia senang setengah mati. "Tunggu aku mengambil tas. Ingat Mingyu, aku menyetujui ini bukan berarti aku bersedia dengan perihal yang kau ucapkan sebelumnya."

Mendengar peringatan Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya mengangguk lirih. Dia bukan orang serakah, Wonwoo sudi menerima tawarannya saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bermenit-menit diam menunggu Wonwoo, pada akhirnya Mingyu harus berdiri ketika sosok itu muncul kembali. Lengkap dengan tas hitam dalam gendongan punggung. Melenggang ke arah pintu tanpa menunggu Mingyu. "Cepat keluar, pintunya harus dikunci."

Mingyu merunduk ke bawah saat iris matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang tergeletak di lantai, "Kuncimu terjatuh hyung, eh—ini kunci loker?" Benda dengan gantungan plastik daun semanggi itu Mingyu pungut, seperdetik kemudian dirampas oleh Wonwoo.

"Kemarikan dan segera keluar."

Benda berbahan platina itu Wonwoo simpan dalam kantung pakaian.

Mingyu menuruti. Berjalan beriringan menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir apik di luar pagar.

Wonwoo membisu, pemuda itu merutuki kecerobohan yang sudah ia lakukan—memakai tas lama yang bahkan sudah tak pernah ia pakai. Salahkan Mingyu yang membuatnya tergesa-gesa sebab ia tidak ingin sosok itu bertahan lebih lama di dalam rumahnya.

Berbeda hal dengan yang sedang Mingyu pikirkan; gantungan kunci itu pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, mirip dengan milik seseorang, tapi dimana dan milik siapa? Mingyu lupa.

* * *

Rasa ingin marah itu pasti ada, saat kau berada di lingkup—kau dituntut bersikap segan sementara hatimu tidak berkenan. Seperti Wonwoo yang sibuk bersumpah serapah dalam hati, saat pemuda jangkung yang bertamu ke rumahnya beberapa waktu lalu kini bersemangat menarik lengannya kemanapun ia pergi.

Mingyu dengan senyum tanpa beban membawa dia berkunjung ke restoran milik orang tuanya. Dengan bahagia memperkenalkan Wonwoo kepada ibunya.

"Kau teman Mingyu?"

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma-nim... nde, teman Mingyu."

"Manis sekali. Mungkin memang pengaruh tinggi badan hingga putraku terlihat lebih tua dari usianya, sedangkan kau terlihat seperti siswa sekolah." Entah itu pujian atau sejenisnya, Wonwoo tidak berpikir panjang, yang ia lakukan hanya menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum sumbang. Biarpun ia tidak menyukai Mingyu, bukan berarti ia juga tidak menyukai orang tua pemuda itu.

Wonwoo tahu sopan santun, ya—setidaknya begitu.

Merasakan lengan kirinya ditarik kembali, Wonwoo pasrah. "Baiklah eomma, berhenti mengatakan aku tua. Dapur sebelah kanan kosong? Aku ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu bergegas melangkah ke belakang.

Mengacungkan jempol saat lantunan ibunya kembali terdengar, "Jangan ganggu Min ahjumma yang sedang bekerja. Rapikan kembali setelah selesai, mengerti Mingyu?"

"Arrayo, eomma."

* * *

Berakhir dengan terdampar di depan alat pemanggang raksasa, bersama Wonwoo yang

masih betah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memutar pandangan. Menatap beraneka benda yang berjajar rapi, mencermati beberapa pekerja yang hilir mudik dengan masing-masing tangan membawa nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan. Pasrah untuk yang kesekian kali, saat badannya diseret paksa dan mendarat mulus pada sebuah kursi kayu.

Wonwoo mendesis lirih, "Tidakkah kau salah tempat membawaku kemari? Mingyu bodoh, kita mengganggu mereka yang sedang bekerja."

"Tidak hyung, mereka tidak merasa terganggu. Kau tenang saja."

"Hei, terganggu itu sudah pasti Mingyu. Hanya saja mereka tidak berani menegur, sebab kau anak dari pemilik restoran!"

"Siapa bilang? Hyung, aku sering datang kemari dan bertahan di tempat yang sama. Kami sering bertukar ide saat menemukan kreasi baru untuk dicoba. Tak jarang mereka mendekatiku dan bertanya banyak hal, bahkan tak sungkan mencicipi hasil eksperimen yang kubuat. Untuk sekarang, mungkin mereka canggung—ada kau disini, itu sebabnya mereka tidak berani melangkah kemari."

Wonwoo mengetuk lidah, "Kau bisa memasak?"

Mungkin Wonwoo buta, jelas saja dengan pekerjaan yang sekarang tengah Mingyu geluti adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Pemuda yang sibuk dengan baskom berisi bahan-bahan makanan itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kudengar hyung menyukai steak? Setengah matang dengan siraman saus tiram? Disini akan aku buatkan satu yang spesial, hyung... ini buatanku sendiri, untukmu, yang tentu saja kubuat dengan sepenuh hati." Akhir kalimat puitis dengan sebuah kerlingan mata.

Wonwoo mendecih spontan, "Maniak! Berhentilah membual. Mendengar ucapanmu rasanya aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah, maaf. Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Bohong jika Wonwoo tak terkesima dengan bakat memasak yang Mingyu miliki. Si tinggi itu sangat lihai berjibaku dengan perlatan stenlis yang cenderung kental dengan kata properti perempuan. Oke, itu lampau—faktanya di jaman sekarang, lebih banyak lelaki yang mengantongi gelar chef handal. Tak terkecuali Mingyu, ia terampil dan cekatan. Telapak besar itu piawai meraih segala benda sesekali dengan bibir bergerak mengoreksi rasa.

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo dibuat takjub—saat sebuah hidangan yang ia sukai berhasil Mingyu sajikan dengan tampilan menggoda, menggugah selera.

Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa beberapa menit lalu ia mencibir kemahiran yang dimiliki Mingyu, Wonwoo menikmati makanan buatan si tiang pengganggu dengan lahap.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 9 -**

* * *

Sosok dengan setelan jeans itu masih saja betah merayu temannya, bermanis kata demi seutas benang yang di namakan bantuan.

"Gagasan dalam hal apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tanpa kujawab sekalipun, kuyakin kau sudah tahu dengan apa yang kumaksud."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi Soonyoung, semuanya ada di tanganmu," Junhui menolak.

"Aku meminta pendapat Jun, jawabanmu selalu seperti ini. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Junhui menutup bukunya. Menggeser kursi hingga merapat pada meja. Kemudian berbisik, "Kasihan? Kau yakin? Kurasa akan sangat sia-sia memberi gagasan pada orang yang jelas keras kepala dan tidak mempunyai perasaan."

Kalimat ketus dari Junhui tidak mendapat tanggapan. Soonyoung melakukan hal yang sama, mencondongkan tubuh di antara sebuah meja. "Bisa kau ulang?"

Decakan gamang berasal dari Junhui, "Aku sudah sering memberimu pendapat Soonyoung, tapi kau abai. Mengenyampingkan kesempatan dan lebih mempertahankan egomu sendiri. Berapa kali aku mendikte, hah? Temui Jihoon, katakan semuanya. Jika kalian terus menerus saling berdiam diri, selamanya masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai."

Soonyoung mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Di sudut ruangan penuh dengan rak platinum berisi tumpukan buku itu mereka berdua bertukar argumen. Dimana salah satu di antara keduanya terlihat tidak bersemangat dengan wajah berantakan. Setumpuk buku komplit dengan berhelai kertas dan peralatan tulis diabaikan, tak tersentuh.

Junhui menepuk meja. "Berhetilah bertingkah seolah hanya kau yang terluka. Sesekali berdirilah di antara dua sisi, pikirkan juga bagaimana dia."

"Jun, merapikan gumpalan kertas yang sudah lusuh itu tidak mudah."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau cari saja kertas serupa? Tinggal kau buang kertas yang lama, sama saja bukan? Daripada kau bersusah payah memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti. Selama ada jalan instan kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Tutur katamu ringan sekali, Jun." Lirih Soonyoung, "Aku heran. Beberapa dari orang yang kukenal cenderung menganggap akulah dalang dari segala perkara. Kau pernah berkata padaku, mungkin jika aku ada di posisimu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lupa?"

Junhui menyeringai. "Tapi tidak harus seperti ini, Soonyoung. Ini sudah sangat kelewatan, kau keterlaluan! Langkah yang kau ambil sudah di luar nalar, imbasnya bukan hanya rasa jera yang dia peroleh tapi kau—kau turut menelan buah dari apa yang kau tanam, yaitu semakin buruknya keadaan."

"Akan kukembalikan pernyataanmu. Jun, jika kau berada di posisiku saat ini, dengan keruhnya keadaan yang sedang kuhadapi. Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Hanya satu, menyesal."

Soonyoung mati kutu.

Salah besar jika ia berpikir Junhui dapat di andalkan memberi kisi jalan keluar. Dari yang ia terka, Junhui sudah sangat-sangat tahu sepak terjangnya, tahu jalan mana yang harus ia ambil dari masalah ini—nyatanya tidak, Junhui dan Lee Chan sama.

Kedua netra Soonyoung mengecil. Gerah dengan ucapan Junhui, pemuda itu berinisiatif untuk pergi. Ia melipat dua lembar kertas dari atas meja, kemudian beranjak. "Temui dia, Soonyoung. Itu jalan satu-satunya."

Bunyi keritan lantai beradu dengan benda kayu menandakan tubuh Junhui turut menjauh dari kursi. Sosok berkaus gelap itu mengambil tempat di hadapan Soonyoung. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba berjalan di antara dua sisi, lakukan seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Ikuti kata hatimu, abaikan opini liar yang membebani pikiran. Perihal konklusif itu urusan nanti, sesekali coba tulikan telingamu dari gagasan yang tidak masuk akal—aku tahu kau mampu."

"Jun?"

"Tidak akan ada yang sukar jika kau mampu mengendalikan diri, semua perkara pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Tergantung kau Soonyoung... segi mana yang kau ambil untuk mengatasi perkara pelik ini? Disini hanya kau dan Jihoon yang terlibat, maka tak seharusnya kau mempertanyakan 'trik' pada orang lain, siapapun itu, termasuk aku. Di dunia yang kejam, penuh dengan manusia bertopeng ini apa yang gratis? Jangan terkecoh. Berpura-pura simpati kemudian mereka tertawa di belakangmu, kau mana tahu?"

"Apakah kau salah satu di antara mereka?"

Kurva milik Junhui melengkung ke atas. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Soonyoung. Aku yakin kau bisa menilai bagaimana perangai seorang Wen Junhui. Soonyoung, topeng itu tidak hanya memiliki satu variasi, berhati-hatilah dan selesaikan semuanya."

Junhui maju, mengusap lengan Soonyoung.

Menit berikutnya ia meninggalkan temannya tersebut.

Segala hal itu sebenarnya lurus-lurus saja, tidak akan ada hal rumit jika bukan manusia itu sendirilah yang membuat segalanya menjadi berbelit—ini impulsif. Reflektifnya memang hidup penuh dengan lika-liku, tidak semudah bak menapakan kaki di atas hamparan batu. Pohon kokoh saja harus menjalani fase dimana daun di dahannya mengering lalu berjatuhan tertiup angin. Duka dan bahagia sudah lagu mutlak yang mengiringi perjalanan hidup manusia.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 9 -**

* * *

Lee Jihoon sudah menunggu disana lama. Berdiri diam, dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah. Tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kain kebesaran, bahkan kedua telapak tangannya tak terlihat sama sekali.

Ini hari ketiga ia menunggu Soonyoung, sebab sore-sore sebelumnya ia menunggu hingga petang dan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tak kunjung datang.

Seharusnya Jihoon sadar, mana mungkin Soonyoung datang? Menatap wajahnya saja enggan. Bolehkah Jihoon tertawa sekarang? Bodoh sekali. Angan untuk dapat bertemu Soonyoung dan meluruskan masalah, semuanya—terlalu tinggi.

Merasa percuma, perlahan Jihoon mundur.

Melangkahkan kaki untuk menjangkau anak tangga, dan disana sosok itu terlihat. Soonyoung datang—Soonyoung melangkah naik dengan bola mata berputar mengamati sekeliling, seolah itu pertama kali ia menapakan kaki disana.

Jihoon diam di tempat, mengikuti pergerakan Soonyoung yang kini melangkah ke sudut utara.

"Kau datang?" Jarak yang cukup jauh membuat suara Jihoon kalah dengan deru angin. Bahkan Soonyoung tak menyahut, mungkin seruan Jihoon memang tak terdengar atau bisa jadi juga Soonyoung sengaja abai.

Kaki kecil itu melangkah maju mendekati Soonyoung. Tegas, tidak ada langkah lamban. "Kwon Soonyoung, kau datang?"

Si pemilik nama merespon, "Kau melihatku ada disini 'kan? itu artinya aku datang."

Kurva pemuda berambut karamel itu tertarik ke bawah begitu Soonyoung melangkah ke sudut lain, menghindar. "A—aku menunggumu dari kemarin."

"Sudah kubilang padamu sebelumnya, aku tidak memiliki waktu senggang. Sekarang, katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku Jihoon-ssi? Aku tidak memiliki waktu lebih."

"Terima kasih sudah datang."

Untuk bermenit-menit terbungkus sunyi. Jihoon tampak memikirkan darimana ia harus memulai, mendadak semua kata yang sudah ia rangkum apik dalam otaknya terpecah! Jihoon gugup, suaranya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan ketika Soonyoung bertanya, "Kau masih sering datang kemari rupanya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Yang mana anggukan kepalanya tak akan Soonyoung lihat sebab pemuda itu memunggungi dirinya. "Masih."

Soonyoung bersandar pada rangkaian tiang besi. Atensinya jelas fokus pada satu penjuru. Setelahnya memutar kepala. "Jadi, hal apa yang harus aku dengarkan darimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana... aku—Soonyoung, hal pertama yang ingin aku katakan adalah maaf." Jihoon membasahi bibir, "Aku mungkin sangat menjijikkan, berpura-pura mencintaimu demi uang. Aku memilki niat buruk di awal dan sekarang aku menyesal. Mungkin, jika aku tidak berusaha memperbaiki diri, penyesalan yang kutanggung akan lebih berat dari ini. Mendapat tatapan jemu dan melihat kau menjauh saja sudah cukup membuatku tersiksa. Soonyoung maafkan aku."

Lengan kecil itu meraba tas punggung, mengeluarkan satu carik kertas lalu ia ulurkan ke depan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku menulis jumlah nominal yang sudah kugunakan darimu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka buku tanpa sampul dengan tulisan tinta merah itu menjadi sumber malapetaka. Sejujurnya, aku marah setelah tahu kau sudah membacanya."

"Marah karena hal yang kau sembunyikan pada akhirnya terkuak?"

"Bukan, aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa semua yang kau lakukan padaku, aku absah setara dengan uang? Maafkan aku. Dan disisi lain aku bersyukur, dengan tulisan yang kutorehkan dalam lembaran lusuh itu, aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak diharapkan dan itu menyakitkan."

"Kau baru sadar? Apa sebelumnya kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya tak dianggap dan diabaikan? Bisakah sekarang kau merasakan bagaimana jadi diriku? Yang mencintaimu dan nyatanya kau hanya memanfaatkanku? Jihoon, kau tak ubahnya seekor lintah!"

"Kau salah. Diabaikan dan tak dianggap, keduanya sudah kualami jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, jauh sekali." Jihoon tercekat, ruang berpikirnya penuh dengan klise dia terlunta-lunta di tengah kota, menangis sepanjang jalan, sendirian.

"Soonyoung, ambilah. Aku mengumpulkan ini semua bukan untuk memintamu kembali. Aku ingin memperbaiki diri, maafkan aku. Kau benar, disini..." Tangan Jihoon terangkat menunjuk bagian kepalanya sendiri, "Yang ada disini hanyalah materi. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain, selain uang dan uang. Sebab, yang kutahu dari teman-temanku uang itu sumber kebahagiaan. Aku salah, faktanya kebahagiaan tidak dapat ditukar dengan uang."

Helai kertas di tangan Jihoon hanya Sonyoung lirik tanpa minat. Kertas rapi penuh paragraf nominal dengan kepala surat bertuliskan nama Bank.

"Aku memiliki beberapa lagi, ini—" Tumpukan surat beramplop warna-warni turut Jihoon ulurkan pada Soonyoung. Lipatan kertas berisi torehan kalimat sederhana yang ia buat ketika malam tiba, ketika ia susah tidur.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk menerima dan membacanya."

Soonyoung menggeleng dan kedua mata Jihoon seketika berkaca-kaca. Hatinya berdarah.

"Jika kau bisa bersikap seperti saat kita belum pernah bertemu, harusnya aku bisa seperti itu juga, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sikapmu berubah, kau menjauh—kau bahkan bertingkah seolah kita tidak pernah bertatap wajah. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti itu? Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa penyebabnya? Maksudku, maukah kau membantuku mencari tahu apa jawabannya?"

Soonyoung terkekeh sinis, "Itu urusanmu, kenapa kau pertanyakan hal ini padaku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Soonyoung bungkam.

Air mata Jihoon sukses merebak. "Tolong katakan padaku, bagaimana cara agar kau tidak lagi memandangku rendah? Aku benar-benar menyesal sungguh! I—ini, kau lihat 'kan? Semuanya sudah aku kumpulkan. Jika ini semua kuberikan padamu, akankah kau memaafkan aku? Aku tidak memintamu kembali, cukup hargai aku, Soonyoung... jangan lagi menatapku penuh benci."

"Sudah aku katakan, ini semua tidak ada artinya bagiku. Jihoon, bagaimana jika aku balik bertanya, apakah dengan begini suasana hatimu akan membaik? Apa kau pikir dengan begini, aku akan melupakan semuanya? Ini masalah hati Jihoon, hati—bukan materi."

Jihoon merosot ke bawah, menangis tersedu. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hah?! Bagaimana? Segala hal yang kulakukan selalu kau pandang sebelah mata. Aku tidak ingin berhenti sebelum mendapatkan maaf darimu. Rasanya sakit ketika kau enggan menatapku, mengabaikan aku, memandangku jijik seakan aku ini penyakit yang dapat menulari tubuhmu. Sakit sekali, hingga rasanya aku ingin mati."

Jihoon tersedak isakan, "Kenapa sesakit ini, Soonyoung?" Dia terlihat menyedihkan, wajah sembab dengan pakaian kotor terdapat noda cipratan air keruh. Kertas di tangannya sudah berhamburan, terserak di depan lipatan kaki. Jihoon berusaha merontokkan sebagian rambutnya dengan cengkeraman kasar. Surai karamel itu Jihoon buat berantakan, seolah dengan cara itulah beban di dalam sana dapat berkurang.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengembalikan semuanya. Aku tidak menuntut maaf darimu... dan penyebab sakit yang kau rasakan adalah dirimu sendiri."

"Ya! Kau benar. Diriku sendiri penyebabnya, tapi sikapmu pemicu utama! Sikapmu yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, Soonyoung!"

"Aku tidak meminta! Harusnya kau sadar dengan reaksi yang kutunjukkan. Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau berhenti membuat otakku berpikir gusar?!"

"Sikap itulah yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak menemukan keyakinan itu lagi di matamu. Soonyoung, jawab aku—apa kau masih mencintaiku? Apakah perasaanmu masih sama?"

"Tidak semudah itu. Lee Jihoon, aku butuh waktu."

Butuh waktu?

"Baik." Jihoon frustasi, "Jika memang kau ingin aku pergi, jangan menjauh. Aku tahu bagaimana cara melangkah mundur dan kau tak perlu beranjak dari tempatmu. Aku hanya berharap satu hal—kau tidak lagi menatapku hina, bolehkah? Jangan diam, katakan sesuatu, kumohon."

Pandangan Soonyoung kosong, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Sangat wajar kurasa, karena manusia memiliki batas kesabaran. Kalau aku berada di posisimu mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya. Mungkin jika aku berada di posisimu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kuharap, kau tidak keterlaluan Soonyoung-ah.

Aku akan pergi. Satu lagi hyung—kau harus ingat, siapa sosok yang kau puja dan kau sanjung di setiap malam waktu itu.

"Soonyoung, tidakkah kau keberatan berjabat tangan dengan seekor lintah sepertiku?"

Setengah terisak Jihoon berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan. Memaksakan senyum dan berusaha menghentikan deraian air mata. Hatinya hancur setelah bermenit-menit menunggu nyatanya untuk mengangguk saja Soonyoung kaku.

Jihoon menarik tangannya kembali dan berbalik badan. Aku mencintaimu. Soonyoung, aku melepasmu.

Kemudian tangisan si pendek itu kembali terdengar, saat Soonyoung melesat cepat dan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Tenggelam dalam dekapan lengan besar. Sejurus kemudian Jihoon berbalik, balas mendekap Soonyoung.

Meraup sebagian kain di bagian pinggang. "Sakit, Soonyoung. Sakit sekali, kau tahu?" Mengaduh lirih. Jihoon meratap.

Untuk sesaat dia tak lagi merasakan gelap. Larut dalam pelukan Soonyoung, bahu ringkihnya terguncang, ia sesenggukan.

Beberapa menit berikutnya Jihoon merasakan tepukan halus jatuh di bahu. "Maafkan aku."

Pelukan sesaat itu Soonyoung lepaskan sepihak, selanjutnya berlari turun ke bawah. Tak lagi menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian.

Dimana sosok berwajah basah itu tengah sekarat, meraung, meneriaki namanya, "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu padaku, Soonyoung... Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Katakan sesuatu—"

"—aku mencintaimu."

Menggunakan kedua tangannya, Jihoon berusaha menghentikan tangis dengan menutupi wajah.

Kembali gelap yang sekarang ia rasa. Hanya gelap—gelap gulita.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	10. Chapter 10

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 10-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/ Seventeen member's**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **BGM : IOI - DOWNPOUR (saya ngetik juga sambil dengerin lagu ini, puluhan kali *trololol*)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Hanya sedikit cahaya yang menerangi ruang luas nan megah itu. Dentingan gelas beradu dengan ujung sendok mini. Seseorang yang duduk di atas meja belajar dengan kedua kaki terangkat ke atas itu terlihat menyedihkan.

Satu botol tequila isinya sudah tandas setengah, lembar kertas turut berserakan diatas meja. Getaran ringan berasal dari ponsel hanya dilirik tanpa minat. Benda tipis itu tak tersentuh selama dua hari—ralat, Soonyoung sempat menggenggamnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Puluhan panggilan di abaikan, ratusan pesan tak terbaca. Sama sekali. Sang empu sibuk menikmati kesendirian.

Kembali membenturkan ujung sendok pada benda kristal berisi larutan emas. Meneguknya sesekali, kemudian menyesap potongan lemon yang tersedia di mangkuk kecil. Sejenak pikirannya tenang, ia letakkan dua benda berbeda itu ke tempat semula. Telunjuknya mendarat di lembaran kertas, bergerak memutar, membuat pola-pola semu.

Menyisir barisan abjad yang ia baca beberapa menit lalu.

Kertas pertama,

 _Seseorang berkata padaku, bagaimana bisa kau tertawa ketika temanmu terjatuh? Kemudian aku menjawab, aku mentertawakan kecerobohan yang dia perbuat. Lalu seseorang itu berkata lagi, ini tidak baik. Seharusnya aku mengunci bibir dan mengulurkan tangan, membantunya berdiri. Kau mengingatnya?_

Kertas kedua,

 _Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau senang memakai topi, aku menyukainya, Soonyoung._

Kertas ketiga,

 _Kau meninggalkan kunci mobilmu sembarangan, aku menemukannya di bangku lorong utama, sudah kutitipkan kuncimu pada Heeyeon. Pelupa~_

Kertas ke empat,

 _Perempuan manis yang biasa bermain sembunyi batu di depan rumahku sudah pindah, rasanya aku rindu riuh tawa mereka._

Kertas ke lima dan seterusnya,

 _Kegiatan apa yang baik dilakukan ketika bosan? Menyanyi? Aku ingin melakukan hal itu, melantunkan suara di hadapan seseorang._

 _Air hangat bagus untuk matamu yang memerah, lekas sembuh._

 _Bougenville yang kurawat, tak dapat berbunga lagi. Saat kuperiksa, ternyata akarnya membusuk dan rusak parah. Soonyoung, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi sementara kelopak bunganya masih baik-baik saja?_

 _Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu sungguh, maafkan aku. Jangan memintaku untuk menjauhi Chan, kumohon._

 _Yang kutahu dari temanku, aroma bunga aster dapat menenangkan pikiran. Kau masih memilikinya di atas meja belajar 'kan? Kuharap kau tidak terlalu larut dengan tugas, istirahat yang cukup._

 _Yang terbaik untukmu Soonyoung, jaga kesehatan._

Benda tipis itu kembali bergetar, kali ini nama ibunya yang tertera di atas layar. Maka Soonyoung segera meraihnya, menggeser screen display, cukup dengan bersuara, "Aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhir, eomma." Setelahnya panggilan kilat itu di akhiri.

Soonyoung mengemas lembaran lusuh itu menjadi satu kemudian ia simpan di dalam laci. Berdiri, lalu membanting tubuh ke ranjang. Ia terlentang dengan sebelah lengan menutupi mata.

Torehan kalimat yang sukses membuat jantungnya jungkir-balik. Kertas warna-warni; berasal dari amplop yang ia pungut beberapa hari lalu, surat yang sebagian isinya sudah menjadi bubur, terendam air keruh.

Empat surat tak tertolong. Sebagian lagi, masih bisa dibaca meskipun sedikit susah. Mengandalkan cahaya lampu, Soonyoung memaksa otaknya mengurai barisan tinta pudar dari kertas yang ia bawa. Yang paling membuat dia tak bisa berpikir tenang, lembar terakhir—kalimat yang tertulis di kertas berwarna merah.

 _Dia berhasil membuatmu tersenyum tanpa beban, aku terkesan dan aku bahagia. Apa aku lupa berkata? Senyumanmu yang kusukai, Soonyoung, aku merindukannya._

Kusukai? Sejak kapan? Gila!

Kemana perginya 'kebohongan' yang Jihoon lakoni selama ini?

Bukankah dulu dia juga mengatakan hal demikian? Salahkah Soonyoung jika mempunyai pikiran, manis di depan kemudian pahit di belakang? Ya, salah—sebelum hari dimana Jihoon meraung di hadapannya datang. Dusta jika saat itu hatinya baik-baik saja. Menyaksikan embun di mata Jihoon bergoyang saja dia sudah kepalang sakit.

Detik ketika buliran air mata Jihoon membasahi pipi, sakit yang Soonyoung rasakan kian menjadi-jadi. Nyeri.

Kertas merah berarti berhenti. Menyerah.

Dimana letak kalimat kiasan seperti yang ia pikir? Tidak ada. Hanya kalimat sederhana, namun Jihoon terkesan mengutarakan semuanya secara langsung. Seakan-akan mengadukan segala hal yang dia lalui selama Soonyoung menghindar. Betapa dia menyesal, betapa dia merasa bersalah, dan betapa dia ingin kembali?

Soonyoung berguling ke samping, menyalakan lampu tidur, menatap awan kamarnya dengan pandangan berkunang.

Telinganya berdenging; celotehan Jihoon, pekikan tak terima, lengkingan marah, ratapan sesal, tangisan yang menyayat hati—saling bersahutan. Berebut cela menyapa membran timpani. Merambat parah dan berakhir dengan denyutan keras di kepalanya sendiri.

Kenapa dia memeluk Jihoon? Apa maksud dari kata maaf yang ia ucapkan? Bodoh!

"Soonyoung..."

Dia tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika pintu kamarnya terjeblak begitu saja. Derapan tergesa-gesa terdengar. Kemudian ia merasakan ranjangnya bergoyang. "Ya Tuhan, kau kemana saja?"

"Di rumah." Soonyoung masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Maksudku dua hari ini, kau dimana? Panggilanku, pesanku tak kau lirik sama sekali."

"Aku sudah membalas satu pesanmu beberapa jam lalu, maafkan aku."

"Aku khawatir, Kwon. Pangkal hidungmu tak terlihat selama dua hari. Aku baru selesai bekerja dan langsung berlari kemari, dasar!"

"Maaf, Jeon."

Soonyoung merangkak, meletakkan kepalanya di lipatan kaki Wonwoo. "Hei, aku lelah, kepalaku berat sebelah. Pusing." Bibir Wonwoo mengetat, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan terpaksa harus ditelan kembali. Wonwoo merendahkan kepala, mengenduskan hidung. Aroma tajam berbaur dengan aroma masam? Lemon? Wonwoo mengangguk paham begitu benda-benda yang ia curigai benar adanya—terlantar di atas meja.

"Drunk?"

"Setengah tequila tidak akan membuatku mabuk, hanya saja sekarang aku mengantuk."

"Sudah kukatakan puluhan kali padamu, aku tak keberatan kau bercerita banyak hal. Aku bersedia menjadi pendengar setia, aku berjanji tidak akan memangkas ucapanmu lagi sebelum kau benar-benar selesai mengatakan semuanya, asalkan kau tidak terpuruk seperti ini."

"Terima kasih. Untuk sekarang, aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri."

Wonwoo membatu. "Serahasia itu?" Tanyanya lirih dan kepala Soonyoung menggeleng pelan, "Jangan salah paham. Aku tak ingin orang lain turut sakit kepala dengan peliknya hal yang kuhadapi, itu saja."

Orang lain? Perlu kau catat Wonwoo, kau itu orang lain.

"Baiklah, tidur saja. Kau utang banyak penjelasan padaku. Besok pagi, bersiaplah menjawab ribuan pertanyaan dariku. Eung, omong-omong, boleh aku menginap disini?"

Satu cubitan ringan Soonyoung daratkan di sebelah pinggang Wonwoo. "Berlebihan sekali. Ini bukan hotel, yang jelas siapkan satu juta won untuk harga inap satu malam."

"Dalam sebulan tak bisa membangun apartemen sendiri pastilah rugi, cih!" Sunggingan senyum di bibir Soonyoung dapat Wonwoo tangkap, sebelum kemudian pemuda dengan kantung mata gelap itu jatuh terlelap.

Wonwoo meletakkan tas selempang miliknya di samping kaki ranjang. Bertahan dengan beban berat di atas pangkuan, ia tak henti mengusap surai kelam Soonyoung.

Dia paham apa penyebab ini semua. Siapa lagi? Pemuda pendek bermarga Lee, tentu saja. Wonwoo tahu, tanpa perlu bibir Soonyoung terbuka sekali pun. Sebut saja dia penguntit ulung, rela berdesakan dengan benda-benda usang yang tersusun menyimpang. Merapat pada engsel besi sebuah pintu bobrok di bawah atap fakultas seni.

Membuka daun telinga lebar-lebar, mendumal lirih ketika indera pendengarnya tak mampu menangkap sahutan suara dua insan yang tengah ia pantau. Sia-sia, dia rela terjepit di antara bilah kayu patah demi suara angin yang berhembus. Hanya tangisan Jihoon yang terdengar, itu pun sayup.

Tetapi Wonwoo tidak melewatkan satu insiden—berkat bantuan cela selebar dua jari, dia menengadah dan dapat menyaksikan Soonyoung memeluk tubuh mantan kekasihnya dari belakang. Hampir saja ia melompat dari tempat persembunyian namun urung kala menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tergesa turun dari tangga, wajahnya memerah, tanpa ekspresi.

Pikiran Wonwoo kacau!

Begitu pula dengan Soonyoung, pemuda ini tak benar-benar tidur. Di balik pejaman matanya yang rapat, otaknya sedang bekerja keras menelaah segala hal. Kembali ke surat dengan sapuan tinta hitam, satu-satunya surat yang rapi penuh dengan barisan kalimat alegori.

 _Ketika aku lelah, tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah ke arah yang salah, aku tersesat, melangkah sendirian, mengikuti jalan setapak yang penuh pepohonan rindang dengan cherry manis di setiap dahannya. Indah sekali. Tetapi aku abai, sibuk dengan kegiatanku sendiri mencari jalan untuk pulang, sesekali memakan buah yang menggantung tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri._

 _Jengah. Aku geram—ya, aku mengumpat sepanjang jalan, sebab pepohonan yang berjajar itu bak mentertawakan langkahku yang terkesan berputar-putar. Kemudian setelahnya, ketika aku menemukan jalan keluar, aku pergi begitu saja—berlari ke rumah._

 _Beberapa hari berikutnya aku datang lagi dengan segenggam rasa terima kasih. Aku baru sadar, pepohonan rindang itu tak mentertawakan aku, bahkan 'dia' bersedia membentangkan rantingnya tinggi-tinggi agar aku tak merasa gerah, agar aku tak merasa lelah, senantiasa memayungiku dengan helai daunnya yang indah. Disana, aku tidak menemukannya lagi._

 _Soonyoung, pepohonan dengan ranting kokoh itu mati. Kering, daunnya gugur, buahnya berhamburan._

 _Aku menyesal, sekarang._

 _Soonyoung, jika aku datang dengan ratusan liter air dan pupuk, akankah 'dia' tumbuh lagi? Bersedia memayungiku yang siap berlarian di jalan yang sama? Adakah harapan untukku memanen rasa sejuk?_

Baguslah, denyutan di kepala Soonyoung bertambah parah.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 10 -**

* * *

Melupakan seseorang tidak semudah menggoyangkan jempol di tangan.

Jihoon memang mencintai Soonyoung. Walaupun ia terlambat menyadari perasaan itu, setidaknya sekarang; sedikit dari banyaknya beban yang ia tanggung sudah berkurang. Dia berani mengakui perasaan secara langsung di hadapan orang yang bersangkutan.

Ya, dapat dikatakan tak sepenuhnya berhasil sebab dia sendiri kebingungan memulai dari mana? Tidak seperti apa yang ia siapkan sebelumnya, kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya terkesan buru-buru dan sebagian kalimat yang sudah ia rangkum bak kertas terlahap api, hangus. Lebih-lebih dia mendapat penolakan. Kalimat tajam yang mampu mengoyak luka di hatinya, komponen rapuh dalam dirinya itu sudah berkali-kali mengucurkan darah.

Jika diingat ulang, Jihoon ingin menangis lagi rasanya.

Lantaran dia sudah tidak mampu lagi menerima pesakitan, terlampau banyak luka yang ia terima. Memantapkan hati, Jihoon memilih berhenti—suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, belajar melupakan Soonyoung merupakan prioritas nomor satu! Sepenuhnya dia sadar, ini sangatlah sulit dan sangat jauh dari kata gampang. Angkat bahu, pasang wajah garang—kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Lee Jihoon yang terpuruk mati sudah!

"Kau ingin yang mana?"

Suara Seungkwan menyadarkan Jihoon yang terlarut dalam kubang pikirnya sendiri, menerima uluran papan berisi menu makanan. "Gelato vanila sepertinya menyegarkan." Seungkwan mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan lembaran won pada si penjual.

Mereka terdampar disini, menunggu seseorang. Boleh dibilang, sebelumnya Seungkwan melibatkan sedikit pemaksaan. Mengerahkan kemampuan 'seret sampai tempat'. Ia mengamit lengan Jihoon dan membawa sosok pendek itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya, melayangkan tatapan membunuh ketika Jihoon mengangkat bokong dan ingin pergi.

Jihoon gerah setengah mati, dia ingin pulang lalu bergumul dengan selimut di ranjang. Bermanja pada guling kesayangan. Tapi teman tambun bermata lebar ini terlebih dulu menyita waktu santai yang Jihoon punya.

Ia terisolasi di kedai pedagang materil dingin di samping jalan raya.

Masing-masing telapak tangan menggenggam mangkuk kaca berukuran sedang. Kudapan milik Jihoon berwarna putih, sedangkan milik Seungkwan terlihat ramai taburan topping dengan warna merah. Si pendek itu mengernyit geli, "Yang itu rasa apa?"

"Hng? Ini?" Seungkwan mendorong mangkuk miliknya ke arah Jihoon, "Raspberi, kau mau? Akan kubagi denganmu."

"Tidak, tidak, terima kasih. Ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Jihoon menolak. Membayangkan makanan dengan taburan berlebihan itu masuk ke perut saja dia kepalang mual. Tanpa banyak kata Seungkwan menarik lengannya kembali, menggali sedikit dari tumpukan gelatonya lalu menjejalkan ke dalam bibirnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang marah, Jihoon."

"Hah?"

"Vonon sudah membatalkan janji kencan dua kali. Siang ini harusnya aku pulang sendirian kemudian mengunci pintu, hukuman tidur di luar rumah tidak kelewatan 'kan, Ji?"

Jihoon terkikik, "Lakukan saja, itu urusan kalian. Saranku, jangan—kasihan dia, tanyakan padanya apa alasan Vernon mengingkari janji, jangan gegabah."

"Aku pun tak tega melakukan ini, terlebih pulang ke rumah ibu adalah hal yang sangat kubenci."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak membenci orang tuaku, aku benci mendengar celoteh tetanggatu. Asal kau tahu, setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah, rasa-rasanya aku ingin meremas mulut tak berpendidikan mereka. Senang sekali mengomentari masalah orang lain, berita private sekalipun mereka cepat tanggap seakan memiliki narasumber pribadi. Aku heran sekali."

"Itu risiko."

"Risiko yang menyebalkan."

"Ibarat di lingkungan sekolah—kau yang belajar dan guru yang menilai. Begitu 'kan? Kita yang berperilaku dan orang lain yang menilai. Kau bukan hidup di hutan belatara Seungkwan! Jadi kau harus pintar dan berhati-hati dalam bertingkah laku, kalau baik ya mereka diam, buruk? Banjir cacian."

"Bertingkah bijak pun tak akan menuai pujian. Itu impulsif Jihoon. Aku pribadi, pilih abai—dengar telinga kanan, lepas telinga kiri. Aku makan tidak meminta pada mereka, ayah ibuku kelelahan mencari nafkah tidak pernah mengeluh pada mereka. Santai... bertingkah manis tak sesuai kepribadian itu susah, jadilah, aku tetap seperti ini. Siapa peduli? Terkecuali mereka berani menyentuh kulit, maka aku tak akan tinggal diam."

Jihoon menghembuskan napas lelah, berbicara dengan orang berkepribadian ganda ini percuma saja. "Terserah apa katamu, aku mengalah Seungkwan."

Gagasan dari Jihoon ini hanya Seungkwan balas dengan kendikan bahu. Ia lebih tertarik mengunyah remahan biskuit, mengecap rasa manis yang tertinggal di lidah. Penasaran dengan suatu hal, Seungkwan kembali angkat suara, "Ji, hubunganmu dengan Soonyoung—?" Sosok bermarga Boo itu meralat segera, "Aku tidak jadi bertanya, maaf."

Masalah pribadi yang berkelit itu mana mungkin Jihoon berkenan cerita.

Alih-alih geram, Jihoon justru menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Sudah berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungkwan ragu-ragu.

Jihoon mengangguk, "Aku serius, Kwan-ah."

Seungkwan tersenyum, dimana arti senyuman itu bukan mencemooh malah sebaliknya, ia lega. Luar biasa lega melihat Jihoon berkata demikian dengan raut tenang. "Kelak, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia."

"Yang seperti Vernon, harapanku begitu." Setelah berucap, Jihoon terbahak. Sementara Seungkwan sama sekali tak marah, si tembam itu justru mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang membuat Jihoon menghentikan tawa, "Kau benar-benar akan melupakannya?"

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Berusaha? Itu pasti berat untukmu, Ji. Aku mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih, aku mencoba bersikap tenang mulai dari sekarang."

"Meski Soonyoung berjalan di hadapanmu? Menyapamu?" Jihoon tergelak. Menyapa? Yang benar saja. Biarpun ia pernah berharap begitu, namun sepertinya tuturan Seungkwan ini tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

"Mungkin," Jawabnya nanar.

"Woah, panjang umur. Itu dia, Soonyoung di belakangmu." Seungkwan mengulurkan lengannya ke depan, segera saja Jihoon menoleh dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa. endengar suara tawa Seungkwan yang menggelegar, ia baru sadar jika sedang dikerjau.

Tak berminat mengomel, Jihoon hanya mendengus.

"Kali ini aku tak berbohong, lihatlah... Soonyoung disana, Ji." Jihoon tidak ingin tertipu lagi, ia abaikan celotehan Seungkwan.

Gemas tak ada tanggapan, Seungkwan mencengkeram dagu Jihoon dan memutar kepala bersurai hazel itu ke lain arah. Benar. Soonyoung ada disana, sendirian, tak ada Wonwoo di sebelahnya. Earphone tertancap di telinga, kurva yang bergerak sesekali petanda Soonyoung sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Menghubungi Wonwoo, mungkin.

Beberapa detik berikutnya Jihoon membuang wajah. "Sudahlah, gelatomu mencair."

"Dia melangkah kemari, eh? Jihoon, dia kemari." Sungkwan heboh sendiri. Sosok berkaus gelap di sebelahnya menunduk.

Setelahnya Seungwkan diam, ikut bertingkah seolah tak saling kenal. Samar, suara rendah Soonyoung terdengar, pemuda itu memesan dua gelato untuk dibawa pulang. Salahkan Jihoon yang tak dapat mengendalikan engsel leher, dia bermaksud mencuri pandang dan kebetulan sekali Soonyoung sedang menghadap kursi tempatnya singgah. Pemuda itu membalas tatapannya, tatapan biasa.

Tidak ada raut benci lagi.

Jihoon salah tingkah, kembali menunduk, malu sendiri.

Soonyoung bahkan bertingkah seolah pengakuannya sore itu tak pernah terjadi.

Ekor matanya yang kecil mengikuti pergerakan Soonyoung, lama, bahkan ketika si Kwon itu selesai membayar dan lenyap di tikungan lain. Satu tepukan lembut berasal dari Seungkwan. "Hei, aku percaya kau bisa."

Jihoon tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa? Hanya mampu tersenyum, mengaduk-aduk materil dalam pangkuannya. Klise kelam pekan lalu berputar-putar di otak. Jihoon pening mendadak.

Tidak suka dan berat hati. Dua opsi ini sedang dialami oleh seorang Wen Junhui.

Well, siapa yang senang terlibat dalam masalah pelik seseorang? Tidak ada.

Terkeculi orang yang kekurangan konsumsi berita dan mungkin segelintir orang memang menggeluti hobi turut campur dalam hal yang menurut Junhui bukan porsinya. Menari lidah sesuka hati, bermaksud membantu dengan ceceran kalimat petuah. Ini dia, Junhui benci sekali hal ini; banyak manusia yang pandai menilik masalah orang lain tetapi mengurus masalah pribadi, gigit jari. Nihil, bobrok!

Ya, Junhui paham, mungkin sang empu mempercayai dia sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah. Entah memang senang bertukar pendapat dengan Jun, entah nyaman, atau bisa jadi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya membantu. Dia senang bisa membantu meluruskan masalah seseorang, senang sekali. Semacam ada rasa bahagia tersendiri. Lagi pula bantuan lisan tidaklah susah. Dilakukan Junhui senang, tidak di hiraukan pun Junhui tak kan berpikir panjang.

Tetapi itu tidak berlaku jika dia menolak. Terlebih Junhui tak ingin membebani diri dengan masalah yang berkelipatan, sebab dia sendiri merasa belum becus meniti masalah pribadi yang terkesan simpang.

Nilai tambah, orang yang sedang merengek padanya saat ini adalah orang yang cenderung kekanak-kanakan. Bodoh, berperilaku layaknya balita, terlilit masalah yang sebenarnya mudah untuk diselesaikan hanya saja dia kesulitan mencari jalan keluar.

Alhasil, perkaranya menjadi rumit dan berjalan di tempat.

Tak salah jika Junhui memiliki pikiran—Soonyoung baru pertama kali ini pacaran.

"Ayolah, sudah kubilang berkali-kali. Aku tak berminat terlibat dalam masalah kalian," Junhui mendecak, nyaris melarikan diri tetapi lengan Soonyong terlebih dulu tanggal di sikunya, "Duduklah Jun, ini yang terakhir aku janji. Benar-benar janji."

Lelaki berdarah China itu nampak sekali tak berkenan. Bola mata jernihnya menelusuri seisi ruangan, sepi, tentu saja—kelas dosen Lim baru berakhir sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hanya tersisa mereka berdua, acuh tak acuh Junhui meraih satu buku lalu membolak balik kertas berlapis itu dengan asal.

Rasa-rasanya dia salah mengambil jurusan bisnis, nyatanya dia di perlakukan seperti 'pakar' sekarang. Tahu begini, mending dia mengambil jurusan psikologis sekalian!

* * *

Soonyoung menghela napas, "Jun, aku sudah bertemu dengan Jihoon."

"Beberapa menit lalu kalian juga bertemu." Jun memberi jeda, "Maksudmu, bertemu dalam artian lain?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Junhui melipat bukunya dengan segera, "Itu artinya sudah beres 'kan? Terlepas dari perihal kalian pilih bersama atau berpisah, aku tak ingin mendengarnya—tak ingin sama sekali. Aku pergi..."

"Tunggu dulu, sial. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Dan aku tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan yang akan kau ajukan itu," Penolakan. Kedua mata Soonyoung terpejam. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, jangan sampai tersulut emosi. Pemuda bermata segaris itu mendesis, "Ayolah Jun, please."

Junhui kembali lengser di kursi, meremas kedua pipinya dengan brutal. "Ya Tuhan, Soonyoung, kau benar-benar pengacau!"

Hening setelahnya.

Menyadari Soonyoung bergeming, Junhui merasa kasihan. Pada akhirnya dia mengalah, menjatuhkan kening di lipatan tangan. "Akan aku dengarkan semuanya dengan posisi seperti ini. Bicaralah, aku tidak akan tidur."

Soonyoung melirik sedikit, lalu mengesah berat, "Kupikir setelah kami bertemu, setelah aku mendengarkan semua penjelasan darinya begitu juga sebaliknya—dia mendengar ucapanku, masalah ini akan berakhir sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi nyatanya aku tetap buta arah, aku merasa disini ada yang salah, Jun... ini aneh."

Jun menimpali dengan samar, "Kau menyangkal semua yang di ucapkan Jihoon, benar?"

Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Soonyoung tertarik, ia perhatikan Junhui yang mulai bangkit dari posisinya, sosok berkulit kuning itu meniup helai rambut di bagian dahi, "Itu sudah bisa kutebak, Soonyoung. Kau terlalu lama memendam emosi dan kau tipikal orang yang tak pernah mau kalah, ingin menang sendiri."

"Aku tidak ingin menang sendiri, aku berkata sesuai faktanya."

"Fakta? Fakta bahwa kau menyesal sekarang?" Tamparan telak untuk Soonyoung, pemuda itu bungkam. "Kau bukan murid sekolah dasar, berpikirlah realistis. Aku tahu ada hal lain yang ingin kau ketahui bukan? Katakan."

"Selain Seungkwan dan Vernon, kau juga cukup dekat dengan Jihoon, Aku—"

Belum selesai Soonyoung bersuara, Junhui segera memangkas. Menjawab pertanyaan tak lengkap itu dengan lugas, "Kau baru pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, eh? Jika kau pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain sebelum ini, masalahnya tidak akan serumit gumpalan tali. Berapa lama kau bertahan dengan Jihoon? Selama itu apa kau tidak tahu seluk-beluk tentang dia? Bagaimana perilakunya, kepribadiannya? Lebih-lebih kehidupannya. Yang kau tahu hanyalah, kau mencintainya dengan tulus lalu terkuak kebohongan yang membuatmu sakit hati. Kau di manfaatkan, kemudian lepas tangan dan memilih pergi. Kekanakan!"

Soonyoung sudah siap mental dalam urusan ini, dia sudah membentengi diri untuk tidak terbawa suasana meladeni ucapan pedas seorang Junhui. Dia cukup lama mengenal pemuda yang terkenal sopan dan santun itu, maka Soonyoung tak kaget melihat sisi tegas Jun yang tak banyak orang ketahui di luar sana. Ciri berceloteh ringan tapi berbisa. Bahkan, hanya dengan sekali tarikan napas Jun mampu merenteng jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sebenarnya memang ingin Soonyoung ajukan.

"Kutanya padamu Soonyoung, jika selama itu kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia... lantas kau dapat bergumam 'mencintainya' dari segi mana? Mana? Mencintai Jihoon dari segi badan atau wajah? Lucu!"

Kartu mati.

Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghalau denyutan kuat yang kini menyerang syaraf di kepala. Semua yang dikatakan Junhui benar, tak ada satupun yang salah.

Itu, itu dia—pertanyaan yang sering membuat kepalanya penuh selama ini, pertanyaan yang terkadang membuat Soonyoung harus berperang batin dan berakhir dengan rasa sesak tak berujung.

Mengingat ia yang berusaha tulus mencintai seseorang, menuai balasan curang, sakit sekali.

"Soonyoung..."

"Hm?" Ia mendongak. Tidak menemukan wajah sebal lagi, kali ini garis wajah Junhui terlihat lebih tenang dan sendu.

"Akan aku ceritakan beberapa hal padamu, tentang dia."

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Soonyoung lirih, segera Junhui balas dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau sudah berjanji ini yang terakhir, catatlah... ini terakhir juga aku bersedia memberi gagasan dalam masalah kalian."

Soonyoung tak menggeleng tak juga mengangguk, ia diam.

"Soonyoung, aku memang cukup dekat dengan Jihoon. Kau tahu sendiri dia sosok seperti apa? Tidak mudah bergaul dan tak mudah berteman dengan siapapun. Aku beruntung bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa dekat dengannya, tentu saja—meskipun di pertemuan awal kami, aku harus rela bermandi guyuran soda."

Jun tertawa hambar kala mengingat hal itu, lalu melanjutkan, "Tetapi aku tidak tertarik mengetahui sisi lain tentangnya, cukup tahu Jihoon sosok ceria dan tak banyak bicara. Sebelum malam itu, aku menemukan dia terduduk di tanah dengan pandangan kosong. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di belakangnya tertawa, menjadikan Jihoon bahan guyonan pasalnya malam itu dia terlihat layaknya orang kehilangan arah."

"Lebih pantas disebut orang gila ketimbang orang normal. Dengan buntalan berisi kardus sepatu dan beberapa helai pakaian."

Kedua mata Soonyoung membola.

Ingatlah malam dimana kau mempermalukan dia di hadapan semua orang, Soonyoung!

"Matanya kering. Dia tidak menangis tetapi aku paham hatinya tengah berlinang. Dia kebingungan, Soonyoung... mungkin dia tak kan menyadari keberadaanku jika aku tidak menyerukan namanya berulang-ulang. Malam itu juga, aku tahu sepenggal kisah kehidupan tentangnya—dia yang terlunta-lunta, dia yang terbuang, dia yang tak di inginkan."

Junhui tercekat, "Pernah kubilang padamu, di balik hal yang ia lakukan ini pastilah dia memiliki alasan. Soonyoung, dia senang dijejali berbagai macam 'kemewahan' darimu, terlampau senang menikmati hal-hal mewah yang bahkan belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Hidup berkecukupan yang sudah ia idamkan sedari lama. Sayangnya, Jihoon gelap mata dan beginilah akhirnya."

Masih kental dalam ingat Junhui,

 _"Jun, malam itu aku bahkan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku berkeliling mencari-cari rumah saudara ayah dan ibuku tetapi mereka tak bersedia membuka pintu. Aku bingung dan menangis pun percuma, tak ada yang peduli. Aku bertahan dengan satu-satunya pakaian basah dan sepasang sepatu yang melekat di kakiku. Sempat memikirkan, esok pagi bagaimana cara agar aku bisa bertahan hidup? Menjual sepatu yang kupakai rasanya tak membantu. Aku pasrah, satu-satunya hal yang berjubel dalam otakku malam itu, esok pagi aku pasti ditemukan mati."_

 _Sumpit dalam capitan jari Jihoon terlepas, si pendek itu menunduk._

 _Jun tak lagi berselera mengaduk isi mangkuk di hadapannya, mendadak hatinya pedih. "Jangan dilanjutkan, oke? Malam ini aku mendapat hadiah dari ayah. Sisa gajimu kau simpan saja, aku yang traktir." Diusaknya surai halus milik Jihoon._

 _"Tapi aku sudah berjanji padamu," ujarnya dan Junhui menggeleng, "Gunakan untuk keperluan lain, Ji."_

 _"Terima kasih, Jun... bertemu denganmu seperti ini mengingatkanku dengan kakek Nam." Jihoon melukis senyum, "Kakek yang menemukanku, membawaku masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat, merawatku bak cucunya sendiri. Aku membantunya berjualan, aku di sekolahkan dan dari beliau juga aku meraup banyak pelajaran. Jun, sekarang aku menyesal—kesederhanaan yang kupertahankan lenyap. Aku menyakiti Soonyoung, aku serakah, aku lupa segalanya."_

 _"Buku yang kau temukan, dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa? Yang Jihoon ingat, kunci loker pribadinya menghilang. Sebab itulah dia sering bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah kau yang menemukan kemudian menggeledah barang-barang yang ia simpan?"_

Soonyoung sudah kacau dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Hatinya tercabik. Nyeri di dalam sana tak dapat lagi dia tepis, pasalnya kini Soonyoung juga menangis.

Dia bukan orang lancang, sungguh! Mana berani mengorek isi loker seseorang, walaupun seseorang itu kekasihnya sendiri. Dan bagaimana bisa dia sebebal ini? Bagaimana bisa dia terlambat mengetahui itu semua?

Soonyoung, lebih baik kau mati saja!

"Kau menyesal sekarang? Sering kuingatkan padamu, jangan kelewat—" Soonyoung sudah terlebih dulu menyingkirkan meja penghalang lalu mencengkeram erat kerah pakaian Junhui, "Kenapa masalah ini kau sembunyikan dariku? Kenapa baru membeberkan semuanya sekarang, Jun?!"

Sosok bermarga Kwon ini sudah berbakar emosi. Kalap! Rapatan giginya berkerit, kulit wajahnya berubah warna. Satu baku hantam Jun hadiahkan sebagai bentuk perlawanan.

"Sadarlah, Soonyoung! Harusnya kau cari tahu jalan masalahmu sendiri, bukan dariku! Kalian sama-sama salah. Inilah penyebab aku tidak suka setiap kali mendengarmu berkeluh, kau keras kepala, selalu ingin menang sendiri!"

"Ya Tuhan..." Soonyoung mengerang kalah. Kedua tangannya bergerak liar menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

 _Kau salah. Diabaikan dan tidak dianggap, keduanya sudah kualami jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, jauh sekali._

"Itulah kau Kwon, hanya dengan segores luka di lengan saja sudah merengek, kesakitan, berlari-lari mencari pertolongan. Sementara seseorang disana dengan kepala berdarah bertahan sendirian tanpa bantuan dari siapa-siapa!"

Menyaksikan Soonyoung seperti itu, Junhui iba. Pada dasarnya memang dia orang yang tak memiliki rasa tega. Ia turut merunduk ke bawah, kedua tangannya bertumpu di bahu Soonyoung, meremasnya kuat-kuat, "Kali ini aku ada di pihakmu, kawan. Perbaiki semuanya. Kumohon, sebelum kau benar-benar terlambat nantinya."

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter.10 -**

* * *

Diekori adalah hal yang sangat menjengkelkan. Terusik? Itu sudah pasti, lebih-lebih yang melakukan itu adalah orang yang boleh dibilang sedang dihindari.

Jeon Wonwoo mengesah tak terima ketika bangku kayu yang sudah dia siapkan untuk seseorang, ditempati oleh orang yang salah.

Pemuda jangkung dengan cengiran bodoh itu tak mau pindah, bersikeras menempeli kemanapun dia pergi. Bongkahan kantung penuh makanan masih menggantung tanpa ia raih. Jika tahu begini, hari itu dia tidak mungkin mau menuruti permintaan Mingyu. Sekarang siapa yang menanggung beban? Mingyu bersikap seolah Wonwoo sudah membuka portal 'silakan' yang itu sama sekali tidak benar!

Seandainya sang ibu tidak membuka pintu rumah, mungkinlah tak kan ada hari dimana dia semakin kalang kabut bersembunyi dari kejaran pemuda ini.

Mingyu semakin gencar melakukan pendekatan—semakin rajin mengirimi dia pesan, jangan lupakan bungkusan makanan yang bahkan terkadang Wonwoo biarkan begitu saja.

"Hyung, mau cokelat? Roti? Atau steak seperti kapan hari? Aku memasaknya pagi—"

"Kim, tidakkah kau memiliki aktivitas lain selain mengekoriku setiap hari? Aku tidak menyukainya dan aku risih, asal kau tahu." Bombardir untuk Mingyu. Pemuda tampan itu meringis kecil sebelum kemudian mengulum senyum masam.

Ingin membalas ucapan Wonwoo tetapi si manis itu kembali buka suara, "Maaf... maafkan aku, mungkin terdengar menyakitkan untukmu. Tapi Mingyu, kuharap kau paham—aku tipikal orang yang selalu protes dengan hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus menegurmu dengan cara apa dan bagaimana?"

"Beri aku alasan, apa yang membuatmu enggan membuka hati untukku?"

Mingyu memutar letak kursi, atensinya benar-benar terfokus pada sosok berkaca mata bulat itu. Ini benar, Wonwoo memang selalu meminta dia untuk berhenti, tetapi pemuda Jeon ini tidak pernah memberi alasan apa penyebab dia tak berkenan memberi kesempatan. Bilamana Wonwoo dapat memberi setidaknya satu kalimat mungkin Mingyu bisa menjadikan itu pedoman mundur. Mingyu tak sepenuhnya salah disini, mungkin jika ini dialami oleh orang lain, orang lain itu pun pasti melakukan hal sama; menuntut penjelasan.

Wonwoo membencinya? maka atas dasar kesalahan apa? Jika memang Wonwoo tidak menyukai Mingyu karena perilakunya—perilaku yang mana? Sebisa mungkin Mingyu akan berupaya mengubah perilaku buruk itu menjadi lebih baik. Wonwoo sering meminta dia untuk menghindar, tapi nyatanya ketika Mingyu tidak menurut dan memilih bertahan, si manis itu diam. Wonwoo sering mengacau dengan mengomentari makanan yang dia belikan, tapi ketika Mingyu tidak ada—makanan dalam loker itu Wonwoo habiskan diam-diam.

Logikanya, jika memang Wonwoo jera, kemungkinan besar makanan yang ia beli berakhir membusuk dan teronggok dalam tong sampah. Kemungkinan kedua, pukulan akan Mingyu dapat sebab dia tetap menempel pada Wonwoo. Mingyu merasa ada yang salah, semacam Wonwoo memberi harapan namun tak pasti.

"Hyung, kau mendengarku?"

"Aku sudah berapa kali bicara padamu? Aku tidak memiliki alasan lain, berhentilah."

"Baiklah, aku pun sama. Tidak ada alasan kuat untuk menjauhimu 'kan?"

Wonwoo emosi, "Aku tidak menyukaimu, apa kau puas?!" Meja bulat itu bergeser ke samping, Wonwoo menendang benda kayu itu tanpa sadar.

Mingyu mengerang, tenaga Wonwoo boleh dikatakan kecil tapi nyeri di bagian perutnya akibat hantaman tiba-tiba itu tak dapat dipungkiri. "Aku benci diikuti, aku benci diganggu, aku benci semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku, berhentilah! Aku tidak menyukainya Kim Mingyu, kau dengar? Aku membencimu!"

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Mingyu tertegun, terlebih kini mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian mahasiswa lain.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat membuatmu benci. Aku mencintaimu, hyung... aku mati-matian melakukan segala cara, berharap kau bersedia menoleh barang sedikit, menghargai usahaku yang bisa dikatakan amatlah sulit. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh jera ketika kau memintaku pergi sebelum aku benar-benar tahu apa alasannya."

Mingyu menunduk, dua detik kemudian kembali membawa pandangan pada Wonwoo. "Hyung, aku sakit. Mendengar hal ini darimu secara langsung sejujurnya aku sudah siap sedari lama—tapi alasan kau membenciku, aku... aku..."

"Harusnya kau tahu aku ini bagaimana, aku tidak menyukai segala hal yang membuatku merasa tertekan!"

"Perilakuku selama ini membuatmu tertekan, hyung?" Tanyanya nelangsa.

"Ya, bahkan kau sendiri tak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini, bukan? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku yang merasa jadi orang jahat, setiap hari melayangkan sumpah serapah, berpikir bagaimana cara agar kau tak lagi menggangguku secara berkala, kau kerap membuatku malu, Mingyu—salah satunya sekarang!"

Wonwoo berdiri dari bangku, menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya secara acak. "Jika kalian berpikir aku tidak mempunyai perasaan dan keras kepala, silakan. Aku tak peduli, ini salahnya sendiri." Tatapan benci dari Wonwoo tepat menghunus kedua manik foxy Mingyu.

"Sesulit itu kah?"

"Sangat! Dan aku lelah!" Wonwoo berteriak pada udara.

"Kau lelah dengan perilakuku tetapi kau tidak lelah mengejar Soonyoung yang bahkan hingga sekarang dia tak menyadari perasaanmu? Hyung, lihat aku!" Mingyu membanting kantung berisi makanan di tangannya kemudian mengguncang bahu Wonwoo. "Lihat aku, hyung. Aku yang mencintaimu, aku... bukan dia. Ya, Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Brengsek!"

Mingyu terdorong mundur setelah satu hantaman ia terima dari Wonwoo. Pemuda berka camata itu meradang, helaan napas beratnya terdengar. Wonwoo benci dengan lolosan kalimat dari Mingyu; ucapan yang tak seharusnya terdengar oleh orang lain, fakta menyedihkan yang membuat hatinya pedih, Mingyu terkesan mengelukan diri sendiri dan itu sukses membuat Wonwoo semakin muak dengan pemuda tersebut.

* * *

Wonwoo melangkah pergi dengan emosi tertahan. Berlari tergesa menuju pintu kafétaria, disusul Mingyu yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Hyung, dengarkan aku."

Cekalan maksimal di pergelangan tangannya sukses membuat Wonwoo hilang keseimbangan, ia membentur dinding, berakhir dengan tas terjatuh dan isinya berserakan.

"Kau puas mempermalukan aku di hadapan orang lain? Kau puas? Puas, Mingyu? Berkacalah! Pantas atau tidak ucapanmu. Jika memang mempermalukan aku membuatmu senang, lakukan. Tapi tidak dengan membawa nama Soonyoung! Puluhan orang di dalam sana menjadi tahu akan hal yang tak seharusnya mereka dengar."

"Hyung... aku tak bermaksud—"

"Ya, aku memang mengharapkan Soonyoung. Kau pun tahu, apa yang sedang kualami. Tetapi kau tidak tahu, bahwa kau ini pengganggu! Tak bermaksud? Percuma! Kalimat menjijikkan dari bibirmu terlanjur di dengar oleh mereka. Sadarlah, kau juga mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Wonwoo meremas surai pekat di kepalanya, "Tanpa beban kau mengakui perasaanmu yang tak terbalas di hadapan semua orang. Bertingkah seolah-olah hanya kau yang tertekan? Jelas mereka menganggap akulah biang perkara pertama!"

"Kenapa aku harus malu mengakui perasaanku? Hyung, apa mencintai seseorang itu suatu hal yang menjijikkan? Kenapa aku harus malu? Pun sama sepertimu yang mencintai—"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara maka jangan salahkan aku jika bibirmu terkoyak nantinya!"

Menelan ludah saja sangatlah sulit bagi Mingyu, lidahnya mati rasa. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan hatinya saat ini? Sinar matanya meredup. Memandangi Wonwoo yang masih saja menampilkan raut tak bersahabat padanya. Napas pemuda manis itu tersengal, masih diliputi emosi.

Mingyu tahu, kata-katanya memang terdengar kelewatan. Tetapi dia mempunyai alasan, dia ingin Wonwoo sadar, dia ingin Wonwoo paham—ada seseorang lain yang siap memberinya tempat bernaung.

Mengabaikan dirinya sendiri, Mingyu iba melihat orang yang ia kasihi ada dalam ambang perasaan yang terkatung-katung. Dia ingin Wonwoo berhenti kemudian berpaling padanya yang sudah berdiri lama di belakang, mengharap balasan, sebagai pelarian sekalipun Mingyu tak peduli.

Yang terpenting Wonwoo tak terluka, itu saja.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku, kau ingat? Jangan pernah lagi!"

Sosok berbadan kurus itu melipir ke samping, memunguti serakan benda yang berasal dari tasnya. Tidak peduli dengan Mingyu yang masih berdiri diam di petak ketiga dari tempatnya berpijak. Wonwoo ingin menghamburkan segala benda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Jika saja bilah kertas dengan klip plastik itu lembaran biasa, mungkin sudah bernasib malang dengan tersumpal di belah bibir si pengganggu.

* * *

"Wonwoo-ya."

Samar Wonwoo mendengar suara familiar dari tempat yang sama.

"Soonyoung-ah."

Beginilah dia. Jika sudah merasa terdesak dan terancam. Suaranya bergetar, Wonwoo cepat-cepat mengumpulkan batang pensil yang menggelinding dari tempatnya. Dibantu Soonyoung. Pemuda itu merangsek maju, menumpuk helai kertas kecil yang ia yakini sangat penting.

Dan benar setelahnya, tangisan Wonwoo terdengar.

Hati Mingyu remuk redam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Soonyoung bertanya lirih. Sesekali mencuri pandangan ke arah Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo menggeleng, mengusapi bagian bulu matanya yang basah menggunakan ujung jari. Merasa tidak harus bertanya lebih lanjut, Soonyoung lantas membantu temannya berdiri.

Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Soonyoung kuat-kuat. "Aku menunggumu lama di kafétaria."

"Maaf, aku baru selesai menyerahkan tugas dosen Kang." Tidak, Soonyoung tidak lupa dengan Mingyu yang menatap tautan tangan Wonwoo—tatapan pilu. Maka Soonyoung berinisiatif melepas kaitan tangan Wonwoo secara halus.

Hampir-hampir saja Wonwoo kembali melingkarkan tangan sebelum suara khas Mingyu terdengar, "Kau pasti mengenalnya 'kan? Tadi terjatuh di belakang." Pemuda berkulit tan itu berdiri di hadapan Soonyoung, mengulurkan sebuah bongkahan.

Wonwoo berhenti bernapas.

Kali ini tatapan Mingyu beralih padanya. "Wonwoo hyung, aku pergi." Pamitnya penuh makna.

Seiring langkah lebar Mingyu menjauh, frekuensi detak jantung Wonwoo kian menjadi-jadi. Benda mungil berbentuk daun semanggi itu ada dalam genggaman Soonyoung. Jangan, kumohon jangan, tinggal selangkah lagi aku bisa bersama Soonyoung, raungnya dalam hati.

Soonyoung membeku di tempat, ia kenal benda kecil itu milik siapa? Cacat di puncak ring platinum itu tak asing di matanya.

Soonyoung memutar badan ke samping. "I—ini ada padamu?" Bermenit tidak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo, Soonyoung menambahkan, "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa, Jeon?"

 _Buku yang kau temukan, dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa? Yang Jihoon ingat, kunci loker pribadinya menghilang. Sebab itulah dia sering bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah kau yang menemukan kemudian menggeledah barang-barang yang ia simpan?_

Buku yang ia temukan di dalam tas besar? Dua detik kemudian Soonyoung migrain.

Terkait hal itu, ucapan Junhui secara berkala berebut tempat mengisi ruang berpikirnya. Jihoon yang terbuang, sosok itu terlunta-lunta, bertahan sendirian dan tak mempunyai siapa-siapa. Satu yang membuat kepala Soonyoung nyaris pecah, masih kalimat dari satu orang yang sama, _Di dunia yang kejam penuh dengan manusia bertopeng ini apa yang gratis? Berpura-pura simpati kemudian mereka tertawa di belakangmu, kau mana tahu? Soonyoung, topeng itu tidak haya memiliki satu variasi, berhati-hatilah dan selesaikan semuanya._

Napas Soonyoung memberat, sesak.

Kembali menoleh ke samping, menatap Wonwoo yang gemetaran. Apa ini benar? orang yang selama ini ia percayai merupakan dalang utama dari biang masalah yang ia hadapi?

Soonyoung tidak percaya dan ia merasa sedang di bodoh-bodohi.

Dia ingat Wonwoo yang datang padanya, bermaksud meminjam alat tulis. Soonyoung baru sadar sekarang, bukankah waktu itu ia tak membawa apa-apa selain kertas, dan—tas milik Jihoon? Oh oke, salahkan Soonyoung yang dengan gaya congkak, tanpa berpikir itu lancang; mengorek isi tas milik kekasihnya, mencari-cari benda yang ingin Wonwoo pinjam.

Gerah tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Soonyoung membongkar muatan dalam kain tebal itu sembarangan, menyerahkan satu pensil dengan ujung berlapis selotip tiga warna pada Wonwoo. Di situlah, garis start dia menemukan buku tanpa sampul yang terbuka tepat di lembaran ke tiga dari belakang—penyebab hubungannya dengan Jihoon berantakan.

Soonyoung melepas tudung hoodie, menggenggam benda di tangannya rapat. "Jeon, katakan padaku bahwa bukan kau yang berdiri di balik semua ini."

Wonwoo masih membisu, tak bersuara, tapi batinnya memaki nama Kim Mingyu.

"Jeon, kau mendengarku?"

Wonwoo baru berani menengadah kala suara Soonyoung terdengar tegas dan datar. Sosok berkulit pucat itu menelan ludah, memberanikan diri meraih lengan Soonyoung, "Itu milikku, Soon—"

Tenggorokan Wonwoo kering saat Soonyoung menghempaskan tangannya patas. "Bukan. Ini bukan milikmu."

"Akan kujelaskan, Soonyoung..."

Seiring langkah kaki Wonwoo menapak ke depan, langkah kaki Soonyoung justru berkurang. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku menunggu penjelasan, tidak sekarang—aku sendiri yang akan datang menuntut hal itu, darimu."

Gurat kecewa dari garis wajah Soonyoung jelas kentara. Sosok ini berbalik badan, melangkah cepat menjauhi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mundur, membenturkan punggung di antara dinding keramik di belakangnya. Jatuh ke bawah, ia kembali tersedu. "Brengsek! Brengsek, Kim Mingyu!"

Umpatan ini didengar oleh seseorang, seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Kim Mingyu bersembunyi di balik pintu ruangan kosong, sekitar delapan meter dari tempat Wonwoo berada.

Jika ditanya, disini siapa yang lebih terluka? Siapa yang harus marah? Jawabannya adalah Kim Mingyu. Silakan hujat dia, pemuda bodoh! Mencintai seseorang berhati batu, lebih-lebih meliriknya sedikit saja tidak pernah.

Dia ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyian, kemudian menenangkan Wonwoo yang terlihat kesakitan. Tapi kedua kakinya kaku, alih-alih berbalik, Mingyu justru berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Melangkah gontai sembari menepuki dada.

Mingyu ingat benda yang ia temukan di rumah Wonwoo itu milik siapa. Dia baru mengingat hal ini setelah semalam bertemu dengan Jihoon dan sosok pendek itu memiliki benda yang sama, tertempel pada rangkaian kunci pintu rumah.

Mingyu tahu, penyebab pupusnya hubungan Jihoon dan Soonyoung itu perkara apa? Dan, Mingyu sangat tahu pula, Wonwoo terobsesi menarik perhatian Soonyoung. Tetapi Mingyu tak pernah sekalipun berpikir, Wonwoo menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Soonyoung; mengubah tawa seseorang menjadi tangisan, mengubah kebahagiaan seseorang menjadi keterpurukan.

Perasaan Mingyu hancur. Hancur lebur.

Dalam larimu sesekali menolehlah ke belakang. Bukan, bukan untuk memastikan siapa yang berhasil menyentuh garis final, gunakan hatimu—tengoklah seseorang yang sedang tersungkur jatuh.

* * *

 **\- LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 10 -**

* * *

 **Today: 07:03 pm.**

 _Jeonghan bilang dia merindukanmu, datanglah._

Libur adalah hal sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jihoon. Dua hari terhitung dengan kemarin ia tak pergi bekerja. Bukan resign ataupun cuti. Hanya saja, bangunan tempat ia bekerja sedang di renovasi.

Dan berkat sebaris pesan dari Jisoo itulah kini ia berada disini. Di dalam bangunan pusat perfilman. Dua sosok lain berdiri di hadapannya, berdiri di depan etalase panjang dengan dua pegawai yang berada di balik meja.

"Pesanlah. Pesankan juga untuk Minghao dan Seokmin, aku yang akan mengatri tiket." Jisoo pamit undur diri.

Menyisakan Jihoon dengan Jeonghan. Sosok berambut sebahu itu tak hentinya melukis senyum, banyak bicara, mendongengkan banyak hal. Omong-omong Jihoon bingung, alasan Jeonghan pergi bersama Jisoo karena Seungcheol sedang marah padanya dan dia ingin menenangkan pikiran.

Tapi Jihoon tak melihat raut sedih dari wajah Jeonghan, sama sekali.

"Untukmu." Jeonghan menyerahkan satu cup kopi. Jihoon menerimanya dengan sopan. Gelas buram berisi cairan pekat itu ia tenteng ke udara. Menyesapnya sesekali, menikmati cairan perpaduan manis dan pahit itu membasahi kerongkongan—rasanya lumayan.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"Film action atau romansa? Jisoo pasti pilih action."

"Aku tidak tahu, ikut kalian saja."

Dari lain arah, keduanya dapat melihat Jisoo yang berbaris tertib bersama pengunjung lain. Si pemilik mata teduh itu melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo kesana, Ji." Ajakan Jeonghan ini, Jihoon balas dengan gelengan kepala, "Kutunggu disini, hyung. Badanku kecil, berdesakan dengan mereka sepertinya buruk sekali. Sekalian aku menunggu yang lain, Minghao dan Seokmin."

"Baiklah, aku titip ini padamu. Tak keberatan 'kan?" Jihoon mengangguk cepat, meraih dua cup minuman yang sebelumnya ada dalam genggaman Jeonghan.

Sosok berwajah feminim itu pergi, mendekati Jisoo.

Kopi? Ya, dia alergi dengan minuman ini. Well, siapa tahu dengan memaksa beberapa mili masuk ke dalam lambung, alergi yang ia idap berangsur lenyap. Bukankah begitu hukumnya? Jika sudah terbiasa, lama-lama kebal juga! Contohnya dia; terlalu sering dicap hina, dipandang rendah, dicampakkan dan diabaikan, alhasil Jihoon tahan banting.

Oke, perumpamaan ini sangat menyedihkan.

Jihoon masih berdiri di samping jajaran kaca berisi jadwal film yang baru rilis tayang.

Terlalu sibuk berjibaku dengan tugas dan pekerjaan, membaca judul dan genre dari masing-masing papan iklan saja Jihoon tak paham. Siapa nama pemainnya? Film asal negara mana? Jadi, dia hanya melihat, mengangguk sesekali. Berpura-pura mengerti.

Kakinya melangkah lamban mengitari satu persatu barisan papan iklan. Minuman di tangannya sudah berkurang setengah.

Jihoon baru berhenti melangkah ketika samar mendengar lambungnya berbunyi. Disusul rasa mencekik, sengatan panas di dada menyebabkan hembusan napasnya tersendat. Mual di perut lebih mendominasi. Benda-benda di tangannya jatuh ke bawah, isinya tumpah ruah.

Gelagapan, Jihoon menyesal sudah melangkah ke arah yang tak seharusnya; sudut sebelah utara itu lengang, tak ada satupun pengunjung yang berlalu lalang disana. "H—hyung..."

See, untuk menyerukan nama Jisoo saja dia tidak mempunyai tenaga.

"H—hyung, tolong aku..."

Jihoon kelimpungan dengan wajah memerah, terbatuk-batuk, limbung di lantai. Jemarinya menekan dada. Tersengal-sengal, kesakitan, ingin merangkak tetapi tak sanggup.

Dan, telapak tangan seseorang terlebih dulu menangkap tubuhnya sebelum kedua mata Jihoon tertutup.

Si mungil itu hilang kesadaran.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah berkenan ngasih masukan buat saya^^ terima kasih banyak~ saya seneng. Wawasan saya dalam ranah tulis jadi semakin luas, terima kasih^^

Saya hobi nyelipin sepenggal dua penggal pesan moral lewat tulisan-tulisan saya, ya semoga saja dapat tersampaikan dengan baik. Maaf kalau kurang sreg~

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	11. Chapter 11

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 11-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Seventeen's members**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Lee Jihoon seolah menemukan jalan hidupnya kembali setelah menghirup aroma wangi kayu-kayuan, ia mengerjap berulang-ulang dan menemukan wajah-wajah cemas yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia tak tahu sedang berada dimana, hanya mampu menatap plafon penuh gantungan lampion indah di atasnya.

Deru napasnya sudah kembali normal, pun ia sudah tak merasakan sesak napas lagi. Sejenak, Jihoon tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri—seingat Jihoon, beberapa waktu lalu dia bersama Jeonghan, mengitari jajaran papan iklan, kemudian lupa.

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar? Kau mengingatku? Hai, hyung." Suara dalam ini menyentak kesadaran Jihoon, ia memukul kepala Seokmin yang berada tepat di atas wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya serak.

"Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar sudah sadar. Kekuatannya super sekali," Timpal seokmin seraya mengusapi kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau mengingatku?" Ini suara Minghao.

Mata Jihoon menutup, kepalanya pusing bukan main. Dia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari posisinya berbaring, memandangi bangunan berinterior unik di sekelilingnya, kemudian kembali bersuara, "Ini dimana?"

"Ini ruang pegawai, hyung pingsan tadi. Kami yang menemukanmu," Tutur Minghao lugu, "Kau mengingat kami 'kan? Tidak lupa?"

Jihoon mendesis, "Aku baik-baik saja, mana mungkin aku amnesia. Aku ingat kalian tentu saja, dua pemuda bar-bar." Dibalas tatapan sengit oleh Minghao dan Seokmin. Tahu begitu biarkan saja dia tertidur hingga bangun sendiri, dumal keduanya dalam hati.

"Kemana Jeonghan hyung dan Jisoo hyung?" Kedua mata Jihoon berpendar menghitungi jajaran karton susu tawar, kemudian menunduk, mengamati bagian depan bajunya yang basah.

"Mereka sedang keluar meminta bantuan, ingin membawa hyung ke rumah sakit. Jeonghan hyung kira, kau keracunan, itu sebabnya dia memaksa susu-susu ini masuk ke perutmu."

Mendengar hal ini, seketika Jihoon didera rasa bersalah. Lebih lagi saat melihat gumpalan-gumpalan tiket bioskop yang lusuh di sebelahnya. Acara bersenang-senang temannya hancur sudah! "Maafkan aku. Aku merusak acara bersenang-senang kalian."

Tidak tahu kenapa, mendadak kedua mata Jihoon berkaca-kaca. Seharusnya ia mengabaikan pesan Jisoo, tidak datang, terutama tak memaksa meminum kopi yang dibeli Jeonghan—jika akhirnya seperti ini? Merepotkan!

"Hyung, tak apa. Kita bisa kembali lain kali," Hibur Seokmin. Pemuda berhidung panjang itu saling senggol lengan dengan temannya. "Hyung berbaring lagi saja, sebentar lagi Jisoo hyung datang." Minghao mendorong pelan bahu Jihoon, meminta sosok pucat itu untuk kembali rebah pada gelaran tikar.

"Tidak, a—aku ingin pulang." Jihoon berusaha berdiri, tetapi ditahan oleh Seokmin. "Tunggulah Jisoo hyung dulu."

"Jihoon, kau sudah sadar?"

Perpaduan suara berbeda ini sampai di telinga Jihoon. Jeonghan yang pertama kali merangsek maju kemudian meraba pipinya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ya Tuhan. Harusnya kau bilang padaku kalau memiliki pantangan menikmati kopi. Maafkan aku Jihoon, aku tidak tahu." Gurat cemas di wajah Jeonghan sangat kentara, dari situlah Jihoon semakin merasa bersalah.

Lihat, Seungcheol turut datang—kemungkinan, Jeonghan menghubungi kekasihnya itu untuk meminjam mobil dan membawa Jihoon ke rumah sakit. "Aku yang ceroboh, hyung. Maaf. Jisoo hyung maafkan aku, sudah mengacaukan acara bersenang-senang kalian. Tiket itu, a—aku akan menggantinya segera. Aku..."

"—kau itu bicara apa? Lupakan, yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja."

"Lebih baik kita keluar, pegawai shift kedua mulai berdatangan. Kalian ikut mobilku saja." Seungcheol benar, akan lebih baik mereka lekas keluar. Di luar sana, beberapa pegawai perempuan sudah menunggu. "Masih merasa sakit?"

"Sedikit mual," balas Jihoon.

Jeonghan segera menambahkan, "Cheol-ah kita mampir ke klinik sebentar, bisa?"

Seungcheol mengangguk cepat, "Tentu bisa."

* * *

Jihoon berdiri di tengah apitan Minghao dan Seokmin, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan di depan, sementara Jisoo melangkah di belakang mereka. Minghao membantu memapah tubuhnya penuh sabar.

Jika saja tak disanggah Seokmin, ingin rasanya Jihoon menerjunkan diri dari eskalator yang ia tapaki. Perasaannya campur aduk, berantakan, lebih-lebih melihat raut wajah Jisoo yang sulit diartikan tetapi sosok bermata teduh itu berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman.

"Kau dan Seokmin yang menemukan aku pingsan?" Pertanyaan Jihoon nyaris seperti bisikan, Minghao segera mengangguk. "Ya. Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di lantai. Syukurlah, hyung terbaring jauh dari tumpahan kopi, jadi wajah dan rambutmu tak di genangi minuman. Hyung, kau pasti kesakitan 'kan? Apa hyung mencoba merangkak sebelumnya?"

"Aku hanya berusaha memanggil Jisoo hyung. Terima kasih, Hao-ya." Kemudian ia berpaling ke samping, "Terima kasih, Seokmin."

"Santai saja, brother."

Jihoon menoleh ke belakang. "Jisoo hyung, aku—"

"—sudah. Jangan banyak bicara." Jihoon hanya melukis senyum, kemudian memicingkan mata. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Ujar Jisoo ragu-ragu dan Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

Bukan, dia bukan memincing pada Jisoo, tapi pada sosok misterius yang berdiri di sebelah pilar kaca. Sosok ber-hoodie terang dengan tudung di kepala, tudung yang sepertinya sengaja dipakai untuk menutupi sebagian wajah. Jihoon merasa tak asing dengan hoodie merah itu, tapi milik siapa? Alhasil, dia semakin memicing.

Sebelum sosok yang ia amati dari jauh itu merogoh kantung celananya, memposisikan ponsel di telinga, berjalan menjauh, memasuki gedung—terlihat kebingungan mencari seseorang. Jihoon menggeleng pelan, bisa saja itu memang seorang pengunjung yang sedang menunggu teman.

Ia kembali fokus ke depan, berpegangan kuat pada lengan Minghao.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 11-**

* * *

"Apa kalian nyaman?" Pertanyaan Jihoon menghentikan kegiatan tiga orang yang tenang mengamati tayangan film action dari benda lipat miliknya. "Eum maksudku, apa tidak sesak? Maaf, rumahku kecil."

"Tidak, kami masih bisa tengkurap disini," balas Jisoo.

Keempat orang ini baru kembali satu jam yang lalu dari klinik. Seusai memeriksakan diri, membawa pulang buntalan berisi obat dan kalimat petuah dari sang dokter, Seungcheol mengantarkan Jihoon pulang ke rumahnya; meskipun hanya mampu mengantar sampai seberang jalan raya, kendala jalan sempit tak memungkinkan mobil Seungcheol dapat masuk dengan mudah. Sosok berwibawa itu benar-benar tulus membantu Jihoon, lalu Jeonghan? Sosok berambut sebahu itu mendadak gembira dan antusias bergelayut di lengan kekasihnya.

Acara mogok bicara Seungcheol secara tak langsung berakhir berkat perkara kecil ini. Keduanya memilih undur diri, lain hal dengan Jisoo, Seokmin dan Minghao yang memilih bertahan di rumah Jihoon—begadang dan menginap semalam, begitu rencananya.

Berbungkus-bungkus makanan dan botol minuman terjajar di sekitar mereka, di depannya ada sebuah kursi kayu yang dijadikan center penyangga laptop. Jihoon sendiri dipaksa berbaring di ranjang oleh Jisoo. Jadilah ia merubah posisi menyamping, turut menikmati alur film yang sebenarnya tak dia tahu. Ending yang tak begitu buruk, Minghao mengunduh sebuah film dari situs rahasia, jadilah mereka masih bisa menikmati tayangan yang batal mereka nikmati sebelumnya.

Seokmin menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, dibanding Jisoo dan Minghao yang sibuk menguyah makanan—dia paling diam, lebih tepatnya fokus menatap layar. "Bukankah cara bertengkar mereka keren? Woah, aku akan mempelajari jurus-jurus jitu dari film ini."

"Begini, begini, begini, hyat... hyat!" Begitulah, pada akhirnya Seokmin bicara sendiri. Kedua tangannya berbelit, memperagakan kuda-kuda.

"Jangan banyak gaya, kau lupa kaki kirimu pernah cidera?"

"Cidera?" Tanya Jihoon dan Jisoo mengiyakan, "Dia ini jahil sekali. Waktu kecil dulu, dia suka menekan bel rumah tetangga, begitu pintu rumah dibuka dia lari. Jadilah dia harus tertabrak pengendara, rasakan!" Satu sentilan Jisoo hadiahkan di dahi Seokmin.

"Aku ingat peristiwa itu. Dia..." Minghao menunjuk Seokmin, "Dia tak bisa berjalan nyaris dua bulan, hahaha. Sering menangis tak bisa bermain sepak bola dengan kami. Uh tapi, hingga sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya kau menangis karena tak bisa bermain dengan kita atau karena tak bisa menekan bel rumah tetangga?" Setelahnya Minghao terbatuk-batuk akibat cekikan tiba-tiba dari Seokmin.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Tentu saja aku menangis karena rindu bermain dengan teman-teman!"

"Tidak, kau yang bodoh! Karena hanya orang bodoh yang rajin mengabsen bel rumah tetangga."

"Kau juga bodoh, membantuku membuka gerbang rumah mereka!"

"Kau! Lebih bodoh kau!"

"Kalian sama-sama bodoh. Tak tahu sopan santun bertamu di rumah orang." Jisoo melipir mundur, merangkak dan berbaring di atas ranjang bersama Jihoon. "Matikan saja film itu kemudian bergulatlah disana, aku dan Jihoon akan berperan sebagai sutradara." Keduanya diam. Berikutnya, tanpa beban Minghao mengimbuhkan, "Lalu, menurutmu kau sopan hyung? Tidur bersama Tuan rumah itu tak beretika namanya."

"Terserah. Jihoon tak keberatan, segeralah bergulat sebelum kami tertidur."

Senyum di bibir Jihoon mengembang. Semenjak tetangga penghuni rumah sebelah pindah, ia merasa kesepian—tak lagi mendengar ocehan cadel milik Juan, teriakan nyaring, suara tangisan. Dengan hadirnya ketiga orang ini, Jihoon dapat merasakan kesenangan tersendiri. Benar kata Seungkwan; masih banyak hal yang harus ia kejar, masih banyak kegiatan yang harus ia selesaikan, masih banyak kebahagiaan lain yang menantinya.

Dia tidak sendirian, Jihoon memiliki orang-orang yang tulus menyayangi dia sepenuh hati, memberi dukungan walau apapun yang terjadi, siap berbagi tawa, selalu berdiri di sisinya—dan, inilah... inilah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya!

Jihoon mengabaikan kepalanya yang berdenyut, memilih ikut berkelakar dengan Seokmin dan Minghao; berperang mulut. Mendengar aliran kalimat dari bibir ketiganya, Jihoon jadi tak merasa aneh lagi. Kini ia tahu alasan Jisoo tahan berteman dengan dua pemuda abnormal itu—mereka baik, mereka bukan sosok yang pilih-pilih.

Dikatakan iri? Ya, Jihoon iri. Masa kecil mereka jauh lebih baik ketimbang masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan, serba kesusahan. Di usia anak-anak dia dituntut tahu apa itu 'cari makan'.

Tak pernah sekalipun berpikir, sejenak pergi bermain. Entah bersepeda, sembunyi batu, sepak bola. Yang Jihoon tahu dari kata bermain adalah, dia terdampar di dalam kelas sekalipun bel pulang sudah berdenting nyaring—berkutat dengan tumpukan buku milik teman-temannya, sementara sang pemilik buku menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam mainan yang dibawa dari rumah.

Lalu ia menerima sumpalan dana untuk saku sekolah, itu mainan Jihoon—mainan yang menghasilkan uang, permainan yang membosankan.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 11-**

* * *

Lari dari tanggung jawab? Jika dikatakan seperti ini sebenarnya tidak juga. Jeon Wonwoo hanya belum menyiapkan sanggahan tepat untuk membela diri dih hadapan Soonyoung. Terhitung empat hari ia bersembunyi, lebih tepatnya berusaha menghindari Soonyoung.

Meskipun sepenuhnya dia sadar, ini akan sia-sia saja. Dia tahu benar Soonyoung itu sosok yang bagaimana? Sejauh apapun ia menghindar, Soonyoung akan tetap datang untuk menuntut penjelasan. Yang perlu Wonwoo lakukan sekarang, merangkai kalimat tepat dan masuk akal!

Seharusnya dia tak perlu setakut ini, tak perlu sekalut ini—dari jauh-jauh hari, Wonwoo pernah memikirkan jawaban jika saja hal ini terkuak, tapi kenapa kini hilang mendadak? Jika dirunut ulang, dia pikir jawaban yang ia siapkan itu kurang meyakinkan.

"Dalam situasi seperti ini kau harus bisa berpikir cepat Wonwoo, ayolah... ayolah..." Pemuda kurus itu berakhir berputar-putar di dalam bilik toilet. Sungguh ia ingin sekali merusak keran air di depannya sekarang juga, tak ada satupun jalan mulus yang terlintas di otaknya.

Lebih lagi Wonwoo tengah frustasi, proposal pengajuan forum mahasiswa miliknya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh dosen Kim. Dia terlambat, proposal yang Wonwoo ajukan perlu banyak perubahan, begitu tutur beliau ketika Wonwoo bersikukuh mempertahankan proposal miliknya.

Siapa yang pantas disalahkan dari kesialan beruntun yang ia hadapi ini?

Kim Mingyu? Itu jelas pasti. Berkat lisan tak bermutu dari bibir pemuda itulah kekacauan ini bermula. Jika saja dia tak lancang, mungkin hingga sekarang hubungannya dengan Soonyoung masih baik-baik saja, tak renggang. Mingyu sialan!

Dan kini, setelah berhasil menimbulkan kekacauan, pemuda tan itu menghilang. Wonwoo senang, sangat senang—tapi dia sedikit kurang terima, harusnya Mingyu tak boleh menghilang dulu sebelum dia melayangkan satu atau dua pukulan sebagai bentuk ganti rugi.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana? Ah, ini menyebalkan. Brengsek!" Setelah merapalkan kata-kata ini, Wonwoo menendangi pintu-pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup. Ia mengumpat lagi dan lagi.

"Wonwoo-ya."

Suara ini yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti bertingkah konyol. Ia menelan ludah susah begitu melihat Soonyoung berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Pemuda itu melangkah ke dalam, mengemas kertas-kertas milik Wonwoo yang berserakan di lantai, mengembalikan tas pada sang pemilik.

"Kita perlu bicara. Ikutlah denganku."

Wonwoo kelabakan, "B—bicara? Tapi Soonyoung, aku masih memiliki janji dengan dosen Kim."

"Aku melihatmu keluar dari ruangan beliau beberapa menit lalu, bukankah itu artinya sudah selesai?"

"A—ah beliau tidak ada di tempat, aku harus kembali beberapa menit lagi."

"Seorang Jeon Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang hobi lari dari tanggung jawab, aku kenal sekali siapa kau."

Tembakan tepat untuk Wonwoo. Ya, dia orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi apa itu harga diri—rasa tanggung jawab, bagi Wonwoo sudah harga mati. Lantaran Wonwoo pribadi sudah kalap, banyaknya beban yang ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini sukses membuatnya penat. Ia menyanggupi, "Kau menang, mari kita keluar."

* * *

"Disini?" Tanya Wonwoo, begitu tempat yang Soonyoung pilih adalah sepetak tanah luas di belakang kampus mereka. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, ekor mata Soonyoung yang bergerak—meminta pemuda itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Belum sempat Wonwoo mencari letak nyaman untuk mendaratkan bokongnya, Soonyoung terburu angkat suara, "Kau pasti tahu, hal apa yang ingin aku tanyakan darimu. Kuharap kau tak berbohong lagi, Wonwoo." Soonyoung membawa pandangan pada Wonwoo, mengunci manik kelam milik temannya.

"Biarkan aku bercerita... sebelumnya, aku tak pernah merasa sekecewa ini padamu. Aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir buruk tentang temanku. Yang kutahu, kau sosok berhati baik. Kau tak pernah bosan mendengar keluhanku, tentang masalah yang tiada habisnya, kerap memberiku jalan keluar meski terkadang hanya kudengarkan telinga sebelah. Yang tak dapat kuterima adalah aku merasa tengah dibodoh-bodohi. Ternyata sosok yang kupercaya, sosok yang aku jadikan tempat bersandar, tidak lain adalah penyebab segala pesakitan itu sendiri."

"Soonyoung—aku..."

"Apa kau tak punya sedikitpun pikiran—bagaimana jika aku tahu nanti, tidakkah aku terluka? Tidakkah aku merasa dipermainkan? Tidakkah aku merasa tengah ditertawakan? Aku kecewa? Ya, aku kecewa. Aku marah? Sangat marah. Tapi aku tak berhak melampiaskan kekesalan padamu, kau itu temanku. Mungkin di awal memang kau memiliki niat baik dengan menguak sebuah rahasia, agar aku mengerti mana yang tulus di sampingku dan mana yang sedang berpura-pura peduli padaku. Aku paham dengan tujuanmu. Kau tak ingin aku disakiti, benar? Kau sudah membantuku menemukan salah satunya, Jihoon. Wonwoo, terima kasih."

Soonyoung menghembuskan napas berat. "Dan sekarang, aku menemukan yang lain lagi, yaitu kau! Pertanyaanku, apa selama ini kau mentertawakanku? Bahagia begitu tahu hal yang kau lakukan berekor panjang dan menyakiti banyak orang?" Wonwoo diam.

 _Tidak, aku sama sekali tak pernah mentertawakanmu. Ya, aku tak ingin kau disakiti. Aku tak ingin kau terluka dan satu lagi, semua ini aku lakukan sebab aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau sebuta itu? Teriak Wonwoo dalam hati._

"Katakan padaku, Woonwoo... apa ada tujuan lain kau melakukan hal ini? Aku temanmu, Wonwoo bicaralah." Tangan Soonyoung yang bertengger manis di sebelah pipi Wonwoo mendapat tampikan kasar. Kedua mata temannya berubah basah dan itu membuat Soonyoung semakin bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya kenapa?

"Itu semua kulakukan, sebab aku menyukaimu!" Tekan Wonwoo. "Aku menyukaimu, apa kau puas?! Bagaimana bisa kau sebatu ini, Soonyoung? Kau bertingkah seakan hanya kalian yang terluka, lihatlah aku! Apa kau pikir aku tak punya hati? Apa kau pikir, aku tak punya perasaan? Aku sama seperti kalian! Aku melakukan ini semua tentu saja demi kau, aku tak suka melihat orang yang kucintai diperlakukan buruk seperti itu, aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat kau dimanfaatkan! Ya, aku mencintaimu, apa kau sadar?"

Soonyoung beku di tempat, iris matan kelamnya memandang Wonwoo penuh rasa penasaran.

Spekulasinya beberapa hari ini terjawab sudah—dan benar, Wonwoo menyukainya. Wonwoo menumpukan harapan lebih padanya. Ini alasan Soonyoung sengaja mengulur waktu untuk bertegur sapa dan menuntut penjelasan dari Wonwoo.

Pikiran ini muncul kala sekelebat ucapan Wonwoo berjubel dalam otaknya, lebih lagi Soonyoung menemukan polaroid miliknya kusut tak berbentuk—polaroid lama dengan potretdirinya dan Jihoon yang ia simpan dalam laci. Malam itu, Wonwoo datang menginap, tak menutup kemungkinan 'kan jika Soonyoung menarik kesimpulan, Wonwoolah pelakunya? Beruntunglah, laci lain yang berisi surat beramplop warna-warni sudah ia kunci.

* * *

"Aku sakit hati, Soonyoung! Dulu kau tak seperti ini, kita sering bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi tidak setelah kau bertemu dia! Kau ingat?"

"Aku mengingatnya."

"Tidak! Kau bohong, kau melupakanku begitu saja!"

"Wonwoo-ya..."

"Apa kau ingat, siapa yang selalu kau datangi ketika kau merasa kesepian? Apa kau ingat, siapa orang yang selalu kau hubungi ketika malam? Apa kau ingat, siapa yang datang larut sekali ketika kau mengalami kecelakaan? Kau bilang dia... dia sosok pertama yang berani masuk ke dalam kamarmu? Aku Soonyoung, kau melupakan aku! Bagaimana bisa kau berubah sedrastis itu, hah?! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana kecewanya aku waktu itu, kemudian setelah disakiti kau kembali padaku? Tolong pikirkan aku juga, perasaanku, Soonyoung... aku juga terluka."

Raut wajah Wonwoo datar, tapi buliran air matanya tak berhenti menitik.

"Kau mencintaiku? Kau terluka? Tapi kau tak pernah mengutarakan hal ini dan sekarang kau menuntut pengertian dariku? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau menyukaiku jika kau sendiri tak pernah terbuka, Wonwoo-ya?" Ujar Soonyoung lirih.

Hati Wonwoo nyeri setengah mati. "Sebuta itu, Soonyoung? Pernahkah sedikit saja, kau mengurai apa arti dari perhatian yang kuberikan padamu? Pun dengan maksud perhatian yang kau limpahkan padaku?"

"Arti sebuah perhatian itu luas Wonwoo. Apa aku salah, jika aku berpikir perhatianmu terhadapku tak lebih dari rasa peduli seorang teman? Lalu apa perhatianku padamu kau anggap karena aku mencintaimu? Wonwoo, bentuk perhatianku murni karena aku menyayangimu, aku nyaman berteman denganmu. Kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku."

Telapak tangan Wonwoo terkepal. "Luar biasa. Tutur katamu ringan sekali. Nyaman, kau bilang? Sayang? Lalu kau anggap aku apa? Saudara? Hahaha. Kemudian kau menuduh saudaramu ini tertawa di belakangmu? Harusnya kau ralat dulu ucapanmu itu! Aku bahkan mati-matian menekan rasa cemburu ketika kau bertanya banyak hal padaku, permasalahan yang sebenarnya membuatku muak. Tapi aku tak menolak Soonyoung, aku enggan menghindar, pun aku tak keberatan memberimu jalan keluar. Selama itu, apa aku pernah berkata buruk tentang Jihoon? Pernahkah aku meminta kau menjauhi Jihoon?"

 _Jika memang kau sudah benar-benar jera, lepaskan. Berhenti memaksakan kehendak yang membuat dirimu sendiri kesulitan. Begitupun sebaliknya, jika kau masih mencintainya, ingin memberinya kesempatan, maka—lakukan._

 _Tapi ketahuilah Soonyoung, kau harus siap menerima toleransi. Kau meniti di antara dua kemungkinan; dia benar bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik seperti apa yang kau harapkan. Juga, tak menutup kemungkinan kesalahan yang sama dapat terulang._

 _Terima kasih Woonwoo. Ucapanmu sukses membuat kepalaku makin berat sebelah._

"Pernah! Kau pernah! Dan Wonwoo, kau bertanya hal demikian? Sadarkah, dengan kecurangan yang kau lakukan, tak hanya memintaku menjauhi Jihoon, tapi kau sudah melakukannya. Secara tidak langsung kau penyebab kami berpisah. Wonwoo, kau sukses melakukannya—aku tak henti berpikir buruk tentang dia, dan kau sengaja membuat pola berpikirku menjadi simpang melalui gagasan yang kau berikan."

Lengan Wonwoo bergetar, bak dijatuhi balokan es batu, punggungnya dibanjiri keringat dingin. Dia salah kata dan dia lupa, bahwa Soonyoung merupakan sosok yang pandai membolak-balikkan ucapan sang lawan bicara.

"Lalu, aku harus diam saja melihat kau dipermainkan? Melihat kau percaya begitu saja dengan senyum palsu yang dia berikan?" Giliran Soonyoung yang bungkam. "Kau keterlaluan, Soonyoung. Aku tak menyangka kau setega ini padaku," ulas Wonwoo pilu.

"Kata-kata itu lebih pantas kau simpan untuk dirimu sendiri."

 **PLAK!**

Satu sapuan panas Soonyoung terima hingga nyaris terjungkal dari atas bangku. Soonyoung memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menyaksikan Wonwoo menjauh dengan langkah tak imbang.

* * *

Wonwoo berlarian mencari-cari letak perpustakaan, bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang tengah bergurau dengan temannya yang lain. Tanpa berkata apapun, pemuda Jeon ini menghambur begitu saja, menyerang Mingyu yang tak tahu apa-apa. Kejutan mendadak itu berhasil membuat gaduh seisi ruangan. Mingyu terjatuh di lantai bersama Wonwoo yang masih saja menjatuhi pukulan-pukulan tanpa henti.

"Kau harus mati, Mingyu! Kau harus mati. Aku membencimu, aku membencimu!"

Jihoon yang sebelumnya masih bisa tertawa dan bercanda dengan teman tingginya itu dibuat kewalahan, berusaha menggapai tubuh Wonwoo. "Kau jangan ikut campur, pergilah! Menjauh!" Dorongan kuat yang Jihoon dapat, ia lengser menghantam rak buku.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung? Apa salahku?" Sengal Mingyu susah payah.

"Salahmu? Kau bertanya, apa salahmu? Kau penyebab semua ini Mingyu, kau menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang sudah kususun rapi! Kenapa harus kau! Aku benar-benar membencimu, enyahlah. Brengsek!"

"Hyung!" Mengandalkan ujung siku, Mingyu berhasil lolos dari cengkeraman Wonwoo dan berguling ke samping. Wonwoo tersedu sembari menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan.

Lidah Mingyu pahit, ia tak kuasa menghujani Wonwoo dengan makian—lebih tepatnya, tak akan bisa! Justru yang mendesak hatinya adalah rasa iba. Alih-alih umpatan yang ia layangkan, kata-kata ketuslah yang keluar, "Bubar! Kalian pikir ini bahan tontonan lucu, bubar!" Segera saja para mahasiswa yang semula bergerombol, membubarkan diri.

Mingyu tak ingin Wonwoo dipandang dengan berbagai macam ekspresi kasihan dari mereka, dia tak menyukainya. Terkecuali Jihoon, sosok ini masih bertahan di belakang keduanya, sama sekali tak pindah.

Melihat Wonwoo seperti ini, tanpa diperjelas pun Mingyu sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Dipeluknya tubuh Wonwoo, mencoba menenangkan sosok yang ia cintai. Dua detik berikutnya ia kembali tersungkur akibat pukulan dari Wonwoo. "Jangan menyentuhku! Kau pikir dengan maaf semuanya dapat berakhir begitu saja? Segala hal yang kunantikan dapat kembali seperti sedia kala? Tidak! Itu semua karenamu, ulahmu! Bibir lancangmu penyebabnya, sialan!"

Kemudian kepala Wonwoo berputar ke belakang, menatap Jihoon dengan kobaran penuh kebencian. Si pendek itu menunduk, lebih tertarik memandangi sepatunya. Bukan karena ia takut pada Wonwoo, tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda—pun Jihoon tak tahu-menahu perihal masalah keduanya.

Bedebah! itu yang Jihoon tangkap dari gerak bibir Wonwoo. Kemudian pemuda berwajah salju itu berlari keluar ruangan.

Mingyu tertegun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jihoon khawatir dan dijawab gelengan oleh Mingyu. "Hidungmu berdarah, Kim. Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan, peralatan tulismu akan kurapikan." Mingyu menurut.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa gerangan yang membuat Wonwoo kalap seperti tadi? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya? Jadilah, Jihoon harus pusing sendiri sembari memunguti peralatan tulis milik Mingyu.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 11-**

* * *

Sore itu, Jihoon menderap santai di tepi jalan raya. Kedua pipinya bergoyang, mengunyah materil kenyal. Sesekali menciptakan gelembung-gelembung kecil, berakhir dengan bunyi letusan. Jihoon melakukannya berulang-ulang.

Dalam dekapan perutnya terdapat dua buah buku raksasa. Jihoon menunduk, asyik menghitungi berapa lama panas di aspal bertahan? Pasalnya cuaca masih tak konsisten—ini menurut Jihoon. Dua detik panas, dua detik kemudian mendung, dua detik aspal menggelap, dua detik kemudian kembali terang.

"Cuaca seperti ini yang menjadi wabah demam," Ia menggerutu.

Di langkah ke sekian Jihoon sedikit mempercepat laju kakinya, halte bus sudah terlihat. Namun setelahnya ia berhenti begitu saja. Soonyoung duduk disana, sendirian. Balon mungil di bibirnya meletus lagi, Jihoon segera meludahkan materil lunak itu pada belukar semak.

Dia mundur pelan-pelan, menyembunyikan diri di balik tiang lampu lalu lintas. Tercenung mengamati sosok tinggi itu dari jauh. Bola matanya bergerak mengoreksi dari atas hingga bawah, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan si pendek ini.

Sekitar lima menit lamanya, hingga Soonyoung memasuki mobil entah milik siapa, lalu menghilang—Jihoon masih bertahan di tempat persembunyian. Selang beberapa waktu, barulah ia berlari dan manjatuhkan diri pada bilah kursi panjang. Apa kiranya yang membuat kedua mata Jihoon berkaca-kaca? Dia sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya. Jihoon merenung lama, bahkan abai dengan tiga bus yang barusaja berhenti.

Dia baru terusik ketika samar mendengar suara mendayu. "Sendirian?" Hanya dengan satu kalimat ketus itu saja, Jihoon sudah sangat tahu siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya ini. "Ya."

"Apa sendirian itu menyenangkan?"

"Tergantung sendirian yang bagaimana? Kesendirian dalam arti menenangkan pikiran, atau sendiri dalam arti ditinggal?"

Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum miring, "Tentu saja ditinggal. Apa kau masih bisa tertawa? Bersenang-senang? Bahagia?"

"Aku memiliki banyak teman, tentu saja kami bisa bersenang-senang bersama, bergurau, bercanda. Bahagia? Kurasa, masih sangat bisa."

"Pembual! Kau terpuruk, Lee Jihoon. Aku tahu, jauh di dasar hatimu kau tak sebahagia itu. Lupa dengan penyesalan yang kau lontarkan padaku tempo hari? Sudah kuduga, kau orang yang pandai bermanis lidah, apa yang kau ucapkan tak sesuai dengan isi hatimu. Kau hanya berpura-pura menyesal. Atau jangan-jangan, tangisan dan kata maafmu di atas atap itu juga sekedar kepalsuan?"

Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya. Dia merasa tak pernah mengundang pemuda ini untuk datang dan bertengkar, beberapa menit lalu pun ia masih santai sendirian, tapi kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba muncul dan mengibarkan bendera perang. Sebenarnya apa yang diiginkan Wonwoo?

"Yap, kau benar. Lantas, jika kau sudah tahu aku berpura-pura sedih di hadapan orang yang kau cintai kenapa kau diam? Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja Soonyoung turun dan pergi denganmu? Kau tak takut dia kembali padaku, memilihku dan mencampakkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Wonwoo panas sendiri mendengar celotehan ini. "Sayangnya, itu tak terjadi. Dia meninggalkanmu Jihoon, apa yang perlu aku takutkan?"

"Hahaha, secara tak langsung kau bangga. Apa untungnya mengagungkan keahlian menguntit, lucu sekali. Carilah aktivitas lain, berhentilah campur tangan—urusanku dengan Soonyoung sudah berakhir. Bukankah ini artinya kau semakin leluasa untuk menarik perhatiannya? Apa sapu tanganku kurang berguna? Dan kini kau menemuiku untuk meminta bantuan lain? Cara meluluhkan Soonyoung, mungkin?"

"Cara meluluhkan dengan bermodal tampang nelangsa? Kemudian berpura-pura menderita? Maaf, aku bukan orang gila harta sepertimu dan itu menjijikkan sekali."

Keduanya sudah dilalap emosi, huru-hara sengit ini berakhir dengan saling bongkar perangai buruk masing-masing. Beruntunglah di tempat kecil itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Gerimis yang turun pun tak menyurutkan semangat debat keduanya—dimana baik Jihoon maupun Wonwoo, tak berkenan untuk mengalah.

"Berhentilah membenciku. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengusik Soonyoung lagi. Sedari awal, aku tak merasa punya masalah denganmu, kau saja yang selalu tertarik untuk terjun dalam masalahku. Apakah Lee Jihoon seberpengaruh itu? Dan Wonwoo, keburukan yang kau ucapkan padaku itu menggambarkan dirimu sendiri, tentang masalah yang kau alami."

Wonwoo mematung.

Sejujurnya, kedua kaki Jihoon sudah tak mampu menyangga berat badan. Lidahnya terlampau kelu. Dia bukan orang yang pintar berperang mulut, bukan pula orang yang lihai bertikai. Tetapi dia lelah ditindas, dia lelah dicap hina—sebisa mungkin Jihoon harus terlihat berani. Awalnya dia hanya mengantisipasi, berupaya membantah, namun lambat laun Jihoon dapat merasakan belah bibirnya terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Aliran kalimat lugas itu murni dari apa yang ia rasakan, bukan sekedar ulasan secara asal.

"Apa aku benar? Kau ditinggalkan? Oleh siapa, Soonyoung kah?" Lisan ini penyebab pemuda Jeon itu naik pitam. Rahangnya mengeras, merasa kurang terima dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Jihoon.

"Jaga mulutmu!"

"Oh, jadi itu alasanmu membabi buta Mingyu? Melampiaskan amarah pada orang yang tidak bersalah. Harusnya kau tak boleh berlaku seperti itu! Kau bukan cuma melukai fisiknya, tapi juga hatinya."

"Diam!"

"Harusnya kau ingat dengan ucapanmu. Jangan perlakukan Mingyu seakan dia itu mainan! Cah, kemudian nanti berakhir sama; kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya. Bukankah ini artinya kau menelan ludahmu sendiri? Kau berkelakuan sama dengan Lee Jihoon yang kau anggap busuk ini?!"

"Kubilang, diam. Diam, sialan!" Setelah menerima satu pukulan, tubuh Jihoon didorong kasar. Si pemuda bersurai karamel itu terjerembab ke tengah jalan raya, kesusahan berdiri. Suara klakson sudah saling bersahutan memberi peringatan.

Hilir mudik benda-benda metalik melaju kencang. Dari sebelah kiri, sebuah truk melaju lurus. Nyawa Jihoon nyaris melayang jika saja Junhui tak segera menarik tubuhnya ke bahu jalan. Derasnya air hujan yang turun membuat tubuh kedua orang ini basah kuyub.

"Wonwoo, kau sudah keterlaluan! Apa kau gila, hah?! Kau hampir saja membunuh Jihoon." Junhui berapi-api.

Wonwoo ketakutan. Dia tak berniat jahat seperti itu, tangannya bergerak sendiri—ya itu yang ia rasakan. Sama sekali tak bermaksud mencelakai seseorang. Wajah Wonwoo berubah pucat, jari-jari tangannya gemetar. "B—bukan aku yang salah! Jihoon yang salah, dia yang salah. B—bukan aku!" Setelahnya Wonwoo pergi menjauh. Menerjang hujan deras.

"Wonwoo. YA, Jeon Wonwoo, kita belum selesai bicara!" Jihoon meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Junhui. "Lepaskan aku Jun, ini harus berakhir. Dia tak boleh terus-menerus berpikir buruk tentangku. Lepaskan aku, Jun."

"Sadarlah, dia nyaris mencelakaimu."

"Dia benar, akulah yang salah. Wonwoo. YA! Berhentilah!" Jihoon masih berusaha keras dalam cekalan lengan Junhui.

"Kita pulang, kau lihat, bukumu hancur tak berbentuk."

"Aku tak peduli! Jun, Wonwoo tertekan, dia sendirian, dia terluka. Aku tak bisa diam saja seperti ini, aku tak akan tenang melihat dia pergi begitu saja sebelum semuanya jelas. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berdiri di posisi itu. Kumohon lepas, Jun," pelas Jihoon serak.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kau masih peduli pada Wonwoo? Dia sudah memukulmu Jihoon, kau nyaris mati."

"Persetan dengan mati. Kenapa mereka masih saja memandangku rendah? Apa seseorang yang buruk di masa lalu tak berhak berubah? Bagaimana caranya membuat mereka percaya, Junhui? Aku lelah, kau tahu." Badan Jihoon merosot ke bawah.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, Ji."

Berakhir dengan Jihoon yang meraung dalam pelukan Junhui, setelahnya sosok tampan itu memutuskan membawa temannya pergi.

Keegoisan dan kecuranganmu sendirilah yang kelak jadi bumerang. Dua hal ini merupakan kendaraan mutlak yang akan mengantarmu menuju telaga kehancuran.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 11-**

* * *

Dibanding senang, gundah lebih mendominasi ruang berpikir seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Tak seperti kebanyakan anak lain, bahagia begitu orang tua yang dirindukan kini berada di sisi mereka. Bagi Soonyoung pribadi itu tak ada bedanya, beberapa hari ke depan dia berani bertaruh akan kembali sendirian lagi. Hidup dalam sangkar emas dengan fasilitas mewah, tapi tak memiliki satupun teman untuk sekedar bertegur sapa itu rasanya hampa!

Soonyoung berusaha tutup mata mengenai hal tersebut. Mereka ada di sisinya atau tidak? Tak akan menjamin jalan hidupnya berubah, seperti yang sudah ditulis Tuhan—dia ditakdirkan untuk selalu kesepian.

Mengabaikan suara berat seseorang yang berulang kali berusaha mengajaknya bercengkrama, Soonyoung lebih tertarik membuang wajah ke jendela. Menikmati pemandangan elok pepohonan dengan dedaunan yang dibasahi air hujan.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Bagaimana dengan kegiatan belajarmu? Apa kau kesulitan? Jika ya, kau bisa mengambil waktu free sehari, dua hari, Soonyoung. Gunakan untuk menenangkan pikiran. Jalan-jalan, baseball, olahraga lain. Mungkin?"

"Eomma membelikanmu banyak hadiah di rumah. Kau pasti senang nanti. Sayangnya, eomma lelah, itu sebabnya appa tak mengijinkan dia ikut menjemputmu."

"Soonyoung, kau mendengarkan appa?"

Dipertanyaan kesekian, Soonyoung baru berani menghadap ke kanan. "Baik. Segalanya baik. Makananku, belajarku, jalan-jalan, semuanya. Aku tak membutuhkan hadiah, tapi kalian! Aku butuh kalian." Berikutnya Soonyoung kembali menghadap kiri. Memainkan jarinya, mengorek uap hujan dari jendela.

Tuan Kwon membuang napas pendek, "Soonyoung, kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Sudah berkali-kali appa—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Demi aku. Kalian sibuk menjatuhkan keringat demi aku, kalian sibuk memupuk lelah demi aku, kalian sibuk mengumpulkan won untuk aku—untuk anakmu. Tapi appa, hidupku tak seinstan itu. Aku tak hanya butuh uang, ucapan rindu melalui telpon genggam, upacara kelulusan sendirian. Memasuki rumahku sendiri seakan memasuki rumah hantu. Mewah, megah, kosong dan semu."

Soonyoung memberontak lagi.

"Apa kau tak lelah? Setiap kali kami pulang, kau selalu berlaku seperti ini?" Tanya tuan Kwon lirih.

"Tak ada bedanya, bukan? Dua hari berikutnya kalian pergi lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memeluk kalian? Mengucapkan selamat pagi, selamat malam kemudian beberapa hari sesudahnya aku kembali bisu? Appa, aku sedang tak berminat untuk marah, appa pasti lelah. Istirahatlah." Tepukan halus Soonyoung jatuhkan di kaitan jemari ayahnya.

Sosok gagah di sebelahnya itu bergeming, menatap nanar putranya yang kini kembali melipir ke samping. Paman Yoo yang sedang fokus pada kemudi hanya melemparkan senyum santun pada Tuannya. Mau tak mau, Tuan Kwon melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

Tak ada perbincangan lain lagi hingga mobil berwarna gelap ini memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah. Soonyoung keluar begitu saja tanpa pamit pada sang ayah. Disambut suara lembut yang ia rindukan, menerima pelukan hangat yang pernah ada, sosok cantik dengan busana berwarna cerah itu tak henti menciumi puncak kepala putranya. "Eomma merindukanmu. Aigoo putraku tampan sekali."

Hanya senyum tipis yang Soonyoung berikan untuk ibunya. Di hadapan perempuan ini mana mungkin ia berani bertutur kasar seperti pada ayahnya. Soonyoung melemparkan tasnya sembarangan, kemudian melepaskan hoodie yang melekat di tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Oh, ahjumma. Apa Chan juga ikut kemari?" Soonyoung meninggalkan ibunya sendiri, berlari kecil mendekati perempuan lain yang sedang menyeduh minuman. Kecupan sayang ia hadiahkan di pipi perempuan cantik tersebut.

"Tentu saja dia ikut, Soonyoung-ah."

"Chan ada di kamarmu," Itu suara ibunya. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi dari sana. "Soonyoung, eomma membelikanmu sesuatu. Apa kau tak ingin melihatnya?"

"Letakkan saja di atas meja."

Sungguh, tak ada hal yang menyakitkan selain buah hatinya berpola kaku seperti ini. Nyonya Kwon tersenyum dalam sedih, Soonyoung-nya sudah dewasa. Dan sosok dewasa itu kini semakin berubah—memperlakukan orang lain layaknya orang tua, sementara orang tua sendiri seperti bukan siapa-siapa. Asing. Tak ingin larut dalam cekikan rasa sakit, perempuan paruhbaya ini memilih mundur mendekati iparnya. Menyiapkan makan malam.

* * *

"Hei, kau disini?"

Chan yang sedang berguling-guling di ranjang besar itu berpura-pura tuli. Seakan menekan tombol-tombol remote lebih menakjubkan ketimbang membalas sapa seseorang yang baru saja datang. "Chanie?"

"Ya, apa?" Jawabnya malas. Ia bangkit ketika Soonyoung merebahkan diri di sebelahnya, ingin enyah dari sana. Si lugu pemilik profesi kapten basket ini sudah tak mogok bicara lagi—tapi masih bertahan di mode irit! Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering bungkam jika bukan Soonyoung dulu yang memulai perbincangan.

"Jangan keluar," cegah Soonyoung. "Jangan pergi, aku butuh teman." Mendengar lirihan itu Chan batal melangkah seketika, kembali duduk, bersimpuh di sebelah Soonyoung.

Apa Soonyoung sedang ada masalah? Apakah Soonyoung benar-benar sendirian dan tak memiliki teman untuk berbagi keluh kesah? Gelar orang terkejam di dunia akan Chan terima jika sampai hati meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terlihat payah.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" pada akhirnya ia berani bertanya.

"Chan, aku lelah, aku lelah dengan beban pikiran berkecambuk seperti ini—tak hanya satu orang sekarang, tetapi dua. Lantas aku harus bagaimana?" Soonyoung masih bertahan dalam posisinya.

Chan kebingungan—satu orang, dua orang? Apa maksudnya? Dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan ucapan Soonyoung. "Hyung, kau tertidur? Hyung?"

"Tidak, aku belum tidur."

"A—apakah ini tentang... Jihoon hyung?" mengungkit nama ini, Chan sebenarnya takut sekali. Ia nyaris melompat ketika Soonyoung bangkit dengan tiba-tiba kemudian membongkar isi lacinya, kembali dengan dua amplop berwarna yang Chan tak tahu apa isinya.

"Itu apa, hyung?" Ia menggeser bokongnya maju, penasaran dengan lembaran lusuh di tangan Soonyoung. Sosok berkaus putih tipis itu menyerahkan kertas pertama pada adiknya. "Lee Chan adikku, kau siswa pintar—hyung yakin, kau mampu mengurai arti tulisan dari kertas ini."

Tak banyak suara lagi Chan segera membuka kertas pertama,

 _Bougenville yang kurawat, tak dapat berbunga lagi. Saat kuperiksa, ternyata akarnya membusuk dan rusak parah. Soonyoung, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi sementara kelopak bunganya masih baik-baik saja?_

Setelah membaca barisan kalimat itu, Chan menengadah, "Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, masih bisa tersenyum pada orang di sekitarnya, tetapi mereka tidak tahu—di balik manisnya senyum yang ia terbitkan, ada secuil desisan sakit yang dia sembunyikan. Relung hatinya terluka, dia hancur perlahan-lahan. Dari akar, tangkai, daun, bunga, kemudian... layu? Apa begitu?" Soonyoung menunduk.

"Sebenarnya ini apa, hyung? Dari siapa?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Soonyoung langsung nenyerahkan kertas kedua.

 _Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu sungguh, maafkan aku. Jangan memintaku untuk menjauhi Chan, kumohon._

"Ini dari Jihoon hyung?" barulah Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kau lihat, hyung... dia orang baik, aku yakin itu. Hanya dengan membaca kalimat ini saja aku tahu Jihoon hyung tulus ingin berteman denganku." Chan girang bukan main, dipeluknya kertas berlapis amplop biru tua itu erat-erat. "Lalu orang pertama, orang kedua maksudnya bagaimana?" Mendapat pertanyaan ini, rasanya Soonyoung ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Dia temanku, Wonwoo. Ah entahlah, aku pusing memikirkan mereka." Soonyoung kembali rebah, kali ini ia mengubur wajah pada bantal. "Jangan kemana-mana, temani hyung tidur, Chan."

Jantung Lee Chan jungkir-balik, ia kembali ingat isi kalimat dari kertas pertama. Si bebal ini terluka, si naif ini tersiksa—pun Jihoon sama! Benar 'kan apa yang ia proteskan waktu itu? Soonyoung memilih tenggelam dalam kesedihan, alhasil masalah yang pemuda itu hadapi tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar.

Chan turut berbaring, kemudian berbisik, "Aku tak mengenal siapa teman yang hyung maksud. Siapa pun dia, aku tak peduli. Berbaiklah dengan Jihoon hyung, temanmu itu urusan akhir, aku mendukungmu." Soonyoung terkesiap mendengar hal ini.

Untuk yang kesekian kali ia mematung, memperhatikan Chan yang sumringah seraya membolak-balikkan kertas di tangannya.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, dia Wonwoo."

"Aku tak mengenalnya dan aku tak peduli. Ketimbang dia, sakit yang Jihoon hyung rasakan jauh lebih parah. Berbaiklah dengan dia."

Chan ada benarnya, tapi sisi lain hati Soonyoung menolak—dia tak boleh egois, Wonwoo juga memiliki perasaan.

Sejak kapan kau peduli tentang perasaan seseorang, Soonyoung? Selama ini, kenapa tidak kau pikirkan juga perasaan Jihoon? Secepatnya lilitan benang hitam ini harus diurai!

* * *

 **=TBC=**

* * *

 **Author's notes;**

Mau ngemeng apa w ndak ngerti ini :'D ini hestekku **#teamwonwoo #soonwoo** *lindes bakiak*

Terima kasih saja, sudah luangin waktu buat baca story acakadut saya :) *bow*

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	12. Chapter 12

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 12-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/ Seventeen member's**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tragedi kehidupan, tak jauh dari apa yang sudah kau tanam jauh-jauh hari. Tidak ada yang namanya menyemai kejahatan, tumbuh kebaikan. Pun, dengan menyemai kebaikan, tumbuh kejahatan~_

 _Tergantung apa yang kau tanam, kelak itu yang akan kau tuai. Jika tak ingin disakiti, maka jangan menyakiti. Jika tak ingin dilukai, maka jangan melukai. Jika tak ingin ada asap, maka jangan bermain api._

 _Mudah bukan?_

 _Intinya siapa yang pertama kali melakukannya, dia pula yang pertama kali menikmati hasilnya~ entah itu bencana ataupun anugerah._

 **.** **..**

Belasan tahun yang lalu, Jihoon pernah merasakannya—dihujani binar ketakutan, kekhawatiran, rasa peduli dari kedua sosok yang mereka sebut orang tua. Pasalnya, Junhui membawa paksa ia untuk berteduh di rumahnya.

Disambut penuh suka cita oleh kedua orang tua temannya itu, rasa-rasanya Jihoon ingin meraung kembali. Ayah dan ibunya, sosok berwibawa; tak pernah bosan membekali dia dengan rentengan kalimat petuah. Kakek Nam, panutan terbaik, pengganti ayah dan ibu yang selalu menyayangi ia layaknya cucu sendiri. Saban hari Jihoon dijejali tentang apa itu jati diri. Dimana kini hal-hal tersebut sangat Jihoon sesalkan. Keadaan yang semula tenang, harus terombang-ambing dan berekor panjang seperti sekarang.

Sosok berambut basah itu duduk meringkuk di sudut sofa. Pakaian kering di tubuhnya terlihat sedikit kebesaran, tentu saja, itu milik Junhui.

Dalam genggaman tangannya terdapat cangkir berisi sari jahe yang masih mengepulkan uap. Berulang kali Jihoon menoleh ke jendela—mengingat letak rumah Wonwoo dan Junhui hanya terhalang beberapa rumah tetangga. "Dia mungkin sudah kembali, Ji."

"Mungkin. Setelah hujan reda nanti, aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya," Jihoon menimpali dengan lirih.

"Jangan menjadi daging dalam kandang singa yang kelaparan. Kau lupa dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu beberapa jam lalu? Kau nyaris mati, sadarlah! Wonwoo itu bukan orang yang mudah luluh hanya dengan penjelasan, dia keras kepala."

"Aku paham, sangat paham. Itu kenapa aku ingin menemuinya secara pribadi. Jun, kumohon percayalah padaku—aku akan baik-baik saja, Wonwoo tak sengaja mendorongku, aku tahu itu." Pandangan Jihoon kini beralih pada cangkir, menerawang peristiwa yang terjadi waktu lalu.

Wonwoo dicampakkan, Wonwoo butuh teman, Wonwoo kesakitan. "Aku pernah merasakan berdiri di posisi itu, aku bisa merasakannya. Menyakitkan, menyedihkan. Jun, a—aku..."

Junhui berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan Jihoon, meremas lingkaran jari di sisi cangkir itu erat. "Dengarkan aku, tunggu hingga keadaan membaik, Ji. Beri dirimu waktu untuk memikirkan dampak ke belakangnya nanti, pun beri Wonwoo waktu untuk menata hatinya sendiri. Kau lihat? Dia masih diliputi emosi, dia masih terbelenggu dengan dendam, aku temanmu... aku memang menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, tapi tidak tergesa begini."

Jihoon mengangguk dua kali, "Baik... terima kasih, Junhui."

"Satu lagi, yang kulihat sekarang, kau sedang merasa bersalah padanya. Apa kau waras, hah? Seharusnya Wonwoo yang merasa bersalah padamu, dia sudah melukaimu dan dia sendirilah yang pertama kali menyulut kobaran api. Bagaimana bisa kau merasa bersalah seperti ini? Angkat bahumu, tunjukkan pada mereka—kau tidak lemah, kau bukan lagi Lee Jihoon yang bisa mereka tindas!"

Jihoon menelan ludah, buliran air matanya kembali menganak sungai.

"Percayalah, kau salah satu teman yang dapat kuandalkan. Aku menyayangimu, Junhui." Jihoon meletakkan cangkir minumannya di meja, kemudian balas meremas tautan tangan Junhui. "Aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apalagi padamu. Terima kasih sudah bertahan menjadi teman sosok menjijikkan sepertiku. Tanpa bercerita, kau sudah tahu kegusaran apa yang kualami, tak perlu meminta—kau selalu datang memberi bantuan. Sekali lagi, aku menyayangimu, Jun-ah."

"Aku tahu, kau tak seburuk yang mereka kira. Jika kau bajingan, kau tak mungkin rela jatuh bangun berusaha memperbaiki keadaan, jika kau tak punya hati—kau tak mungkin memiliki rasa peduli tinggi seperti ini. Kau masih mempedulikan orang lain yang jelas-jelas sudah berlaku jahat padamu, jika itu aku... bersimpati pada musuhku sendiri? Aku akan berpikir dua kali. Tapi kau? Tidak! Yang kutahu, Lee Jihoon hanya melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Aku percaya kau mampu mengatasi semuanya. Tuhan itu tak tidur, kau akan menuai buahnya—dimana hal baik ini sedang menuju genggamanmu."

Sedikit? Sedikit kesalahan, Junhui bilang? Jihoon tersenyum. "Ya, aku percaya. Terima kasih, teman."

Suasana mengharu biru itu pecah ketika sosok paruhbaya menenteng buntalan selimut, kemudian beliau lilitkan ke badan Jihoon dari belakang.

"Istirahatlah di kamar. Kalian lelah, bukan? Beberapa menit lagi, sup kedelai matang, ibu akan memanggil kalian nanti. Jun, bawa temanmu ke kamar. Panggilkan ayah, bilang padanya jangan terlarut dalam kerja, bisa-bisa komputer miliknya itu meledak."

"Bibi, terima kasih," Jihoon berucap tulus. Tak salah Junhui memiliki kepribadian hangat, orang tuanya pun sama—bahkan, Jihoon masih ingat ketika tadi ayah Junhui tergopoh menyiapkan air panas untuknya mandi.

"Pergilah ke kamar." Tepukan sayang di kepala Jihoon terima. Telapak lembut itu menyalurkan sebuah ketentraman yang mampu membuat Jihoon beku di tempatnya, meresapi buaian rasa 'disayangi' yang menjalar hingga relung hatinya.

Kedua maniknya masih berkabut. _Ayah, ibu, aku bisa merasakan kalian ada disini, ya—aku tak sendirian lagi._

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 12-**

* * *

"Soonyoung, kau bahkan belum sarapan, sayang. Makanlah dulu, setelahnya kau boleh pergi."

Perempuan paruhbaya itu menyerukan suara mendayu dari arah dapur. Soonyoung hanya mendongak seraya merapikan tali sepatu. Dalam hati ia mengumpati Lee Chan, yang entah masih melakukan apa di dalam kamar.

Ya, Chan benar-benar menemani hyungnya bermuram durja, bermodal janji jalan-jalan, Soonyoung mampu membuat sosok ceria itu bertahan disana. Membiarkan ibunya pulang sendiri, sementara ia di sandera—mendengar banyak keluhan dari bibir hyungnya, rela jam tidurnya terpangkas lama.

"Chan, apa kau masih lama? Ayolah."

"Soonyoungie."

Soonyoung mengetuk lidah, "Aku tidak lapar."

"Lihatlah, eomma memasak semua makanan kesukaanmu. Ini, kau suka susu madu, bukan? Eomma sudah menyiapkannya, minumlah sebelum mendingin."

"Eomma, aku akan makan di luar bersama Chan."

"Di luar? Apa kau tak kasihan pada ibumu? Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya ingin menyiapkan makanan favoritmu, memantau keadaanmu. Hargai dia, Soonyoung-ah!" Suara berat yang berasal dari lain arah ini mampu membuat Soonyoung membatu.

Picingan matanya setajam elang menghunus sosok tegas yang turun dari landaian tangga. Soonyoung menyeringai, "Menyiapkan makanan favoritku, memantau keadaanku? Ya, yang hanya kalian lakukan beberapa kali dalam dua belas bulan! Aku tak terbiasa diperhatikan, aku tak terbiasa makan di rumah dan kurasa appa tahu apa alasannya. Jangan minta dihargai jika kalian sendiri tak pernah menghargai orang lain. Wae? Appa marah? Tak terima aku berkata seperti ini? Jika kalian marah, itu berarti kalian mengakuinya—mengakui, menganggap anak kalian ini tak pernah ada."

Bak terhantam batu, hati nyonya Kwon nyeri luar biasa. Beliau berlari kecil mendekati suaminya, meluluhkan sosok berwajah padam itu dengan gumaman menenangkan. "Sudah, yeobo. Sudah, aku tak apa. Soonyoungie, hati-hati di jalan, ya sayang?"

Soonyoung ingin sekali melukai bibirnya sendiri ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan manik teduh sang ibu yang kini berkaca-kaca. Diliriknya Lee Chan, sosok muda itu bersembunyi di belakang guci raksasa, ketakutan mendengar keluarga keduanya ini bersitegang. "Chan, kita berangkat sekarang."

Pelan, Lee Chan muncul dan mendekati pasangan paruhbaya di seberang ruang tengah. Membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Abeoji, eomma, Chan pamit berangkat dengan Soonyoung hyung."

Keduanya balas dengan senyum kecil. "Hati-hati, Chan. Soonyoung, jaga Lee Chan. Nanti, eomma akan menyiapkan makanan lain untukmu." Tanpa gubrisan apapun, Soonyoung maju, kemudian menyeret paksa lengan Lee Chan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu lama di bawah," Keluhnya. Soonyoung bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Menatap pada adiknya yang terlihat geram dengan bibir maju beberapa senti. "Salahmu! Hyung membuatku tidur larut, itu penyebab aku kesiangan. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Maaf. Chan, yang tadi... lupakan. Anggap saja kau tak pernah mendengar kami bertengkar. Itu sudah biasa, bahkan aku sudah tak memikirkannya lagi sekarang." Soonyoung mengangkat bahu, kemudian menyalakan musik dengan volume sedang. Lee Chan hanya mengiyakan, meski ia tahu Soonyoung hanya berdusta. Dari matanya, Chan tahu sosok keras kepala ini terluka.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 12-**

* * *

Lee Chan senang menerima ajakan Soonyoung, sungguh. Ia tak hentinya melukis senyum kala kakinya melangkah di atas hamparan rumput indah, menghirup aroma menenangkan aneka bunga penuh warna, ramai pengunjung yang berdatangan—menatapi satu persatu wajah-wajah penuh kebahagiaan rasanya Chan dapat ditulari rasa senang.

Sama halnya dengan Soonyoung, kakaknya itu terlihat lebih cerah daripada beberapa waktu lalu.

Sesekali senyum dari bibir sosok tinggi ini terbit kala melenggang di tempat-tempat yang menurut Chan, mungkin tempat penuh kenangan.

Global Fair.

"Apa hyung ingin menyewa?" Chan bertanya ragu saat Soonyoung melangkah ke arah jalan setapak yang dihuni oleh pengunjung yang berbaris mengayuh sepeda. Beberapa di antaranya nampak menganggur, disewakan. Yang ditangkap oleh Lee Chan, penyewa paling banyak adalah 'penyewa berpasangan'.

Soonyoung berkelakar, "Tidak. Mungkin kau?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja." Soonyoung segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dalam dompetnya. Menyewa sebuah sepeda, lalu ia dorong ke hadapan adiknya. "Hati-hati, kutunggu disini." Pada dasarnya Lee Chan memang menyukai sepeda, jadilah tanpa banyak kata lagi, sosok ini segera bergabung dengan pengunjung lain, berputar-putar di sekitar sana.

Kwon Soonyoung menunggu di bilah bangku panjang yang kebetulan terletak di sudut seberang. Mengurai hal-hal manis yang dulu pernah ia lalui bersama mantan kekasihnya. Saat dia masih tidak tahu apa-apa, saat ia masih mengira bahwa Jihoon juga mencintainya. Hahaha!

Soonyoung tertawa sendirian. Sesekali diteguknya soda kaleng yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

 _Dulu, kau merontokkan rambutku hanya karena aku lebih membela seorang anak kecil yang tak sengaja membuatmu jatuh. Kau marah hanya karena hal sederhana; dakkochi dalam genggaman tanganmu terlempar ke tanah. Itu daya tarik tersendiri, aku menyukainya. Aku tak lupa dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah, tak lupa dengan kedua matamu yang memandangku penuh cinta—ya, sebelum aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura._

 _Bagaimana bisa kau menyusun siasat serapi itu? Bagaimana bisa kau tega mempermainkan aku yang benar-benar mencintaimu?_

Tatapan Soonyoung teralih pada bangunan indah dengan kubangan raksasa di pusat hamparan bunga. Pilar runcing berukiran unik itu belum menyala, lebih tepatnya belum waktunya.

Pertunjukan air mancur yang terkenal apik, lebih lagi ketika disoroti cahaya lampu itu hanya berpijar di jam-jam tertentu. Memukau memang! Soonyoung ingat ketika Jihoon melompat-lompat girang di sekitar sana. Mereka bersenang-senang dan tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya ada seseorang perempuan mengangkat kameranya tinggi-tinggi; polaroid yang masih ia simpan dalam laci.

"Hyung!" Pantauan melengking ini berasal dari Lee Chan. Melihat adiknya melambai dengan semangat, Soonyoung berdiri dan mendekat. "Kenapa lagi? Kau lelah?"

"Tidak! Hyung, duduklah disini. Daripada kau diam sendirian, lebih baik aku membawamu berputar-putar. Lagi pula, yang membayar sepeda ini 'kan kau?"

"Kau bisa? Yakin, aku tak kan jatuh dari sana?"

"Jangan meremehkanku. Ayolah, naik!" Setengah tak sabar, Chan menghentakkan kaki seraya menepuki bagian boncengan. Soonyoung menuruti, membiarkan adiknya mengayuh sepeda, walau ia tahu—sebenarnya Lee Chan kerepotan.

Beberapa meter berjalan, Soonyoung mengetuk punggung adiknya pelan. "Berhenti Chan, kita turun. Kita belum makan. Kau lihat kedai di ujung sana? Kedai bambu di petak ke lima, kita belok." Chan patuh, ia putar stang ke arah kiri. Memarkirkan sepedanya dengan rapi, kemudian ikut berlari mengikuti Soonyoung.

"Selamat datang, silakan—tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenalmu. Kau? Oh, kau pemuda berambut biru? Aku ini tipikal orang yang selalu hapal dengan wajah pelanggan, aku masih mengenalimu meski kini rambutmu berwarna hitam."

"Ya. Ahjummanim, saya datang lagi."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan diambil hati, ya? Kemana pemuda stroberi? Terakhir kali dia datang bersama temannya dan menemui Jeonghan." Soonyoung berdalih, "Sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhir, ya begitulah. Dia pernah datang kemari?"

"Pernah, bersama temannya. Menemui keponakanku, Jeonghan. Alasan yang kalian ucapkan sama, sedang sibuk. Uh, manisnya." Entah bagaimana bisa si bibi penjual ini menjadi tersipu-sipu sembari menangkup kedua tangan di depan dada. Chan bergidik, tak perlu menunggu perintah Soonyoung, ia mengambil posisi duduk di petak kursi meja.

"Memanggilku?" Soonyoung nyaris memekik kala seseorang tak diundang muncul dari dapur belakang, lengkap dengan sebuah celemek yang menjutai.

"Ini Yoon Jeonghan, dia keponakanku yang berbincang dengan pemuda stroberi." Pamer si penjual bangga, kemudian mengimbuhkan, "Kau layani dia, oke? Bibi harus ke belakang, melanjutkan pesanan."

Soonyoung tahu sosok ini—orang yang berlarian panik dan membeli banyak kartonan susu, waktu itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Ingin memesan apa? Omong-omong siapa pemuda stroberi yang dimaksud bibiku?" Jeonghan bertanya sopan.

"Saya ingin dua samgyetang. Dia, Lee Jihoon, temanku kuliah. Mungkin anda mengenalnya?"

"Oh, kau teman Jihoon? Ya, aku mengenalnya, dia temanku juga. Silakan duduk, tunggu pesanan kalian beberapa menit."

Ketika Soonyoung duduk di hadapan Lee Chan, adiknya itu merenteng banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mampu membuat Soonyoung merasa kenyang meski belum makan. Tentang kenapa harus di tempat ini? Di antara banyaknya taman indah, kenapa harus Global Fair? Bagaimana bisa penjual disini mengenal dia? Dan siapa pemuda stroberi? Soonyoung merasa sedang diintrogasi.

Karena tak ingin lagi merahasiakan apapun, dia menimpalinya dengan santai, "Aku pernah datang kemari bersama Jihoon. Pemuda stroberi yang ahjumma maksud, Lee Jihoon orangnya."

"Ini alasannya kau membawaku kemari, hyung?"

"Mengenang masa lalu tak ada salahnya 'kan, hm?"

"Salah! Tentu saja, salah. Sebab, masa lalumu masih diliputi permasalah yang tumpang tindih." Seketika Soonyoung tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 12-**

* * *

Menjadi terkenal, tersohor, lebih lagi dipandang mewah—itu memang harapan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Namun, hal yang dia inginkan ini tentu bukan karena landasan buruk.

Tanpa bersusah payah menarik perhatian, ia sudah sangat dikenal berkat otaknya yang cemerlang. Tapi sekarang? Ia menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dijatuhi pandangan geli, kenapa? Satu, sebab ia berhasil dikalahkan oleh Lee Shin Ah; gadis berambut panjang yang selama ini menjadi saingan terkuatnya, gadis pendek yang bahkan pamornya berada di urutan ke lima. Nyatanya, mahasiswi itu mampu menyingkirkan sang juarawan. Wonwoo tak dapat mengikuti forum mahasiswa di negeri bersuku Aborigin.

Kedua? Ia dicap buruk—setelah menciptakan kegaduhan di kafétaria, serta kekacauan di perpustakaan utama. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata mengarahkan pandangan masam kala Wonwoo melintas di lorong fakultas. Walau mereka tak mengganggu, tak menyentuh, tapi tatapan seperti itu mampu membuat Wonwoo risih setengah mati.

Bukankah ini lucu? Mereka bertingkah menjijikkan sementara tak tahu jelas permasalahan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapa yang bersalah? Tahu-tahu Wonwoo sudah diberi gelar tersangka. Nilai tambah, yang melakukan hal ini tak hanya beberapa orang asing, tapi juga orang-orang yang ia kenali—yaitu, Soonyoung dan Junhui. Lengkap sudah!

"Mereka itu tahu apa? Tak tahu-menahu urusan kami, tapi kenapa turut menghakimiku? Jika aku menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, bukankah sangat menggelikan, cih manusia sampah!"

Pemuda berbadan hangat dalam gulungan selimut itu meracau gamang seraya menatap plafon kamar. Kedua mata Wonwoo berair, entah karena sengatan rasa pusing atau karena memikirkan hal lain—yang jelas, Wonwoo masih berwajah culas. Mencelakai seseorang? Membunuh seseorang? Tidak akan pernah—tidak akan untuk yang kedua kali, setelah ayahnya!

Kristal bening itu sukses merebak.

Hingga saat ini, kala mengingat tubuh ayahnya yang terseret arus, tertelan gulungan ombak, Wonwoo masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan beberapa hari lalu, ketika ia mendorong Jihoon ke tengah jalan raya dan nyaris celaka? Wonwoo mencengkeram erat ujung selimut yang melilit tubuhnya, demi Tuhan dia tengah ketakutan sekarang. Jika sampai insiden ia membela diri itu benar-benar melibatkan nyawa seseorang, tidakkah ia merasa berdosa? Tidakkah dia merasa hina?

"Dia yang salah. Dia yang salah, bukan aku. Jihoon yang salah!"

Wonwoo berbaring menyamping, memandangi figura foto keluarga. "Ayah, aku bukan orang jahat seperti yang mereka pikir, aku bukan sosok kejam yang tak mempunyai perasaan. Apa aku salah, jika aku ingin membawa kembali kebahagiaan milikku yang dibawa lari oleh orang lain?"

Kemudian beralih pada gambar arsiran yang tertempel di samping keranjang peralatan tulis. "Soonyoung-ah, apa aku salah? Aku tak menyangka balasan darimu sesakit ini."

 _Bahkan di saat aku terbaring kesakitan, kau tidak datang. Wonwoo tertawa miris._

Tak pernah ia merasa berada di titik terbawah seperti sekarang, segala warna yang sempat ia dambakan berubah menjadi samar dan berangsur-angsur di kuasai kegelapan. Wonwoo tak dapat menahan beban lagi—sudah cukup dengan mengejar sesuatu yang tak pasti, mendapat balasan yang menyakitkan, kembali diabaikan dan ditinggalkan.

* * *

Isakan lirih itu berhenti ketika pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka, seseorang muncul dari sana.

"Wonie, temanmu datang berkunjung."

Wonwoo mengabaikan. Ia tak ingin mengubah posisi, tak mau ibunya itu semakin khawatir melihat keadaan putranya bertambah kacau. Meski ia penasaran dengan siapa sosok yang sedang datang sekarang, mungkinkah Soonyoung? "Suruh saja dia masuk kemari, eomma."

"Makananmu tidak kau habiskan? Kau ingin makan yang lain, obatmu sudah kau minum?'

"Sudah. Eomma, jangan mendekat." Paraunya ketika ketukan alas kaki perempuan seengah abad itu terdengar. Nyonya Jeon menghela kalah, lalu mundur kembali. "Eomma keluar, dia akan kemari."

Selang beberapa menit pasca ibunya undur diri, pintu kamar sederhana itu kembali terbuka. Tak terdengar langkah kaki sama sekali.

Wonwoo bangkit, namun tetap bertahan dengan posisi memunggungi daun pintu. "Kenapa kau datang? Apa kau ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kehancuran yang kudapat? Apa kau puas sekarang, kau ingat garis awal mana yang membuat segalanya menjadi begini? Jika jawabanmu 'ya' maka keluarlah. Aku menerima ucapan selamat darimu, Mingyu."

"Hyung."

"Tertawalah, jangan berpura-pura dengan datang menjengukku—ini tak lucu! Bukankah begitu hukumnya? Seseorang yang pernah kau lukai, kelak akan mentertawakanmu bilamana keadaan itu berubah. Aku sering melukaimu, aku sering mencaci, kau bahkan diam saja ketika aku hilang kendali. Kini, posisi itu terbalik. Kau bebas terbahak di hadapanku."

Detik ketika sosok berwajah pucat itu berbalik badan, air mata Mingyu menitik perlahan.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu, hyung. Mana mungkin aku bisa tertawa di atas penderitaan orang yang kukasih? Demi Tuhan, setitikpun rasa itu tak ada. Aku khawatir begitu tahu hyung tak hadir di kelas."

 _Bohong! Aku melihatmu sore itu—aku melihat tubuhmu yang menggigil kedinginan pasca berseteru dengan Jihoon. Lebih lagi, otakku tak henti berpikir cemas setelah kau memukulku tempo hari._

"Aku datang kemari karena aku benar-benar ingin tahu keadaanmu, ingin memastikan dengan mataku sendiri bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Sudut bibir Wonwoo tertarik ke samping, mencemooh. "Baik-baik saja, katamu? Hal itu akan bertahan lama jika saja bibir lancangmu tak berulah!"

Mingyu menunduk. Sosok yang masih berdiri di sisi ruangan ini tak berniat membalas. "Kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu, Mingyu! Setelah menciptakan kesalahan kemudian kau datang seakan-akan kau itu seorang pahlawan. Berpura-pura peduli padaku, mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, munafik! Jika memang ingin tertawa, tertawalah!"

Mingyu tercekat kala kedua matanya bersirobok dengan sosok yang biasanya berdiri tegas, garis wajah dingin, kini terlihat rapuh. Ingin rasanya ia menghambur memeluk badan kurus itu, kemudian berbisik tetap di telinganya, betapa dia menyesal, betapa dia mencintai, turut merasakan sakit.

"Aku ingin kau sadar, hyung. Kau sudah melibatkan orang lain demi ambisimu, ada orang lain yang terluka, ada dua orang yang secara tak langsung kau sakiti. Kau sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya mereka miliki, bahkan—"

 **—PLAK!**

Mingyu batal melanjutkan ucapannya, terkejut begitu Wonwoo bergegas maju dan melayangkan satu tamparan di pipinya.

"Kau memikirkan mereka? Lantas aku bagaimana? Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku... kau bilang, kau rela melakukan apa saja? Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang sangat bertolak belakang Mingyu, kau menyakitiku! Kau lebih mementingkan mereka dan tutup mata dengan aku yang juga terluka! Kau, Soonyoung, Junhui, Jihoon—kalian sama! Hanya Jihoon dan Soonyoung, dua orang ini yang kalian pandang kesakitan, kalian pandang penuh rasa kasihan. Hahaha. Aku membenci kalian! Sangat membenci kalian!" Buku tangan Wonwoo terkepal.

Ia menangis lagi.

"Ini kenapa aku melakukan semuanya. Itu dia alasannya, hyung. Jika aku tak dapat membuatmu berhenti, akan lebih banyak orang yang terluka, pun kau turut menuai dampak lebih besar. Aku tak ingin melihatmu dijatuhi tatapan hina dari mereka, aku tak ingin kau dikucilkan hanya kerena sebuah harapan yang tak berhasil kau capai. Aku jengah melihatmu dihujani pandangan benci dari mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa, aku tak ingin itu terjadi padamu. Kumohon, berhentilah. Jika memang kau tak berminat membuka hati untukku, tak berkenan bertatap wajah denganku, setidaknya jangan membuat dirimu kesakitan. Aku tak akan pernah bisa tinggal diam!" Tutur Mingyu sengau.

"Kenapa harus kau. Kenapa harus kau, Mingyu?" Wonwoo jatuh ke bawah. Isak tangis pemuda Jeon itu kembali pecah. Ia tersedu seraya memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Tak pikir panjang, Mingyu turut berlutut dan memeluk tubuh hangat itu dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku salah, aku salah. Maaf." Wonwoo tak meronta, ia sibuk meratapi nasibnya yang tengah diguncang kehancuran.

Kenapa harus dia yang datang? Kenapa harus Mingyu dan selalu Mingyu—yang mengulurkan tangan ketika ia dilanda kesulitan? Kenapa harus sosok yang ia benci yang selalu hadir di sampingnya kala dia terkepung masalah berkelit seperti ini?

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 12-**

* * *

Bulat sudah tekad Kwon Soonyoung. Dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari penjara kelam; tak ingin terus menerus dihantui banyak bayang menyesakkan. Seperti apa kata Lee Chan—masalah yang tumpang tindih. Seperti apa katanya—lilitan benang hitam itu harus segera diurai.

Sepulang kuliah sore itu, Soonyoung berkunjung ke rumah Wonwoo. Menyempatkan diri menemui temannya, dua hari menunggu di depan kelas namun batang hidung Wonwoo tak jua terlihat.

Kejutan besar, ketika ia mengetuk pintu—sosok yang tak terdugalah yang muncul dari sana, Kim Mingyu. Soonyoung menganga. Bukankah Wonwoo sangat membenci pemuda ini? Lantas kenapa ia berada disini? Pikirnya. Soonyoung merasa kepalanya baik-baik saja, tak terbentur sesuatu, dia tak salah—sosok tinggi itu, benar-benar Kim Mingyu!

"Kau datang? Ah, kupikir kau melupakan Wonwoo hyung, aku salut. Ternyata kau tak sekeras batu lagi."

Soonyoung tersenyum remeh, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku datang, dia temanku. Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri."

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Pikiranku? Em, apa Wonwoo sudah luluh padamu? Sepertinya itu terlalu cepat. Mungkin dia kasihan, kau acap kali datang padanya, memaksakan kehendak untuk selalu mengikutinya, maka merasa risih—itu sebabnya ia menyerah dan membiarkanmu berlaku sesuka hati."

Soonyoung dapat melihat rahang Mingyu mengeras. Sepersekon detik kemudian ia menerbitkan sebuah senyum, "Aku pribadi mengucapkan selamat, Mingyu-ssi. Aku tak memiliki keperluan denganmu, aku ingin bertemu Tuan rumah. Bisa aku masuk?"

Mingyu mendorong kuat bahu Soonyoung kala sosok itu berusaha merangsek dari cela pintu.

"Jangan melukainya lagi. Kau brengsek, Soonyoung! Kau tak hanya menyakiti temanku, tapi kau juga menyakiti orang yang kucintai! Jika sampai aku melihat Wonwoo dan Jihoon menangis lagi karenamu, aku tak kan segan menghabisimu. Camkan ini baik-baik!"

Tangan panjang yang bertengger di sebelah bahu itu Soonyoung usap halus. "Kau yang menguak hal ini pertama kali, kau yang memberiku tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—kunci itu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Maka Kim Mingyu, jangan mengulur waktuku untuk memperbaiki segalanya."

Melihat binar sungguh-sungguh dari Soonyoung, Mingyu mengalah; ia mundur dan membiarkan pemuda berkaus hitam itu masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Lantaran ibu Wonwoo sudah berangkat kerja, Soonyoung tak perlu bersusah mencari perempuan paruhbaya itu untuk memberikan salam sapa. Ia berjalan ke kamar Wonwoo, membuka pintu tanpa ketukan—membuat sosok yang baru selesai menelan obat itu terlonjak.

Mereka berdua saling pandang, bisu, tak tahu harus memulai dari mana, kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Soonyoung terdengar payah. "Kau sakit, Jeon? Aku mencarimu."

Dengan posisi duduk di atas ranjang Wonwoo angkat suara, "Mencariku? Kenapa? Kau ingin menghakimiku lagi?"

"Jeon..." Tak dipersilakan duduk, tapi Soonyoung tak peduli, ia mengambil tempat di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Kukira setelah hari itu, kau enggan bertemu denganku."

"Tentu saja tidak, kau 'kan saudaraku. Hanya manusia tak tahu diri yang menjauhi saudaranya sendiri."

"Tapi kau pernah melakukannya, kau menjauhiku—tiba-tiba kau berubah, meninggalkan aku dan memilih sibuk dengan kegiatanmu mengejar sosok lain, kau lupa? Malam yang biasanya ramai dengan ocehanmu mendadak senyap, ponsel yang biasanya penuh puluhan pesan darimu mendadak sepi. Drastis, drastis sekali. Aku merasa, kau tak lagi membutuhkanku setelah kau menemukan tempat sandaran yang baru!"

"Lalu, apa sekarang kau menyadari sesuatu Jeon?"

"Tidak."

"Sikap yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku, bukan murni karena kau mencintaiku—itu ambisimu, kau tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain aku harus kembali padamu. Aku meninggalkanmu? Aku berubah? Aku minta maaf, untuk itu. Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah mempunyai niatan menjauh, hanya saja aku merasa... aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu, aku tak boleh terus menerus bergantung pada temanku. Aku harus mencari seseorang yang mau menjadi bahu untukku, berbagi kisah, mampu menaungi kala kukehilangan arah."

"Keluarlah."

"Tidak, sebelum aku selesai mengatakan semuanya."

"Keluar, kubilang! Keluar, Soonyoung!"

"Jeon, dengarkan aku. Tenanglah!"

Keduanya saling meneriaki satu sama lain. Berlomba menyerukan suara keras. Sadar sudah melakukam tindakan ceroboh, Soonyoung menghela napas, "Jeon, kumohon."

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa melakukan itu semua? Apa selama kau bersamaku, aku pernah memarahimu, pernah mengabaikan kau yang sedang berkeluh? Tidak, bukan? Kau sudah memilih orang yang salah! Kau terlalu buta hingga tak menyadari sosok yang berdiri di sebelahmu itu hanya berpura-pura. Apa aku salah jika aku melakukan itu? Apa aku salah jika aku ingin kau kembali padaku? Ini bukan rasa simpati Soonyoung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Tidak pernah, kau tidak pernah berlaku jahat seperti itu. Jeon, kau ini sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu untuk kebaikanku, aku sangat berterima kasih. Apa kau tak bertanya padaku, bagaimana bisa aku percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanmu? Mengapa aku tak curiga sedikitpun pada orang yang sudah menyeretku dalam lubang pesakitan? Semua itu karena kau saudaraku, aku mempercayaimu, aku masih membutuhkanmu."

"Kemarin, aku tak mendengar kalimat itu!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Kalimatmu beberapa hari lalu, aku benar-benar tak menyangka Soonyoung-ah. Kau setega itu padaku." suara Wonwoo bergetar.

"Waktu itu aku emosi, Won. Aku tak dapat mengendalikan diri."

"Kau bahkan menuduh sosok yang kau anggap saudara ini tertawa di belakangmu, aku sama seperti Jihoon yang berpura-pura peduli? Manis sekali. Kau pikir aku tak sakit hati, hah?"

"Apa maksudmu, Jeon?"

Wonwoo menelan ludah susah, air mata sialan itu mengalir lagi dengan sendirinya. Ia usap dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau tak melirikku sama sekali, Soonyoung? Lihat aku, aku yang selalu ada di saat kau butuh sesuatu, bukan dia—bukan Jihoon, tapi Jeon Wonwoo! Apa yang kurang dariku, apa yang tak kumiliki dan berbeda dengan yang Jihoon punya? Aku sangat membenci dia, ketahuilah!"

"Tetapi dia tak membencimu Wonwoo, dia tak membencimu."

Wonwoo tertawa bengis, "Oh ya? Darimana kau tahu? Aku lupa bercerita, kami sering bertemu di belakangmu dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan padaku? Ia bangga pernah menipu sosok baik sepertimu, ia bangga pernah menjerat kau dalam perangai busuknya. Aku tak terima, Soonyoung-ah. Aku tak terima, bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu di hadapanku? Bagaimana bisa ia terbahak sementara kau tak tahu apa-apa?"

Dalam gerakan patas, Soonyoung merengkuh tubuh temannya. "Aku tahu, kau baik. Aku tahu, kau hanya ingin melindungiku. Wonwoo, yang pertama kali datang padanya adalah aku, yang pertama kali menarik ia mendekat adalah aku—benci saja aku, jangan membenci Jihoon, kumohon."

Kedua tangan Wonwoo terkepal di sisi badan.

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Soonyoung seakan menegaskan bahwa pemuda ini tak akan bisa menganggap ia lebih dari status saudara dan Soonyoung terlihat masih menaruh harapan pada mantan kekasihnya. Wonwoo kalah! Dia tidak akan bisa lagi meracuni temannya dengan lisan berisi muslihat kebencian pada Jihoon, akan kesulitan mengecoh jalan pikir seorang Kwon Soonyoung—sejatinya kembali pada awal, temannya ini memang belum bisa melupakan Jihoon!

"Janji, jangan pernah lagi menghindariku? Jangan pernah mengabaikanku? Kupegang ucapanmu. Aku akan menuntut hak seorang saudara sebagaimana mestinya!" Wonwoo mecarau dalam tangis. "Aku memaafkanmu, Soonyoung-ah. Maafkan saudaramu yang gelap mata ini. Aku justru membuat luka yang kau derita makin memarah, aku menyesalinya."

"Aku menyayangimu, Jeon. Genggamlah janjiku."

Inikah final? Rasanya mengagumkan.

Separuh dari beban yang menghantui Soonyoung menguap pergi entah kemana. Memang benar, terkadang orang terdekatmu sendirilah penyebab dari beban masalah yang kau alami, tapi harus kau tilik ulang. Ia tak sengaja melakukan itu padamu, ia memiliki tujuan baik, hanya saja salah mengambil langkah. Kau tak berhak marah, kau tak berhak menghakimi! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya ketika hal yang ia lakukan berakhir dengan sia-sia dan berdampak buruk pada orang yang ia kasihi? Tak menuai pujian, justru panen caci maki?

Rasanya sakit sekali.

Wonwoo yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukan.

"Kuharap, setelahnya di antara kita tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman dan kebohongan. Jeon, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu. Malam ini, ayah dan ibuku akan kembali pergi."

Sinar mata Wonwoo meredup. "Kau tak apa?"

"Aku?" Soonyoung tersenyum miris, "Ya."

"Kau kembali sendirian? Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu sekarang."

Soonyoung kembali merengkuh tubuh hangat itu sesaat, "Untuk saat ini, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Lekas sembuh. Kurasa, aku tak perlu mencemaskanmu, disini sudah ada Kim Mingyu."

Pukulan lemah yang Soonyoung dapat. "Dia datang sehari yang lalu, lebih cepat darimu!"

Ketika Soonyoung berpamit pergi dan nyaris menggenggam kenop pintu, Wonwoo mencegahnya, ragu-ragu membuka bibir, "Kwon, tunggulah. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal."

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 12-**

* * *

Selepas berkutat dengan pekerjaannya malam itu, Jihoon memungut ponselnya dengan segera. Berjalan memutari setiap meja dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada teman yang kebetulan memiliki satu shift sama. "Bisakah kuminta tolong. Kau saja yang mengunci pintu kafé, nanti? Aku tak mengambil jam lembur, aku memiliki urusan dengan temanku, bagian belakang sudah kurapikan, kau tenang saja."

Si perempuan cantik itu terkekeh, "Aigoo, kau berkata sekaku itu seakan sedang berbincang dengan bos besar saja. Pergilah Jihoon, aku akan menguncinya nanti."

"Hyun Ji, terbaik. Aku percaya kau bisa diandalkan. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai besok."

Dalam derapan santai itu sesekali Jihoon memantau ponselnya, berjaga sewaktu-waktu mendapat notifikasi pesan dari seseorang—Minghao.

Keduanya sudah menyepakati janji. Minghao bilang, dia bersedia mengantarkan Jihoon berburu makanan manis di toko kudapan milik ibunya. Lusa, temannya yang berbadan setinggi galah ulang tahun, itu kenapa Jihoon antusias sekali merencanakan sebuah kejutan. Walau dia tak mampu membeli kue yang besar dan mahal—setidaknya, Jihoon sudah berusaha membuat Mingyu senang.

Jihoon ciri orang yang peduli pada teman.

Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pada Jisoo? Sebab Jihoon tahu, sosok bermata teduh itu sedang disibukkan dengan tugas, mana mungkin Jihoon tega merepotkan seseorang hanya karena secuil masalah tak penting.

Lalu kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pada yang lain? Seungkwan dan Vernon? Ini tak akan membantu, Jihoon tak ingin pusing sendiri mendengar celotehan pasangan abnormal, lebih lagi, ia khawatir keduanya bertengkar. Seokmin? Sosok berhidung panjang ini sedang menginap di rumah saudaranya.

Jadi, Minghaolah harapan Jihoon satu-satunya.

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di kelokan kedua, tiga pilar arah selatan?" Kedua mata Jihoon berputar, "Aku melihatnya, aku akan kesana." Sejenak Jihoon menghentikan panggilan dan menyeberangi jalan raya.

"Hyung bisa langsung masuk ke dalam, bilang saja kau mengenalku. Aku sudah berpesan pada ibu untuk memberikan diskon spesial untukmu."

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa begitu, huh? Minghao-ya... bukan ini yang kuinginkan, aku ingin kau membantuku memilih. Astaga, diskon kau bilang? Kau pikir aku tak mempunyai uang? Apa kau masih di rumah? Ayolah, bantu aku."

Minghao menimpali dengan ceria dari seberang. "Aku akan datang sebentar lagi, hyung. Begini, maksudku—jika hyung merasa jenuh, Jihoon hyung boleh masuk lebih dulu dan tinggal kau katakan pada kasir, bahwa kau ini temanku. Kalau hyung ingin menunggu, lima belas menit lagi aku akan datang."

"Aku tak butuh diskon, ah sial! Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Jika dalam lima belas menit ke depan kau datang tidak tepat, kau tak kan selamat." Jihoon sempat mendengar Minghao tebahak lantang. Setelahnya panggilan itu ia matikan.

Sekilas, ia putar badan ke belakang dan kosong! Sedari tadi Jihoon merasa tengah diekori seseorang. Tapi, ketika menoleh—ia tak menemukan siapa pun. Jihoon mengendikkan bahu, tak peduli.

* * *

Jihoon dibuat takjub memandangi bangunan milik keluarga Minghao, toko kue itu boleh dikatakan memiliki ukuran sama dengan kafé tempat ia bekerja. Interiornya unik, tampak elegan dengan gantungan miniatur roti dan buah di ujung-ujung awan pintu masuk utama. Dari dinding kaca yang Jihoon lihat, banyak pengunjung berdesakan—sepertinya toko ini cukup memiliki nama, tak salah Minghao meminta diskon spesial secara langsung dari ibunya.

"Ternyata Minghao keturunan orang kaya?"

Lihatlah, Minghao yang murni keturunan darah biru saja bertingkah biasa, sederhana, sementara dia—tak mempunyai apa-apa tapi bertingkah dewa! Hahaha! Jihoon menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Lupa dengan janji menunggu Minghao, Jihoon sudah lebih dulu tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ia berjalan lamban mengitari setiap kubus etalase penuh berbagai kue dengan banderol harga lumayan. Jihoon memekik senang di depan hamparan potongan kue yang disuguhkan gratis untuk pelanggan, beberapa di antaranya langsung ia cicipi.

"Manis. Aku suka yang ini," ucapnya entah pada siapa. Diakhiri dengan remasan tisu, Jihoon mundur ke belakang. Diliriknya jam dinding raksasa yang menempel di sudut utara, Minghao terlambat lima menit. "Mungkin dia sibuk. Aku bisa memilihnya sendiri."

Nampan cantik sudah berpindah dalam dekapan Jihoon. Satu tart berukuran sedang yang ia pilih, sisa tempat di sisi nampan itu ia isi dengan berbagai macam kue lain.

Sesekali mengenyangkan perut tak apa 'kan? Sesekali menghamburkan uang tak masalah, bukan? Itu uangnya sendiri, bukan lagi uang orang!

Jihoon terlihat bersemangat memindahkan potongan pastry menggunakan capitan yang ia genggam. Sebelum tenggat waktu berikutnya, jari-jari seseorang terjepit benda yang tengah ia mainkan. Jihoon terhenyak mundur. "Maaf, maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja, maaf—" Ketika ia menengadah, Jihoon dapat merasakan waktu seakan berhenti di detik itu juga!

Suaranya lenyap, tertahan di ujung lidah.

 _Dè ja vu?_

Dulu ia pernah mengalami insiden yang sama, latar yang sama dan orang yang sama? Jihoon mengurangi langkah ke belakang. Ia mengoreksi sekitar, kemudian kembali awas ke depan. Mencoba meredam jari-jari tangannya yang berubah gemetaran, apa ia tak salah lihat? Apa dia tak salah orang? Salah satu kudapan yang ia bawa jatuh dan mengotori tangannya.

"S—Soonyoung?"

Keterkejutan itu menjadi berlipat ganda kala sosok di depannya bertukas, "Hei, lihatlah, tanganmu jadi penuh gula. Aku yang salah, maaf—aku akan membersihkannya." Oksigen di sekitar Jihoon serasa direbut paksa ketika Soonyoung merogoh kantung celana, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan yang sangat ia kenal, lalu membersihkan punggung tangannya dari kotoran.

"S—Soonyoung?"

Tak mengindahkan lirihan Jihoon, Soonyoung justru mengimbuhkan kalimat tak terduga, "Sekarang sudah bersih. Kue yang rusak itu, aku yang akan menggantinya."

"Maaf. A—aku harus pergi, permisi."

Dengung suara Jihoon berubah serak. Kedua matanya sudah memerah. Dengan kaki gemetar ia menderap sembarangan ke arah kasir yang kebetulan sepi. Mendorong semua makanan yang ia pilih, begitu selesai membayar Jihoon segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ingin berlari pulang.

Namun, untuk yang kedua kali ia harus berhadapan dengan sosok yang beberapa menit lalu ia temui. Soonyoung terlebih dulu menyergap sosok pendek itu, menghentikan langkah kaki sang empu.

"Kau menghindariku? Kau ingin lari dariku?" Mendengar desisan ini, Jihoon sama sekali tak mau mengangkat wajah.

Apa maksud Soonyoung? Kenapa dia datang di saat Jihoon benar-benar sudah merasa lelah dan menyerah? Apa yang pemuda ini inginkan sebenarnya? Aku lelah, Tuhan. Jihoon diam saja ketika Soonyoung meraih lengannya, lalu membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari pintu masuk utama.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tak berani menatapku, Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon membisu.

"Ji..." Jihoon menolak ketika Soonyoung berusaha meraih dagunya dan meminta sosok itu mendongak. "Apa? Apa tujuanmu menemuiku?"

"Ada hal yang harus aku katakan padamu."

"Padaku? Soonyoung, apa kau tak salah orang? Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku? Dengan lintah menjijikkan sepertiku?" Tembakan tepat sasaran!

Soonyoung terpatah lidah, "Jihoon, aku tahu, aku salah. Aku tahu, aku datang terlambat. Banyak hal buruk yang sudah kulakukan padamu, banyak lisan menyakitkan yang sudah kuucapkan padamu, banyak pesakitan yang kau terima karena ulahku. Ji..."

Jihoon mundur ke belakang, menghindari sentuhan jari Soonyoung. "A—aku baik-baik saja."

Soonyoung memandangi tangannya sendiri, setelahnya menghela napas, "Baik. Katakanlah aku pengecut, selama itu aku berperang dengan diriku sendiri, memilih berbohong dan melukaimu. Meski terkadang aku tak menginginkannya, bagian lain dari diriku menolaknya. Aku tidak tahu harus memperlakukanmu seperti apa? Perilakumu di masa lalu masih mengakar kuat dalam benakku, aku kesulitan memilih sikap."

Kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah, Soonyoung-ah.

Jihoon diam tak bergerak, kedua matanya memanas.

"Atap fakultas, sore itu—"

"—sapu tangan. Darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?"

"Aku tahu ini milikmu. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Jihoon. Maaf aku baru mengetahui hal ini sehari yang lalu."

"Dari siapa? Kau tahu dari siapa, itu milikku? Bukankah yang kau tahu kain itu milik Wonwoo?"

"Ya, sebelum dia sendiri yang berkata padaku bahwa sapu tangan ini milikmu, bukan dia."

"Wonwoo? Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa dia berkata demikian?" Jihoon menggumam. Dia menghindar lagi kala Soonyoung nyaris menyentuh sebelah lengannya. Soonyoung memaklumi. "Kenapa tidak kau bilang padaku? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya, bahwa kau yang menolongku, bukan Wonwoo."

Napas Jihoon menderu, "Huh? Melihat wajahku saja kau tak sudi, bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskan hal ini? Kemudian nanti, kau berpikir aku hanya mengada-ngada, hanya berpura-pura baik agar kau kembali? Begitu? Ya kah? Aku ini lintah, tentu orang trauma sepertimu tak kan mudah percaya begitu saja! Bahkan, setelah turun dari atap hari itu—kau masih memperlakukanku seperti biasanya, aku sampah. Apa permintaan untuk tidak memandangku benci terlalu berlebihan? Tak masuk akal? Menyedihkan sekali Lee Jihoon!"

Soonyoung menengadah, bola matanya berkabut.

"Hei, dengarlah. Jihoon..."

"Cukup! Jangan katakan apapun lagi, Soonyoung."

"Dalam suratmu, kau bertanya padaku; akankah pohon yang mati itu dapat tumbuh lagi? Bersedia memayungimu yang siap berlarian di jalan yang sama." Jihoon masih bertahan di posisi berdiri, napasnya tersengal. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Pohon yang mati, bukan berarti tak dapat tumbuh lagi. Lihat, betapa besar kau berusaha membuatnya tumbuh kembali? Kau melakukannya, melakukannya dengan penuh kegigihan yang kau miliki. Maafkan aku. Maafkan pohon yang baru dapat merangkai dahan ini, kau bisa berlarian di jalan yang sama, lakukan sesukamu, apa saja yang kau mau. Jihoon, maafkan aku."

Kantung plastik di tangan Jihoon terlepas. Ia terisak hebat. "Aku harus bagaimana, Soonyoung? Disini... disini sakit." Jihoon bersimpuh di tanah, memukuli bagian dadanya sendiri.

"—aku... aku." Suara pemuda Lee itu tercekat. Ia tak berhasil menegaskan sesuatu. Lidahnya terlampau kelu untuk mengutarakan betapa ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi situasi ini. Marah, senang, emosi—ketiganya menyatu, berkombinasi, dan berakibat sesak yang Jihoon rasakan.

"Berhenti, berhenti, Jihoon." Soonyoung merunduk, mencekal gerakan tangan rapuh itu. Sosok berseragam kerja ini tak bisa mengendalikan diri, membenturkan badan dalam dekapan Soonyoung, suara tangisannya terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengembalikan semuanya. Aku tidak menuntut maaf darimu... dan penyebab sakit yang kau rasakan adalah dirimu sendiri._

 _Ya! Kau benar. Diriku sendiri penyebabnya, tapi sikapmu pemicu utama! Sikapmu yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, Soonyoung!_

"Sudah cukup, kau sudah cukup sakit. Jangan mengimbuhkan luka, pukul aku saja. Aku penyebab rasa sakit itu, pukul aku."

"Sakit, Soonyoung. Katakan padaku, ini bukan mimpi. Kumohon, ini bukan mimpi, Soonyoung-ah." Isakan pilu ini berhasil menyayat hati Soonyoung.

Abai dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari pengguna jalan lainnya, pemuda Kwon ini menghela napas lega. "Ini bukan mimpi. Bukan mimpi, Jihoonie."

Cengkeraman tangan Jihoon di bagian belakang punggung Soonyoung kian mengerat. "Jangan pergi. Kumohon, jangan pergi." Terakhir kali yang Jihoon ingat, ia ditinggalkan Soonyoung dalam posisi seperti ini, ya—berpelukan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan pergi. Aku menyesal. Aku mencintaimu Soonyoung-ah, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Jihoon dapat merasakan Soonyoung membalas pelukannya, mendekap tubuhnya—pun Jihoon dapat merasakan bagian baju di bahunya basah.

Dosakah bila Jihoon meminta waktu berhenti di detik ini? Tak ada nanti dan esok pagi—ya, cukup di detik ini.

Waktu dimana Soonyoung datang padanya, dia dapat mendengar suaranya, merasakan dekapan yang pernah ada.

Berharap tak ada lagi istilah dijauhi, dicap rendah, dikucilkan, ditatap penuh kebencian.

 _Kabulkan permintaanku, Tuhan._

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Makasih udah sempetin baca *bow* mohon maaf untuk typo, barangkali terlewat dari pantauan mata saya :)))

Mungkin 1/2 chap lagi ini FF bakal ending^^

Buat yang lagi ujian~ semangat ya, dear. Semoga lancar jaya dan dapat nilai fantastis

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	13. Chapter 13

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 13-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/ Seventeen member's**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _Hiruk pikuk suasana festival bunga malam itu meriah—arak-arakan akbar sangat menarik untuk dilirik._

 _Padat pengunjung yang berdatangan membuat beberapa jalan terpenuhi dengan jajaran mobil yang melaju lambat layaknya siput. Macet. Benda-benda metalik itu memanjang ke belakang. Mungkin jika bukan acara besar, si pengemudi akan berlomba menekan klakson supaya diberi jalan leluasa._

 _Kwon Soonyoung dengan santai memutar kemudinya, tak seperti pengguna jalan lain yang dibuat mendidih dan mengumpati siapa saja yang melintas di depan kendaraan mereka. Soonyoung justru tenang—mengangguk-anggukkan kepala kala lantunan peserta parade di depan sana terdengar._

 _Festival ya? Oh, festival rupanya—ajang mewah yang sering digelar di waktu-waktu tertentu; musim libur, menjelang musim gugur, yang paling megah yakni festival di penghujung tahun._

 _Yang paling Soonyoung ingat adalah festival terakhir, tentu saja. Dimana hal itu menjadi garis awal ia menjatuhkan diri dalam lautan penuh duri, tenggelam dalam sebuah permainan yang disebut kebohongan!_

 _Oke lupakan! Itu sudah berlalu lama dan setidaknya kini Soonyoung sudah berkeinginan untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam._

 _Soonyoung memicing kala seseorang yang ia kenali nampak melenggang di bahu jalan, tangan kiri tertelan kantung celana sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam sebotol sari buah. Tak salah lagi, Soonyoung mengenal sosok tampan berkulit kuning itu. "Yo! Junhui!"_

 _Si pemilik nama dengan cepat merespon, Jun mendekat kala Soonyoung melambai. Masuk ke dalam mobil begitu saja kemudian duduk di sebelah Soonyoung. "Senang sekali bertemu kau disini. Aku tak perlu berjalan jauh demi sebuah taksi."_

 _"Ck, puitis! Darimana? Mengunjungi festival?"_

 _"Mengantarkan rangkaian bunga milik saudaraku yang tertinggal setelahnya pulang, kau mau?" Junhui menunjukkan botol bersegel itu pada sang teman. "Kau kemana? Ingin ke festival? Lebih baik jangan, disana gerah—dan tak menarik."_

 _"Begitukah? Tidak. Aku kebetulan saja melintasi jalan ini, barusaja mengantarkan adikku pulang."_

 _"Adik? Kau mempunyai seorang adik?"_

 _"Saudara," ralat Soonyoung._

 _"Ah, kukira. Ambil jalur kiri saja, di ujung sana semakin padat. Aku tahu jalan pintas di sekitar sini."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Jun, Soonyoung segera menyalakan lampu sen kemudian berbelok ke kiri. Benar saja, setelah beberapa kali bertemu kelokan, ia sampai di sebuah pintasan jalan raya lengang._

 _Keduanya terbelenggu dalam sebuah obrolan sederhana, seputar tugas dan kegiatan—sebelum Junhui mengernyit dan dibuat keheranan ketika Soonyoung membawa laju mobil ke arah tak seharusnya. "Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahmu, Soonyoung. Kau ingin kemana? Membawaku jalan-jalan? Ah, terima kasih sekali." Tinjuan kecil Jun layangkan di pundak sang teman._

 _"Tentu saja, kau ingin kemana?"_

 _"Aigoo... aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kerepotan dan tidak akan nakal—oke, paman?" Junhui meletakkan kelima jarinya di dahi, seakan-akan sedang memberi penghormatan pada Soonyoung._

 _Keduanya tergelak, saling mentertawakan kekonyolan masing-masing._

 _"Coba kau terka, kiranya aku membawamu kemana?"_

 _"Uh?" Junhui menelengkan kepalanya, menebak jalur tunggal yang kini mereka lalui—dua detik berikutnya kedua mata Junhui melebar begitu mengenal bangunan menjulang di ujung jalan. "Kafé Gureum? Kau membawaku kesana? Bukankah Jihoon pekerja disana?"_

 _Soonyoung menepi, mematikan mesin mobil setelahnya. "Kau benar. Aku ingin menemuinya, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya malam ini. Seperti saranmu tempo hari." Soonyoung membuang napas pendek._

 _Junhui syok. Benarkah yang sedang menggenggam lingkar kemudi di sebelahnya ini Kwon Soonyoung? Si pemuda keras kepala? Si pengacau yang selalu ingin menang semaunya? Menyadari mimik wajahnya terlalu kaku, terlebih kini Soonyoung tengah menatapnya bingung—Jun meringis canggung._

 _Seolah tak ada hal aneh yang ia dengar, si tampan itu menerbitkan sebuah senyuman. "Aku paham."_

 _"Ya aku tahu, ucapanku terdengar lucu di telingamu bukan? Tapi percayalah... aku bisa, Junhui."_

 _Jun mengangguk, "Bukankah aku sudah mempercayaimu sedari dulu? Kau saja yang terlalu senang mengulur waktu."_

 _Itu benar, dan Soonyoung mengiyakan. Jika dipikir-pikir memang Junhui acap kali meminta dia untuk memperbaiki segalanya, hanya saja dia tak berani bergerak dan memilih diam di tempat!_

 _Obrolan itu terpangkas kala keduanya melihat beberapa meter di depan sana seseorang muncul dengan tangan bekerja memainkan ponsel. Jihoon terlihat sibuk dengan panggilan, langkah kakinya boleh dikatakan tergesa untuk aturan orang pulang kerja biasa._

 _Soonyoung mengantongi ponselnya sembarangan, kemudian melirik ke samping. "Kau bisa mengemudikan mobil 'kan? Bawa mobilku kemanapun. Aku harus menemuinya."_

 _"Bisa, sedikit. Aku tak yakin mobilmu akan baik-baik saja nanti," tutur Junhui ragu. Serius, memang dia tak piawai memainkan kemudi._

 _"Terserah saja, tak apa."_

 _Soonyoung sudah terburu-buru keluar, tak ingin kehilangan jejak Jihoon yang semakin jauh dari jarak pandang._

 _Baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, lengkingan Junhui kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. "Aku percaya padamu, Soonyoung-ah! Aku percaya!"_

* * *

 _Tak ada hal membahagiakan lagi selain mendapati temannya berlaku dewasa seperti ini. rasanya tak sia-sia Junhui menberondong banyak ucapan ketus dan kasar selama Soonyoung merengek meminta pendapatnya, merecoki banyak pertanyaan sampah. Tak percuma ia memberi hantaman kuat tempo hari. Kwon Soonyoung kini sudah dapat mengendalikan diri; bongkahan es beku itu perlahan dapat mencair juga ternyata._

 _Kebahagiaan itu datang, Jihoon. Kau akan segera menggenggamnya. Apa kau senang?_

 _Jun engemudi dengan hati-hati mengingat ia tak benar-benar pandai dalam hal ini. Membawa kendaraan beroda empat itu mengikuti jejak sang empu. Jun memantau kedua orang yang ia kenal itu dari seberang jalan—berkali-kali mengumpat ketika Soonyoung tak berani mendekat, temannya itu terlihat bimbang. Dia sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan; Jun sudah sangat yakin Soonyoung akan berubah pikiran, namun spekulasi ini sirna ketika si pemuda berkemeja gelap itu turut masuk ke dalam bangunan, mengekori Jihoon-nya._

 _Dalam rentang waktu lima belas menit, dua sosok itu keluar dan tampak mendebatkan sesuatu di depan pintu masuk. Bersitegang, menjadi bahan tontonan beberapa pejalan kaki, sebelum kemudian Soonyoung berinisiatif membawa Jihoon pergi._

 _Junhui pasrah—terlepas dari status berhasil atau tidak? Itu urusan mereka. Ya, bukan urusannya! Yang menjadi urusannya adalah ketika ada sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di sebelah mobil yang ia huni—sosok bertubuh semampai keluar dari taksi tersebut, seseorang yang terlihat bersemangat._

 _Bukan karena parasnya yang menggemaskan, bukan karena topi manis yang terkesan kekanakan, tapi panggilan nama yang pemuda itu serukanlah penyebab kedua mata Junhui membulat lebar._

 _"Jihoon hyung... Jihoon hyung? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan siapa? Hei, berhenti... jangan melukai temanku."_

 _Junhui melompat begitu saja, ia merangsek keluar dan mencegah langkah orang asing itu dengan segera. "T—tunggu dulu, jangan kesana."_

 _"YA! Kau siapa?"_

 _"Jangan mendekat, mereka tidak sedang bertengkar."_

 _Jun mendapat tepisan lalu disusul cecaran kalimat pedas, "Tak sopan sekali. Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan! Kau gila, huh? Temanku sedang bertengkar dan aku dilarang melerai?"_

 _Buku tangan Junhui yang beberapa detik lalu mendapat sapuan keras kini mengepal. "Begini, begini... pertama, aku Junhui—dan, kedua orang yang kau maksud sedang bertengkar itu temanku. Mereka berdua temanku, mereka sedang berusaha memperbaiki keadaan. Tolong jangan ganggu mereka, biarkan mereka leluasa mengutarakan pikiran masing-masing agar semuanya lekas berakhir."_

 _"Aku tidak tanya siapa namamu, dasar sinting! Jika memang Jihoon hyung temanmu, kau harus melerainya!"_

 _"Oh, ya Tuhan, kau yang bertanya siapa aku 'kan? Aku Junhui."_

 _"Bukan begitu maksudku. Sial," Si manis menggerutu. Dua detik berikutnya memekik histeris ketika melihat hyungnya menangis. "Jihoon hyung. Kau lihat? Dia menangis. Teman macam apa kau ini, aish! Jihoon hyung... ya, ya, ya lepas, hei!"_

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain._

 _Junhui menggiring sosok asing itu dengan paksa lalu kembali berteduh di dalam mobil temannya._

* * *

 _"Mereka memang temanku, aku berani bersumpah. Mereka berdua sudah terlalu lama memendam emosi, untuk malam ini biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah, kumohon jangan mendekat dulu. Jika memang kau teman Jihoon, dengarkan ucapanku."_

 _"Mereka memiliki masalah apa sebenarnya?"_

 _"Masalah pribadi, kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"_

 _"Tidak. Itu kenapa aku ingin sekali menamparmu sekarang!" ketus si pemuda bermata almond itu seraya menunjukkan kepalan tangan. "Kau sudah berlaku lancang membawaku ke dalam mobilmu, buka!"_

 _Jun menghela kalah, sosok di sebelahnya ini sepertinya tidak tahu menahu dengan selentingan kata 'masalah' yang ia serukan. "Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih dan beberapa waktu lalu hubungan mereka sedang memburuk. Kini, apa kau sudah mengerti?"_

 _"A—ah begitu," Minghao mengangguk pelan._

 _Jadi itu alasannya sosok tak dikenal ini menyanderanya dan tidak mingijinkan dia mendekati Jihoon? Tak memperpanjang lisan, Minghao meminta Junhui untuk membuka autolock kemudian angkat kaki._

 _Jun serta merta turut keluar dari mobil Soonyoung. "Hei, sudah kubilang bukan, jangan dekati—"_

 _"Stop! Stop! Stop! Kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Aku hanya ingin ke toko ibuku, itu saja!"_

 _"Apa ucapanmu bisa kupercaya?"_

 _"Pria ini..." barisan gigi Minghao bergemeletuk, ia bersumpah serapah menggunakan lain bahasa yang mana sebenarnya sudah sangat dikuasai oleh Junhui._

 _"Kau orang China?" perihal tak berbobot itulah yang pada akhirnya Junhui tanyakan._

 _"Kau mengerti ucapanku? Kau tahu apa artinya?"_

 _"Kau menyumpahiku. Kau bilang, aku seperti wanita. Kau bilang, aku memiliki bibir dua."_

 _Minghao mendelik, dia salah tingkah. "Wow, daebak! Kau mengerti? Pandai sekali."_

 _"Terkadang aku menggunakannya di rumah, aku juga orang China," Lanjut Junhui bangga. Sejatinya memang dia orang yang supel dan jago dalam urusan berteman, dengan kepercayaan tinggi Jun mengulurkan tangan, "Siapa namamu?"_

 _Minghao melirik uluran lengan kokoh itu ragu. Ia memastikan ke belakang, mengamati Jihoon yang entah dengan siapa masih belum berhenti berselisih paham, hyungnya ambruk di tanah—terlihat payah. Niatan untuk menghambur ke sana urung Minghao lakukan kala sosok di hadapan Jihoon turut luruh ke bawah, membawa tubuh Jihoon tenggelam dalam dekapannya._

 _Memutuskan tak ikut campur, Minghao balik menghadap Junhui lalu balas berjabat tangan. "Xu Minghao. Kau benar, aku memang ingin mendekati mereka tapi kuputuskan tidak jadi. Jika kesana, kesannya aku seperti orang yang tak tahu diri."_

 _"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga," Jun menerbitkan sebuah senyum lega._

 _Kedepannya, kedua orang yang baru saling kenal ini kembali ke dalam mobil Soonyoung. Sekedar berteduh dan bertukar obrolan; tentang tanah kelahiran mereka, apa gerangan yang membuat masing-masing memilih menetap di Korea._

 _Pun, Minghao tanpa sungkan menerima botol minuman yang ditawarkan Junhui padanya._

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 13-**

* * *

Tak ada yang berani untuk sekedar menggerakkan jemari tangan—hanya tundukan kepala, seakan sedang berlomba menghembuskan desah napas pasrah. Sepasang anak manusia itu masih diselimuti kebekuan. Tegukan ludah beberapa kali terdengar, menandakan salah satu dari mereka ingin memulai perbincangan namun cenderung tak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Baik Jihoon maupun Soonyoung, keduanya bungkam.

Terduduk bersisihan di atas bongkahan batu besar yang diatur mengelilingi sebuah pondok kecil dengan kubangan luas sebuah kolam. Riak di tengah kolam itu lambat laun membesar, bukti sebuah kehidupan lain ada disana. Kilauan sisik berwarna emas itu sukses menarik perhatian keduanya.

Mereka saling pandang, tatapan keduanya terkunci—betapa mereka dapat melihat rongga penuh nanah, luka mengering tetapi penuh rembesan darah. Layaknya bercermin pada sebuah kaca bening, mereka dapat menilik betapa dalam koyakan luka di dasar sana melalui pantulan kornea masing-masing.

"Jihoon."

"Soonyoung."

Suara beriringan itu sukses mengundang senyum. Jihoon memberanikan diri memutar badan dan benar-benar menghadap Soonyoung. Sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar apapun yang ingin Soonyoung ucapkan, namun kalimat dari bibir tipis itu sudah terlebih dulu berkumandang, "Kau saja dulu, ingin mengatakan apa?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu malam ini, terlalu banyak hingga aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana dulu," Ulasnya sendu.

Setelahnya pemuda Lee ini menengadah ke atas, memandangi hamparan bintang seraya bergumam, "Terima kasih sudah berkenan datang dan menemuiku. Kupikir malam seperti ini tak kan pernah terjadi. Kau menemuiku dan bersedia memberiku maaf. Apa kau ingin tahu sebesar apa penyesalan yang kutanggung setelah membuatmu sengsara? Tak terkira Soonyoung-ah, bahkan aku kesulitan untuk sekedar menghirup napas. Aku tak bebas. Bagaimana aku dapat leluasa bahagia, jika beban di kedua pundakku berteriak bahwa aku tak pantas mendapatkannya?"

 _Aku juga merasakannya. Kepuasan yang kuharap setelah memperlakukanmu sama seperti kau memperlakukan aku dulu, aku tak mendapati itu. Justru dampak buruk yang kuterima, luka yang kuderita semakin parah._

"Kembali mendapat tatapan ramah, perlakuan baik yang kudamba, aku putus asa Soonyoung. Dan aku memutuskan menghukum diriku sendiri. Menikmati setiap perlakuan buruk yang kau lampiaskan padaku, dimana akulah yang pertama kali membuatmu jatuh—yang pertama kali membuatmu mengenal apa itu dikhianati. Kurasa, balasan setimpal yang kudapat kurang sebanding dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu. Mungkin lebih pedih dari itu. Ketika kau tahu aku membohongimu, ketika kau tahu aku hanya mempermainkanmu. Sesakit itukah? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

Jika dengan diperlakukan buruk saja terkadang Jihoon tak sanggup bertahan, berakhir dengan tangisan—bagaimana dengan Soonyoung yang tulus mencintainya? Tak memikirkan apapun selain membuat dia bahagia tapi mendapat balasan tak terduga?

Hei, jika kalian tak berdiri diposisinya, jangan sembarangan berani menghakimi. Dikhianati oleh sosok yang dikasihi itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Lama ia terapung di atas genangan yang disebut kebohongan, tak tahu menahu dengan rangkaian plot kejam yang sudah dirancang apik oleh kekasihnya; orang yang ia percaya, orang yang ia harapkan dapat menjadi bahu ketika ia kehilangan arah. Percayalah, jika kalian berdiri di posisi Soonyoung... mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama—menjauh.

 _Sakit, ya sakit. Tetapi lebih sakit lagi ketika aku mati-matian berperang batin saat keinginan mendekat lebih kuat ketimbang harus menghindarimu. Aku kesusahan memilih sikap, aku kesulitan menentukan tindakan, lebih lagi aku tak sadar ada seseorang lain yang memanfaatkan keadaan._

"Apa masih kau rasa sakitnya? Kau boleh memukulku Soonyoung, kau boleh menghakimiku disini—jangan di hadapan orang lain."

Jihoon membawa pandangan pada Soonyoung. Menunjukkan kedua matanya yang kembali memerah. "Aku berjanji tak akan membalas pukulanmu. Aku tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi selain rasa sakit yang kau derita itu pergi. Hanya itu, Soonyoung-ah. Aku pernah terlunta sendirian, kemudian kuminta pada Tuhan—jika memang aku memiliki takdir buruk, berikan aku satu teman yang setidaknya dapat menerimaku apa adanya. Tapi apa yang sudah kuperbuat? Setelah Tuhan mengabulkan doaku, aku justru menyia-nyiakannya. Aku tega mencurangi orang yang tak bersalah. Lee Jihoon memang seorang pendosa."

Jihoon memejamkan mata. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri jika memang beberapa menit ke depan akan lengser di atas rerumputan dengan tubuh penuh lebam.

* * *

Soonyoung bergeming. Dalam kebisuan, ia menelisik sosok bertubuh kurus itu dengan seksama—kulit sewarna kapas, kelopak mata tertutup rapat, bibir mengetat, jejak kristal bening di kedua pipi menegaskan sebuah kesan sedih. Sedari tadi memang Soonyoung tak bicara apa-apa, namun bertolak dengan hatinya yang meronta—memaksa lidahnya untuk berseru, betapa ia tak suka melihat Jihoon kembali mengiba seperti ini. Apa pemuda Lee itu tuli? Apa dia tak mendengar ucapan Soonyoung beberapa waktu lalu? Jihoon sudah cukup sakit.

Tak ada yang perlu mendapat hantaman atau semacamnya disini, lagi pula fisik dan batin itu komponen berbeda—tidak bisa dipukul rata!

Sejujurnya, Soonyoung tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Mereka sama-sama menderita, sama-sama saling melukai, sama-sama salah lebih tepatnya! Akan sangat lucu jika sepasang anak manusia berkelahi hanya karena masalah pribadi yang barusaja menjumpai titik temu.

Jangan menghakimi di hadapan orang lain, Jihoon bilang? Ya, Soonyoung sadar. Dia kerap mencacat Jihoon di sembarang tempat. Di kafé tempat Jihoon bekerja, di hadapan Vernon dan Seungkwan, di perpustakaan, juga di pusat perbelanjaan. Soonyoung biadab, memang!

Alih-alih melabuhkan sapuan panas, jemari Soonyoung menari di pangkal hidung sang lawan lalu kemudian berakhir menutupi kedua mata yang masih betah memejam.

"Lupakan. Aku tak ingin membahas hal itu. Aku datang, aku menghampirimu hanya dengan satu tujuan... memperbaiki keadaan. Jangan menangis lagi, berhenti menjatuhkan air mata di hadapanku, aku tak menyukainya. Apa kau mengerti?" Ungkap Soonyoung lirih.

Jihoon nyaris terperanjat dari tempat duduknya. Ini nyata Lee, bukan delusi! Jihoon tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi sudah. Pun Soonyoung dapat merasakan telapak tangannya semakin basah.

"Lee Jihoon, jangan menangis, kumohon."

Telapak besar yang bertengger menyilang di antara kedua matanya itu Jihoon remas kuat-kuat.

"Jangan pergi. Jika memang kau tak berkenan lagi bersamaku, setidaknya perlakukan aku sama seperti kau memperlakukan teman-temanmu. Aku iri, kenapa orang-orang di luar sana bisa menyelesaikan masalah secara baik-baik sementara aku tidak? Mereka pernah melakukan kesalahan 'kan? Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang merasa kesulitan? Kau berlari terlalu jauh dan aku kesusahan untuk sekedar menyentuh ujung bahumu."

Dia tahu sekarang, perasaan peduli itu masih ada—Jihoon bisa merasakannya.

"Ketika aku berada di titik dasar, keinginan untuk menyerah acap kali kurasakan. Tapi kakiku tak mau bekerja sama, aku masih mengejarmu—aku masih mengharap telingaku ini dapat mendengar penerimaan maaf dari bibirmu. Aku menikmatinya Soonyoung, ya... itu hukuman untukku, aku menerimanya."

"Cukup!" Kali ini Soonyoung sudah keteteran mempertahankan beban di antara kedua kelopak matanya sendiri.

Jihoon tersedak. Genggaman tangannya turun ke lengan Soonyoung. "Jangan dilepas. Biarkan seperti ini. Kau bilang tak suka melihatku menangis, maka biarkan tanganmu yang menyembunyikannya, aku tak akan bersuara." Kurva manis itu membentuk lengkungan segaris.

Soonyoung diam di tempatnya, membiarkan tetesan berharga itu tumpah ruah membasahi jemari tangannya.

Suasana mengharu itu berlangsung tak cukup lama.

Tenggat waktu berikutnya, Soonyoung memaksa Jihoon untuk berdiri dan mengantarkan sosok pucat itu pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Entah bagaimana nasib bongkahan tepung yang tergeletak di dekat toko? Bagaimana nasib mobil yang dipercayakan pada orang lain? Keduanya tak memiliki pikiran ke arah sana. Masing-masing relung hati didominasi letupan rasa lega. Jadilah, kedua insan ini tak mau bersusah memikirkan hal tak berguna.

"Istirahatlah. Masih banyak yang ingin kau katakan padaku 'kan? Kita bisa bertemu lagi dan membicarakan semuanya."

"Soonyoung."

"Ya?"

"Besok, apakah aku benar-benar boleh menemuimu?"

"Esok aku pergi ke Gyeonggi-do, ada keperluan dengan nenek. Lusa, aku yang akan menemuimu."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku janji dan sapu tangan ini kubawa. Selamat malam Jihoon." Gumpalan kain tipis itu Soonyoung sembunyikan dalam kantung celana. Perlahan, ia mundur teratur. Jihoon tak ingin masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum siluet badan tinggi itu benar-benar menghilang.

Seakan tak pernah melakukan dosa, betapa baik Tuhan yang melimpahkan rasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat sebuah senyum sederhana. Jihoon bukan orang serakah, sesuai harapannya—dengan Soonyoung mau memberinya maaf saja sudah lebih dari cukup, sebab berharap dapat merajut hubungan seperti terdahulu itu terlalu muluk.

Jihoon gemetaran memutar kunci rumah. Ia masuk begitu saja lantas melangkah tergesa ke belakang, meneguk air minum dengan rakus. Ia mengesah panjang ketika isi dari gelas di tangannya tandas. Dalam ruangan sempit itu Jihoon terduduk di lantai, memeluk tas kerjanya, pandangannya berotasi ke awan-awan.

"Hari ini datang, hari ini datang." Entah kalimat itu ia serukan untuk siapa. Jihoon baru ke kamar beberapa menit berikutnya, tanpa mencuci wajah, tanpa melepaskan sepasang sepatu di kedua kakinya, langsung menghempaskan diri ke ranjang.

Dia tertidur pulas.

Hari paling melelahkan sekaligus paling menyenangkan. Malam dimana ia dapat terlelap tenang tanpa beban pikiran.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 13-**

* * *

Kim Mingyu dibuat tunggang langgeng membawa susunan barang-barang dapur yang diperlukan ibunya. Beberapa kardus lain digotong oleh pegawai laki-laki, sebagian lagi dibawa oleh ibunya sendiri. Senja sore itu restoran terlihat cukup ramai pengunjung. Mingyu mengitari etalase panjang, dimana ujung dari kubus kayu itu terhubung hingga pintu belakang. Disana Mingyu meletakkan barang-barang yang dia bawa.

Bisa kalian tebak apa yang terjadi ketika Mingyu hendak kembali ke mobil dan mengambil barang lain? Beberapa pengunjung perempuan berebut tempat di depan etalase sembari menggenggam gumpalan tisu yang sudah terukir nomor ponsel.

Dengan senyum canggung Mingyu berjalan begitu saja, memilih abai dan meraih semua barang yang tersisa di jok mobilnya. Sebuah gulungan berisi ayakan tepung jatuh menggelinding di dekat ban, mau tak mau Mingyu harus merunduk untuk menjangkaunya, tapi barang dalam pelukannya tak dapat berkompromi, hampir berhamburan andai lengan halus seseorang tak tangkas menadahi.

"O—oh, Wonwoo hyung?" Dia terkejut, tentu saja. Apa gerangan yang membuat Wonwoo datang kemari? Mencarinya? Menemuinya? Atau bolehkah Mingyu melambungkan asa tinggi? Wonwoo sedang merindukannya, misal.

"Ibumu memintaku datang."

"Ibu?"

"Hng, entah beliau mendapat nomor ponselku dari siapa. Mencari dari ponselmu, mungkin. Yang jelas, ibumu menghubungiku semalam," Penjelasan singkat itu sukses membuat Mingyu terbengong. Sejak kapan ibunya berani menggeledah ponselnya? Lantas apa tujuan beliau meminta Wonwoo datang?

"Ibuku di dalam, hyung. Kurasa hyung terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin hari, syukurlah."

"Eum, bisakah aku masuk ke dalam?"

"Ya, silakan."

Mingyu terhuyung mundur ketika Wonwoo meletakkan gulungan stenlis di atas tumpukan barang dalam gendongannya. Ironi sekali, Kim! Tak mendapat tanggapan baik, pemuda manis berwajah datar itu meninggalkan dia sendirian. Dia pikir, segala perhatian yang ia berikan ketika Wonwoo sakit dapat membuat pintu hati sosok dingin itu terbuka barang sedikit. Nyatanya tidak!

Baiklah, Mingyu tulus menyayanginya, Mingyu mencintai dia secara sukarela, munafik jika tak mengharap balasan—tapi dia sadar, perasaan itu masih milik seseorang. Lari dari satu hati ke hati yang lain itu bukan perkara gampang.

Begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya, Mingyu menetap di ruang belakang—sengaja dia tak kembali ke depan. Membiarkan ibunya berdua bersama Wonwoo, duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja dan entah tengah membicarakan apa? Picingan mata tajam itu memperhatikan sudut bibir ibunya yang tertarik dan terbuka. Mereka terlihat akrab.

Bolehkah Mingyu menaruh rasa iri pada ibunya? Beliau dapat dengan mudah bercanda dengan Wonwoo, sementara dia susah. Dari dapur sesekali Mingyu melongokkan kepala. Tangan terlatih itu bekerja membolak-balikkan dua daging berukuran sedang di tempat pemanggang.

* * *

Ketika dua kudapan menggugah selera itu selesai ia buat, Mingyu baru menghampiri mereka. Mendaratkan diri di sebuah kursi kemudian mendorong satu piring berisi steak saus tiram ke hadapan Wonwoo.

"Untukmu, hyung."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Eomma menghubungi Wonwoo hyung tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Nyonya Kim berdeham, "Jadi, bertemu dengannya harus meminta ijin padamu dulu?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, eomma mendapatkan nomor ponselnya darimana? Dari ponselku? Memangnya ada keperluan apa?"

Tak berminat untuk berterusterang, perempuan paruhbaya itu beranjak dari kursinya. "Kau selalu banyak tanya, nak. Anak muda jaman sekarang, selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Wonwoo, makan yang banyak, ya? Orang yang baru sembuh dari sakit harus banyak mengonsumsi buah. Nana, tolong buatkan jus tomat, meja nomor lima."

Tepukan lengan halus itu jatuh di atas bahu Wonwoo, sebelum kemudian sang empu pergi.

"Kau bercerita pada ibumu, bahwa aku sakit? Kemudian kau memakai alasan menemaniku ketika beliau bertanya kenapa kau pulang larut malam?" Wonwoo berujar santai seraya memotong daging di hadapannya, melahap irisan nikmat itu satu persatu.

Mingyu menelah ludah. "A—apa eomma marah? Apakah eomma mencecarmu, hyung? Astaga, jadi ini sebabnya eomma menghubungimu? Aku minta maaf hyung, sungguh aku tak tahu jika tujuan eomma begini." Pemuda semampai itu bergerak gelisah di atas kursinya, sudah berjaga-jaga untuk menahan lengan Wonwoo jika sampai si manis itu bergegas dari tempatnya.

"Santai saja Kim, ibumu tak marah. Ibumu baik, beliau hanya takut kau berbohong. Itu kenapa beliau memintaku datang kemari."

Mingyu menghembuskan napas lega, "Kukira, ash syukurlah... eomma memang selalu begitu, padahal aku tak pernah berbohong, aku selalu jujur padanya."

"Wajar saja, beliau orang tua. Mungkin ibuku akan melakukan hal sama jika aku pulang larut petang. Omong-omong Mingyu, meski aku tak meminta kau datang, aku tak memintamu menemaniku, kau yang memiliki inisiatif itu sendiri, aku berterima kasih."

Walaupun Wonwoo mengucapkan hal itu dengan nada datar, raut wajah tak menggambarkan garis kekaguman, Mingyu sudah cukup tersentuh. Dia tidak lupa sama sekali ketika Wonwoo menganggap ia tak lebih dari onggokan furniture rumah, tak ternilai, pun tak diajak bicara. Tapi hari ini, bolehkan Mingyu berbesar kepala? Dia rasa, Wonwoo mulai bersedia membuka diri.

Tolong ingatkan Mingyu untuk memeluk ibunya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, nanti.

* * *

Diam-diam, dari seberang meja, Wonwoo mencuri pandang, memperhatikan Mingyu yang perlahan menyentuh garpu dan pisau. Setelah mendengar ungkapan ibu pemuda itu kini Wonwoo jadi tahu, betapa banyak dosa yang sudah ia perbuat; mengabaikan seseorang yang tulus memberinya naungan, mencampakkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas siap pasang bahu kala dia merasa kelelahan.

Wonwoo jadi ingat akan ucapan Jihoon di depan halte waktu itu.

 _'Dia pulang larut sekali, aku menemukannya tergeletak tertidur di ruang tengah. Sempat memiliki pikiran bahwa putraku bertindak kurang ajar di luar sana. Aku ibunya, tentu saja aku khawatir Wonwoo-ie. Tapi ketika aku mengendus pakaiannya dan tak tercium aroma minuman, justru yang kudapat sebuah pengakuan menenangkan. Mingyu bilang, dia menemanimu yang sedang sakit selama seharian sementara di rumahmu tak ada siapa-siapa. Ibumu sedang bekerja. Benar begitu, sayang? Oh, betapa aku bangga mempunyai putra baik sepertinya.'_

 _'Maafkan saya ahjumma, memang di rumah saya tak ada siapa-siapa. Dan ya, saya yang meminta Mingyu datang karena saya takut sendirian.'_

 _'Tidak apa-apa, ahjumma senang mendengarnya.'_

 _'Syukurlah.'_

 _'Kau tahu? Putraku itu sosok tertutup, ia selalu bercerita memiliki banyak teman tapi nyatanya yang sering datang bertamu hanya beberapa dan selalu teman-teman yang lama. Kau satu-satunya teman yang ia bawa kemari selain bertamu ke rumah, kau satu-satunya teman yang Mingyu bawa ke dapur dan memperlihatkan kemahiran yang ia miliki. Sepertinya, putraku tertarik padamu.'_

 _'Mingyu memiliki banyak teman memang dan ketertarikan itu... mungkin, ya.'_

Setelahnya kedua orang ini tertawa. Anggap saja itu pemerah bibir, Wonwoo harus pandai merangkai kalimat baik di hadapan ibu Mingyu. Dia mana tega mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Membiarkan Mingyu terlihat bodoh di mata ibunya sendiri? Tidak, Wonwoo masih punya hati.

Berikutnya sebuah ulasan sayu terdengar lagi, 'Ahjumma mencari nomor ponselmu tanpa sepengetahuan Mingyu, selain menanyakan hal ini, ajhumma memiliki satu permintaan—jika kau tak bisa, aku tak memaksa. Besok merupakan hari bersejarah, hari ulang tahun Mingyu. Apa kau memiliki waktu luang? Datanglah ke rumah, kami sekeluarga membuat pesta sederhana.'

Wonwoo memaksakan sebuah senyum. 'Besok malam? Saya harus bekerja, sayang sekali tak dapat andil dalam pesta,' dia menimpali jujur.

'Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kau pemuda baik, bekerja yang giat nde? Mingyu pasti bangga memiliki teman sepertimu.'

Wonwoo baru terseret kembali pada kesadaran saat Mingyu melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Kau melamun, hyung?"

"Tidak."

"Kau merasa sakit lagi? Kuantar pulang saja, atau—"

"—jangan berlebihan, aku hanya sedang memikirkan proposal."

"Setelah ini aku pergi ke perpustakaan kota, mau ikut? Maksudku, begini... jika hyung tak keberatan, ayo kita kerjakan tugas bersama. Tapi—tunggu hyung—" Mingyu tergagap begitu Wonwoo meletakkan garpu kembali ke tempatnya.

Pemuda salju itu melirik jam dinding, kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Masih pukul enam, berangkat sekarang? Cuti sakitku hanya tersisa satu, yakni hari ini." Lantas Wonwoo menunjuk tas digendongan punggungnya. "Kebetulan aku menyimpan lembar tugasku di dalam sana."

Seakan mendapat undian cuma-cuma, Mingyu sontak mengangguk dan beranjak. Keduanya pamit pada nyonya Kim. Wonwoo berjalan lebih dulu di depan, meninggalkan Mingyu di belakang. Mungkin pemuda berwajah tembok itu akan terus menderap andai Mingyu tak berteriak, "Hyung, mobilku disini."

Jadilah, dengan wajah malu dan memerah Wonwoo balik mundur ke tempat seharusnya.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 13-**

* * *

Sepasang kekasih yang terkenal manis seantero kampus itu melangkah beriringan; si pemuda berdarah campuran dengan kekasihnya si pipi gempal. Salah satu di antara keduanya perperan sebagai pembantu, yakni Vernon.

Dengan tega Seungkwan membiarkan kekasihnya kerepotan memeluk tas super besar di depan dada, beberapa klip tugas menggantung di tangan kiri, belum ditambah tas milik Vernon sendiri. Kekasihnya kesulitan berjalan, terhuyung-huyung dan hampir terpeleset ubin, yang Seungkwan lakukan justru di luar dugaan. Si pipi bulat itu terus berjalan sambil sesekali menjejali bibirnya dengan pancake hangat.

Jika saja tak berlandaskan sayang, tak bermodal cinta—mungkin tas milik Seungkwan sudah terlempar ke tempat sampah.

Sekitar delapan kali tapakan langkah kaki, Seungkwan baru meminta kekasihnya untuk berhenti. Menarik tubuh Vernon, mendaratkan diri di sebuah kursi umum. "Kau lelah? Sini, letakkan tasku disini, kita istirahat sebentar."

Ingin sekali Vernon meneriaki kekasihnya, betapa kakinya serasa hampir patah, juga tangannya yang pegal. "Aku haus."

Tangkas, Seungkwan mengeluarkan botol minuman dari dalam tasnya. "Minumlah, habiskan. Maaf aku sudah merepotkan. Terima kasih, Vonon."

Pipi menggembung penuh pasokan air itu nyaris menyembur. Seungkwan berterima kasih? Hah, berterima kasih? Cepat-cepat Vernon menelan minuman yang tertahan di rongga mulut, setelahnya menangkup wajah Seungkwan yang terlihat menyesal. "Kau tak apa? Kau berterima kasih padaku?"

Pukulan telak yang Vernon terima. "Apa kau pikir aku tak bisa membawa tasku sendiri? Apa aku pernah memintamu membawakan barang-barangku selain hari ini?"

"Eh, bukan begitu maksudku."

Seungkwan tersungut, ia letakkan makanan miliknya di sebelah kursi tersisa. "Aku tahu kau lelah, aku tahu kau keberatan membawakan tasku kemana-mana. Bila lenganku tak terluka, aku pasti membawanya sendiri."

"Kau terluka? Bagaimana bisa? Mana, mana yang terluka? Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu."

Delikan terkejut dari Vernon sama sekali tak mengubah raut datar Seungkwan. Pelan-pelan ia menjinjing lengan panjang pakaiannya sebatas siku, memperlihatkan sebuah perban melintang di lengan kanannya. "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, kemarin 'kan aku pulang ke rumah ibu. Aku terjatuh dari tangga dan ini terbentur railing."

"Masih sakit? Apakah parah?"

"Hanya luka robek, lumayan."

Jemari panjang Vernon menelusuri lilitan kasa itu perlahan.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang kusayangi terluka, lekas sembuh." Kecupan-kecupan kecil di atas kain tipis itu sukses membuat kubang berisi ribuan kupu-kupu di hati Seungkwan meledak. Dia sangat suka diperlakukan seperti ini—merasa jadi orang yang teramat berharga, paling segala-galanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara seolah-olah aku barusaja tergilas truk. Aku akan membawa tasku sendiri."

"Apa mengkhawatirkan kekasihku sendiri itu salah? Aku yang akan membawa tasmu."

"Tidak salah, kau tidak salah. Aaak... makan saja, ini enak," Tak ingin rona merah jambu semakin kentara tercetak di pipinya, Seungkwan mengulurkan sisa pancake dari wadah. Keduanya benar-benar sedang melepas penat; Seungkwan tetap dengan makanan, sementara Vernon sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dari ujung lorong simpang, tampak Jihoon yang berjalan cepat dengan bola mata berpendar, sosok itu terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Seungkwan sudah tersiap-siap untuk berteriak, tapi interupsi suara berat dari arah berlawanan lebih dulu terdengar nyaring.

"Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."

"Ji—"

Seungkwan kaget setengah mati. Apa dia tak salah lihat? Apa dampak terjatuh dari tangga berakibat buruk pada penglihatannya? Kwon Soonyoung? Pemuda itu memanggil nama temannya? Tak hanya itu saja, bahkan Soonyoung berani mendekat dan menarik lengan Jihoon. Berjalan berdampingan? Ya Tuhan.

"Ini apa?!"

Seungkwan berdiri, uring-uringan sambil menjambaki bagian rambutnya. "Ini apa? Argh, mataku masih sehat 'kan? Aku tidak salah lihat, bukan? Jihoon, Soonyoung? Argh astaga, astaga. Aku kemana saja, kenapa aku tertinggal banyak berita?"

Vernon mengurut dada. Lengkingan mengejutkan yang berasal dari kekasihnya itu hampir menyebabkan dia terjungkal dari bangku. "Kau kenapa lagi, Boo?"

Seungkwan balik menghadap Vernon, lantas mengguncang bahu kekasihnya brutal. "Kau lihat mataku, masih baik-baik saja, bukan? Apa terjatuh dari tangga dampaknya bisa menjalar ke mata? Aku melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon berbaikan, mereka bergenggaman tangan. Vonon, lakukan sesuatu untuk mataku."

Vernon mengusap bahu tegang itu halus. "Ayolah, matamu masih baik-baik saja. Harusnya kau senang melihat hal itu. Artinya Jihoon sudah berhasil mendapat apa yang ia mau. Ingat dengan ucapanmu ketika dia menangis di hadapan kita waktu itu? Kau bilang Jihoon harus membatasi diri, kemudian lihat reaksi Soonyoung, siapa tahu itu benar terjadi. Beberapa hari lalu kau juga bilang perlahan Jihoon mulai menyerah, bukan? Nah, jadi sayang... berhenti ingin tahu urusan orang, itu tak baik."

"Tapi kenapa aku tak tahu apa-apa? Mengapa Jihoon tak cerita apapun padaku? Argh, aku bisa gila!"

"Sudahlah, nanti tanyakan langsung padanya. Ayo kita pergi, aku memiliki satu kelas lagi sore ini."

"Vonon!"

"Ayo pergi, Boo."

Geram yang Seungkwan rasakan lebih cenderung ke arah penasaran. Tapi nasihat kekasihnya itu benar, dia tak berhak tahu urusan orang lain sekalipun itu teman dekatnya. Si gempal itu menurut, sedikit menghentak lantai ia melangkah mengikuti Vernon.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 13-**

* * *

Jihoon masih mengekor lamban di balik punggung Soonyoung, entah pemuda berhoodie merah itu hendak membawanya kemana.

Lengkungan senyum lebar di bibir Jihoon tak hentinya mengembang. Kepalan jemari di telapak tangannya itu terasa hangat, Jihoon dibuat lupa dengan apa yang beberapa waktu ia lalui, peliknya keadaan yang ia hadapi. Jihoon tetap diam saja selama Soonyoung terus menambah langkah, ia mendongak ke atas—memandang punggung lebar dengan sepasang bahu tegap itu penuh kekaguman.

"Kita kemana?" Cicit Jihoon rendah. Ia kebingungan di depan sebuah ruang club musik. "Kau tunggu disini, aku yang akan masuk ke dalam."

Sekitar lima menit Soonyoung masuk ke dalam ruang club musik, lalu kembali dengan sebuah tas panjang yang tersampir di bahu kanan—setahu Jihoon, tas tebal seperti itu biasanya berisi gitar. Tak berkata apa-apa Soonyoung menggenggam tangan kurus itu lagi dan pergi.

"Kemana, Soonyoung?"

"Atap, kemana lagi?"

"Atap? Kita kesana?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Soonyoung menghentikan langkah

"Kau ingin ke tempat lain?"

Jihoon gelagapan, "Bukan begitu. Baiklah, ayo."

Dulu, pertama kali Soonyoung menuntun dia menapaki anak tangga kotor itu, Jihoon mengumpat dalam hati, menyumpahi kencan klasik yang Soonyoung sukai. Tak menghiraukan apa pun yang Soonyoung berikan; surat, susu, makanan. Ya meskipun beberapa ia terima, tetap saja itu didasari kata terpaksa. Sebelum keadaan menjadi jungkir balik, jangankan membawa Soonyoung kembali datang kesana, mengajak si tampan itu bertukar sepatah kata saja bagi Jihoon sangatlah susah.

Sesampainya di pelataran luas itu Jihoon merangsek maju terlebih dulu, rutinitas yang ia suka—menelisik pemandangan di bawah sana. Lain hal dengan Soonyoung yang berjalan ke sudut lain, membentangkan sebuah kain dari dalam tasnya. Pemuda Kwon itu duduk sembari memangku sebuah gitar berpelitur cerah.

"Soonyoung, maaf aku sudah lancang mencarimu."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan hal itu, bukankah aku yang berjanji akan menemuimu? Maaf, aku harus bertemu dosen Park beberapa jam lalu dan ketika aku memiliki waktu bebas, kau sudah terlebih dulu mencariku. Kemarilah, bajumu kotor nanti." Soonyoung menepuk ruang kosong di sisi bentangan lain, meminta Jihoon mendaratkan tubuhnya disana.

Di samping lipatan kaki Soonyoung, terdapat lembaran amplop yang sangat Jihoon kenal. Suratnya.

Takut-takut Jihoon mendekat. Jari-jari tangannya saling terkait menandakan sosok pendek itu tengah dirundung panik. Jihoon berjanji tidak akan angkat suara jika bukan Soonyoung dulu yang memulai.

"Sapu tanganmu, aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Jihoon. Ya, kau benar. Mungkin jika kau berterusterang hari itu, tak menutup kemungkinan aku hanya menganggap kau sedang berbohong."

Jihoon menunduk.

"Tapi—membiarkan aku tak tahu apa-apa itu juga salah. Apa kau tak memiliki pikiran, siapa tahu dengan begitu aku bisa melunak? Dan kau tak harus berjalan dalam kebohongan yang berekor panjang."

Kali ini Jihoon membuang wajah ke samping, memandangi tas kain pelindung gitar. "Aku tak mempunyai pikiran ke arah sana. Sore itu yang ada di otakku hanya berlari dan membantumu. Lagi pula, aku sudah melakukan banyak cara tapi kau tetap tak menganggapku ada. Lantas, apakah dengan insiden sesederhana itu dapat membuatmu luluh dalam sekejap? Kurasa berat."

Tamparan telak untuk Soonyoung, dia membisu seketika.

"Kopi, sudah tahu kau tak bisa mengonsumsi minuman berkafein tinggi kenapa masih memaksanya? Mempunyai pikiran, memaksakan sesuatu dengan harapan dapat mengikis aral yang jelas-jelas sudah kau idap sedari bayi? Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"Ya, aku melakukannya. Bukan hal tabu lagi, bukan? Jika sudah terbiasa, lambat laun akan menjadi kebal juga. Sama seperti mereka yang menatapku rendah, onggokan sampah—aku jadi terbiasa dengan itu."

"Jangan dipukul sama seperti itu, keduanya berbe—"

"—tapi memiliki satu makna sama," potong Jihoon.

Tamparan kedua. Soonyoung tak melanjutkan bicara, ia tergugu di atas lipatan kakinya. Memperhatikan si pendek berkaus kebesaran yang betah menunduk sambil menelisik tas gitar. Soonyoung menghembuskan napas panjang kemudian memilih memetik senar, menimbulkan sebuah nada track.

"Surat-surat ini, aku hanya membawa beberapa. Karena kumpulan surat pertama yang kau berikan padaku di malam itu tak lebih dari salinan surat yang pernah aku tulis untukmu..."

"...kau yang sudah menolongku hari itu 'kan?" Jihoon memberanikan diri meraba ujung hoodie yang Soonyoung pakai. "Aku mengenalnya, kau yang menolongku. Kau memindahkan tubuhku ke tempat yang aman. Katakan 'ya' kumohon."

Kegiatan Soonyoung berhenti. "Bukan."

"Bohong! Aku tahu kau yang sudah menolongku, aku mengetahuinya dari beberapa hari lalu. Di halte bus kota, kau memakai pakaian sama. Kau sosok misterius yang berpura-pura menjadi pengunjung, kau canggung ketika aku menatapmu penuh curiga. Itu kau Soonyoung. Aku mengenalinya."

Nanar, Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan juntaian anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata Jihoon. "Pernah kubilang, jangan ceroboh." Sepasang iris kelam milik Jihoon dipenuhi kabut.

Masih sama-sama peduli, saling menjaga dan memahami, lalu kenapa kalian tak menyadari hal itu? Lihat hasil yang kalian peroleh dari menjujung ego? Bukan kejelasan melainkan sebuah keterpurukan!

"Kau menulis, bahwa kau kesepian dan ingin bernyanyi di hadapan seseorang? Keberatan menyanyi untukku?"

Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Soonyoung, Jihoon justru memperkuat genggaman tangannya di ujung hoodie merah. "Bisakah aku memanen rasa sejuk? Bersediakah dia membentangkan dahan dan memayungiku dengan helai daunnya yang indah?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, sepersekon detik setelahnya dia mengangguk. Meletakkan gitar dan membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Lakukan. Lakukan sesukamu, apapun yang kau mau."

Jihoon menghambur begitu saja dalam dekapan Soonyoung. Menikmati kukungan lengan hangat yang ia rindukan.

Jika pada akhirnya nanti mereka tak dapat lagi bersama, cukup menjadi teman Soonyoung saja bagi Jihoon sudah lebih dari segalanya.

* * *

 **=TBC=**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Haiii~ ini kurang satu lagi :)))

Udah pada dengerin lagu barunya Seventeen? Dalem semua maknanya, sedalem perasaan Uji ke nuna~ *eh*

Boleh berharap 'kan di era Don't wanna cry ini eranya SoonHoon *ehe* dimana-mana moment mereka bertebaran :')) ya meskipun cuma sepotong-potong dan seupil doang, tapi sini udah cukup senang. Bodoamat SoonHoon hard dikatain maksa wkwkwk yang penting hepi dude~

Terima kasih buat yang udah luangin waktu baca. Joreksi aja kalau misal ada salah atau typo^^ Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, semoga berkah sampai akhir dan gak puasa gendang :'v just depan belakang.

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	14. Chapter 14

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 14-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/ Seventeen member's**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Teguh pada keyakinan 'melepas' bukan berarti dia sudah siap menerima konsekuensi. Harusnya Soonyoung bisa menempatkan diri. Setidaknya, dengan memiliki sedikit sikap tenggang rasa, tak mengumbar kebersamaan kembali seperti ini. Jeon Wonwoo menatap tautan tangan dua orang yang melintas di aula selatan itu dengan nanar.

Ini yang kedua kali, kemarin ia juga mendapat pemandangan sama—dua insan itu dengan manisnya turun dari dak tangga tua.

Katakanlah kini dua kaki panjangnya berjalan tanpa kendali, Wonwoo nyaris tersungkur andai seseorang tak segera menarik bahunya. Ia hampir jatuh menerjang keranjang sampah. Sebal yang ia rasakan kian melambung tinggi saat sadar Mingyulah penolongnya. Kenapa harus dia, dan selalu dia? Dumalnya dalam hati.

Namun dua detik kemudian Wonwoo mengulas sebuah senyum paksa. "Terima kasih, Mingyu."

"Kau melamun?"

"Oh, tidak." Sebelah alis Mingyu terangkat, merasa tak berhak bertanya lebih lanjut ia membalas senyuman Wonwoo. Senyuman tipis seperti itu tidak boleh ia sia-siakan, dulu—untuk mendapatkan tarikan sederhana seperti itu saja bagi Mingyu sangatlah susah. "Hyung, hendak kemana?"

"Ke aula utara." Wonwoo menjinjing sebelah lengan, memantau dial kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. "Proposalku harus segera diselesaikan. Baiklah Mingyu, aku pamit."

Si manis itu melenggang pergi setelahnya, Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepala. Dia tahu apa yang dilihat dan dirasakan Wonwoo. Mingyu pribadi sempat membelalakkan mata manakala melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon berjalan beriringan di ujung sana. Terkejut? Tentu. Terlalu cepat? Entah, Mingyu bimbang.

Dihelanya napas pasrah. Bila memang ucapan si brengsek itu benar; Soonyoung ingin memperbaiki keadaan, yang perlu Mingyu lakukan adalah angkat tangan.

Buktinya, kini ia dapat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Soonyoung mampu mengamit lengan mantan kekasihnya. Dalam artian lain, pemuda itu berhasil! Jika ditilik ulang, ia pun menjadi relawan penguak fakta. Lantas apalagi yang membuat ia merasa keberatan?

Karena tak tega melihat Wonwoo bak orang kehilangan semangat hidup? Kim, usahakan jangan jadi pemuda yang goyah pada pendirian.

Mingyu batal menuju kafétaria, ia berbalik badan dan mengendap-endap mengikuti langkah kaki sosok yang baru ditemuinya.

* * *

Dalam lamunan, pikiran Wonwoo berkecambuk.

Stopmap dalam pelukanlah yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Wonwoo tuk melampiaskan gelombang kesal dari dasar hatinya. Dia butuh waktu, dia belum siap mengatasi semuanya. Perasaan tak terima itu datang lagi dan sebisa mungkin Wonwoo berusaha menahan diri.

Soonyoung memang keterlaluan!

Dia sudah menaruh percaya pada Soonyoung. Pemuda pemilik mata runcing itu menganggapnya saudara, dan biar bagaimana pun status saudara itu memliki makna lebih berarti daripada segalanya. Menghibur diri sendiri tak apa 'kan?

Wonwoo mencoba abai, kemudian menderap kembali dan ditapakan kesekian ia baru berhenti ketika sosok yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi penyebab pengap hati menghalangi langkah kakinya. Jihoon dengan canggung menengadah, ia menghadang Wonwoo tanpa ditemani Soonyoung di sebelahnya.

Berbekal secuil keberanian ia langsung berterusterang, "Maaf sudah menghalangi jalanmu."

Wonwoo berdeham, "Menyingkirlah."

"Jeon Wonwoo, apakah kau sedang sibuk? Em maksudku—"

"—sibuk, sangat."

"Wonwoo..."

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Si pemuda berkaca mata bulat itu melewati bahu Jihoon Sebelum Wonwoo semakin jauh, Jihoon mengekori si cerdas itu lalu menyentuh sebelah bahunya. "Wonwoo, kurasa kita perlu bicara."

Wonwoo diam tak bergerak, bola matanya berotasi. Nampak sekali tidak berkenan Jihoon bersikap seberani ini. Hunusan dua manik tajam itu tak menyurutkan keinginan Jihoon. "Kurasa, kita tidak saling mengenal sejauh ini. Lepaskan!" Hentak Wonwoo final. Dengusan demi dengusan dari ujung bibirnya mengalir tanpa jeda, "Kubilang, aku sibuk. Aku sedang tidak memiliki waktu luang, apa kau tuli?"

Jika saja hasrat melukai seseorang itu tak dapat Wonwoo tahan, mungkin kini sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu sudah terkapar dengan wajah penuh luka pukulan.

"Aku janji, ini yang terakhir kali. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika belum menyampaikan semuanya padamu. Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Kau sudah meminta maaf padaku beberapa bulan lalu."

"Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Kumohon, ini yang terakhir. Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku," Jihoon bersikukuh.

Wonwoo terkikik remeh, "Masalah tentang kau dapat kembali bersama Soonyoung dan memamerkan kemenangan itu padaku? Hahaha, Lee Jihoon, aku menerimanya, ya aku mengaku kalah. Untuk penjelasanmu, kurasa tidak perlu."

"Jangan salah paham, ini bukan tentang aku dan Soonyoung. Tapi, aku dan kau. Masalah di halte waktu itu, aku—"

"—free room, aula utara." Wonwoo bergegas pergi dari sana, setelah sebelumnya membuat bahunya dengan bahu Jihoon saling berbenturan cukup keras.

* * *

Keduanya memasuki bangunan luas yang umumnya digunakan untuk beristirahat oleh kalangan mahasiswa. Ruang yang dominan dengan meja setinggi enam puluh senti itu tak bisa dikatakan sepi karenanya memang cukup padat penghuni. Penuh kumpulan mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan kliping tugas di atas meja, beberapa lagi sibuk dengan buku rumus serta anteknya.

Ruang bebas tak sesuai dengan julukannya! Yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana tak ubahnya sama persis seperti di dalam kelas ataupun perpustakaan. Yang membedakan hanyalah alunan musik dari sound speaker yang terhubung diawan-awan, juga diperbolehkan membawa makan.

Wonwoo memilih meja terujung, duduk melipat kaki setelah meletakkan benda yang ia bawa. Jihoon menyusul di beberapa detik berikutnya. Ia menempatkan diri di depan Wonwoo. Diliriknya suasana sekitar, tempat yang Wonwoo pilih sangatlah mendukung dan kini Jihoon menjadi gugup dan bingung.

Bukan karena khawatir orang lain terganggu atau mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi tatapan menuntut dari Wonwoolah penyebabnya.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa... mereka tidak akan menganggap kau musuh, yang mereka tahu disini si pemegang gelar pengacau adalah aku."

Jihoon berjengit, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu kenapa aku tak memilih perpustakaan atau kafétaria."

Ah, kejadian hari itu masih menjadi buah bibir. Jihoon paham.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Ucapanku tempo hari, aku menyesalinya. Aku merasa tak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu, lebih lagi aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi yang sama. Wonwoo, aku benar-benar menyesalinya."

"Bukankah kau senang? Kau senang aku dijauhi Soonyoung 'kan? Jangan bilang, beberapa menit ke depan kau akan terbahak di hadapanku kemudian bersorak lantang karena Soonyoung sudah kembali padamu," Decak Wonwoo.

"Aku tak memiliki pikiran seperti itu, asal kau tahu. Mendapatkan maaf darinya saja sudah lebih dari cukup—jika boleh memilih, aku akan sangat senang bila kalianlah yang berakhir bersama."

"Cih, si pembual handal!"

"Aku tahu, kau pemuda baik, kaulah sosok yang ia butuhkan sesungguhnya, jika dibandingkan dengan diriku... aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Itu kenapa kau orang kedua yang kutemui untuk meminta maaf, karena kau adalah orang yang menyayangi Soonyoung melebihi Lee Jihoon."

"Andai kau tahu, betapa aku sangat membencimu, Lee. Sebesar apa keinginanku untuk melukaimu." Rahang Wonwoo perlahan berubah kaku, "Kenapa Soonyoung lebih memilihmu, dia bahkan bisa dengan cepat melupakanku. Kenapa harus kau orangnya? Apa kau pikir, aku tak terluka melihat kau menyakitinya? Padaku, dengan bangganya kau memamerkan keberhasilan peran yang kau lakoni. Apa kau pikir itu lucu, hah? Apa kebodohan Soonyoung pantas ditertawakan? Hari itu, di mataku, kau semakin terlihat menjijikkan!"

 _Percaya diri sekali. Soonyoungmu? Soonyoungmu? Lalu kau yang akan berdiri di sisi Soonyoung sebagai penggantiku? Nyatanya kau pernah kalah satu langkah dariku—dimana aku yang tak perlu bersusah payah menarik perhatian Soonyoung, dia sendirilah yang datang dan berkata mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Bandingkan denganmu, Wonwoo-ssi?_

Jihoon menunduk dalam, sedangkan Wonwoo menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mengingatnya? Masih ingin berkata akan lebih baik jika kita yang berakhir bersama? Lee Jihoon, jangan bercanda! Kau berkata seperti ini setelah Soonyoung mengetahui semuanya. Apa kau sengaja? Hahaha."

Jihoon bukan tipikal orang yang suka memanasi keadaan, lebih lagi Wonwoo sudah mulai terlalap emosi seperti sekarang. Sesungguhnya ia tak berniat mengurai hal ini, tapi sisi lain dirinya mengatakan harus. "Aku mengatakan itu pula, di hari yang sama. Cintai Soonyoung, jangan buat dia terluka, buat dia bahagia. Kau juga melupakannya. Wonwoo, kumohon. Aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya, aku sudah berjanji akan memperbaiki diri, percayalah. Berhenti menghakimiku, jangan lagi menganggapku musuh," Pinta Jihoon tulus.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar penuturan Jihoon, Wonwoo berubah bungkam. Jihoon benar. Nyatanya ia melukai Soonyoung. Ia menyakiti temannya 'kan?

"Dia lebih memilihmu, tidak memilihku. Aku yang menyukainya terlebih dulu, Jihoon. Aku yang mengenalnya lebih dulu, tapi kenapa harus kau?!" Tudingan berduyun-duyun itu menghujani Jihoon tanpa bisa dicegah.

Ucapan Wonwoo sama seperti ucapan Soonyoung.

"Jangan samakan nyaman dengan menyukainya. Kau nyaman berada di sisinya, mungkin juga sebaliknya. Itu kenapa kau marah begitu hubungan baik kalian hancur begitu saja. Soon—"

 **PLAK!**

Tamparan telak yang Jihoon dapat.

"—YA, si penghancur itu kaulah orangnya!"

"Aku minta maaf, Jeon Wonwoo," Pelas Jihoon. Air mukanya penuh sirat penyesalan.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang sebelumnya berada di sekeliling mereka memutuskan angkat kaki tanpa suara.

"Aku lalai menjadi temannya, aku merasa jadi teman tidak berguna. Apa kau tahu? Kau tahu, hah? Kenapa dia buta, kenapa dia tidak dapat membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk? Kenapa dia justru menganggap akulah dalang dari kehancuran yang ia terima? Kalian selalu dianggap tak bersalah, tapi aku? Aku yang mendapat julukan mengerikan itu. Aku penyebab semuanya," Runtun Wonwoo seraya menahan desakan panas di antara kedua matanya.

Jihoon menggigiti bibir, pelan ia memulas pipinya yang panas. "Bukan kau, tapi aku. Lee Jihoon penyebab hubungan kalian renggang, Lee Jihoon penyebab kau melakukan tindakan tak masuk akal. Aku mengerti, kau hanya tak ingin Soonyoung terluka, ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya, sudah bersiap beranjak. "Untuk itu, Jeon Wonwoo, tetaplah menjadi sosok yang baik hati. Jangan menjadi seperti Jihoon yang menjijikkan ini. Ucapanmu kuanggap sebagai balasan maaf. Terakhir dariku, jangan melakukan hal yang telah kulakukan pada Soonyoung kepada Mingyu. Dia pemuda baik, dia tulus padamu. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal kau senang, dia sosok penyayang. Aku hanya tak ingin ada Soonyoung kedua setelah ini, atau kau akan menyesal sepertiku suatu saat nanti. Aku permisi."

Baru dua langkah Jihoon menjauh, Wonwoo kembali bertanya, "Kau tahu aku pelakunya?"

Jihoon berhenti. "Aku sudah tahu dan sama sekali tak marah padamu. Itu jalan yang diatur Tuhan. Mungkin, jika kebohonganku tak terbongkar, Soonyoung akan semakin terluka lebih jauh dari ini, pun aku tak akan bisa merenungkan kesalahan dan memperbaiki diri."

"Di halte sore itu, aku tak bermaksud melukaimu." Kedua bahu Wonwoo merosot ke bawah. Dia takut, takut setengah mati. Demi Tuhan ketimbang hukuman fisik, hukuman mental itu rasanya dua kali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

"Lupakan saja, Wonwoo. Aku pergi."

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 14-**

* * *

Mingyu melangkah gontai tak tentu arah. Ya, buah dari ia mengekori Wonwoo memang sangat luar biasa. Tiada rugi dia menempel di sudut seberang sembari menutupi wajah dengan lembaran jurnal.

Ucapan Jihoon dan Wonwoo masih terngiang jelas di benaknya—masih ada yang mempedulikan dia, masih ada yang memahami keadaannya. Temannya sendiri dapat bertutur demikian, tapi kenapa orang yang ia cintai justru tidak bisa merasakan? Baiklah Kim, dengarkan ucapan Jihoon, jangan menjadi Soonyoung kedua, jangan mendekati telaga duka, jangan memaksakan diri, dan cukup bertingkah sewajarnya.

Pemuda tan itu memantapkan hati.

Nyaris saja ujung sepatunya menyentuh balokan keramik selanjutnya, terpaksa harus berhenti kendati Soonyoung menghalangi jalan serta merta mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Kuharap tak ada kesalahpahaman lagi setelah ini, Mingyu-ssi."

Decihan cemooh lahir dari bibir Mingyu, "Orang sepertimu bisa sadar juga? Kau hebat, Kwon Soonyoung. Aku terkesima."

Rentang sepuluh detik uluran tangannya tak mendapat tanggapan, Soonyoung menariknya kembali dan menyimpannya ke dalam kantung pakaian. "Kau mengikuti Wonwoo? Kau mendengar mereka berbincang? Sebenarnya aku mencemaskan mereka, aku takut sesuatu terjadi... lebih lagi aku takut mereka saling melukai. Namun, aku memilih memberi mereka kesempatan."

"Hahaha, bijak sekali Soonyoung-ssi? Apa kau lupa bercermin hari ini?"

"Aku mengerti, aku lebih menyedihkan dari mereka. Tapi aku benar-benar tulus memperbaiki semuanya, mungkin jika tanpa bantuanmu aku masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Wonwoo teman terbaikku, dia sosok yang murah hati meski tak mudah terbuka dengan siapa pun. Ketahuilah satu hal—dia sama sepertiku, dia sering kesepian. Dia memiliki kenangan buruk di masa lalu, jangan jauhi dia hanya karena kau tidak bisa meluluhkan hatinya, percayalah... Wonwoo hanya berpura-pura, dia akan datang padamu."

Celotehan menggelikan itu menuai geram. Mingyu dibuat meradang seketika. Dengan gerakan patas pemuda tinggi itu melayangkan tinju ke wajah Soonyoung, hingga sang empu terpental ke lantai.

"Kau memang lebih menyedihkan dari keduanya! Bajingan sepertimu harus mendapat pelajaran setimpal. Kau penyebab keduanya bermusuhan, keduanya sangat kusayangi, tapi kau... orang brengsek sepertimu mana tahu diri?"

Mingyu menghambur ke depan dan mendaratkan satu pukulan di titik yang sama, "Ini untuk kau yang sudah berhasil memperbaiki semuanya. Walau terlambat, aku mengucapkan selamat."

Soonyoung baru bisa duduk pasca Mingyu pergi. Ia terbatuk-batuk sembari menggoyangkan kepalanya yang diserang pening.

Dibantu seorang mahasiswa yang melintas di sekitar sana, Soonyoung sukses berdiri dan menjatuhkan diri pada sebuah kursi. Seiring helaan napas, ia mengukir sebuah senyum lega. Balasan setimpal, ya? Sangat mengesankan.

Baku hantam dari Mingyu cukup membuat indera penciumnya mengalami pendarahan.

* * *

Menulikan telinga, Mingyu menderap lurus dan tak menghiraukan siapa-siapa. Anggap saja ia congkak sebab tak membalas salam sapa beberapa orang yang mengarah padanya. Kepalanya sedang mendidih, ia harus mencari cara supaya suasana hatinya dapat membaik seperti semula.

Mingyu nyaris meninju seseorang yang menepuki bahunya dari belakang, hampir-hampir saja ia kelepasan mengumpat, namun batal dan seketika buku tangan yang semula terbuka jadi terkepal.

Ia sangat mengenal sosok pucat berwajah sembab yang berdiri kaku di depannya. Wonwoo terlihat kacau dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"H—hyung?"

"Mingyu."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?" Dalam hati Mingyu menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Mingyu, aku terluka. Mingyu, aku... aku menyakiti mereka," Rintihan sesal itu meluncur dengan sendirinya. "Dia bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untukku, dia bilang kau benar-benar tulus mencintaiku, dia bilang... kau..."

Wonwoo tercekat, ia kesulitan untuk sekedar mengeratkan genggaman pada stopmap. Mati-matian membakar rasa malu di hadapan Mingyu. "Mingyu, apa kau akan menghukumku juga?"

Bak di padang gersang, tergorokan Mingyu serasa kering kerontang. Mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan Wonwoo terpuruk hancur seperti ini tanpa seorang teman? Goyah sudah tekatnya.

Katakanlah ia orang yang tiada dapat di percaya—tak konsisten dengan keputusan bulat yang sebelumnya sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang. Faktanya ia tak berkutik dan masih peduli pada Wonwoo-nya.

"Tidak, hyung. Tidak akan pernah!" Dibawanya bahu kurus itu dalam pelukan. Disana, Wonwoo terisak hebat.

Selama ini yang selalu Wonwoo prioritaskan adalah Soonyoung, dia selalu memperlakukan pemuda itu dengan baik. Tak rela melihat temannya bersama orang yang lain sebab ia tak yakin. Tak yakin dalam artian; merasa hanya dialah yang mampu memahami temannya, tidak ada sosok yang mampu mempedulikan Soonyoung sebaik dirinya, egois memang! Tapi Wonwoo memiliki alasan.

Soonyoung itu dunianya, Wonwoo mencintainya. Dan kini dunia Jeon Wonwoo runtuh, antah berantah.

"Pabboya! Pabboya!" Racauan lirih itu beriringan dengan sedak tangis.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 14-**

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _Some try to hand me money they don't understand._

 _I'm not, broke I'm just a broken hearted man~_

 _I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,_

 _How can I move on when I'm still in love with you._

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find_

 _that you're missing me,_

 _And your heart starts to wonder_

 _where on this earth I can be,_

 _Thinking maybe you'll come back here_

 _to the place that we'd meet,_

 _And you'd see me waiting for you_

 _on the corner of the street._

 _So I'm not moving~_

 _I'm not moving~_

Petikan gitar terakhir telah selesai. Jihoon menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menikmati semilir angin yang menggelitik kulit wajah, sebelum akhirnya berani menggerakkan kelopak mata. Beradu pandang dengan onyx kelam milik sosok di hadapannya.

Pendaran mutiara jernih itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Apakah, apakah kau menyukai nyanyianku?"

"Aku menyukai suaramu."

 _Soonyoung-ah, aku mencintaimu_.

"Jihoon-ah, dari mana kau tahu bahwa akulah orang yang menolongmu waktu itu?"

"Ini," Jihoon menjumput gumpalan kain di badan Soonyoung kemudian mengimbuhkan, "Kau memakai pakaian yang sama, juga dari temanku. Temanku berkata, kala mereka menemukanku yang tak sadarkan diri, mereka bilang aku terbaring jauh dari tumpahan kopi. Aku ingat benar, minuman yang kubawa berjatuhan lebih dulu, aku sempat limbung ke lantai. Ketika meneriaki Jisoo hyung, sepenuhnya aku masih sadar. Seharusnya badanku terancam kotor, bukan?"

"Tak hanya itu, mungkin nyawamu dapat melayang jika aku tak bertindak cepat memberi napas buatan."

Jihoon tersedak. Ia alihkan perhatian dengan memainkan senar gitar yang terlantar di pangkuan.

"Saluran pernapasanmu tak berfungsi beberapa menit dan itu membuatku takut," Ungkap Soonyoung jujur.

Dia masih ingat jelas, Jihoon yang berhasil ia pindahkan ke sudut lain namun dengan keadaan pingsan dan kesulitan bernapas. Bagaimana kalutnya dia hari itu, punggung layaknya diguyur air es, mengandalkan bantuan seadaanya ia dapat membuat Jihoon kembali bernapas normal seperti semula.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung mengubah posisi kakinya menjadi lurus ke depan. "Masih ingin mencelakai diri sendiri? Perlu kubelikan kopi sekarang?" Ada nada sindir dalam kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Soonyoung, apa kau menyayangi Wonwoo?" Mengungkit perihal satu ini sebenarnya Jihoon waswas sekali. Menyayangi katanya? Astaga, ia salah ucap. Merasa sudah melewati batas Jihoon segera meralat, "Maksudku begini—"

"—dia denganku sudah seperti saudara. Sebelum mengenalmu, aku lebih dulu mengenalnya. Aku menyayanginya, di mataku Wonwoo sangat berharga." Seketika bagian dada sebelah kiri Jihoon di landa ngilu. Tulang tubuhnya menegang. Ia berpura-pura memahami penjelasan Soonyoung dengan anggukkan berulang-ulang.

"Wonwoo satu-satunya orang yang memahami detail diriku, aku selalu mencarinya ketika membutuhkan tempat bercurah. Pun dia tak pernah bosan mendengar keluh kesahku yang terkesan berputar-putar di satu masalah yang sama. Aku bergantung padanya. Tapi Jihoon, lambat laun aku sadar, aku tidak bisa terus-menerus bergantung pada temanku. Aku harus mencari penggantinya, sosok yang mau menjadi bahuku, sosok yang kuharap dapat menjadi telingaku, sosok yang bersedia menggenggam tanganku kala kuterluka. Kau tahu, waktu itu pilihanku jatuh pada siapa?"

Tepat ketika sorotan pilu dari Soonyoung mengunci netranya, Jihoon menundukkan kepala.

"Soonyoung, aku menyesalinya."

"Kau pernah mendengar, kentalnya darah persaudaraan dapat rusak hanya karena uang? Pernah mendengar, antar saudara saling membunuh hanya karena kertas-kertas bernominal tak berharga itu? Yang mereka kejar hanya kesenangan sementara, Jihoon. Sampai suatu saat nanti mereka akan menyesali perbuatannya. Mereka akan mencari para saudaranya yang sudah mati, mati di tangannya sendiri."

 _Aku mengalami itu Soonyoung, tanpa kau segalanya terasa kosong._

 _Aku tegar selama kau mempercayaiku, selagi kau menggenggam tanganku. Tapi, manakala aku melepasnya barang sebentar, kupikir kau mau meraih tanganku lagi saat aku kembali. Ternyata aku salah, telapak tanganmu tertutup rapat dan aku kesulitan untuk sekedar menyentuhnya._

 _Kau pemuda dari kalangan sendok emas, sementara aku? Hanya benalu memalukan yang haus kemewahan. Pantas mereka menganggapku rendah, memang benar itu faktanya._

"Kwon Soonyoung..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Wonwoo. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, aku sudah menyakiti orang yang dia kasihi."

"Kudengar dari Wonwoo, kalian sering berbincang berdua tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Tanya Soonyoung lirih.

"Eum, ya."

"Membicarakan apa?" Tanya Soonyoung curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa. Esok sore aku akan menemuinya lagi."

"Membutuhkan bantuanku? Kita bertemu Wonwoo berdua?" Tawar Soonyoung baik-baik. Sontak kedua tangan Jihoon terayun di depan dada. "Jangan. A—aku akan menemuinya sendiri."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. "Aku paham, kau ingin menjaga perasaannya. Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kami. Apa kau juga tahu, Jihoon? Dialah orang yang menyebabkan kita berpisah."

Sore itu tiada halilintar dalam gulungan senja tapi Jihoon dapat merasakan sengatan perih menjalar di ulu hatinya. Rasa sakit nan teramat sangat itu semakin menjadi-jadi kala sekelumit penjelasan mengalir secara berkala dari bibir mantan kekasihnya.

Kunci lokernya yang hilang, rahasianya yang terbongkar, Sonyoung yang menghindar, keterpurukan yang ia alami. Wonwoolah yang memegang kendali? Namun, alih-alih bersumpah serapah serta geram, Jihoon justru tersenyum tenang.

"Tak apa, Soonyoung. Aku tahu dia mempunyai tujuan baik melakukan hal itu, Wonwoo ingin melindungimu." Keinginan untuk menemui Wonwoo dan meminta maaf semakin mengakar kuat di benak Jihoon.

 _Dia benar-benar sudah berubah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

Soonyoung termenung di tempatnya, mengagumi helaian halus milik Jihoon yang dipermainkan angin. Sementara sang empu tak menyadari, sibuk menata hati dengan pandangan fokus menyapu lapisan sepatu di kakinya. Keheningan dua belah pihak itu terpecah ketika dentingan dari kantung Soonyoung terdengar nyaring.

Setelah membaca pesan dari temannya, pemuda tinggi itu berdiri. "Jihoon, aku memiliki janji dengan saudaraku."

Jihoon gelagapan dan dengan cepat mengemas gitar ke dalam tasnya. "Jangan turun sendiri."

"Uh?"

"Jangan turun sendiri, tunggu aku. Biarkan aku berjalan di belakangmu." Jihoon sudah berusaha menutup tas gitar dengan cepat, namun zipper setebal satu senti itu tetap tak berkompromi.

Melihatnya, Soonyoung segera turun tangan. "Kita turun bersama. Mari, aku yang akan mengembalikan gitar ini." Di tangan Soonyoung, resleting gelap itu sukses tertutup dengan mudah—Jihoon hanya tergesa. Soonyoung tahu, Jihoon masih trauma. Di tempat ini, ia meninggalkan sosok manis itu menangis seorang diri. Sebagai gantinya, Soonyoung menunjukkan telapak tangan tepat ketika Jihoon hendak berdiri.

Dengan pipi dipenuhi rona merah jambu Jihoon menerimanya dan mereka turun sambil bergandengan ke bawah.

Di balik pintu lapuk itu, sama seperti beberapa minggu lalu, Wonwoo mengintai tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya. Instingnya selalu benar, ia datang kesana hanya ingin memastikan Soonyoung berada di atap ataukah tidak? Sudah terlewat setengah jam ia menunggu di depan gerbang. Mereka memiliki janji untuk pulang bersama, tapi faktanya?

Wonwoo bimbang menyikapi keadaan. Di sisi lain ia marah sebab secara tak langsung Soonyoung kembali melupakan dia, namun setelah mendengar ucapan lugas 'janji dengan saudara' perasaan berang itu berangsur lenyap entah kemana.

"Saudaramu, Soonyoung?"

 ***Flashback off***

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 14-**

* * *

Pergantian jam kerja rabu sore itu, Hong Jisoo bersendekap di depan pintu ruang ganti.

Memperhatikan partner kerja bertubuh pendek yang kini sedang merangkapi pakaian pelayan dengan celemek, mematut diri. Picingan menusuk itu menandakan sorot curiga. Dari pantauan Jisoo, rekan kerjanya yang terkenal pendiam dan tak banyak tingkah itu akhir-akhir ini berubah.

Jisoo mengerti—hubungannya dengan Jihoon tak sedekat layaknya mereka kenal sedari bayi. Hanya sebatas hubungan rekan kerja kebanyakan. Jika memang Jihoon keberatan berbagi kisah kelam tentang hidupnya, maka Jisoo tidak akan menahan diri untuk bertanya apa gerangan yang membuat pemuda Lee itu kini terlihat gembira.

Bertanya hal sesederhana ini pada rekan kerja, tak terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki kebiasaan 'ingin tahu' masalah orang lain 'kan?

"Hyung, apa aku sudah rapi?"

"Sudah," balas Jisoo.

"Apa pelanggan ramai siang tadi?"

"Lumayan." Pemuda pemilik tatapan teduh ini mengikuti pergerakan temannya yang hilir mudik mencari topi kerja. Sengaja, Jisoo membiarkan Jihoon kelimpungan meski ia tahu keberadaan benda yang tengah dicari oleh temannya. "Hyung, apa ada seseorang yang memindahkan topiku? Aku menyimpannya disini dan sekarang menghilang."

"Nam Yeol memakainya, topi miliknya jatuh dan kotor. Cah, pakailah punyaku saja. Sebentar lagi waktu kerjaku berakhir," Pungkas Jisoo seraya melepas topi pelayan di kepalanya kemudian ia pindahkan ke kepala Jihoon.

"Ck! Kenapa tak mengatakan dari tadi? Kau sengaja membuatku kebingungan?"

"Kau yang tidak bertanya." Kembali Jisoo bersendekap, "Jihoon-ah, apa kau sedang bahagia?"

"Hah?"

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia? Kau memiliki kekasih baru, menang undian berhadiah atau semacamnya?" Kulit di dahi Jihoon terlipat, beberapa detik kemudian tawa si pendek itu meledak. "Hyung, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Selama kau menjadi pegawai uji coba hingga benar-benar menjadi pegawai tetap, aku tidak pernah melihat kau datang seantusias sekarang. Kau lihat?" Jisoo menunjuk jam dinding di atas lemari besi, "Pergantian shift kedua masih tiga puluh dua menit lagi. Akhir-akhir ini kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, kau menyapa semua pegawai yang berada di ruang belakang, kau tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Kau dikenal dingin, keras kepala dan pemarah. Mereka bertanya padaku, apa kepala Lee Jihoon barusaja terbentur batu? Bisa jadi, mungkin perubahan ini ada hubungannya dengan suasana hatimu. Ya 'kan? Ayolah, berbagi hal membahagiakan pada temanmu apa susahnya?"

Jihoon mengulum senyum. Jisoo memang teman terbaik, pemuda ini selalu tahu apa yang tengah ia hadapi. Terbukti dari ungkapan beberapa bulan lalu kala ia menginap di suatu malam. Jihoon menyeruak maju kemudian memeluk Jisoo dengan sayang.

"Ah hyung, kau benar-benar orang yang pengertian. Suasana hatiku memang sedang baik dan percayalah... aku akan menjadi periang seperti ini hingga seterusnya, juga tetap menjadi Lee Jihoon yang pemarah dan keras kepala. Bagaimana? Terdengar menyenangkan 'kan?"

Jisoo menarik napas dalam. "Sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa penyababnya. Kepalamu—kepalamu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kuyakin, hari itu kepalamu keras menghantam ubin. Ini terdengar mengerikan." Sentilan keras mendarat di dahi Jhoon.

"Aigoo-ya kapten, aku baik-baik saja. Hng, kau semakin kurus, pelukan ini tak nyaman. Perbanyak makan dan jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, ya?" tepukan-tepukan halus di punggung Jisoo perlahan melamban, "Hyung, bagaimana kabar Jeonghan hyung?"

Pasca pelukan itu terlepas, berganti Jisoo yang menepuki kepala Jihoon layaknya seorang ayah yang memberi nasihat putranya. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Jihoonie, makan yang banyak, jaga kesehatan supaya tak sakit lagi. Sebelum mengatakan orang lain kurus, rajinlah berkaca. Ya, jadilah Jihoon yang periang... itu luar biasa. Jeonghan? Dia baik."

"Badanku tidak separah itu!" Teriak Jihoon tak terima.

Pemarah, ya? Jisoo terkikik kecil, setelahnya meminta Jihoon keluar. "Aku harus berganti seragam, bantulah Nam Yeol."

"Tidak mau. Jam kerjaku masih berpuluh menit lagi." Ruoanya, ini si keras kepala?

"Kau mau mengintipku berganti baju? Baiklah, aku meralat ucapanku, kau datang di waktu yang tepat." Kalimat selanjutnya, Jisoo berbisik, "Aku harus pulang cepat. Sebentar lagi, Seokmin dan Minghao akan kemari. Menjemputku. Kami bertiga harus menjemput saudara Minghao yang datang berlibur dari China."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Segera erganti pakaian dan lekasnya pulang Hong Jisoo sajangnim," Celetukan sebal itu diiringi hentakan kaki. Tidak. Jihoon hanya bercanda, ia tak benar-benar marah.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan meja pantry raksasa, Jihoon dikejutkan dengan sapa melengking milik Seokmin.

"A-yo, Lee brother! Kita bertemu lagi." Cengiran bodoh itu Jihoon abaikan. Ia segera membantu Nam Yeol yang terlihat keteteran. "Yeol-ah, apa dia sudah memesan sesuatu?"

Pemuda bermata kecil itu menoleh pada Seokmin. "Belum. Tanyakan saja, Jihoon-ah. Oh, kau memakai topi milik siapa? Maaf, aku sudah memakai topimu."

"Tidak masalah, mari bekerja."

Dan, Lee Seokmin benar-benar seperti kayu perabotan. Jihoon akrab dengan berbagai gelas karton di depannya. Seokmin cukup tahu keadaan; dia memilih melihat dalam diam. Ia mengagumi gerak tangan Jihoon yang terlatih, dalam hitungan menit racikan minuman berbeda rasa itu sudah berpindah di atas meja-meja pelanggan.

Seokmin terus mendecak kagum, sebelum sepiring pastry kacang serta segelas cokelat shake terhidang di hadapannya. "Untukku, hyung?"

"Jangan mengganggu dan habiskan, oke?" Seokmin terpesona. Siapa yang mengajari Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum semanis ini? Astaga! "Terima kasih, Jihoon hyung."

Keterpukauan itu menyebabkan Seokmin tergagap—konsentrasinya terpecah, antara memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jihoon kembali atau meladeni isi kepalanya yang penuh pertanyaan, apa yang terjadi? Jihoon berubah? Kenapa Jihoon tak memukulnya? Atau paling tidak menyemburnya dengan ucapan kasar seperti pertama kali ia memanggil si manis itu Lee brother.

Seokmin menurut sungguhan, tak berani bersuara. Sampai ketika Jisoo muncul dan mereka berpamit pergi, lantaran Minghao di dalam mobil menunggu seorang diri. Dengan membawa satu cup minuman dingin untuk Minghao, Jisoo dan Seokmin angkat kaki.

Barulah ketika berada di lobi parkir si empu hidung panjang bertanya, "Jisoo hyung, Lee brother sudah jinak?"

"Kau pikir dia hewan buas? Dasar bebal!"

"Dia berbaik sikap padaku. Hyung tahu sendiri, bahkan dia tak mengijinkanku membayar sajian yang kumakan. Ini juga gratis, untuk Minghao." Cup minuman dingin itu Seokmin pamerkan ke udara.

"Rekan kerjaku yang lain pun merasakannya. Entahlah, tapi aku pribadi menyukai perubahan ini. Aku senang melihat Jihoon sebersemangat itu," Tutup Jisoo, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyapa Minghao.

* * *

Rampung dengan kegiatan briefing pergantian shift kerja pukul enam petang, Jihoon kembali ke singgahsana berbentuk melingkar dengan berbagai balok di dalamnya. Bergelut dengan pekerjaan mengisi kolom-kolom kosong di antara meja itu dengan stock bahan minuman.

Kebetulan kini tak ada pelanggan yang sedang menunggu pesanan, Nam Yeol pergi bertemu bosnya untuk membicarakan jam lembur dadakan—kendala Hyun Ji sedang sakit. Jihoon pemuda cekatan, ia terampil, namun untuk urusan jaga sendiri di kafé besar dan pesat pengunjung, ia tidak akan sanggup.

"Jihoon-ah! Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon mengenal suara ceria ini.

"Jihoon-ah, aku disini..." Demi mencari siapa sosok yang memanggil namanya, Jihoon rela melongok sambil berjinjit kaki. Menyapukan pandangan ke antara pengunjung secara acak dan matanya berhenti di satu titik. Boo Seungkwan.

Di meja bulat dengan kursi ganda, pemuda Jeju itu melambai padanya. Cepat-cepat Jihoon menuntaskan pekerjaan, setelahnya mencuci tangan dan mendekati meja Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah, dimana Vernon? Kau sendirian, sudah lama disini?"

"Aku menunggu ibu, sedang membeli bahan sulam disana." Seungkwan menujuk dinding kaca dan terlihatlah toko kain yang terletak di seberang jalan. "Baru beberapa menit aku duduk disini, kukira kau ada disana. Tapi temanmu bilang, kau sedang berada di ruang belakang."

"Ya, aku baru kembali. Briefing rutin."

"Jihoon-ah, duduklah dulu. Menemani pelanggan yang butuh teman dan kebetulan sedang tidak menerima pesanan tak melanggar kode etik pegawai, bukan begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu, eh? Aku harus bekerja."

"Apa bosmu akan marah? Kalau begitu, aku yang akan bicara pada beliau nanti."

Jihoon melongo. Ditariknya kursi di dekat Seungkwan dan mereka berhasil duduk berhadapan. "Jangan berlebihan. Apa? Adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Aku tak memiliki waktu banyak, shift kedua seperti ini, pemilik kafé selalu memantau dari cctv."

Badan Seungkwan condong ke depan. "Bosmu pasti kejam, ya? Katakan padanya, menemani pelanggan yang kesepian itu harusnya mendapat pujian. Itu artinya pegawai beliau peduli pada pelanggannya." Jihoon ingin sekali merutuki temannya yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa Seungkwan menjabarkan opsi salah itu dengan mudah, tanpa tahu risikonya nanti bagaimana?

"Katakanlah, Boo Seungkwan."

"Ini tentang Soonyoung," Lantunan suara kecil itu terdengar mengintimidasi. Lengkap sudah jika ditambah tatapan Seungkwan yang menakutkan. "Aku melihat kalian berjalan berdua kemarin hari. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kutahu? Kau melupakan temanmu? Kau tak mau bercerita apapun lagi padaku?"

Jihoon meringis kecil, "Dia?"

"Aku juga melihatmu berjalan bersama Soonyoung kemarin lusa, jika aku tak salah. Tapi aku sangat yakin itu benar Kwon Soonyoung."

"Ya, kau benar. Dia memang Soonyoung."

"Kalian berbaikan?"

"Dia baru bersedia memberiku maaf," Seungkwan hampir memangkas ucapan Jihoon bila saja Jihoon tak segera merenteng penjelasan, "Tidak. Aku tak menemuinya, dia yang datang padaku Seungkwan-ah. Kami bicara dengan baik, Soonyoung memberiku kesempatan menjelaskan apa yang belum sempat aku katakan."

"Apa kau berkata menyesal sudah ditinggal olehnya?" Melihat kepala Jihoon terantuk dua kali Seungkwan jadi gemas sendiri.

"Aigoo. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, hah?! Harusnya kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Katakan saja padanya, 'Kwon Soonyoung, terserah apa katamu sekarang. Aku sudah minta maaf padamu dari lama sekali. Dan kau harus tahu satu hal, kau ingin pergi dari hidupku aku tak kan peduli lagi. Lee Jihoon tidak keberatan, apalagi menyesal!' Kau harusnya berkata seperti itu, tunjukkan padanya kau itu kuat, kau masih bisa hidup tanpa Soonyoung. Jika perlu kau tampar dia lalu berteriaklah, 'Aku bisa mencari kekasih lain yang tidak naif sepertimu!' Lindungi harga dirimu Lee, Ya Tuhan. Sudah kuduga, kau akan berkata seperti ini padanya."

Diserbu cecaran khas sahabatnya, Jihoon hanya melukis senyum lumrah. Ciri tersendiri seorang Boo Seungkwan; gemar mengomentari hal yang menurutnya salah. Kekasih pemuda bule itu tidak akan berhenti mengkritik sebelum opini di kepalanya tuntas terlontar semua.

"Seungkwan-ah, aku tidak meminta Soonyoung kembali." Jihoon memang tak berharap banyak, sumpah.

"Kami hanya meluruskan kesalahpahaman, tak lebih. Seungkwan-ah, terima kasih. Kau salah satu teman yang peduli padaku. Marahlah padaku seperti biasanya, jangan sungkan mengomeli mana sikapku yang menurutmu salah, jangan bosan mendengar keluhanku, ya? Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu di bangku sekolah? Kau bilang, hanya aku satu-satunya teman yang berani menghilangkan buku cacatan hingga kau dihukum berdiri. Boo Seungkwan, teruslah menjadi teman Lee Jihoon yang ceroboh ini, hm?"

Seungkwan berhenti memainkan sedotan kaku pada tutup cup minumannya, bungkam. Pada dasarnya dia ini orang yang mudah tersentuh, jadilah ia mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tangan Jihoon dengan erat. "Apa kau senang? Kau bahagia? Apa yang kau rasakan ketika dia kembali melantunkan namamu?"

"Sangat, itu seperti mimpi."

"Jihoon-ah, aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu. Selamanya. Sejujurnya, hari ini aku berniat memarahimu habis-habisan! Aku rela berlarian meninggalkan ibu dan berkunjung kemari. Jihoon, aku tidak mau kau balik menyerahkan kepalamu dan merelakannya untuk diinjak-injak. Aku tidak akan diam saja, aku takut kau tersakiti lagi nantinya. Kau sudah cukup lama berdiri diam dan menunduk. Tapi, melihatmu berbicara tanpa beban seperti ini, aku percaya kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Berbahagialah setelahnya, lupakan semuanya. Kau harus berjanji padaku. Vonon bilang, dia senang, pada akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman, beradu manik mata yang sama-sama sudah berkaca-kaca. Jihoon sungguh-sungguh menyesal pernah mengejek pasangan yang menurutnya sangat aneh ini—nyatanya selain Junhui maupun Mingyu, dua orang yang ia tertawakan itu juga selalu ada untuknya.

Tak lama berselang, Seungkwan berpamit pulang setelah ponselnya berdering; panggilan sang ibu.

Datang pada teman ketika butuh dan menjauh ketika sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, bukanlah sebuah lagu baru. Terkadang pun banyak orang menyepelekan hal; dimana kelak kita akan datang menemui orang yang sama, melakukan hal yang sama. Datang saat terluka, kemudian pergi lagi setelah luka yang didapat sudah berbalutkan kain kasa. Tidakkah sedikit saja berpikir, orang yang sudah menolongmu ingin bertanya—kenapa kau tak lagi datang? Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Sudahkah sembuh atau justru semakin parah? Jika membaik aku senang mendengarnya, kau boleh kembali lagi jika memang masih berdarah.

Perilaku ini hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang nalarnya sudah mati.

Tak memilki rasa terima kasih.

Jihoon hampir menjadi orang seperti itu.

Tak hanya pada Seungkwan dan Vernon, tapi juga Junhui dan Mingyu.

Dia hampir lupa pada siapa orang yang ia kunjungi ketika bersedih. Semalam suntuk, Vernon dan Seungkwan menjadi pendengar setia. Jua siapa orang yang datang kerumahnya ketika dia sakit. Siapa saja yang menghibur dia dengan candaan jenaka, membawa dia singgah ke tempat yang menyenangkan, mengajak dia membunuh kesendirian, berusaha menarik ia dari kesedihan.

Jihoon pribadi ingin berbagi kisah baik ini, hanya saja ia tak memiliki banyak waktu luang mengingat sepulang kuliah langsung berlari ke tempat kerja.

Ingatkan Jihoon untuk besok menemui teman-temannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's note;**

Di luar dugaan pemirsah, jadi 15 chapter soalnya kepanjangan ahehe hampir 9k jadi saya bagi 2 :'))

Maaf untuk typo dan segala kekurangannya.

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**


	15. Chapter 15 (END)

**-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 15-**

 **Pairing: SoonHoon/HoZi**

 **Caster: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/ Seventeen member's**

 **Lenght: Multi-chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt Comfort, Sad, Romance.**

 **Rating: T (PG-15)**

* * *

 **^Happy Reading^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _Sakit memang, tapi jika kau sudah memiliki tekat sejak awal, jangan sesekali berpikir untuk berhenti di tengah jalan. Tanggung, dan percayalah Tuhan tidak tidur. Anugerah menantimu di penghujung._

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Air sungai tak lantas mengalir jika bebatuan yang menghambat tak disingkirkan. Hamparan batu yang berdesakan mampu memanjakan penglihatan, memang. Tapi, siapa sangka ketika sang batu terangkat maka yang terlihat nanti—bongkahan keras penuh lelehan lumut dan lumpur yang menjijikkan.

See, yang terlihat indah bukan berarti tak menyimpan cela.

Jeon Wonwoo lurus menatap aliran air dingin di sela-sela jari kakinya. Di atas satu batu raksasa yang kini ia singgahi, dia termenung.

Istilah menggelikan itu seperti dirinya, seperti Jeon Wonwoo. Ia terlihat indah di mata temannya, dianggap istimewa, tapi nyatanya—Soonyoung tidak tahu bahwa di dasar hatinya, Wonwoo menyimpan luka bernanah.

 _Apa kau ingat Soonyoung, dulu kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan itu indah. Kini kau banyak menyakitiku. Andai kau tahu batapa aku hancur sekarang. Hatiku, Soonyoung-ah~ aku kesakitan._

Laksana seruan dunia, hembusan udara di sekitar sana membentuk gumpalan dan menjadi suara bisikan; Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah kebohongan, kau membunuh temanmu secara perlahan, Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kelabakan.

Kisar beberapa meter dari tempat Wonwoo bermuram durja, Kim Mingyu terduduk nyaman di tepian sungai. Beralaskan dedaunan kering, celana yang terjinjing dengan sedikit cipratan air di ujungnya. Mingyu tak bersuara, dalam diam ia terus memperhatikan punggung Wonwoo. Niatan mendekat sangat ingin ia lakukan, hanya saja Mingyu toleran. Wonwoo mungkin butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Jadilah, beberapa menit lalu Mingyu sempat berjalan hampir mendekati Wonwoo namun memutuskan balik ke tempat semula setelah membuat sepatunya basah.

Ia terkesiap manakala Wonwoo berpaling ke belakang. Beradu pandang. Dirasanya pemuda itu sudah cukup tenang, terbukti dari sunggingan kecil di belah bibirnya.

Wonwoo melangkah lamban sambil menurunkan kedua lipatan celana. Mingyu menepis hamparan pasir yang mengotori daun di bawahnya, guna Wonwoo duduk disana.

"Hyung, haus?" Tawarnya, dan Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu urung menyentuh botol air disebelahnya. Tak bermaksud mengabaikan Wonwoo, pemuda jangkung ini meluruskan kaki, mendongakkan wajah menantang senja.

"Adakalanya kau merasa letih dengan segala hal yang kau tekuni. Kau tak sekuat itu, pasti ada saat dimana kau tak kuasa lagi bertahan dan membutuhkan bantuan seseorang. Hyung, hidup itu keras—jika kau pikir, kau mampu mengatasi semuanya sendirian, kau salah besar."

"Aku memang orang seperti itu dan sekarang aku sudah mendapat timbal baliknya. Aku sudah melahap buah dari apa yang kuperbuat sebelumnya," Kelakar Wonwoo jujur.

"Kau melakukan itu semua untuk menutupi rasa bersalahmu, kau hanya tak ingin Soonyoung tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kau takut dijauhi. Haruskah kau terjun dari tebing securam itu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Teman tak terpandang sepertiku harus melakukan segala cara. Bebatuan sungai tak berharga sepertiku akan selalu terlihat tak berguna."

"Soonyoung menyayangimu."

"Aku tahu dia menyayangiku tapi tidak dengan menganggapku ada."

"Ada hyung, dia menganggapmu istimewa."

"Molla. Aku bersamanya sudah bertahun-tahun, kupikir istilah awam; cinta datang karena terbiasa, itu benar adanya. Ternyata aku salah."

Tak banyak bertanya, Mingyu segera membingkai wajah sembab itu menggunakan telunjuk dan jempol kanannya. "Mungkin jika memang kau membutuhkan seseorang, aku bukanlah orang yang kau harapkan untuk datang, aku bukanlah orang yang kau pinta untuk menghapus air matamu. Tapi hyung, bila orang yang kau harapkan itu tak jua tiba, ingatlah aku selalu berdiri di belakangmu. Kau bisa datang padaku, kapan pun."

Perang tatapan pilu setelahnya. Wonwoo berusaha kuat menahan dobrakan panas yang mendesak untuk berjatuhan dari ujung kantung mata. Tiada satupun kata yang mampu ia serukan untuk membalas ucapan Mingyu.

Cardigan yang sedari tadi terlipat di sebelahnya, Mingyu tarik perlahan, lalu ia letakkan kain lebar itu tepat di atas kepala Wonwoo. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menangislah sepuasmu. Jangan pendam beban seorang diri. Jika kau masih merasa kesal dengan dirimu sendiri, pukul saja aku. Lampiaskan padaku, hm?" Ditariknya sedikit ujung kain yang menjuntai di bawah dagu Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak akan mentertawakanmu, kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Aku bahkan tak bisa melihatmu menangis," Gurau Mingyu. "Air mata penyesalan ini tak boleh disaksikan banyak orang."

Benar saja, dalam hitungan detik bagian atas cardigan miliknya berubah basah. Suasana sungai Han sore ini memang tak lengang, cukup ramai—hanya saja penduduk Seoul rata-rata menjunjung pedoman; tak ingin ikut campur masalah orang tak dikenal.

Wonwoo bertikai batin. Pemuda ini kerap ia gunjing, sering ia remehkan, apa yang buruk seakan tertampung menjadi satu dalam diri Mingyu. Satu. Satu yang kini menyumpal isi kepala Wonwoo—dia terlalu gegabah menilai seseorang tanpa mau berpikir ulang. Faktanya Mingyu bukan sosok seperti itu, dia pemuda baik, Wonwoo saja terlalu bebal. Rasa tertekan dan risihlah penyebab ia membenci Mingyu, menganggap pemuda itu benalu.

"Mingyu?" Lirih Wonwoo serak.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Tetaplah di sisiku."

Berakhir dengan Wonwoo menepis paksa kain penutup wajah, ia membenturkan diri dalam dekapan Mingyu. Ungkapan terima kasih mengalir tiada henti dari bibirnya.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter.15-**

* * *

Senyuman manis tercetak jelas di bibir Mingyu. Bukan karena buntalan kertas merah pemberian temannya, bukan pula karena antusias menebak-nebak apa kiranya isi kotak hadiah di hadapannya. Penyababnya satu, dan itu sangat berharga—sebuah perhatian. Lee Jihoon yang terkenal tidak mudah bersikap manis kini duduk di hadapannya, memaksa Mingyu membuka bingkisan yang dia bawa.

Tuhan, diperhatikan itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Jika kado dariku tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu, maaf Mingyu. Kuharap kau suka, bukalah."

Sekecil apapun, Mingyu tetap menghargai kepedulian temannya. Harga atau kualitas benda yang Jihoon berikan bukanlah masalah, yang terpenting Jihoon tulus. "Apapun isinya, aku menyukainya. Aku tidak akan membukanya disini, nanti di rumah. Jihoon-ah, terima kasih."

Jihoon mengulas senyum kecil, "Maaf ya, aku terlambat memberi hadiah."

 _Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan dengan membelikanmu kue ulang tahun tapi terjadi suatu kendala._

Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana kabar kue yang kubeli malam itu, imbuh Jihoon dalam hati.

Mingyu meraih gelas menjulang di atas meja, meneguk sari lemon dalam larutan es batu dengan nikmat. "Jadi, aku menerima hadiah istimewa dari orang yang sedang berbahagia, hng?" Selepas meletakkan gelas, jemari Mingyu bermain di kadonya.

"Kau sudah tahu? Aku bahkan belum memberitahumu sama sekali," Ingat akan perihal ini Jihoon kembali di dera rasa bersalah. Bukan tak mungkin, kini Mingyu tengah bergurau atau malah sebaliknya? Menyindir.

"Aku baru ingin menceritakan apa yang kualami beberapa hari ke belakang. Mingyu-ya, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud berdiam diri, aku juga tak memiliki niatan abai pada kalian."

"Kalian?"

"Maksudku, kau dan Seungkwan. Aku sering merepotkan kalian ketika susah tapi ketika kesulitan itu berhasil kulalui, aku terkesan tak mempedulikan kalian lagi. Maaf," papar Jihoon tulus.

Mingyu tak cepat menimpali, yang pemuda itu lakukan justru mengunyah roti isi pesanannya. "Bukan masalah, aku mengerti. Itu hakmu Jihoon, kau ingin terbuka atau tidak, aku tak memaksa. Lagi pula, tanpa kau bercerita sekalipun aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Jihoon memekik kaget, hampir saja dia menuntut penjelasan namun Mingyu lebih tanggap melanjutkan, "Ketika Wonwoo hyung sakit beberapa hari lalu, aku menjenguknya dan Soonyoung juga datang kesana. Aku tak mendengar pasti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi yang kutahu dari bibir Soonyoung secara langsung—dia ingin memperbaiki keadaan. Jangan sungkan padaku ataupun Seungkwan, kita saudara. Oke kawan?"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau benar-benar tak menyerah mempertahankan apa yang ingin kau kau gapai, ya?" Mingyu tersenyum malu-malu, ingatannya berputar pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu—siapa yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun bebarengan dengan ibunya?

 _Ketika ia mengantar pulang Wonwoo selepas bertelur di perpustakaan kota petang itu, seiring dengan dentingan pesan yang datang dari nyonya Kim. Berisi sebuah kata lumrahnya seorang ibu mengharap kesejahteraan untuk putranya. Di detik yang sama, Wonwoo mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun, Kim Mingyu.' dengan satu kaki yang sudah menapak pelataran rumah._

 _Wonwoo sosok pertama selain ibunya. Ucapannya sederhana, tetapi bagi Mingyu itu sudah lebih dari kado istimewa._

"Aku pernah mendengar seseorang berkata; kau tidak menyedihkan dan kau tidak boleh menyerah, sama sepertiku. Jadi aku menurutinya, aku mencoba berpegang pada keyakinan yang dia ucapkan—hasilnya? Aku berhasil menarik perhatian Wonwoo hyung sedikit demi sedikit."

Bohong! Kemarin, ia nyaris pilih menyerah.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah memberiku motivasi, hanya saja aku lupa siapa orangnya." Kalimat berisi candaan yang terdengar selanjutnya. Jihoon menggigiti bibir gemas. Dia ingat, ingat sekali—bibirnya yang sudah berucap demikian.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Mingyu-ya, maukah kau berkenalan dengan temanku yang lain? Dia sosok baik, dia sangat berwibawa. Hanya saja, di kampus ini dia hanya mempunyai teman beberapa."

"Dia mahasiswa disini? Siapa?"

"Wen Junhui."

Mingyu bertopang dagu, kepalanya bergerak ke atas ke bawah, merasa tak asing dengan nama yang Jihoon sebutkan. "Kita memiliki satu kelas yang sama, dosen Lim. Wen Junhui. Pemuda berdarah China yang waktu itu berebut hotteok bersama Wonwoo dan Soonyoung di perpustakaan, sosok yang sering mengambil kursi di belakang Soonyoung. Kau tahu dia 'kan?"

"Ah, dia? Pantas saja aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Dia sosok berhati lembut, memiliki rasa peduli tinggi pada teman, sama seperti kalian. Yang aku tahu, dia juga ingin berbaur dengan banyak orang hanya saja tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulai. Kau mengerti maksudku, tidak?"

Lidah Mingyu mati rasa seketika—dia tahu, kerasisan mengenai ras dan suku bukan lagi hal tabu di negeri ginseng. Mingyu tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam lautan manusia tapi tak saling menyapa dan saling membeda-bedakan. Mingyu pribadi bukan orang seperti itu, ia pernah bertegur sapa dengan Junhui walau sekali dua kali.

"Kurasa, aku tertarik berteman dengannya."

Jihoon sumringah. Segera ia berdiri dari kursi kemudian meneriaki nama seseorang yang berdiri di sudut kafétaria, tampak kesulitan mencari tempat lengang. "Juh-ah! Jun-ah, kursi kosong ada disini."

Melihat Jihoon melambai padanya, Junhui balas melambai, setelahnya berjalan mendekat dan mendaratkan diri di sebelah Jihoon. Dia menyapa temannya dengan ramah, sebelum canggung begitu tahu ada sosok lain yang terduduk di seberang meja.

"E—eoh, annyeong haseyo. Ming—Mingyu-ssi? Apa benar, namamu Mingyu? Maaf jika salah." Junhui tahu itu terdengar sangat menggelikan untuk ukuran sapa, namun mau bagaimana?

"Annyeong, Junhui. Kau benar, aku Kim Mingyu. Meskipun kita sering berada di satu kelas yang sama, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi." Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan dibalas baik oleh Junhui. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mingyu-ssi."

"Ayolah, kenapa formal sekali? Kita teman, mulai sekarang."

Jihoon meremas jarinya di bawah meja, Mingyu paling bisa diandalkan. Lihat, bagaimana cerahnya wajah Junhui begitu mendapat teman baru. Andai disana juga ada Seungkwan—Jihoon akan memeluk ketiganya sembari menyerukan kata-kata sayang. Ini dia salah satu faktor yang membuat ia yakin untuk berubah, pun ia tidak takut lagi sendirian, bahkan ketika dia berkata mantap akan lebih baik Soonyoung bersama Wonwoo—itu sungguhan.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu. Kalian tidak makan?"

Jihoon menunjuk piringnya yang berisi roti sama seperti punya Mingyu, tiga potong olahan gandum itu masih utuh. "Aku masih kenyang, dan ini dia yang bayar."

"Ah, begitu? Maaf, boleh aku makan? Aku belum sarapan sedari pagi." Mingyu dengan mulut penuh jejalan roti segera menimpali, "Ya silakan, nikmatilah. Aku akan menemanimu makan, Jun-ah."

Dua orang yang sibuk dengan kudapan berbeda ini seolah berlomba mengenyahkan isi piring. Jihoon balik bertumpu dagu seraya memperhatikan kedua temannya. Terus begitu, hingga salah satu dari kedua temannya ini buka suara. "Kau sedang berulang tahun, Mingyu-ssi?"

"Ya? Oh ini, sudah terlewat beberapa hari dan ini hadiah dari Jihoon."

"Woah, selamat ulang tahun untukmu, semoga sukses selalu." Jihoon dibuat menahan tawa kala kedua orang yang baru berteman ini cenderung jaga sikap satu sama lain. Memilih abai, Jihoon menyantap paksa roti miliknya.

* * *

"Jihoon-ah, apakah—apakah pemuda bermata bulat bernama Xu Minghao, benar-benar temanmu? Beberapa hari lalu, aku bertemu orang yang mengaku sebagai temanmu, dia pandai berbahasa China sama sepertiku."

"Apa yang kau maksud ini, orang yang suka memakai penghitam kelopak mata? Kalian bertemu dimana?"

 **GLEK!** Jun menelan paksa olahan ikan bulat-bulat. Bertemu dimana? Bila dia jujur, bukankah terdengar menggelikan?

"Eh, itu—aku... Begini, Jihoon-ah aku bertemu dengan temanmu di toko... toko k—kue."

Jihoon meringkas segera, "Ah aku lupa. Kemarin Minghao menghubungiku, dia sudah mengatakan semuanya, ternyata kau orang asing yang ia maksud?"

"Semuanya?" Nada bicara Junhui meninggi. "Maaf. Maaf, aku hanya terkejut, maaf."

Jun meletakkan sumpitnya, merasa tak enak hati. Sementara Mingyu hanya menyimak obrolan dua orang yang tidak ia pahami. Toko kue? Sosok berbicara bahasa China? Entahlah, Mingyu bukan tipikal orang tamak. Dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi sebab tak berhak.

"Ya, Minghao bilang taksi yang ia pesan tidak kunjung tiba dan ketika dia datang terlambat aku sudah tidak ada di tempat. Minghao berkata, dia bertemu seorang pelanggan dan tanpa sopan ia meneriakinya dengan namaku. Dia pikir, kau adalah aku." Ada yang janggal dari sini, tapi Junhui tak menyadarinya. Sibuk merapalkan syukur di hati, Minghao tak mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi—penyekapan konyol yang ia lakoni.

Beruntunglah Junhui sempat meminta nomor ponsel pemuda berdarah sama itu sebelum pergi, nanti Junhui akan menghubunginya.

Jihoon menyuap potongan roti miliknya.

Mengira kau adalah aku? Tuhan, ini terdengar sangat lucu! Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh ini mencari alasan? Postur tubuhnya dan Junhui itu beda seratus delapan puluh derajat dan dalih menggelikan itu terdengar tidak tepat!

Kedepannya, tiga orang ini membuka perbincangan ringan. Saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain. Sikap kaku di antara Jun dan Mingyu masih terlihat kentara, namun keduanya mampu menutupi dengan gurauan ala kadarnya.

Terkadang ada hal yang perlu disembunyikan dan tak perlu diketahui oleh orang lain, kenapa? Karena jika orang yang kau bantu merasa mampu mengatasi semuanya meski tanpa bantuanmu sementara kau terang-terangan mengulurkan tangan padanya, bukannya bangga justru yang ia dapat adalah merasa terhina. Tak semua orang senang dikasihani, sebaliknya mereka merasa payah akan hal ini. Jika ingin membantu seseorang, lakukan secara diam-diam kemudian simpan rasa 'puas' itu untuk dirimu sendiri.

Seperti tiga orang ini. Di masing-masing telapak tangan mereka menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh orang yang bersangkutan;

Jihoon menutupi apa yang sudah diucapkan Minghao dari Junhui, ia tahu semuanya—Junhui ada di seberang jalan ketika ia bersitegang dengan Soonyoung, Junhui sering merecoki Soonyoung untuk lekas memperbaiki keadaan, mencuci otak mantan kekasihnya itu dengan banyak masukan. Siapa pemuda tinggi yang sudah membagi cerita sebenarnya pada Soonyoung, siapa orang yang mewanti-wanti Soonyoung tuk tidak menyakitinya lagi, siapa yang pernah mengatakan jangan malu menjadi miskin? Itu Mingyu Kim.

Mingyu bungkam perihal apa yang sudah Wonwoo lakukan, berpura-pura bodoh bahwa sebenarnya ia paham selama ini Jihoon menjadi sasaran bidik Wonwoo untuk melampiaskan dendam, ia harus pandai bergerak santai memecahkan masalah dan berusaha tidak menyakiti kedua orang yang dikasihinya. Di pusat kepalanya, masih terngiang cetusan cemas Jihoon di free room utara.

Junhui tutup mulut tentang bagaimana pusingnya menjejali Soonyoung dengan berbagai petuah, berapa banyak caci-maki yang terlontar tanpa sengaja dari bibirnya demi menyadarkan si pemuda keras kepala, pun ia sangat tahu obsesi besar Wonwoo yang ingin merusak hubungan keduanya dengan memperkeruh keadaan. Dan, Junhui tersentuh sekarang... temannya bertambah, berkat Jihoon.

See, sebenarnya mereka saling mengerti—bahu membahu, mereka hanya ingin menghargai satu sama lain.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 15-**

* * *

Pulang kerja membasuh diri dengan air hangat, kemudian makan, disusul tidur—alternatif ampuh pengikis penat. Jihoon sudah tidak sabar ingin segera sampai rumah, memanaskan air juga memanaskan makanan yang barusaja dibelinya. Dia melenggang di bahu jalan dengan tenang, menghitungi jajaran mobil dan sepeda yang berlalu lalang. Bibir bersenandung sendu itu berubah merapat manakala interupsi mendayu seseorang mengudara.

"Jihoon!"

"Kwon Soonyoung, annyeong."

Sebisa mungkin Jihoon mempercepat langkah, mendekti Soonyoung yang berdiri di samping mobil. Tangkas pemuda tampan itu membukakan satu pintu sebelah. "Masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki. Terima kasih Soonyoung, aku takut kau kerepotan," Jihoon menolaknya halus.

Bibir menukik ke atasnya tak pudar. Andai Jihoon berani mengenyampingkan sopan, keinginan untuk menyeruak masuk ke dalam mobil Soonyoung pasti sudah dia lakukan.

"Ayolah, aku sengaja menepi untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama." Lengan Jihoon disergap paksa, kemudian badan kecil itu ditarik berlawanan arah.

Aksi segan itu berakhir dengan Jihoon mengalah. Setelah Soonyoung turut masuk dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya, Jihoon baru tersadar—di dalam mobil mewah itu ada lebih dari dua orang. Jihoon malu seketika, lebih lagi ia berpikir pria paruhbaya bersetelan formal itu adalah ayah dari pemuda yang memberi tumpangan gratis untuknya.

"Annyeong haseyo, ahjussi. Jeosonghamnida, saya sudah berlaku tidak sopan dan tidak menyapa ahjussi. Maafkan saya." Tekukan leher dari Jihoon mendapat balasan senyum sederhana. "Tak masalah, anak muda."

Ketika benda beroda empat itu bergerak, berbaur dengan pengguna jalan lain Soonyoung baru memulai percakapan. "Ji, beliau pamanku. Ayah Lee Chan."

Lengan kaku yang mengerat di depan perut itu perlahan melentur. "Senang bertemu anda, ahjussi. Ah, benar sekali, anda terlihat sangat familiar. Tapi dimana Chan?" Pujian kecil ini menuai suara kikikan. Paman Lee memantau dari spion mini di atas kepalanya. "Kau juga mengenal putraku?"

"Ya, saya mengenal Lee Chan."

"Chan di rumah nenek, nenek meminta kami menginap. Tapi mengingat kami memiliki kesibukan belajar, jalan satu-satunya berbagi tugas. Kemarin aku yang menemani nenek dan hari ini beliau bersama Chan."

"Itu benar nak, Chan sedang menemani neneknya," Sambung paman Lee.

"Ahjussi, Chan sangat menyukai temanku yang satu ini." Jihoon mengiyakan ulasan Soonyoung.

Sudah jelas, apa statusnya sekarang? Soonyoung menganggap dia teman.

Dikatakan senang, Jihoon senang. Namun biar bagaimana pun juga, sekelumit rasa kecewa itu masih ada. Baiklah, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Jihoon menerimanya, tujuan utamanya sudah tercapai—untuk melangkah ke tujuan lain itu membutuhkan waktu. Lagi pula berharap Soonyoung kembali sama halnya dengan mengharap ikan mau menyantap kail pancing tanpa umpan.

Terlalu dini, pun Jihoon perlu mempersiapkan diri. Kurang tahu menahu segala hal tentang Soonyoung, dia harus mencontoh Wonwoo.

Untuk sesaat Jihoon terjebak dalam kubang pikirnya sendiri. Terbengong memperhatikan gerak bibir Soonyoung dengan tidak fokus, telinganya pun menolak aliran kalimat apa yang kedua orang berbeda usia di sekitarnya ini bicarakan.

"Jihoon, hei Jihoon. Pamanku bertanya padamu, kau mendengarnya?" Tepukan halus di lengan itulah penarik kesadaran yang Jihoon punya. Terpatah-patah ia menimpali, "Y—ya, aku mendengarnya, aku mendengarnya."

"Mendengar apa?"

"Aku temanmu." Segera, setelah kelepasan berucap demikian Jihoon mati kutu. Dia salah tingkah. Tak pelak kini kedua pipinya terasa melepuh, ingin rasanya Jihoon menghambur lompat dari jendela. "Maaf, maafkan saya."

Soonyoung berdeham, "Pamanku bertanya, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal dan berteman dengan Lee Chan?"

Ringisan canggung berasal dari Jihoon. Si manis berpipi merah itu mengulum bibir, "Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang mengenalkan Chan pada saya, ahjussi. Mereka bedua berkunjung ke kafé tempat saya bekerja. Disana, Chan terlihat menyenangkan, dia supel, kami berkenalan. Y—ya begitulah, dan kami berteman."

Dusta! Detik setelah Jihoon selesai berkelakar, Soonyoung membuang pandangan keluar jendela.

Memang, menceritakan hal yang terjadi sebenarnya pada orang yang baru dikenal itu tak patut. Lebih lagi Soonyoung ingat benar apa yang ia lakukan malam itu jauh dari kata ramah, dia semena-mena, menganggap Jihoon orang asing.

Bersilat lidah demi kebaikan, terdengar baik sekaligus menyesakkan.

"Chanie memang orang seperti itu. Aku bangga mempunyai putra sepertinya. Suatu ketika, aku pernah memiliki pesaing berat dalam ranah bisnis, sosok kaku dan terkenal pelit. Pengusaha satu ini disohor kuat, kukuh dan tak pandang bulu. Tapi, aku tak diperlakukan seperti itu. Kau tahu kenapa, nak Jihoon?"

Jihoon larut dalam cerita kecil ini, ia menggeleng antusias demi mendengar hal apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. "Ketika beliau mengalami kendala, putraku yang menolongnya. Chan membantunya membukakan pintu kamar kecil yang macet."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung dibuat saling pandang, kemudian tergelak bersama. Sepertinya pria setengah baya pemegang kendali mobil itu paham dengan perubahan atmosfir di jok belakangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Chan berada disana? Maksud saya, bagaimana bisa kebetulan seperti itu?" Tanya Jihoon jenaka. Ekspresi ceria yang dibuat-buat itu berbuah baik.

Meskipun Jihoon berupaya mengkhianati jantungnya yang berdebar, kakinya yang gemetar, namun sosok gagah itu masih bersedia menjawab pertanyaan tak berbobot tersebut. "Memang persaingan di kancah bisnis itu sudah seperti santapan wajib. Namun, siapa bisa menebak skenario Tuhan? Siapa dapat mengira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dan siapa terka setelah peristiwa kecil itu terjadi, kami bisa berteman baik, tak ada lagi persaingan sengit—bahkan kami bekerja sama."

Binar mata Jihoon berkilauan, dia jelas takjub mendengar tuturan masuk akal itu. Lambat laun degupan jantungnya kembali menormal. Lain hal dengan Soonyoung yang mati-matian menundukkan kepala, suara batuk kecil dari bibirnya terdengar beberapa kali.

Siapa bisa menebak skenario Tuhan?

 _Seperti kita, bukan? Aku tidak tahu menahu dengan skenario yang sudah Tuhan tuliskan untuk kita, dari pertemuan klasik, pendekatan unik, perpisahan yang meninggalkan masalah berkelit._

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang darurat, ahjussi?"

"Ya benar, beliau mengalami serangan jantung. Beruntunglah putraku mendengar suara bising itu dan membantunya. Hingga sekarang, jika bertemu Lee Chan, beliau selalu menggumam, aku berutang nyawa padamu nak."

"Ah, pantas saja."

Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah sahutan suara Jihoon dan ayah Lee Chan. Soonyoung sendiri hanya menyimak dan membalas sekenanya, pemuda ini lebih banyak diam. Hingga sampai Jihoon meminta turun di samping jalan, membungkuk hormat serta mengucap salam. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan, tetapi Soonyoung tak berani berterusterang. Beban kecil itu masih bermuara di otaknya, tertahan di ujung lidah.

Soonyoung masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, mencari-cari letak ponsel.

 ** _Apa esok hari kau kerja?_**

 ** _Ayo, kita jemput Chan bersama._**

Di lain tempat, Lee Jihoon berteriak senang layaknya seorang jagoan kecil yang baru dibelikan bola.

Setelah berbulan-bulan satu nama tertera di ponsel itu tak terlihat, dari panjangnya pesan yang ia koreksi hanya penuh ketikan tangannya sendiri, kini nama itu muncul lagi.

 _ **Ayo, kebetulan besok jadwal kerjaku libur.**_

Jihoon berlarian pulang ke rumah, sesekali melompati lubang-lubang kecil jalanan bosor yang menghadang kakinya. Senandung lirih dari bibirnya kembali terdengar, mempertegas kesan gembira yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter. 15-**

* * *

Apa yang harus Jihoon lakukan sekarang? Selain meremas buku tangannya sendiri, mengekori dua langkah seirama dua sosok di depannya. Tak banyak suara yang ia keluarkan, sekedar tersenyum dan menanggapi obrolan Soonyoung dan Chan, sepatah dua kata.

Itu bukan kali kedua ia kembali kesana.

Jihoon pernah datang kemari, bertemu dengan Jisoo dan Jeonghan. Tapi kali ini—ia datang dengan dua orang berbeda. Selepas menjemput Lee Chan, ketiga orang ini memutuskan singgah ke sebuah tempat menyenangkan. Taman raksasa, lengkap dengan beberapa wahana permainan—Everland. Ya, ke tempat kencan terdahulu.

Dalam pijakan kaki, Jihoon tersenyum getir. Dulu, Soonyoung berjanji akan mengajak ia kencan di tempat yang sama, melihat pertunjukkan air yang sama. Namun semua tinggalah asa, sebab mereka harus berselisih paham sebelum rencana manis itu terlaksana.

"Beri aku beberapa won untuk menyewa sepeda, Tuan? Kau sudah berjanji 'kan, siapa yang mengajak maka dia yang harus merogoh biaya banyak." Sosok paling muda berhenti melangkah, kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada saudaranya.

Soonyoung menghembuskan napas sebal, namun tetap menuruti permintaan adiknya. "Ambil, bersenang-senanglah."

Sebelum pergi menjauh, pemuda bermata rubah itu sempat berbisik pada Jihoon dan Soonyoung, "Kalian berdua senang-senanglah juga. Lupakan semuanya, anggap saja ini awal mula kalian bertemu—tidak ada kemarin, minggu lalu, bulan lalu, dahulu. Kalian orang yang baru saling kenal, anggap seperti itu."

Lihatlah, cara bicara sok bijak dan dewasa ini. Pasca berucap menggurui seperti itu, Chan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, kedua tangan membentuk love sign di atas kepala.

Menyisakan kecanggungan yang berlipat ganda.

"Ke kedai bibi bar-bar, kau mau?" Soonyoung sosok pertama penghancur kesunyian. Respon dari Jihoon hanya dua anggukan ringan. Kali ini Soonyoung bersikap segan, ia meminta Jihoon memimpin langkah sementara ia mengekor di belakangnya. Dan, di tapakan ke lima langkah kedua orang ini sejajar, bersisihan.

Baik Jihoon maupun Soonyoung kerap tertangkap basah saling mencuri pandang. Masing-masing siku tangan berbenturan, menuai tawa geli. Terlihat seperti dua bocah yang bergurau pasca mendapat penghargaan sekolah.

Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah kedai ramai, beruntunglah tersisa satu meja dengan tiga kursi. Jihoon langsung mendaratkan diri, Soonyoung sendiri nyaris mendekati etalase tapi seruan heboh lebih dulu menyapanya. Perempuan paruhbaya si empu tempat mereka singgah berlari kecil mendekati meja. "Aigoo-ya, kalian datang lagi? Kali ini berdua? Ah senangnya, pasti tugas kuliah kalian sudah beres 'kan?"

"Ya, kami datang berdua."

"Duduklan, duduklah, mahasiswa super sibuk seperti kalian jarang-jarang memiliki waktu senggang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku akan membawakan menu spesial untuk kalian." Badan Soonyoung tedorong mundur dan roboh pada kursi.

"Stroberi?"

"Y—ya, ahjumma?"

"Jeonghan ada di belakang, kekasihnya yang tampan setengah jam lalu mampir kemari dan barusaja pulang."

"Choi Seungcheol?"

"Ya, benar. Seungcheol tampan sekali, persis seperti pamannya waktu muda dulu. Hahaha." Perempuan ber-apron merah itu tengah tersipu-sipu. Jihoon dan Soonyoung terkekeh geli dibuatnya. "Mirip paman? Paman Jeonghan?"

"Ya, suamiku. Waktu muda dulu, ia sangat mirip seperti Seungcheol. Tubuhnya tegap, matanya besar dan yang jelas tampan. Ah, aku jadi merindukan suamiku yang dulu, bukan yang bertubuh lebar seperti sekarang. Sudah ya, ahjumma harus kembali ke belakang. Pesanan kalian akan segera datang." Pedagang banyak bicara ini angkat kaki setelahnya.

Siapa yang meminta beliau bercerita tentang suaminya? Siapa yang bertanya betapa tampan masa muda suaminya? Dan omong-omong soal pesanan, mereka bahkan belum memesan apa-apa.

"Yoon Jeonghan itu temanmu? Pemuda berambut sebahu yang sering membantu bibinya disini? Orang yang terlihat paling panik ketika kau pingsan tempo hari?"

"Ya. Kami kenal tak lama, teman kerjaku yang mengenalkanku pada Jeonghan hyung."

Soonyoung mengetuk meja, "Jihoon?"

"Hm?"

"Ji, untuk ucapanmu di dalam mobil kemarin hari. Anggap saja begitu, aku temanmu. Kurasa, waktu itu aku gegabah. Aku menyukaimu, tapi tak paham benar bagaimana kau. Maksudku, banyak hal yang belum kutahu tentangmu. Kuharap kedepannya nanti tak ada istilah saling menyakiti lagi." Sinar mata Soonyoung meredup dan kalimat ini ia lantangkan dengan tulus.

"Kupikir, ucapan Lee Chan ada benarnya. Soonyoung, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Aku yang pertama kali menyakitimu. Sama, aku belum banyak mengerti tentangmu—mungkin memang lebih baik begini, kita memulainya dari awal lagi. Ijinkan aku mengenal dirimu lebih banyak, boleh?"

Soonyoung mengiyakan, "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Apakah itu tandanya Soonyoung siap menerima ia kembali suatu saat nanti? Lisan Soonyoung memang ringan, tapi cukup berdampak luar biasa menyenangkan bagi Jihoon. Masih ada harapan untuk dapat kembali bersama Soonyoung memang, tetapi Jihoon bukan tipikal orang serakah—berteman saja sudah lebih dari cukup, untuk ke depannya ia angkat tangan. Pasrah. Seperti kata paman Soonyoung; Siapa dapat mengira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Dibandingkan beberapa jam lalu yang tunawicara sepanjang perjalanan menjemput Chan, pun perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan, garis wajah Jihoon dan Soonyoung kini terlihat lebih santai.

Sampai kemudian Chan datang dan bergabung disana. Satu-satunya yang paling ceria, paling banyak tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Harapannya terkabul, dia dapat melihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling sapa dan terlihat akur.

* * *

"Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon beralih spontan pada sumber suara. Disana, Jisoo berdiri berdampingan bersama Jeonghan. "Hyung." Ia cepat-cepat berdiri, mendekati dua temannya itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Soonyoung dan Chan.

"Kau disini, rupanya? Kenapa tidak menyapaku, aku sakit hati," canda Jeonghan sambil mencubiti lengan Jihoon yang tak tertutup kain.

"Ahjumma bilang, hyung sedang membantu di belakang dan aku takut mengganggu. Jisoo hyung, bukankah harusnya kau berada di shift malam?" Jihoon memberi jeda, "Kau tak masuk kerja?"

"Aku bertukar dengan yang lain. Ada janji dengan orang ini."

"Aku tahu Jihoon, bibi sudah mengatakannya padaku 'Han-ah, teman stroberimu ada di meja nomor lima' maafkan bibiku yang memanggil namamu dengan cara tidak sopan. Dan ya, aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk Seungcheol, aku meminta bantuan Jisoo."

"Santai saja, hyung. Begitu?" Dengan melihat lengkungan manis di mata Jisoo saja Jihoon sudah tahu, sosok itu berpura-pura. Jauh di dasar hatinya, Jisoo terluka, sangat terluka.

Sosok bermarga Hong bertanya lirih, "Bukankah dua orang yang berada di satu meja denganmu adalah orang yang pernah sambang ke tempat kita bekerja? Apa teman kuliahmu yang memakai hoodie merah? Dan sosok pendek di sebelahnya adalah siswa yang kau jenguk karena cidera?"

"Ya, hyung benar."

"Dimana kekasihnya?" Jihoon tergagap mendapat pertanyaan ini. Lain hal dengan Jeonghan yang memicing. "Beberapa minggu lalu mereka berdua datang kemari dan aku tidak melihat dia bersama kekasihnya. Dan, Hong! Jika kutelisik lagi, aku pernah bertemu orang itu tapi aku lupa, dimana tempatnya?"

Dengusan kasar berasal dari Jisoo, ditujukan untuk Jeonghan, "Kau ini bagaimana? Kau berkata, kau pernah bertemu orang itu, jelas. 'Kan kau juga yang berkata minggu-minggu lalu mereka datang kemari. Bodoh kau, Yoon!"

"Bukan itu, Hong! Aku memang pernah melihat dia, tapi entah dimana." Jeonghan membalas semburan Jisoo, lalu kembali berlafal, "Hoodie merah, hoodie merah, disini dia juga memakai hoodie merah. Dimana, ya?"

"Kekasihnya sedang sibuk, hyung. Kami kebetulan bertemu di jalan tadi. Mungkin, Jeonghan hyung bertemu temanku di kafé tempat kita bekerja? Hyung juga sering bertemu kami, bukan? Barang kali bertemu temanku disana."

Jeonghan menggaruk tengkuknya bimbang, "Bisa jadi begitu. Tapi aku tak melihat dia bersama kekasihnya, Jisoo bilang mereka ke kafé bersama?" Jihoon bergerak resah di tumpuan kakinya.

Gelagatnya susah dibaca, terlihat sedang mencari-cari sebuah jawaban baru.

"Saat berkunjung ke kafé, pemuda itu belum pernah memakai... o-oh—"

 _Aku ingat. Yang datang kemari bersama pasangan kekasih, bukan? Salah satu di antaranya ada yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman?_

Di situlah, rasa penasaran Jisoo selama ini terjawab sepenuhnya. Seakan ada sebuah lampu pendar yang menyala terang di atas kepalanya. Apa penyebab Jihoon tersedak saat ia bertanya hal ini pada hari itu? Apa penyebab Jihoon salah tingkah? Dan yang paling penting—pantas saja kini si pendek itu berubah ceria.

Pemuda bermata runcing itulah kuncinya!

"Matta, dia sering memakai hoodie merah itu ke kafé kami. Baiklah Jihoon, malam semakin larut kita harus segera pergi. Sampai besok," Jisoo melambaikan tangan pertama kali, disusul Jeonghan kemudian. "Semoga malammu menyenangkan Jihoon-ah, sampai jumpa."

Dua orang ini menderap pergi sambil saling pukul bahu sepanjang langkah. Jihoon balas melambai, lantas kembali ke meja.

* * *

Sedikit kecewa, pasalnya pertunjukan air yang Jihoon nantikan tak kunjung mulai. Dari bisik pengunjung yang Jihoon dengar, pertunjukan megah berasal dari julangan besi setinggi satu meter itu sedang mengalami kendala dan sudah terhitung empat hari tak menyala. Jihoon hanya ingin menyaksikan pertunjukan unik itu barang sebentar, bersama sosok yang dia sayang.

Mengenang masa saat pertama kali ia terpukau dengan suguhan menakjubkan dari tempat ini, tempat dia pertama kali merasa jatuh hati.

Dalam gulungan rasa sedih yang membelenggu hatinya, Jihoon masih menyunggingkan senyum ketika Soonyoung mengamit lengan kurusnya dan mereka undur diri. Raut masam di wajah Jihoon masih jelas kentara, namun ekspresi nelangsa itu sirna ketika rinai hujan turun tiba-tiba. Tiga orang ini berlarian menuju mobil. Berteduh dengan masing-masing sebagian tubuh telah dibasahi air.

Secara patas Soonyoung mengaktifkan space heater, lalu mengemudikan mobilnya pergi dari sana.

Dengan manisnnya Chan membantu Jihoon mengikis air yang tersisa di kepala. "Hyung, Jihoon hyung tak memakai jaket dan bajunya kuyub."

"Hah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yang bagian sini masih kering, Chan." sanggah Jihoon sembari menunjukkan bagian kiri busananya.

"Di tasku, Chan. Di dalam tasku ada sapu tangan, gunakan itu." Tanpa melihat pun Jihoon sudah sangat tahu, sapu tangan yang Soonyoung maksud pasti miliknya.

Dan, itu benar adanya. Chan menggenggam sejuntai kain lalu mengeringkan lengan dan area wajah. Cubitan kecil dapat Jihoon rasa di relung hati; ia pikir, Soonyoung rela melepas hoodie miliknya kemudian meminjakan pada Jihoon, atau paling tidak menghentikan mobil sedetik untuk memastikan keadaannya. Tapi tak terwujud, atensi Soonyoung fokus pada jalanan gelap.

 _Ayolah Ji, dalam sehari kau sudah berkali-kali mengharap hal yang berlebihan._

"Hyung, menginaplah di rumah Soonyoung hyung. Nanti, Jihoon hyung tidur bersamaku. Bagaimana?" Sontak Jihoon kaget. Kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi pun nendadak berhenti. Delikan Soonyoung mengarah ke asal suara. "Menginap di rumahku?" Pekiknya tak sengaja.

Demi Tuhan Jihoon terluka mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Reaksi Soonyoung sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu menolak, Soonyoung keberatan dengan permintaan Lee Chan!

"Ya menginap, di rumahmu, pulang bersama kita."

Susah payah Jihoon menelan ludah, dia baru bisa menggerakkan kelopak mata setelah termenung beberapa detik. "Aku pulang ke rumah saja. Soonyoung, kau boleh menurunkanku disini, aku akan mencari taksi."

"Tidak bisa, hujan semakin deras. Jihoon hyung harus menginap bersama kami. Hyung, jika kau benar-benar menurunkan Jihoon hyung disini, aku akan ikut turun!" Chan trauma, dia pernah berada di tengah-tengah dua orang ini dalam situasi yang sama—hujan deras dan Jihoon nekat pulang ke rumah.

Gertakan lucu itu mengundang sematan kecil di ujung bibir kakaknya. "Yang berkata mengijinkan Jihoon turun, siapa? Kau turun saja sendiri kalau mau!" balas Soonyoung sengit.

Hatinya menghangat kala satu tarikan manis di bibir Jihoon terbit. Soonyoung tak buta dengan raut terkejut Jihoon beberapa detik lalu, juga mimik tegang Lee Chan. "Hyung, ini tak lucu!" Dengus Chan seraya terus mengusapi bagian baju milik Jihoon. "Jihoon hyung bisa berbagi kamar denganku, tenang saja."

"Terima kasih, Chan-ah."

Benda metalik itu kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka berlari-lari kecil saling membuntuti begitu berhasil sampai di tempat tujuan, mobil sudah terparkir apik di garasi belakang. Lihat betapa posesifnya Lee Chan yang terus menderap di belakang Jihoon, berjaga sewaktu-waktu sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu Soonyoung usir untuk pulang.

Walau kecil kemungkinan hal picik itu terjadi, tetap saja Lee Chan perlu waspada, mengingat kedua orang naif ini baru saja berbaikan.

* * *

Selepas berbenah diri dan mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan pakaian kering pinjaman Soonyoung, Jihoon terlelap lengkap bersama si bodyguard dadakan di sampingnya. Ia tertidur menyamping ke utara, sementara Lee Chan memunggunginya.

Terlihat tenang, abai dengan suara halilintar serta gemercik hujan yang belum juga mau berdamai.

Soonyoung baru keluar dari kamar mandi setengah jam berikutnya. Di dalam kamarnya sendiri, ia mematut diri di depan cermin. Selesai dengan urusan berbenah, si tampan bersetelan santai itu melenggang keluar kamar, menjinjing gelas kosong kesayangannya untuk di isi dengar air mineral. Begitu melintas di kamar tamu yang biasa dihuni Lee Chan, Soonyoung menemukan sepasang sepatu asing tergeletak di rak kayu setinggi mata kaki.

Ia baru ingat, ada Jihoon disana setelah menguak sedikit cela dari pintu di hadapannya. Di luar nalar, Soonyoung merangsek ke dalam.

Bombardir rasa bahagia ia tuai begitu matanya menumbuk seseorang yang sebenarnya masih sangat ia pedulikan. Soonyoung melipat kaki di sisi. Dulu, ia sering melihat Jihoon menutup mata seperti ini, entah itu tertidur di kursi taman, perpustakaan, yang paling sering yakni di atap fakultas seni.

Jemari dingin Soonyoung berlabuh di kening sempit Jihoon, menari turun ke hidung tinggi nan kecil, singgah di belahan pipi Jihoon yang memerah faktor tekanan udara. Disana, Soonyoung meninggalkan satu kecupan.

"Istirahatlah, teman. Kau pasti lelah 'kan? Libur kerja memang seharusnya dipergunakan baik untuk beristirahat. Maaf, aku sudah menyita waktu bersantaimu. Jihoon-ah, apa kau senang menjadi temanku?" Jeda sejenak. Soonyoung masih betah dengan posisinya bersimpuh di bawah. "Aku, aku senang menjadi temanmu."

Dusta atau sekedar ungkapan semu? Siapa tahu.

Soonyoung berdiri sesudahnya, keluar dari kamar Chan dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju dapur.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Lee Chan meremas gulungan selimut dengan gemas. Dia tiada tahu, Jihoon masih sadar atau benar-benar sudah pulas.

 _Kalian masih saling memikirkan, berpura-pura tak peduli padahal dalam diam kalian saling mencari perhatian dan tanpa kalian sadari hal itu justru berdampak merugi—kalian jadi saling melukai._

"Soonyoung hyung bodoh, hah!"

* * *

 **-LOVE MATERIAL Chapter 15-**

* * *

Jihoon kebingungan sendiri di tengah bentangan ranjang luas tempatnya berada. Sepersekon detik berikutnya ia melompat dan tergopoh merapikan bekas tempat tidurnya. Ia memperjelas penglihatannya yang buram dengan menggosok mata brutal. Setengah sempoyongan Jihoon berjalan keluar dan mencari-cari keberadaan Chan. Namun yang ia temukan di ruang belakang lantai bawah hanyalah Soonyoung, pemuda itu duduk nyaman di kursi meja makan.

Asyik sendiri dengan dunianya—gelas bening masih penuh air, laptop yang menyala.

"S—Soonyoung?"

"Huh?"

Jauh. Jauh sekali tempat Jihoon berdiri. Ia tak berani mendekat barang sedikit, entah mengapa rasa canggung itu datang lagi. "Dimana Chan?"

"Chan? Oh, satu jam yang lalu paman menjemputnya. Chan harus sekolah."

"A—ah, aku lupa. Baik, aku akan kembali ke kamar, mengambil tasku dan pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku bermalam disini, Soonyoung-ah."

"Pulanglah beberapa jam lagi, mandilah dulu. Nanti, aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Soonyoung. Kau tak perlu repot."

"Aku yang memintamu menemaniku 'kan? Jadi, harus aku pula yang bertanggung jawab mengantarmu pulang. Masuklah ke kamarku, aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu." Jihoon menariki ujung baju di bagian bahunya. "Aku masih bisa memakai baju ini. Yang ini masih bersih."

"Jangan membantah." Permainan nada sedih itu bersambung cepat, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarku, ayo." Jihoon kelabakan di tempat. Belum sempat meloloskan satupun kata, Soonyoung sudah mendorong bahunya halus untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Masuklah, bersihkan diri. Aku menunggumu di meja makan, oke?" Usakan di puncak kepala sebagai penutup percakapan. Tak tahukah Soonyoung? Satu perlakuan manis darinya saja cukup membuat laju jantung Jihoon berdetak di luar kendali.

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Soonyoung, Jihoon menengadah. Seiring matanya yang berotasi, kakinya bergerak pelan memutar badan—ia terperangah, mengagumi rumah megah dengan arsitektur indah itu. Railing tangga dengan besi pelintir berhiaskan bunga, lampu raksasa terayun tepat di awan ruang tengah, denah simple yang saling terhubung.

Bersih, elegan, mewah—tapi, hampa? Ya, kosong! Minimnya penghuni menjadikan rumah raksasa ini lebih pantas disebut tempat orang mati. Dia pernah kemari, singgah di kamar Soonyoung. Ya, itu dulu, sewaktu dia sering menemani kekasihnya mengambil keperluan kuliah.

Pun Jihoon pernah mengidamkan rumah besar seperti ini, tapi tidak dengan nasib hidup penghuninya.

Kini pikiran itu jungkir balik; menurut Jihoon tinggal di rumah sewa milik kakek Nam jauh lebih baik. Ia tak sendiri, tidak kekurangan kasih sayang, yang paling penting dibanjiri perhatian!

Saling mengeluhkan jalan hidup, sudah lagu lumrah. Ada yang berkecukupan namun kekurangan kasih sayang dan yang dilimpahi banyak kasih sayang iri pada yang hidup serba kemewahan. Kisah hidup itu beragam; miskin, kaya, sehat, sakit, mewah, sederhana, disayang, terlantar. Akan seperti itu seterusnya, pun akan tetap saling keluh dan cemburu satu sama lainnya. Manusia?

Lagi pula, belum tentu juga mereka dapat terbiasa dengan risiko bertentangan dari hal yang begitu dielukan ini. Kunci satu-satunya untuk meraih ketenangan hidup hanyalah menikmati.

Uang memang menyenangkan, tapi tidak membahagiakan.

Berkelimang harta memang membanggakan, tapi harta bukan tolak ukur sebuah ketentraman.

 _Mereka sering bepergian ke luar negeri, meninggalkan Soonyoung hyung seorang diri._

 _Aku ingin Jihoon hyung berada di sampingnya. Melengkapi sisi lain Soonyoung hyung yang kesepian._

Air mata Jihoon turun dengan sendirinya ketika tapak tilas masa kelam itu berputar di otaknya.

Sedak tangis Jihoon semakin menjadi-jadi ketika kakinya melangkah ke dalam kamar Soonyoung. Waktu itu Soonyoung berusaha keras mengajak ia tinggal bersama, berbagi tempat tinggal tapi Jihoon menolak dengan dalih sungkan. Ia lebih memilih bertahan di flat sederhana dan hanyut dalam mainan ciptaannya sendiri—mencurangi sosok yang ia cintai.

Getar jemari dingin Jihoon terjadi berselang.

Jihoon tak bermaksud lancang mengeksplorasi isi kamar Soonyoung. Hanya saja, letak meja belajar besar disana bersebelahan dengan ranjang. Selembar potret sederhana mengintip dari laci meja teratas yang terbuka.

Potret berlatar belakang pagar bunga serta satu kursi panjang itu sangatlah indah.

Dan, gambar dua insan dengan kening menyatu itu merekalah orangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seruan mantap berasal dari ambang pintu. Soonyoung berdiri disana. Rengutan dahi penuh tanda tanya itu Jihoon balas dengan suara senggukan.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan potret itu diambil, Soonyoung."

"Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang, itu kenangan."

Lemas, Jihoon berupaya membawa tubuhnya menghadang Soonyoung. "Kau masih menyimpannya, bolehkan aku berbesar kepala? Itu artinya kau masih sering mengingat segala hal tentang kita. Kau berkata, alasan kau mencintaiku telah berubah menjadi penyebab kelelahanmu. Lalu kau bilang, masih butuh waktu. Kau bilang, tak mudah untuk kembali membuka hati untukku."

"Jihoon?"

"Katakan kau masih mencintaiku, Soonyoung."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan berbohong." Pelas Jihoon sengau. "Jawablah, kumohon." Isakan kecil itu berhasil menyumbat laju oksigen di rongga dada Soonyoung. Pemuda tinggi itu menatap nanar Lee Jihoon yang pagi ini terlihat kacau.

"Aku senang, Soonyoung-ah. Kenyataan yang baru kuketahui hari ini adalah jawaban dari segalanya. Tapi, aku ingin mendengar hal itu dari bibirmu sendiri."

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya," Soonyoung menggeleng. Baginya, pertanyaan Jihoon terlalu sulit untuk dijawab. Soonyoung belum siap.

"Katakan ya, kumohon katakan ya, Soonyoung. Berhenti berbohong!" Jihoon hilang kendali, dia meneriaki sosok tinggi yang berdiri beberapa meter di ujung sana. Merasa kesal dengan balasan Soonyoung yang menurutnya lambat. Lebih-lebih kini Soonyoung terlihat risau dengan mata merapat.

"Soonyoung-ah. Aku menunggu jawabanmu, kau masih mencintaiku?" Timbre suara Jihoon kembali merendah.

Soonyoung mengalah pada akhirnya. "Kau sudah tahu, aku berbohong. Ya, aku bohong."

Jihoon mengangguk cepat, ia mengikis jarak. Dicengkeramnya kerah pakaian Soonyoung erat-erat. "Aku senang, aku senang mendengarnya." Air mata Jihoon makin tumpah ruah. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Pengorbanannya selama ini, runtuhnya harga diri, penghinaan yang ia telan saban hari benar-benar menuai hasil? Sungguh?

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis di hadapanku lagi. Lalu, ini apa?" lantun Soonyoung serak. Ditutupnya sepasang kelopak indah itu seperti beberapa malam lalu, menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Jihoon, berhentilah."

"Aku menangis karena melihatmu disini dan mengatakan hal yang sudah sedari lama kunanti."

"Jika benar begitu, maka jangan melihatku." Kekehan Soonyoung terdengar tak sinkron sebab dua bulir kristal bening sudah jatuh dari ujung matanya. Soonyoung merengkuh badan kecil itu selepas suara mendayu berucap, "Aku tidak bisa, aku akan terus melihatmu. Kau dengar? Aku akan terus melihatmu karena aku mencintaimu."

 _Kenapa menganggapku pohon?_

 _Karena bagiku, kau sosok yang kuat, kau memberi kesejukan bagi semua orang~ terutama aku. Di samping kuat, kau juga butuh air, kau butuh makan, pun terkadang kau harus menahan sakit kala daun-daun di dahanmu berguguran._

 _Ijinkan aku menjadi air yang membantumu, membasahi akarmu. Agar kau tetap berdiri kokoh tanpa satupun daun yang jatuh._

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Author's note;**

Halo hai. Ya, ini udah ending.

Ini disini kumau curcol sedikit—FF ini tuh cikal bakal dari panjangnnya(?) FF saya yang lain.

Sebelumnya saya pribadi gabisa bikin FF berchapter :')) risikonya gede, menurut saya. Dan ide FF ini munculnya berkat rapper tampan milik Boo Seungkwan, adek Vernon Chew. Jaman-jaman Seventeen ngumumin nama fandom, carateu. Yang saya dulu ngevotenya mounteen :'D di konser 'kan mereka bawain lagu **No FUN** , nah pas bagian "All you wanna do is bang bang bang, and click catching and take my money." Ide blangsakan ini nongol di kepala. Ketambah lagi partnya Soonyoung yang kesannya ndak butuh, "Whatever you say now. Don't even think of making excuses anymore. Don't follow me, get 'em out."

Mantap sesang~ nyambung ndak nyambung, aku tetep pegang alur dari lirik mereka. Ya syukuran selama ini sesuai ekspektasi, masih selaras sama lirik dan ndak pecah(?). Judul sendiri awalnya kupilih Love Matter, tapinya diketawain sama teman, aneh katanya. Sama dia T-nya dihapus satu ditambalin 'ial' jadi Love Material wkwkwk katanya tepat. Matter udah pasaran katanya, lebih lagi dari judul aja udah bisa ketebak ntar isi storynya duit, duit, dan duit. Karena saya mau bikin konflik antara penyesalan, usaha, dan harapan jadi Love Material boleh juga ekekekk. Dipikir-pikir masuk akal juga, sebab disini saya nulisnya bukan cenderung serakah ke hartanya(?), tapi penyesalan di masa lalu yang buta arah *ea*

Ini beneran terakhir, anu... readersnim sekalian~ kusayang kalian. Terima kasih banyak udah luangin waktu buat baca story acakadut karya saya *bow*

Seperti biasa ya, saya minta maaf jika mengecewakan dan mohon dimaklumi typo-nya :) saya ga betah pake kacamata^^

 **-Sincerely, Veyyeon21-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **=== Bonus ===**

* * *

 ***flashback in Everland, Global Fair***

Jihoon meniup dakkochi panggang yang berada di tangan kanannya, sesekali menggigit bagian dari daging ayam yang sudah mendingin. Dia berjalan ke arah kanan—menuju tempat Soonyoung. Kekasihnya itu duduk di bangku kayu, lengkap dengan dua kaleng soda yang terletak di sisi tubuh.

Si pendek ber-beanie kuning ini terlalu sibuk mengunyah makanan dan tak menyadari kakinya melangkah di jalur yang salah. Seorang bocah dari arah seberang melajukan sepeda ber-roda tiganya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam tubuh Jihoon. Menyebabkan si manis itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan—tak elitnya. Bocah pengendara itu mematung terkejut di atas sepeda.

"Jihoonie!" Soonyoung segera berlari membantu Jihoon yang limbung.

Pemuda berambut biru itu membersihkan bagian belakang hoodie Jihoon yang ditempeli tanah. Merapikan kain setengah terbuka itu seperti semula, mencuri-curi pandang; memperhatikan wajah Jihoon yang kini memerah padam. "Ya! Kalau mau bersepeda, kau harus tahu aturan!"

Jihoon berkacak pinggang. Dagunya terangkat pada sosok kecil yang sudah pucat dengan tubuh gemetar. Ini yang membuat Soonyoung takut—kekasihnya mulai berteriak layaknya orang kehilangan harta. Semenrara si kecil yang menunduk di atas sepeda itu ketakutan dengan mata berair.

Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya, lalu berupaya menenangkan Jihoon. "A—ayo kita pergi, sayang. Dia masih anak-anak," Tuturnya bijak.

Nyatanya Jihoon tetap berteriak tidak terima terlebih saat melihat dakkochi yang baru ia makan setengah itu merata dengan tanah. Soonyoung balik badan, "Pergilah jagoan, lain kali hati-hati."

Bocah yang masih duduk di sepeda itu mengangguk. Bibir kerucutnya terbuka dan suara cadelnya terdengar, "Kamsahamnida hyung, maafkan aku." Soonyoung tersenyum, menghadiahkan sebuah anggukan. Membiarkan bocah berambut hitam itu kembali melajukan sepedanya dan pergi.

"Soonyoung, dia salah. Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi begitu saja?" Jihoon merengut, tanda tak suka. Sorotan sebal menghujani Soonyoung. "Ji, lihatlah. Kau yang berjalan di jalur yang salah." Soonyoung menunjuk plat besi yang menggantung di ujung tiang samping utara. Plat yang jelas sekali bergambar sepeda.

Jihoon mendengus, "Tetap saja dia yang salah, tidak hati-hati. Lebih-lebih bahaya bersepeda di malam hari."

"Ayo, kita pergi. Kita belum kesana 'kan?" Dagu Soonyoung terangkat, menunjuk jantung arena; Global Fair.

"Tidak mau!"

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru Everland. Ini kencan mereka yang ke-empat. Mereka barusaja selesai berkeliling dan sedang beristirahat. Mendapati Jihoon merajuk seperti itu mau tak mau Kwon Soonyoung kembali diserang penat, terlebih kala melihat jubelan lautan manusia. Semakin malam wahana bermain ini semakin padat pengunjung. Bahkan, seingat Soonyoung, saat mereka berdua datang kemari satu setengah jam yang lalu pengunjung belum seramai ini.

Soonyoung kembali menatap Jihoon, lalu senyum di bibir pemuda sipit ini terbit. "Naiklah kepunggungku." Soonyoung melipat lutut di depan Jihoon.

"Tidak. Kakiku tidak sedang sakit."

"Ayolah, Jihoonie." Soonyoung berdecak lidah.

"Kubilang, tidak mau!"

"Kau keras kepala sekali." Secara paksa Soonyoung menarik lengan Jihoon yang masih berdiri angkuh di belakangnya. Alhasil, badan kecil kakasihnya itu sukses membentur punggung lebarnya. Dengan cepat Soonyoung berdiri sambil menahan kaki Jihoon yang bergerak liar di bagian pinggangnya.

"Turunkan aku. Turunkan aku, Soonyoung bodoh! Turun, kubilang! Gendong saja anak kecil yang kau bela tadi!" Soonyoung terkekeh geli mendengar umpatan ini.

Ia tak mempedulikan Jihoon yang mulai meronta dan memukuli bagian belakang kepalanya. Sedikit meringis saat Jihoon beralih menjumput rambut hingga Soonyoung bisa merasakan surai birunya rontok beberapa.

Tuhan, bagaimana Soonyoung bisa mencintai orang yang memiliki kepribadian sekejam ini? Kalau saja yang sedang mengerjai kepalanya itu bukan kekasihnya, bisa dipastikan Soonyoung akan mematahkan lengannya sekarang juga.

"Turunkan aku, Soonyoung bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Permisi, saya ingin dakkochi dua." Seruan Soonyoung berhasil membuat Jihoon tersadar. Tak pelak, omelan dari bibirnya berhenti seketika. Mereka sudah berdiri di kedai makanan, tempat sama seperti saat Jihoon membeli sajian yang tadi terjatuh.

Kepala Jihoon turun, dia menyembunyikan wajah di tengkuk Soonyoung saat bibi penjual dakkochi tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. "Woah, kau pembeli yang barusan. Mau membeli lagi? Kali ini dengan kekasihmu, eung?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Berbanding balik dengan Jihoon yang masih betah menyembunyikan wajah. Si mungil ini berbisik ketus, "Turunkan aku, Kwon gila!"

Yang mana justru mendapatkan respon berbeda dari Soonyoung, "Geli, Ji."

"Kuberi diskon untuk pasangan romantis. Kalian manis sekali. Aigoo, pipimu merah. Hei, anak muda, kekasihmu benar-benar manis." Soonyoung mengulurkan sebelah tangan, menyerahkan uang. "Terima kasih untuk diskonnya, kami permisi."

"Aku akan selalu mengingat pembeli lucu seperti kalian, datanglah lagi. Diskon tetap berlaku, tanpa kelipatan. Stroberi, bubblegum~"

"Nde, kami akan datang lagi ahjummanim."

Bisa Soonyoung rasakan tengkuknya memanas, bahkan dia tidak berani menoleh ke samping. Perlahan ia luruh ke bawah, membiarkan Jihoon turun dari punggungnya. "Jangan marah lagi, makan dan habiskan."

"Bertahun-tahun aku hidup, baru kali ini bertemu pedagang banyak bicara seperti dia."

"Hei, kau tak sopan. Beliau lebih tua dari kita."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin membela bibi bar-bar itu sama seperti membela anak kecil tadi? Kau jaksa atau bagaimana, hah?"

Lelaki bersweater hitam tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak suka Lee Jihoon yang seperti ini. Jangan dibiasakan mencibir orang lain, sayang. Itu tak baik. Mengerti? Jihoonie, kekasihku yang manis." Jihoon batal menelan kunyahan daging saat belaian hangat tak berhenti menepuki kepalanya.

Dia hampir terengah, tak mampu mengatasi gejolak aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Jihoon rasa jantungnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja dan itu ulah Soonyoung!

Soonyoung sudah pergi menjauh. Melangkah ke arah Global Fair, mendekati bangunan yang terdiri dari beberapa pilar serta besi raksasa yang beberapa menit ke depan akan menyuguhkan pertunjukan.

"Soonyoung, Soonyoung, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ya aku salah, maaf."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu, apanya?" Jihoon mengekor di belakang tubuh tegap kekasihnya, sedikit kesulitan menyamakan langkah. Kepala merah jambunya meneleng ke samping. "Hei, maksudnya bagaimana?"

Lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari Jihoon tersedak liurnya sendiri saat Soonyoung balas meneleng serta badan condong ke depan. "Hanya meminta maaf? Kau tak berniat memberiku sesuatu?"

"S—sesuatu? Hadiah? Atau a—apa?"

"Sesuatu disini?" Soonyoung menunjuk bibirnya. Lain dengan apa yang Soonyoung pinta, yang Jihoon beri hanya satu kecupan sederhana di pipinya. "Kenapa disana?"

"Hng?"

"Kupikir kau akan memberiku hadiah disini." Ujung bibir Soonyoung maju beberapa senti.

"Jangan gila, aku pergi saja!"

Diiringi bising pengunjung serta sorot lampu-lampu kecil yang berpadu warna, Jihoon mundur selangkah lalu pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Pertunjukan animasi air sedang berlangsung.

Indah, sangat indah. Namun bagi Soonyoung lebih indah Jihoon-nya yang kini tersenyum dengan pipi merona. Sosok itu menghindari Soonyoung, menerobos kerumunan, mengganggu para pengunjung yang mulai berebut potret. Soonyoung hanya diam memperhatikan Jihoon dari kejauhan. Tangan kirinya terangkat menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

Dari sini, Soonyoung masih dapat melihat dengan jelas, kekasihnya berdiri paling depan dengan satu tusuk daging ayam masih berada dalam genggaman. Tangan yang lain tertangkup di depan dada. Rambut merah jambu yang tidak tertutup beanie di kepalanya bergoyang tersapu angin malam.

* * *

Hanya hitungan menit, pertunjukan air itu usai. Para pengunjung membubarkan diri. Sebagian dari mereka mendesah kecewa sebab pertunjukan yang mereka nanti-nanti terbatas durasi. Jihoon balik badan, menuju tempat Soonyoung berada.

"Soonyoung, pertunjukannya sangat indah sekali."

 _Di mataku kau lebih indah daripada segalanya._

"Sayangnya, hanya sebentar. Dan aku tidak sempat menyiapkan ponsel untuk merekam."

 _Di otakku, segala hal tentangmu sudah kurekam._

"Menyebalkan, bukan?"

"Di waktu senggang kita bisa kencan kesini lagi," Pungkas Soonyoung.

"Benarkah? Sungguh?"

"Ya, sayang."

"Woah! Aku akan—" Kata-kata Jihoon terpangkas di tengah lidah. Soonyoung menghentikan cicitan kekasihnya itu dengam ciuman tiba-tiba. Seketika tubuh Jihoon membeku. Makanan di tangannya jatuh ke bawah. Masing-masing telapak tangannya terkepal. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana? Gerutunya dalam hati.

Jika beberapa menit lalu dia hanya memberi satu kecupan di pipi lantas yang ini? Amatir, Jihoon tertarik untuk membalas pagutan kekasihnya.

Soonyoung berinisiatif menekan tengkuk Jihoon untuk memperdalam ciuman. Mengulum dan mengerjai bibir manis Jihoon baginya bak kecanduan narkotika. Memabukkan dan membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja.

 _Lee Jihoon hanya milikku. Milikku!_

 _Ini gila! Lee Jihoon sudah gila!_

 _Jihoonie, aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku tidak menyukainya, ini salah._

Larut dalam dunia sendiri, tanpa peduli pengunjung lain yang berlalu lalang dan memandang mereka dengan mata membola.

Detik berikutnya Soonyoung mengangkat wajah, mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Jihoon. Tangannya terulur memulas bibir kekasihnya yang kini memerah dan basah. Ia tersenyum, lalu merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan.

"Bibir ini, hidung ini, mata ini, semuanya milikku. Hanya milik, Kwon Soonyoung. Mengerti? Hanya aku yang boleh memiliki. Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon."

"Ya, a—aku tahu itu. Aku ingin pulang, sekarang." Laksana boneka mesin yang dikedalikan oleh remote tangan, Jihoon melangkah gontai dengan pandangan mata kosong.

 _Ini salah, ini salah, aku tidak mencintai Soonyoung. Jantung sialan, segeralah berdetak normal!_

"Jihoonie, Jihoonie, tunggu aku. Hei, apa kau malu?" Goda Soonyoung sesekali terbahak. "Biar saja mereka tahu kalau kau itu milikku, milik Kwon—"

"—chogiyo. Ini milik anda, maaf saya sudah lancang mengambil gambar tanpa ijin. Kalian manis sekali. Simpanlah." Seorang perempuan dengan kamera terkalung di leher menyerahkan selembar polaroid pada Soonyoung. "Saya tahu ini termasuk tindak kriminal, saya sudah mengambil gambar kalian secara diam-diam. Maafkan aku, polaroid ini aku kembalikan padamu."

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak marah dan kuanggap ini kenang-kenangan darimu untuk kami."

"Kau baik sekali, sampaikan salamku pada kekasihmu, ya? Sampai jumpa."

 **-FIN-**


End file.
